BTS Daily Life Season 1
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] NamJin. YoonMin.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ~

Nah, ini cuman **Kumpulan One Shot.** Rated-nya beragam, trgantung mood saya wkwkwk...

 **DAFTAR CHAPTER** (pasti selalu diupdated ^^)

1\. YoonMin and NamJin: **Coming Home** [Rated K+] Ketika dua Uke manis yg bersikeras untuk tetap terjaga menunggu Seme mereka pulang.

2\. YoonMin: **At The Beach** [Rated K+] Yoongi dan Jimin yg menikmati keindahan pantai.

3\. YoonMin! Slight NamJin: **Finally?** [Rated T] Ada sesuatu yg disembunyikan Yoongi. Memandangi dr jauh dgn wajah berpikir, dan bersikap lembut ketika di dekat Jimin.

4\. YoonMin: **Just a Daily Squabble** [Rated T] Hoseok di tengah-tengah YoonMin.

5\. YoonMin: **Morning Routine** [Rated K+] Yoongi dan Jimin yg menyambut pagi dgn kehangatan mereka.

6\. YoonMin and NamJin: **Valentine** [Rated T] Waktunya memberikan coklat penuh cinta untuk para Seme tersayang.

7\. YoonMin and NamJin: **Failed Honeymoon, Failed Doubledate 1** [Rated T] Honeymoon manis yg didambakan terpaksa dirusak oleh pihak tersisa.

8\. YoonMin: **Failed Honeymoon, Failed Doubledate 2** [Rated T] Acara Camping yg terpaksa membuahkan bencana bagi pasangan YoonMin.

9\. NamJin! Slight YoonMin: **Can you say 'it', please? 1** [Rated T] Seokjin yg merasa bahwa kekasihnya perlu untuk merasa cemburu.

10\. YoonMin: **Finally...** [Rated M] Malam pertama YoonMin fufu~

11\. NamJin: **Can you say 'it', please? 2** [Rated M] Masa lalu pasangan NamJin. Ketika mereka belum mengerti perasaan masing-masing.

12\. YoonMin: **Pheromone** [Rated T] Pasca 1st Time-nya pasangan YoonMin.

13\. YoonMin: **I Know You Love Me 1** [Rated T] Masa lalu pasangan YoonMin. Ketika mereka saling mengerti, namun Yoongi yg memvonis diri tak patut untuk dicintai.

14\. YoonMin: **I Know You Love Me 2** [Rated T]

15\. YoonMin Bonus! **Pregnant?** [Rated M] Yoongi yg kebingungan dgn perubahan yg terjadi pada diri Jimin.

16\. YoonMin: **2nd Time?** [Rated T] Jimin yg brharap dapat melewati malam indah bersama Yoongi.

17\. YoonMin slight Namjin: [Rated K] Bagaimana sikap Yoongi terhadap kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook.

18\. YoonMin slight Namjin : [Semi M] YoonMin yg hangat, YoonMin yg mesum haha. Plus fluffy NamJin

19\. YoonMin : [Rated M] Jimin itu Uke.

20\. YoonMin slight NamJin slight VKookV : [Semi M] Tujuh pemuda yg sma2 menyukai musik. Tujuh pemuda yg sma2 menyukai kebebasan. Tujuh pemuda yg sma2 menyimpang.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Seokjin-hyung?"

Langkah Jimin memelan sampai ia duduk tepat di samping Seokjin. Ia yang berpikir bahwa akan sendirian di ruang tengah dorm BTS ini menatap heran pada Seokjin.

"Jimin? Kau juga belum tidur?"Seokjin balik bertanya, menoleh pada Jimin, "menunggu Yoongi?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Namjoon-hyung juga belum pulang?"

"Ne,"cicit Seokjin lesu. Kedua matanya kembali tertuju pada layar TV, ntah memang sedang menonton acara tengah malam itu atau hanya sekedar mencari kesibukan.

Jiminpun begitu.

 **1\. Coming Home**

"Ne, Namjoonie?"

Jimin langsung melihat ke sampingnya, sudah ada saja panggilan masuk untuk Seokjin.

 _"Aah, benar. Hyung belum tidur, ya? Tidurlah duluan, masih banyak yang perlu aku urus."_

"Tapi, kau akan tetap pulang malam ini kan?"

 _"Ne, Hyung. Tapi jangan menungguku ya."_

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

 _"Sudah Hyung. Aku dan Yoongi-hyung memesan restoran cina tadi."_

Jimin memencet-mencet pelan bahu Seokjin, mulutnya berbicara tanpa suara.

"Namjoonie, apa kau masih bersama Yoongi?"

 _"Tidak, Hyung. Dia sedang di studio, aku di ruang rapat menunggu Bang Pd-nim. Jimin juga belum tidur?"_

"Ne."

 _"Kalian berdua tidur saja duluan. Sepertinya kami masih lama. Sudah dulu ya, Hyung."_

"Ne..."

 _"Saranghe, Hyung."_

"Nado, Namjoonie."

Telpon ditutup. Seokjin mendesah cukup panjang kemudian menyadari Jimin yang sudah mengecurutkan bibir dengan wajah yang siap menangis, "Jiminie?

"Huwaaaa~"Jimin menghambur memeluk pinggang Seokjin.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku iri Hyung! Iri sekali!"rengek Jimin.

"Eh?"

"Huweee. Kenapa Yoongi-hyung belum menelponku juga? Kenapa kalian mesra sekali? Huuhuhu."

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, "kau tahu kan Yoongi orangnya memang seperti itu. Lagipula, bukannya dia sudah mengirimimu email waktu kita makan malam tadi."

Jimin melepas rangkulannya, tiba-tiba duduk tegak dengan tampang serius.

"Saranghe, Hyung,"ucap Jimin menyontoh suara berat Namjoon, "Nado, Namjoonie,"meniru irama lembut Seokjin, "iri! aku iri, Hyung!"kemudian menggeliat di atas sofa.

Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Bahkan kemarin Namjoon-hyung membelikanmu buket bunga kan, Hyung,"sambung Jimin masih dengan nada cemburu.

"Hei, dia pernah menghadiahkanmu Rap yang sangat keren, kan,"balas Seokjin. _Meski tak seromantis Namjoon hihi._

"Namjoon-hyung setiap hari tak pernah absen mengatakan 'saranghe' pada Seokjin-hyung."

"Saat kau terkena demam ringan, kau tahu kan betapa paniknya Yoongi."

Wajah Jimin kesal, jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk tangan kiri Seokjin, "kalian sudah memakai cincin couple, Hyung,"tekan Jimin.

Seokjin merona.

"Kalian,"sambung Jimin,menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "kalian juga sudah melakukan 'itu' kan."

"Eh?"

"Yoongi-hyung belum menyentuh tubuhku sedikitpun."

"Ya!"Seokjin memukul kepala Jimin, "apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau masih-"

"Aku kan sudah dewasa, Hyung,"rajuk Jimin, berpaling dari Seokjin.

"Haaah,"Seokjin menghela napas, "kau tahu Jiminie?"

"Hm?"

"Yoongi hanya memikirkan kebaikanmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dari kalian mulai pacaran sampai sekarang, jadwal kita benar-benar padat, kan?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Seokjin mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jimin, berniat berbisik, padahal hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, "pertama kali melakukannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa jalan lho. Berdiripun sakitnya minta ampun."

Mata Jimin membulat, "benar, Hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk dalam dengan pipinya yang sudah memerah, "kau itu jangan membayangkan 'enak'-nya saja, Jiminie,"lanjutnya bernada bijak, "kau mau tersiksa saat latihan dance atau saat dipanggung?"

Jimin menggeleng polos.

"Kau mau fisik kita yang sudah kewalahan karena jadwal padat tak dapat beristirahat sedikitpun?"

Kembali Jimin menggeleng polos.

"Nah, Yoongi pasti memikirkan itu. Kau tahu kan, Yoongi itu selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya. Apalagi untuk orang yang sangat dia sayangi."

Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Tapi, yah. Sebenarnya aku juga iri lho."

"Iri kenapa, Hyung?"

"Yoongi itu terang-terangan sekali, disetiap interview, fansign dan lainnya, jika sudah menyangkut pertanyaan 'diantara member BTS...' dia selalu memilihmu kan."

Jimin terkekeh senang.

"Lagipula, kalau sedang tidak berduaan, kami tidak semesra ini kok,"lanjut Seokjin, "lalu, untuk hal-hal kecil dalam keseharian kita, kalian sering berbicara lewat tatapan saja, kan."

Senyum Jimin semakin lebar.

"Aku yakin, Yoongi itu tipikal seseorang yang tidak mau mengumbar kata 'saranghe' atau 'aku rindu' atau sejenisnya pada seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Dia itu-"Seokjin berhenti mendapati wajah Jimin yang tak nyaman kepadanya.

"Dipikir-pikir, dari tadi Seokjin-hyung itu paham sekali dengan Yoongi-hyung,"Jimin menyorot Seokjin dengan padangan selidik dan penuh curiga.

"Ya! Aku hanya menyukai Namjoon! Yoongi itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri!"

"Hehe, becanda Hyung ~"

"Dasar. Haha."

Disisi lain ternyata ada Hoseok yang berniat ke dapur, namun langsung berbalik dengan tidak semangat begitu mendengar obrolan uke-uke manis di grupnya itu. _Kapan kau pertemukan aku dengan jodohku, Tuhan..._

.

.

"Hyung, lihat."

Yoongi melongok dari balik tubuh jangkung Namjoon.

Kemudian keduanya mendesah bersamaan melihat dua makhluk manis tengah terlelap di atas sofa.

"Padahal sudah kusuruh untuk tidak menunggu,"keluh Namjoon, menyasak tasnya kebahu lalu bergerak hati-hati untuk mengangkat tubuh Seokjin. Sempat terdengar lenguhan tak senang dari Seokjin lalu hening kembali begitu tangannya sudah secara tak sadar melingkar erat di leher Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum, menatap lamat wajah tidur Seokjin, padahal dia melihatnya setiap hari, tapi entah mengapa Namjoon tak pernah bosan sekalipun.

"Duluan, Hyung,"pamit Namjoon berlalu menuju kamar Seokjin.

Yoongi mendesah kasar. Jujur, ia letih sekali. Mana bisa ia seperti Namjoon yang dengan mudahnya menggendong Seokjin ala _bridalsytle_ begitu. Sebentar ia mengelus pipi Jimin, mengecup sekilas bibir tebal itu dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

Tenang, Yoongi kembali dengan membawa selimut, alas tidur dan dua bantal untuk Jimin. Perlahan ia baringkan kekasih manisnya itu, ia posisikan kepala Jimin sampai benar-benar nyaman pada bantal kemudian menyelimuti Jimin. Sedang alas tidur dan satu bantal lainnya ia taruh dulu di dekat sofa.

Yoongi mengelus pipi Jimin lagi, mengecup kembali bibir Jimin sekilas. Jika ia tidak harus mandi dulu ataupun mengantuk, mungkin dengan senang hati Yoongi akan melakukan itu selama-lamanya. Dimatanya, Jimin semakin hari terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini imej Jimin sudah menjadi seksi, tapi tetap saja sisi imut bidadarinya itu tak memudar di hadapannya, apalagi ketika seperti ini, tertidur dengan wajah polos dan begitu manis.

Yoongi kemudian mandi sebentar. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Ia bentangkan alas tidur di dekat sofa. Tangannya perlahan menyusuri punggung dan belakang lutut kaki Jimin.

 _Ugh._ Sepertinya Yoongi sedang kehabisan tenaga sekarang. Terangkat sesentipun tidak.

Yoongi mencoba sekali lagi.

 _Tidak bisa._ Batin Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu kemudian melemaskan dan memijit-mijit kedua bahunya.

Yoongi berusaha kembali.

 _Uuugh!_

 _Sejak kapan dia seberat ini? Ah! Aku-nya yang terlalu lemah._

Sebenarnya Yoongi bisa saja membangunkan Jimin, tak akan jadi masalah kan. Namun ia merasa tak tega dan memutuskan untuk mencoba semaksimal dulu.

Yoongi menutup erat kedua mata. Membayangkan sesuatu yang bisa menyemangatinya. Senyuman Jimin. Tawa manis Jimin. Jimin yang sedang merajuk. Jimin yang sedang manja. Jimin yang berusaha keras agar bisa melakukan aegyo.

Tangan Yoongi menempel lagi pada Jimin. Tekadnya sudah lebih kuat, bahkan ia memakai hitungan mundur.

 _3 2 1. Hop!_

 _Uuugh! Haaahhh._

Berhasil. Meski dengan pijakan yang cukup gemetar. Kini Yoongi tersenyum lembut. Ia berbaring tepat di samping Jimin, mendekatkan diri hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, mengecup kening Jimin, merangkul tubuh Jimin seperti guling dan kemudian tertidur pulas.

Tanpa tahu ternyata ada Hoseok yang mencoba untuk kedua kalinya ke dapur karena tadi tidak jadi, kembali gagal, berbalik dengan lebih tidak bersemangat lagi. _Tuhan, apa kau mendengarkan doaku?_

 _._

 _._

-END-

.

.

Gamsahamnida! Buat yang nyempetin baca ...

Review juseyeoooo ^^ jebal...


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ~

Kembali lg bersama saya hoho

Nah, BTS ngetweet mereka lg di pantai kan ya ... dan kebetulan saya juga ke pantai tadi, well dapat ide deh dari sana...

Di akhir ada balasan review dari pembaca terhormat ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah ada Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang terlihat mengantuk itu kembali memandangi gulungan ombak yang menyapu pantai, "tidak ada,"jawabnya datar.

Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi, kini arah matanya sudah sama seperti kekasihnya itu. Lalu keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat, menikmati pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka jumpai.

"Oh, ya Hyung,"Jimin merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah note hitam dan pena lalu menyodorkannya kepada Yoongi, "ketinggalan di mobil, sekarang Hyung pasti membutuhkan ini."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar mengambil benda keramatnya itu dari tangan Jimin, "gomawo,"ujarnya mengacak-acak surai jingga Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis bercampur rasa bangga.

"Sudah daritadi sebenarnya aku ingin menulis sesuatu,"lanjut Yoongi. Jemari kanannya memutar-mutar pena, pertanda Yoongi mulai mengeksekusi rangkaian kata dalam otaknya.

"Kure, Hyung. Saat semua sibuk selca, aku lihat Hyung sendirian melamun di sini. Aku yakin Yoongi-hyung pasti sedang memikirkan lirik lagu,"kata Jimin sambil sesekali melihat ke arah member BTS lainnya, "member yang lain semangat sekali ya, Hyung."

Tidak ada respon dari Yoongi. Karena RapperLine itu telah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu. Tidak seperti Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sering menulis rap di handphone, Yoongi lebih senang mencoret-coret note hitamnya untuk menumpahkan semua inspirasinya. Dan sampai sekarang hanya Jimin yang bisa dengan leluasa menyentuh ataupun membaca buku kesayangannya itu.

Jimin hanya mendengus senang, ia tersenyum lembut seiringan dengan angin laut yang menerpa mereka berdua. Rambut keduanya tersibak dan Jimin menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat pipinya merona malu.

"Hm?"

Pena Yoongi berhenti menari di atas kertas. Sepasang tangan merangkul erat tangan kanannya dan kepala Jimin mencari posisi yang nyaman di bahunya.

"Jiminie, aku jadi tak bisa menulis,"tegur Yoongi.

"Eh? Mian, Hyung,"cepat Jimin melepas tangannya, berdiri dan kembali duduk. Lalu Jimin melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi namun kini di sisi kiri Yoongi, "sekarang sudah bisa kan Hyung. Hehe."

"Seperti biasa, kau manja sekali."

"Kalau aku tidak manja, Yoongi-hyung tak akan menyukaiku."

"Haha."

"Hyuuunng~"bibir Jimin mengerucut lucu. Matanya tertutup erat karena mengelus-eluskan wajahnya ke lengan Yoongi.

"Apa lagi sekarang hm?"

Jimin tak menjawab masih menggoyangkan kepalanya menyapu jaket Yoongi di bagian lengan.

"Hei, kalau kau seperti ini aku akan menciummu."

Jimin berhenti. Dua matanya mengerjap cepat. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah mendongak hati-hati. Secara perlahan ia mengadu pandangannya dengan Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya datar. Raut Jimin terlihat polos, seolah-olah takut dan malu-malu namun sebenarnya sangat berharap agar Yoongi serius dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Aaaw!"Jimin mengusap-usap keningnya, "waeee? Kenapa Hyung malah menjentilku?"

"Kau pikir kita di mana sekarang?"

"Di pantai."

"Di tempat umum bodoh."

"Tapi kan hanya ada kita."

"Ya. Kita. Kita 7 member BTS. Kita beberapa manager. Kita belasan stylist dan tukang make up. Dan Kita puluhan staff lainnya,"Yoongi lalu menunduk, memilih untuk lebih fokus pada catatannya dari pada harus meladeni Jimin yang manjanya bangkit seperti biasa. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar lepas kendali karena tingkah Jimin yang kelewat manis itu.

"Hmp!"Jimin berdiri, dengan mulut manyun dan langkah kesal ia meninggalkan Yoongi.

"YA! Jiminie!"panggil Yoongi, "mau ke mana hah?"

"Aku akan bermain dengan Taetae dan Hope-Hyung saja!"gerutu Jimin tanpa melirik ke belakang sedikitpun.

"Haaah,"desah Yoongi, memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia sangat senang ketika Jimin menghampirinya tadi, lalu sempat berusaha mati-matian agar tangannya tak bergerak sembarangan mengarahkan Jimin untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, namun sekarang Jimin malah pergi sambil merajuk kesal.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti itu ya?"gumam Yoongi bertanya-tanya tanpa tahu seseorang sudah siap berbisik di telinganya.

"Sejak Jin-hyung dan Jimin saling berbagi kisah percintaan, Hyung."

"WAA! Hoseok! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

"SEJAK TADI HYUNG!"teriaknya tiba-tiba, "TAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU HA? Heol... Dasar... Sudahlah, aku tahu aku ini single, tapi itu berarti aku masih bisa bermain dengan yang lain. HOHO! JIMINIE! JIMINIE SAYANG! Hope-hyung datang Jiminie Sayang ~."

"YA! Hei! Berhenti memanas-manasiku!"

"Jiminie manis~ Aku di sini~"

"Dasar!"

Alhasil, seperti drama picisan bersetting-kan bibir pantai, terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Jimin yang tertawa lepas, Hoseok yang bermuka mesum dan Yoongi yang sepertinya sisi psikopatnya mulai muncul.

.

.

-END-

Gamsahamnida tuk yang baca and kasih review ^^

THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! Hehe

 **nuruladi07 :** iya ya, Si Hoseok emang ngenes bgt. Soooh, ga papa, JHope buat kamu aja haha. Gomawo ^^

 **kim joungwook :** gomawo ^^ udah bilang saya manis #langsung ditabok ,,,, oh, ceritanya maksudnya haha. Soalnya aku emang suka bgt nuansa yg kaya begini...

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Annyeong ~ Salam kenal, aku author baru di sini. Gomawo. Ga papa ga papa, JHope buat kamu aja, aku ga nabok tp yang lain yang nabok haha. Bener bgt! Jimin Uke kudu dilestariin! Kudu disebar luaskan haha.

 **GitARMY : '** Well, JHopesshi, datang lagi tuh yang ngantri buat kamu, Tuhan dengerin doa kamu kok' ... Yoongi lemah bgt kan ya, mana dia udah capek lg. Gomawo ^^

 **JiminVivi :** #gangguksokbijak nasip Hoseok emang begitu haha. Gomawo ^^

 **nnavishiper :** Gomawo ^^ Saya bakalan berusaha biar bisa terrrrruuus lanjut bikin FF. NamJin hmhm NamJin hmhmhm Okeh okeh, masuk list dulu hehe

 **vchim :** Iya, padahal si Hoseok kan haus banget! Jadi nelan ludah sendiri dia haha. Un, Gomawo ^^ aku seneng kalo ada yg suka sweet sweet gini ...

 **.564 :** Mari kita juga berdoa biar Tuhan mengabulkan doa kita yang berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan doa Hoseok #bingungndiri Btw, Gomawo ^^

 **ChimSza95 :** Nah, pastinya! Tentu aja Si Swag Suga ga boleh patah semangat demi Jimin yg sekarang udah jd WANITA #dibantai jimin UKE yang SESUNGGUHNYA hoho Begitulah hidup Si JHope, sibuk ngasih harapan ke orang mulu, sampai2 dianya yang ilang harapan haha Btw, Gomawo ^^

 **MinJiSu :** UN! Jimin dimata saya emang manis bgt ( tp, skrg imejnya rada2 seksi campur menggoda plus makin pengen saya culik hoho) Yup! I'll always keep fighting and keep writing... Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Haseo ~

Kembali lagi bersama saya ^^

Gamsahamnida yang udah nyempetin baca and kasih reviews (thanks banget!)

Chapter kali ini, masih YoonMin, tapi ada slight NamJin ... kali ini ratingnya lumayan naik hehe, lg iseng2 nih

Di akhir juga ada balasan reviews dari pembaca terhormat ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Seokjin-hyung. Seokjin-hyung,"Jimin nyaris berbisik memanggil mathyung BTS itu. Mengontrol volume suaranya agar hanya Seokjin yang bisa mendengarnya. Setelah Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya, Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk hapenya dan mengeja 'ba-ca-pe-san-ku-se-ka-rang-hyung' tanpa suara.

Seokjin yang baru selesai makan langsung mengerti dan cepat melihat layar hapenya. Sudah ada pesan dari Jimin. Sebenarnya tak perlu berkirim pesan, mereka hanya berjarak satu meja dan dua sofa panjang, tapi di ruang tunggu ini terdapat belasan orang selain mereka, berarti Jimin ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya boleh diketahui mereka berdua.

 _"Hyung~ Seharian ini Yoongi-hyung aneh sekali ~"-_ Jimin-

"Maksudnya? Aneh di mananya, Jimin?"-Seokjin-

 _"Kuberitahu ya Hyung... Dari kemarin sampai sekarang Yoongi-hyung tak pernah berhenti memandangiku."_

"Eh? Bukannya bagus. Fufu~berarti dia semakin perhatian kepadamu."

 _"Tapi, Hyung! Tatapannya itu lho. Seperti menyelidiki sesuatu..."_

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lihat seharian ini wajah Yoongi tampak kurang fokus. Hei, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

 _"Opseo yo! Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Hyung... Tadi aku juga sudah tanya sama Yoongi-hyung, dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa."_

Jari Seokjin berhenti mengetik begitu Yoongi memasuki ruangan. Matanya menyorot Yoongi mulai dari ia di ambang pintu, melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin, mencari kursi kosong, duduk di sebelah Taehyung sampai Yoongi sibuk dengan hapenya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Jimin.

"Wah, kau benar, Jiminie. Yoongi sudah memandangimu sejak dia baru masuk dengan tatapan, yah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

 _"Nah, benar kan Hyung."_

"Sampai kemarin, saat di dorm juga, kalian berdua masih baik-baik saja, kan. Bahkan baru pertama kali aku lihat mood Yoongi sebagus itu."

 _"Kure, Hyung. Yoongi-hyung menyelesaikan lagu lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, makanya dia senang sekali. Tapi, kok memandangiku seperti itu ya?"_

"Coba diingat lagi, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan akhir-akhir ini?"

 _"Tak ada yang berbeda dari keseharian kami, Hyung. Yoongi-hyung memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya, karena dia ingin merampungkan beberapa lagu dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak merajuk dan merengek minta diperhatikan lho, Hyung! Aku bahkan mendukungnya habis-habisan dan membantunya semampuku. Hyung tahu sendiri kan akhir-akhir ini aku ikut sibuk di dapur, mati-matian membuatkan bekal yang enak dan bergizi untuk Yoongi-hyung."_

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham. Ya, beberapa hari ini Jiminlah yang lebih sering memakai dapur daripada dirinya. Bahkan ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka, Jimin selalu menyempatkan diri memasakkan sesuatu untuk Yoongi. Meski ribuan kali Jimin mengingatkan Yoongi agar makan, tapi tetap saja terkadang Yoongi masih lupa dan enggan untuk mengisi perutnya. Jimin khawatir sekali, mau tak mau harus dia sendiri yang membuatkan sesuatu dan memberikannya langsung kepada Yoongi. Hyung kesayangan Jimin itu pasti membutuhkan asupan energi ekstra.

Seokjin juga ingat, bagaimana Yoongi yang selama ini jarang sekali menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Jimin namun beberapa hari-

Mata Seokjin membulat, menyadari Yoongi ternyata sudah duduk tepat di samping Jimin.

"Gwenchana? Apa yang membuat alismu menyatu seperti ini?"tanya Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu lembut dibarengi senyum yang, ah, Jimin melongo dibuatnya. Jujur, Yoongi hanya akan seperti ini ketika Jimin sakit. Tidak disaat-saat seperti sekarang, di ruang tunggu yang ramai ini, satu jam sebelum perform mereka dimulai dan Jimin yang seorang Taehyungpun tahu bahwa ia dalam kondisi yang sangat fit yang sebenarnya tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Satu lagi yang membuat Jimin jadi begitu lama untuk sekedar menggelengkan kepala-menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja-, jempol dan telunjuk Yoongi yang menyentuh pangkal hidung Jimin bergerak secara perlahan menyapu dua alisnya.

"Memikirkan apa hm?"

Sumpah, sontak pikiran Jimin langsung kosong. Gaya bicara Yoongi membuat pipinya seketika merona. Begini dari kemarin, memperhatikan dari jauh dengan pandangan selidik namun bersikap lembut dan penuh sayang begitu sudah didekat Jimin. Dan baru kali ini Jimin merasa gagal memahami bahasa mata seorang Min Yoongi, sama sekali belum mengerti alasan kekasihnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Jiminie?"

"Eh? Iya, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kure? Baguslah."

Raut Yoongi kemudian berubah. Menjadi serius namun memandang sayu. Terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya berucap kembali, "seharian besok kita diberikan waktu bebas kan. Aku sudah meminta Sejin-hyung agar kita sekamar malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, Jiminie."

.

.

"Ya! Kapan kau akan kembali ke kamarmu hha?"

Jimin tak menjawab Namjoon. Ia memukul-mukul kasur dengan dua kakinya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepala di perut Seokjin, "Hyung~aku tidur di sini saja ya~ ne, ne, ne,"rengeknya.

Seokjin menghela napas, mengelus lembut rambut Jimin, "Jiminie, dewasalah sedikit, belum tentu Yoongi membicarakan itu kan..."

"Huweeee! Yoongi-hyung pasti ingin putus denganku! Hiks! Hiks! Hyuuuung ~ bagaimana ini? Apalagi kalau bukan itu? Pasti karena bekalku tidak enak! Atau Yoongi-hyung sudah bosan denganku? Huweee~"

"Aku setuju!"sahut Namjoon, "Yoongi-hyung pasti sudah tak tahan meladeni bocah SD sepertimu."

"Mwo!?"sengit Jimin. Melepas rangkulannya dan berdiri tegak di atas kasur, "siapa yang bocah SD?"

"Park Jimin,"balas Namjoon, "seorang yang sebentar lagi diputuskan karena isi kepalanya masih sama seperti anak kecil."

Jimin menunduk. Entah kenapa ia tak sanggup membalas Namjoon untuk saat ini. Bibir tebalnya merengut, jemarinya mengulum ujung baju dan satu isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh? Hei, Jimin. Aku hanya bercan-"

"Kim Namjoon,"tekan Seokjin mengeluarkan aura iblisnya untuk Namjoon.

Rasa bersalah Namjoon berkali lipat sekarang. Tangannya bergerak menarik Jimin untuk duduk, "mian, mian. Aku hanya bercanda, Jimin. Hei, kenapa kau sesedih itu hm? Aku bercanda."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur di sini ma-"

"Tetap tidak boleh,"sergah Namjoon.

"Huwee!"Jimin memeluk Seokjin lagi, "Seokjin-hyung~"

Seokjin memberi tatapan memelas pada Namjoon.

Ugh, tentu Namjoon merasa tak tega untuk menolak namun di sisi lain Seokjin yang terlihat manis ini justru membuat Namjoon semakin ingin berdua saja dengannya.

"Aggh!"Namjoon mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Jimin, dengarkan aku."

"Hm?"Jimin perlahan menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Kuberitahu ya, sebenarnya Yoongi-hyung itu-"

Tok tok

"Jangan dibuka!"pekik Jimin.

Namjoon acuh, melangkah menuju pintu.

"Seokjin-hyung~ Bagaimana ini?"pelukan Jimin semakin erat. Cukup membuat Seokjin merasa sesak. Sangat erat, benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari Hyung yang selalu menjadi curahan hatinya jika berhubungan dengan Yoongi itu.

"Dia di sini kan,"Yoongi memasuki kamar, menghembuskan napas panjang mendapati kekasih manisnya sangat menempel dengan Seokjin, "Jiminie,"panggilnya lembut, "sekarang kita kembali ke kamar kita ya..."

Hening. Jimin tak berangsut sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih melekat di bahu Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung, Yoongi mengeluh dalam hati dan mendesah lagi, lalu Namjoon, tangan besarnya cepat meraih baju Jimin, menariknya kuat-kuat sampai pelukan Jimin terlepas begitu saja.

"Waa! Seokjin-hyung! Seokjin-hyung! Tolong!"dua tangan Jimin menggapai-gapai ke arah Seokjin yang semakin jauh (yang hanya bisa melambai-lambai prihatin) karna Namjoon sudah menyeretnya ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputnya, Hyung,"tandas Namjoon.

Yoongi langsung memegang tangan Jimin, "maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian. Malam,"ujarnya berlalu menarik Jimin yang menunduk dalam.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Sah-sah saja kalau kau sering berbagi cerita dengan Seokjin-hyung,"Yoongi buka suara setelah pintu kamar Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah tertutup rapat, kini mereka berjalan di lorong hotel sambil tetap berpegangan tangan, "tapi jangan sampai mengganggu momen mereka berdua. Kasihan kan, jarang sekali Seokjin-hyung dan Namjoon bisa berduaan saja."

Jimin mengagguk pelan, "ne.."

"Dan,"lanjut Yoongi, "ada apa denganmu?"

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mereka. Setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan di kasur, "ada apa? Apa kau tak ingin sekamar denganku?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ani,"geleng Jimin cepat.

"Nah, lalu?"

Jimin menjawab dengan menunduk dalam.

"Jangan-jangan kau kepikiran dengan kata-kataku tadi siang ya?"

Jimin mengangguk lesu, bibirnya mengerucut dan semakin enggan melihat Yoongi. Ini yang tidak mau ia dengar. Ini yang membuatnya lebih memilih tidur di kamar Seokjin.

Yoongi berlutut di depan Jimin.

Jimin bergidik. Yoongi akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jiminie..."Yoongi mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jimin, "aku-"

"WAA!"teriak Jimin tiba-tiba menutup erat kedua telinganya, "aku tidak mau dengar! Waa! Waa! Aku tidak dengar."

"Hei, Jiminie?"heran Yoongi berusaha menarik tangan Jimin, "dengarkan aku dulu."

"Waa! Waa! Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengar!"

"Hei, Jiminie,"Yoongi masih berusaha mendiamkan Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau pu-"

Sret

Jimin mengedip cepat. Kini ia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Yoongi di atas tubuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak menangkap siluet Yoongi yang membelakangi cahaya lampu. Dua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yoongi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu,"pinta Yoongi menatap intens kedua mata Jimin.

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Ia menelan ludah, terlalu gugup pada apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa aku sudah bicara sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu, karena sebenarnya masih sangsi untuk mendengarkan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, menempelkan dadanya yang ternyata tak kalah bersuara dengan dada Jimin, sepasang tangannya beralih merangkul kepala Jimin, "sarang he..."bisiknya lembut.

Jimin menahan napas.

"Sarang he,"ulang Yoongi, "aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi melepas pelukannya untuk memandang wajah kekasih manisnya yang ternyata sudah sangat memerah. Yoongi mendengus senang, wajah Jimin menggemaskan sekali. Seperti kepiting rebus ditambah sorot mata seolah-olah melihat hantu -melotot tak percaya.

"Jiminie..."sambung Yoongi, "aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hehe, bercanda ~

Ini oneshot kan ya ,,,,

Well, kita lanjuuuuttt

.

.

Lidah Namjoon mulai memasuki rongga mulut Seokjin. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas sama seperti suhu tubuh yang meningkat tajam.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak memasuki kaos Seokjin, menelusuri tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu dengan sentuhan lembut dan perlahan.

Bbzzzttt. Bzzzt.

Sesuatu bergetar di meja lampu.

Bbzzzttt. Bzzzt.

"Nngh, Namjoonie. Sebentar."

Namjoon menjilat leher Seokjin.

Bbzzzttt. Bzzzt.

"Namjoonie. Sebentar sayang,"Seokjin malah mendorong tubuh Namjoon dan meraih hapenya yang memanggil-manggil dari tadi.

"Oh, f*ck,"umpat Namjoon tak percaya, "Hyung?"protesnya.

Seokjin hanya menempelkan telunjuk dibibir bengkaknya dan berangsut duduk di tepian ranjang, "halo, ada apa Jiminie?"

 _"HYUUUUNNNGGG!?"_

Sesaat Seokjin langsung menjauhkan hape dari telinganya. Sedang di balik punggungnya Namjoon sudah frustasi menahan sabar.

"Ada apa, Jiminie?"

 _"Hyuung! Bagaimana ini!?"_

"Ada apa, Jiminie?"Seokjin mulai panik.

 _"Yoongi-hyung! Yoongi-hyung!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kami- Hyuuung. Kami, malam ini, kami begitu Hyung~"_

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Mulai mengerti apa maksud Jimin. Setelah Jimin dijemput Yoongi tadi, Seokjin langsung bertanya pada Namjoon karena sepertinya Namjoon mengetahui sesuatu dan Namjoonpun menjelaskannya pada Seokjin kenapa Yoongi bersikap seperti itu. Jadi, sekarang Seokjin tak perlu panik, tahu benar kenapa Jimin menelponnya.

"Apa Yoongi sedang di kamar mandi?"

 _"Ne!"_

"Jiminie, tenanglah. Kau tak per-"

" _Hyung! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Bagaimana ini?"_

Seokjin menghela napas. Sebenarnya dulu, ketika pertama kali melakukan itu dengan Namjoon dia juga sangat gugup, bukan main apa yang ia rasakan dan emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan. Tentu tak sepanik Jimin, namun ia cukup maklum, karena Jimin sangat berbeda dengannya. Apalagi selama ini Yoongi tak pernah menyentuh Jimin lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Jiminie, tenanglah."

 _"Hyuung! Jantungku mau meledak! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan mati?!"_

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Dipikir-pikir, tak hanya sifatnya yang polos, hubungan asmara Jimin juga bisa dikatakan manis dan menggemaskan.

 _"Hyuung! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"_

"Eh, mian, Jiminie."

 _"Oh, ya! Hyung juga pernah bilang, rasanya sakit sekali kan? Bahkan berdiripun susah kan."_

"Nah, iya sih. Tapi Ji-"

"YA!"

Namjoon merebut hape Seokjin, langka sekali ia bisa bersabar cukup lama, namun akhirnya tetap saja tak bisa tahan, "kau itu umur berapa hha!?"gusar Namjoon.

"Hei, tidak baik seperti itu Namjoonie,"tegur Seokjin memukul pelan dada telanjang Namjoon.

"Kau cinta mati dengan Yoongi-hyung kan?!"Namjoon tak mengubris Seokjin, benar-benar kesal karena sudah diganggu oleh -bagi Namjoon- pembicaraan tak berbobot itu, "kau percaya dengan Yoongi-hyung kan!? Ya, sudah! Serahkan semuanya pada Yoongi-hyung,"tandas Namjoon memutus telpon secara sepihak, melempar hape entah ke mana dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tergantung tadi.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum simpul. Melingkari leher Namjoon dengan dua tangannya, "hei, kau ini kasar sekali. Kasihan Jimin."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kapan Jimin akan dewasa,"kilah Namjoon, "tenang, besok aku akan minta maaf, Hyung."

"Dasar."

Jimin merengut menatap hapenya. Debaran jantungnya tak membaik sedikitpun. Malah semakin cepat dan terburu. Kenapa ia bisa panik begini, padahal inilah momen yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu dan sangat ia harapkan. Merasa sedikit iri dengan pasangan NamJin, namun sekarang malah bingung, tak mengerti dan pikiran kacau seolah-olah gugup bercampur takut.

Takut? Apa yang ia takutkan? Entahlah. Mungkin karena hidup Jimin akan sangat berubah setelah malam ini. Level pacaran mereka akan meningkat drastis. Seharusnya ia bangga dan senang, ah, Jiminie kau itu sangat pemalu sekali.

"Giliranmu."

Suara berat Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin. Dan, oh! Bukannya mereka biasa bertelanjang dada, kenapa Jimin salah tingkah begitu. Tidak hanya pipinya telinga Jimin ikut memerah melihat Yoongi hanya dibalut oleh handuk hotel dari pinggang sampai lutut.

"Jiminie?"

"Eh? Iya, hyung,"Jimin bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang tersenyum simpul karena ekspresi Jimin barusan.

.

.

Jimin menarik napas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Pintu dibuka.

Dada Jimin semakin bergemuruh saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjuang mati-matian agar dapat bersikap tenang. Jimin mulai melangkah kaku.

Yoongi mendongak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, menaruh hapenya di meja lampu, "kemarilah,"ujarnya lembut tersenyum hangat pada Jimin yang sempat mematung di ujung ranjang.

Jimin menurut. Lalu duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Ia menunduk tapi berusaha mencuri lihat ke arah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi meraih tangan mungil Jimin, kakinya ia luruskan, mengarahkan Jimin untuk duduk di atasnya, berhadapan dengannya.

"Gugup ya?"Yoongi menyapu lembut sebelah pipi Jimin.

Jimin mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku juga kok,"satu tangan Yoongi yang lain menempelkan tangan Jimin ke dadanya, "rasakan, baru kali ini jantungku berdegup sekencang ini."

Jimin tersenyum malu.

Yoongi menatap lekat Jimin, dua tangannya merangkul pinggang Jimin, menempelkan perut mereka dan kepala Yoongi makin mendongak, mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Jimin.

Jimin menutup mata, tangannya ditumpu di kedua bahu Yoongi. Bibirnya kemudian ia biarkan diraup belasan kali oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menginginkan lebih, lidahnya mulai menyusuri rongga mulut Jimin, punggungnya tegak bergerak naik dan Jimin dipangkuannya ia baringkan secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Nnghh..."Jimin kehabisan napas, Yoongi melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hahh, hahh, hh.."

Napas mereka beradu. Pandangan Jimin perlahan menjadi sayu dan Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado, Hyung. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 _Tapi, aku belum siap! Aku belum siap, Hyung!_ batin Jimin. Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak pada dunia 'benar! Aku memang masih bocah! Kenapa ha!'. Jujur, ia mencintai Yoongi, bahkan ia yakin rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar dari yang Yoongi rasakan -menurut Yoongi sebaliknya-, tapi entah kenapa ia belum siap, ia belum siap. Tentu ia bangga jika bisa memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada Yoongi, tapi tetap saja...

Hening.

Pelukan Yoongi masih belum lepas. Tapi sepertinya melonggar. Dan Yoongi tidak melanjutkan ke gerakan apapun.

"Hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung...?"

Jimin menggeser wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Yoongi. Senyumnya langsung mengambang, lalu mendengus, entah ia harus kecewa atau senang, Yoongi sudah tertidur sambil menindihnya.

.

.

-END-

Gamsahamnida!

Mian, endingnya klise banget hehe

Gimana? Aduh, ini aja udah malu ngetiknya lho haha

Kayanya saya emang cocok ama yang manis2 aja ya ...

MIAN! Kali ini coba-coba naik level, Aish! Ini karena pengaruh House of Cards nih haha

Review juseyo, apa aku bakal balik nurunin level atau ini memang masih belum seberapa ... hehe ... ini lagi iseng aja haha

Sedikit tambahan, kenapa Yoongi akhirnya ehm memutuskan untuk menjadikan seorang Jimin sebagai miliknya seutuhnya (jiah, lebay bahasa saya haha) Yoongi itu tersentuh bgt ama sisi Jimin yang maklum dgn kesupersibukan dia, mana ditambah selalu bikinin bekal lagi, so sweet bgt ga si Jimin ini. Terhura eh terharu bgt si Yoongi jadinya kan ya. Nah, makanya ... hoho, dia merhatiin Jimin baik-baik, gmn kondisi Jimin plus mikirin bgt keputusan dia ini apa bakal sanggup Jimin terima atau belum ... begitulah ~

Hoseoknya ga muncul, karena bakalan cukup berperan di chap selanjutnya hoho (spoiler! spoiler!) Next chapter levelnya jauh lebih ringan ...

Nah, kita lanjut k balasan review

 **amiracarlin2** : Nasib Hobie? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu haha, dia itu antara takut atau iseng gitu sering manas2in Yoongi haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **kim joungwook** : Iya, aku juga ga nyangka hehe, sebenernya oneshot cuman 1 chapter and END, tapi kayanya seru juga kalo bikin kumpulan oneshot gitu. Nah, NamJinnya udah ada di chapter ini kan ya, Gomawo udah ngasih review ya ^^ kali ini ga terlalu ringan fluffy, mian, next chapter temanya balik lagi ... YUP! Keep Fighting!

 **imnobody95** : Hobie ~ kasian sekali kau nak ... Sebenarnya Chimchim ga mesum2 amat, cuman yah, korban drama korea haha, Jimin itu sebenarnya pemalu kan ya, karena itu batin Jimin aku buat belum siap di chap ini hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **nuruladi07** : BANZAI JIMIN UKE! hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper** : Gomaaawwwwooooooo ~~~~ juga ^^

 **summer** : #angguksokpaham (Gomawo ^^)

 **adhekristin** : Gomawo ^^ yup, bakal aku usahain biar bisa tetep lanjut ^^

 **JiminVivi** : Gomawo ^^

 **annisadamayanti54** : Aduh, Gomawo bgt ^^ Well, Hopemin nya ... hmhm next chapter cukup disungging eh disinggung hoho

 **KhoerunNisa259** : Jodoh JHope masih dijalan, kayanya takdir lupa ngasih rambu2 jadi masih nyasar ke mana2 haha 'ngerebut Jimin dari suga' ooh, aku belum pengen ada pertumpahan darah di sini wkwkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Gummysmiled** : Iyaaaa,,,, aku suka bikin Si Enchim ni imut2 manis2 gemesin haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **MinJiSu** : Yup! YoonMin soalnya cute bgt haha Okeh, diusahin biar bisa lanjuuuuuttttt. Keep Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **vchim** : Iya, soalnya niat dari awal emang YoonMin ship utamanya hehe Gomawo bgt ^^ aku suka juga yang sweet2 gitu and buat Hoseok ... haha nasibnya emang gitu. Yup, I'll keep writing ^^

 **avis alfi** : Iya, Jiminie manis bgt, apalagi kalo lg merajuk hoho, kasian Yoongi musti nahan diri terus haha Yup! Aku selalu semangat buat bikin cerita yan manis2! (Gomawo ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong~

Kembali lagi bersama saya ^^

Thanks yg udah nyempetin baca and kasih review (GAMSAHAMNIDA! #bungkukhormat)

Hoho pada nanyain Hoseok ya?

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Mwo? Hyung bilang apa barusan?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memunggungi Jimin mendecak kesal, menatap dingin layar komputer dan mengeluarkan desahan kasar yang menggema di salah satu studio BigHit Ent. itu.

Raut Jimin menunggu. Menantikan kepastian -yang sebenarnya ia sudah cukup tahu- dari Yoongi dengan alis dan bibir yang semakin merengut.

Tak ada suara dari Yoongi. Pemuda berwajah kusut itu tetap sibuk dengan komputer yang sudah menemaninya seharian penuh. Satu tangannya masih setia menempel pada mouse dan tangan lainnya bergerak-gerak mengetik lirik, memperbaiki rap di sana-sini, mencoba-coba nada, memadukan irama dan lain sejenisnya yang membuat fisiknya sudah terlihat seperti seseorang kekurangan gizi.

"Hyuuung?"

Jimin memelas dengan suara gemetar. Matanya mulai berair, hasil dari kekesalan bercampur dengan kesedihan.

Yoongi mengabaikannya. Yoongi tak lagi menanggapi Jimin. Dan Jimin tentunya mengerti bahwa Yoongi merasa pembicaraan mereka sudah tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Tapi tetap saja, Jimin masih berharap agar Yoongi cepat-cepat mengatakan pembalikan dari apa-apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

"Kau serius mengatakan itu, Hyung?"lirih Jimin.

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi-bunyi pekerjaan Yoongi.

"Hyuuuung!"

Rengekan Jimin meninggi. Bahkan kakinya dihentakkan ke lantai berulang kali.

"Hyu-"

"AIIISH! YA!"

Napas Jimin tercekat. Baru kali ini Yoongi membentaknya lantang.

Kursi di putar. Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya berhadapan. Yang satu duduk dengan tatapan marah dan yang satu mematung bergidik takut.

"Kau lihat aku sedang apa, kan,"gusar Yoongi.

Satu isakan keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Jebaal,"geram Yoongi mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah kusut berjam-jam lalu, "sudah kubilang 'terserah' kan. Aku sudah muak kita selalu mendebatkan hal yang sama berulang kali. Kau mau apa hha? Kau ingin mataku selalu melihatmu 24 jam sehari hha? Kau ingin perhatianku hanya untukmu hha? Kau ingin aku seperti Hoseok? Ya, sudah, pacaran sana sama Hoseok."

Sakit. Dada Jimin sakit sekali. Jelas-jelas Yoongi serius mengatakannya. Tak ada nada bercanda sedikitpun.

"Pergilah, masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan."

Yoongi berbalik, kembali membelakangi Jimin.

Dan Jimin, napasnya yang sesak memburu udara untuk menahan emosi. Jemarinya mengepal erat. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur kemudian kembali jelas karna air mata sudah jatuh ke pipi merahnya.

"MIN YOONGI PABO!"

BRAK

Teriakan Jimin dan bantingan pintu tak membuat Yoongi peduli. Dengan acuh ia kembali fokus pada musiknya.

.

.

Hanya desahan napas yang terdengar di kamar mandi. Jimin menangis tanpa suara. Batinnya masih sibuk memilah apakah ia harus kesal? Marah? Atau sedih? Membuat tangisannya terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Tidak ada isakan, hanya ada suara napas yang ditarik dan dihembuskan secara kasar.

Mata Jimin tak berkedip dengan aliran yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kerongkongannya mulai mengering kontras dengan ingus yang membanjiri hidung kemerahannya.

Kesal? Ya, hati Jimin akhirnya memilih kesal. Ia kesal, sangat kesal dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jiminie?"

Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jiminie? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pintu perlahan dibuka.

"Astaga! Jiminie! Ada apa hha?"Hoseok sedikit membungkuk, untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah marah Jimin yang dihiasi air mata, "hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin diam.

"Astaga. Ada apa, Jiminie?"

"Hiks."

Hoseok menyapu lembut kedua pipi Jimin.

"Hiks."

Hoseok bergerak memeluk Jimin. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Hhh! Hiks huwaaaaa! Hiks! Hyuuuuuuuunnnggg..."

"Gwenchana,"ujar Hoseok lembut menenangkan, "gwenchana, Jiminie."

.

.

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Meski Hoseok tahu siapa yang datang, ia tetap santai menonton TV tanpa ada niat merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Mengakibatkan sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun pandangan menusuk itu hanya sebentar, karena pemiliknya langsung beralih menuju dapur.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?"tanya Yoongi dingin mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Baru saja, hyung. Makanya aku belum membawanya ke kamar,"jawab Hoseok tak kalah dingin. Bahkan untuk sesaat Hoseok sempat berpikir menanggalkan 'hyung' dari ucapannya.

Yoongi minum sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah skitar empat jam sejak ia terakhir kali melihat Jimin. Berarti Jimin sudah menangis terlalu lama. Yoongi menaruh tasnya di meja makan dan mendekat ke sofa ruang tengah. Alisnya kemudian menyatu begitu Hoseok langsung berdiri menggendong Jimin.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke kamar, hyung,"tekan Hoseok mulai berjalan namun dihadang oleh Yoongi.

"Ya,"tegur Yoongi, "apa kau belum puas sebagai tempat ia mengadu hha?"

Hoseok terdiam sebentar lalu mengacuhkan Yoongi dan mencoba melangkah lagi.

"Jung Hoseok."

Baru satu langkah melewati Yoongi.

"Kau tidak mendengarku hha?"

Nada datar dari Yoongi cukup berhasil menghentikan Hoseok. Yoongi kembali memposisikan diri di depan Hoseok tangannya mulai menyusuri punggung dan kaki Jimin.

"Nngh..."

Terdengar dan terlihat bahwa tidur Jimin sedikit terganggu. Satu mata Jimin sedikit terbuka, dalam kesadarannya yang belum penuh, ia menangkap sebuah wajah yang selama ini sering menemani tidurnya.

"Hyuung..."

Tangan Jimin bergerak refleks melingkari leher Yoongi.

"Hnn..."lenguhnya manja menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Yoongi. Dan kemudian terlelap kembali.

Yoongi menyeringai bangga. Sorot mata mengejek ia lempar pada Hoseok yang merasa sangat enggan namun mau tak mau harus rela Jimin berpindah tangan.

"Padahal aku yang membuatnya menangis,"ujar Yoongi, "tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Aku sangat menghargai jika Hyung tidak membalas perasaannya dengan perlakuan seperti itu."

"Perlakuan seperti apa? Setidaknya aku jujur apa adanya dan selalu berusaha semampuku. Aku hanya memberinya waktu untuk berpikir lebih dewasa bahwa disetiap hubungan tidak semua tuntutan bisa terpenuhi. Bukannya kau yang paling tahu itu, sehingga selalu mencari celah melalui sifat kekanakan Jimin."

Meski tatapan tajam Hoseok belum berangsur surut, bibirnya kelu untuk membalas. Sedang Yoongi mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ah, satu lagi,"sambung Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Hoseok, "untuk kali ini aku memang membiarkanmu, seenaknya saja memangku kepala Jimin. Tapi lain kali,"kepala Yoongi sedikit berputar ke belakang, "kau harus berhati-hati, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk berbuat ricuh."

.

.

Perlahan Jimin membuka mata. Membalikkan badan, mengubah posisi tidurnya karena masih malas untuk bangun.

"Hm?"

Jimin menatap lekat sebuah tangan yang menggantung di ceruk lehernya. Tak terlewat menatap lekat juga satu tangan lagi yang terhimpit kepalanya.

 _HHhh!_

Jimin langsung bangkit. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Dua matanya melotot.

 _Yoongi-hyung!_ pekik Jimin dalam hati. Sontak sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan dengan cepat mencari tahu di kamar mana ia tertidur. Rak yang dipenuhi figura Mario sudah cukup membuatnya sadar. Kini ia melirik ke ranjang sebelah, kosong. Pantas Yoongi berani tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jimin terpaku, ia memang takut jika ada member lain yang mendapati mereka berdua tidur seranjang sambil berpelukan mesra di dorm BTS ini, namun Jimin tercengang karena ia baru bertengkar dengan Yoongi tadi malam dan ternyata pagi-pagi begini sudah terbangun dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Jimin berusaha menggali ingatannya.

"annyeong..."terdengar sapaan parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Mata Jimin membulat, cepat ia beralih pada pemuda yang meregangkan dua tangannya sebentar, yang kemudian bergerak duduk memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak hm?"

Yoongi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jimin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, jemarinya meraih dagu Jimin agar dapat melumat bibir tebal itu.

Heol. Baru sekali ini Jimin berciuman dengan mata terbuka lebar. Otaknya masih belum bisa menyusun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi lidah kekasihnya itu mulai bermain lebih nakal, membuat Jimin mengesampingkan rasa bingungnya dulu dan terfokus pada tubuhnya yang mulai memanas.

"Nngh!"Jimin memalingkan muka, berusaha untuk bernapas. Padahal ia adalah seorang main vocal, yang tentu tidak diragukan lagi dalam mengatur kuantitas udara paru-parunya, tapi posisi Yoongi sebagai rapper dan dominannya pastinya tak kalah dalam hal itu.

Hanya dua detik, Yoongi kemudian meraup kembali bibir tebal Jimin. Setelah puas membuatnya bengkak kemudian memaksa Jimin agar menyerahkan seluruh isi mulutnya untuk Yoongi.

Mata Jimin sudah tertutup erat menikmati hangat dari mulut, bibir dan lidah Yoongi yang mempercepat gerakannya. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat baju Yoongi di bagian dada.

Yang lebih berkuasa mulai membaringkan tubuh mereka, melepas ciuman, mengadu desahan serta tatapan mereka cukup lama hingga akhirnya menghempaskan tubuh di samping Jimin.

Posisi mereka sekarang kembali seperti tidur tadi, di mana Yoongi memeluk Jimin seperti bantal.

"Begini saja, belum waktunya bangun, kan,"titah Yoongi mencoba tertidur lagi.

Dan Jimin masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Oh, sekaligus mengembalikan logikanya yang tadi sempat hilang karena ulah dadakan Yoongi.

"Hyuung..."

"Hm?"

Telunjuk Jimin memutar-mutar di baju Yoongi, "hyuuung..."panggilnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Wae? Kita sedang di dorm lho, Jimin."

"Ani,"geleng Jimin, "ish! Bukan itu lho, Hyung."

Yoongi membuka mata, kepalanya menunduk melihat wajah Jimin yang mendongak.

"Lalu?"

"Mengenai yang kemarin, Hyung..."

 _Aaah. Iya, ya._

Dipikir-pikir, mereka belum bicara sejak suara Jimin menggelegar di studio kemarin.

"Kure, yang kemarin. Aku-"

"Maaf,"potong Jimin.

"Eh?"

Jimin merangkul punggung Yoongi, menempelkan wajahnya di dada pria kedua dalam hidupnya itu -ayahnya masih nomor satu, pasti, dan dongsengnya? Hmhm, ntahlah, yang jelas Jimin cinta mati dengan Min Yoongi- , "Hoseok-hyung bilang, padahal aku sudah lumayan dewasa memaklumi kesibukan pekerjaanmu. Tapi bodohnya, sisi kekanakanku muncul ketika beberapa kali Hoseok-hyung lebih sering memperhatikanku."

 _Ugh!_ Yoongi langsung dongkol begitu nama Hoseok muncul dipembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hoseok-hyung bilang,"lanjut Jimin, "aku tidak boleh membanding-bandingkan cara seseorang mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka. Mungkin perhatian Hoseok-hyung diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan dan jauh lebih sering dari yang Hyung berikan , tapi Hoseok-hyung selalu menekankan, sebenarnya Yoongi-hyung lebih menyayangiku dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia menyuruhku untuk minta maaf dan berpikir lebih dewasa lagi. Hoseok-hyung mengingatkanku agar jangan pernah lupa atas apa yang selama ini Yoongi-hyung lakukan terhadapku. Hyuuung, mianne..."

Heol. Kedongkolan Yoongi seketikan sirna. Ia bangkit, pijakannya mengenai lantai. Menangkup wajahnya, Yoongi duduk di tepian ranjang dengan penyelasan akan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Hyung?"Jimin ikut duduk.

"Aku malu sekali, Jiminie."

"Eh? Iya, Hyung? Hehe."

Jimin menyengir malu.

"Bukan karena kau bodoh."

Sengiran Jimin sontak hilang. Membuahkan kerutan lucu di bibir tebalnya.

"Haaah,"desah Yoongi, "aku harus minta maaf pada Hoseok."

"Eh?"

.

.

-END-

Yo! Gamsahamnida Yo!

Gimana yo? Haha Aduh, kurang co cwit ya?

Next chapter dibikin mannnissh lagi deh haha

Tambahan sedikit (ga ding, byk ding) Aku lihat di Boss is Watching, kalo yg nyamperin Jimin duluan itu JHope. Kasian Jimin jatoh, tapi Suga malah biarin JHope gerak duluan. Well, Swag Suga bukan tipikal yg ngumbar perhatian di depan umum kayanya haha menurut saya sih. Nah, hal kecil cuman, tapi Jimin ngebahas itu ke Yoongi, awalnya cuman rengek numpang lewat, tapi karena Yoongi lg capek, pembicaran mereka jd sensi dan merambat ke mana2 deh, jadinya momen2 HopeMin dibahas ama Jimin deh. dan Boom! Jadi serius berantemnya -_- ...

Hoseok itu baik kan ya, tipe yang ngerebut Jimin dengan cara baik-baik pula pastinya. Well, kalo lagi berantem, berarti dia berusaha menjadi penengah yang baik juga (meski dihati teriak2, oh mai gat, oh mai gat, mai heatu mai heartuuu oh!) haha. Dia nasehatin Jimin, meski di sisi lain dia memberi peringatan ke Yoongi dengan cara sesama 'seme'. hoho.

Yang nyempetin baca and kasih review ... GAMSAHAMNIDA

Balasan review dari pembaca terhormat ^^

 **nuruladi07 :** soalnya tidur masih nomor satu bagi Yoongi wkwkwk Jangan gigit jimin, ntar Suganya ngamuk haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **amiracarlin2 :** PLAK! #beneransayagaplok penuh dengan rasa cinta wkwkwk Maafkan saya yang masih malu ngetik Rated M. Batin saya belum siap (alaaah, sok suci nih! haha) Beneran lho, sempet saya ngeliat cermin sambil ngetik Rated M mungkin error sendiri saya. Saya masih harus banyak belajar amirasshi ^^' haha Nasip Jin? Well, tergantung keyakinan masing2 haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper :** Bener! Saya bikinnya Jin emang gitu kesannya, hehe Karena jam terbang NamJin udah kemana2, jadi Jimin selalu curhat ke Jin, dan deket bgt ama Jin kalo dah nyangkut Yoongi. Namjoon mah galak bgt kalo waktu beduaanya ama Jin diganggu haha. Well, Yoongi ... haha (Gomawo^^)

 **JiminVivi :** Abis Yoongi sebenanrnya capek n ngantuk bgt, mana dia musti nyariin Jimin, jemput Jimin plus nungguin Jimin yang mandinya lama banget haha (Gomawo^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** Mian, diphp-in haha, bener, sebenarnya selama ini udah sering lho, NamJin itu keganggu gara-gara Jimin wkwk, Jimin mah polos Jimin mah imut Jimin mah pemalu makanya butuh nasehat Jin. Aduh, saya ikutan polos nih, 'hurt' disini mengarah ke mana ya? haha Hwaiting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **MinJiSu :** Kureee! Jimin makin manis! Haha! ^^ Hoseok belum saya kasih pasangan, karena darisananya nasib Hoseok belum berubah juga wkwkwk #peaceJHope! Yup! Saya akan selalu semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Pesona Jimin terletak di imutnya yg naturally bgt... Harap hati-hati ama Namjoon, dia bakalan jd monster beneran, jd raja tega kalo udah nyangkut Jin. YoonMin bakal anuan? Tuhaan, sayanya yg belum siap pemirsa2 haha I'll always keep fighting and keep writing (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201 :** Jimin polos, Yoonginya juga tidur yg masih diutamain ... Ada suatu saat nanti, di mana mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu, ya, suatu saat nanti ... haha. Pasangan JHope belum nyampe di otak saya haha Akan saya usahakan memberikan yang terbaik buat JHope wkwk

 **:** Astaga! Makasih udah nemuin FF saya ^^ Yoongi emang lowbatt bgt sebenernya. Un! Saya suka hubungan YoonMin yang terkesan sweet2 gimanaaa gitu... Waktu email review anda masuk, saya udah lihat momen isacnya YoonMin ituh! Gila! Asli! Di ISAC byk bgt momen mereka! #dyingforhappiness wkwk Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **BLUEFIRE0805 :** Sayang sekaliiii pemirsaaaaa2! Harapan readers langsung drop pas Yoongi udah ga sanggup nahan kantuknya. #garuk2kepalasokngerasabersalah haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **imnody95 :** Maklumi Suga yang udah capek dan ngantuk berat ya... hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi :** Karena saya pengen bikin Jimin yang udah seksi, masih belum hilang keimutannya haha. Aduh, Jimin polos bgt ya? Haha Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz :** Gomawo udah nyempetin baca and ngasih review, jgn ditampol, kasihan haha. Ya, ampun! YoonMin cute bgt ya? hehe, saya senang bgt kalo readers juga mikir begitu... ^^ Yup! YoonMin forever! Hmhm, NamJin ya... tenang, next chapter mereka double date kok (hoho! spoiler! spoiler!) Gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Bukan karena sinar matahari pemuda itu menggeliat dari tidurnya. Atau alarm yang biasa bersuara nyaring memecah kesunyian pagi. Namun karena nalurinya berkata bahwa sudah waktunya ia terbangun.

Sosok berkaos putih longgar itu meregangkan tangan dan kakinya membuahkan desahan kasar yang cukup panjang. Setelah perlahan bangkit untuk duduk membungkuk, perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok yang masih terlelap merangkul pinggangnya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tercipta. Menatap lamat seseorang yang ia relakan seluruh hidupnya, pemuda itu kembali berbaring dengan menumpu dagu di kedua telapak tangan.

Suasana masih sunyi. Belum ada tanda-tanda suara yang memulai hari.

Ia menelungkup, menempel pipi pada lengan yang saling berhimpit. Tatapannya masih asik menikmati sosok yang mendengkur halus di hadapannya. Senyumnya merekah, menampilkan deretan gigi dan dua mata berbentuk bulan sabit. Padahal hanya memandang seseorang yang sedang tertidur, tapi baginya hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat indah dan amat menyenangkan. Tentu saja, mana pernah ia merasa bosan memperhatikan wajah yang dicintainya.

Yang ia cintai perlahan membuka mata. Kelopaknya belum terbuka penuh namun sapaan riang dan lembut sudah menyambutnya.

"Annyeong, Hyuuung ..."

Ujaran yang terdengar manis dan begitu menggemaskan. Si pendengar langsung tersenyum, menyapu lembut pipi di dekatnya, "annyeong..."balasnya lebih hangat.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"sambung yang lebih tua.

Pemuda manis mengangguk semangat, "bahkan aku memimpikanmu, Hyung! Hehe..."

"Benarkah?"

"Un! Aku bermimpi Hyung membawaku ke padang rumput yang sangaaaaat luas,"tangannya bahkan direntang selebar mungkin, matanya berbinar, "dan kita piknik dengan makanan dan minuman yang sangat enak sekali, Hyung! Lalu, lalu. Hewan-hewan lucu mulai berdatangan. Hihi, Hyung tampak risih tapi hewan-hewan itu tak berhenti menempeli Hyung. Haha,"ocehnya lucu.

Sang Hyung ikut tertawa kecil. Mengacak surai berwarna jingga dan mengecup pemiliknya. Kecupan kening yang menghasilkan rona dan senyuman manis.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin kita piknik hari ini?"

"Bisa, Hyung?"

"Bisa, tapi hanya sebentar, hari ini aku cukup sibuk."

"Waah! Mau, hyung! Mauuu. Sebentarpun tidak masalah. Hehe,"sepasang kaki memukul-mukul permukaan kasur, ekspresi riang dari yang punya, "pasti menyenangkan... aku harus menyiapkan apa, Hyung?"

"Hmhm, Roti Isi? Kau ingat kan, roti isi yang pernah kau buatkan dulu."

"Ah! Sewaktu di 'log' kan, Hyung?"

"Yup. Rasanya enak sekali. Aku sangat suka."

"Kure, Hyung?"

"Yup."

"Hehe. Apa lagi, Hyung?"

"Kimbab. Lalu, hmmm, Miyeok Guk? Apa kau sudah bisa memasaknya?"

Bibirnya maju sedikit, "aku sudah belajar dari Seokjin-hyung,"keluhnya, "tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah berhasil..."

"Tak apa-apa. Tidak sampai membuatku mati keracunan, kan."

"Ish! Tidaklah, Hyung."

"Makgeolli?"

"Jangan, Hyung. Meskipun sedikit, Hyung jadi sangat aneh tiap kali minum alkohol."

"Saenggangcha?"

"Hihi. Hyung seperti kakek-kakek."

"Mwo? Sini kau!"

"Eh? Waaa! Hyung! Haha! Berhenti! Haha! Geli, Hyung! Haha."

.

.

-END-

.

.

Ga tau, pas lagi denger Yiruma, Kiss the Rain ... tiba-tiba aja kebayang mereka bdua yang baru bangun tidur. Suasana damai, tenang, cuman ada mereka berdua... addduuhhh! Manis bgt! Coba kenyataannya YoonMin kaya gini tiap memulai hari, hadeeh so sweet banget ga tuh haha.

Yang kebayang semuanya serba putih, baju mereka, cat ruangan, perabotan, spray, tempat tidur ... salam pagi yang hangat, obrolan ringan baru bangun tidur, kecupan lembut di kening, aaagh! Melting saya ngayalnya haha.

Saya cinta mati lho ama YoonMin couple ini, bahkan baper sendiri, sedih bgt tiap dihadapkan ke kenyataan bahwa yg saya khayalin ni mustahil tuk terwujud. Searching ke mana2, nyari2 momen kedekatan mereka, teriak gaje, gregetan, tapi pengen nangis karena mereka memang ga punya hubungan apa-apa... huwaaa! Saya sentimentil bgt niiihhh! Playlist saya sekarang instrument semua soalnya huwaaaaaa...

Well,

Gamsahamnida yang nyempetin baca and kasih review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong haseooooooo ^^

Gamsahamnida buat yg udah nyempetin baca and kasih review

Love You!

Well, haloooo, YoonMin shipper, are you still alive? Haha! ISAC oh ISAC! Dr awal saya udah nyiapin hati, sejak tahu kalo yg ikut panahan itu YoonMin, nah! tapi! ugh! saya akhirnya gugur wahai saudara2 sepelayaranku haha ...

Karena Valentine, 'double date' yang saya janjikan, pending dulu ya hehe... chapter ini edisi spesial valentine haha ...

Diakhir ada balasan review dr pembaca terhormat ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Hyuuung."

Hoseok membuka kedua mata. Kantuk yang merajainya seketika hilang begitu mendengar panggilan dari surga itu.

"Hyung! Tadaaaa!"

Dengan muka lengket sehabis bangun tidur, Hoseok langsung terharu dan siap menangis, "Jiminie? Apa ini mimpi? Tolong, jangan katakan aku tengah bermimpi sekarang?"lirihnya tak jelas, perlahan bangkit dan memandang bidadari cantik (Hoseok kan agak alay ya) bersurai jingga yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ish. Apa sih, Hyung."

Tangan Hoseok sampai gemetar saking tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebuah kotak pink berhias pita biru muda mendarat mulus di telapak tangannya.

"Aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya, hehe. Makan ya, Hyung. Enak kok!"

Aaah, suara merdu dan menggemaskan itu. Hoseok menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk yakin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hyung. Annyeong ~"

 _Annyeong, my honey sweety cutey Jiminie._ Batin Hoseok bahagia, menatap lekat benda yang mengepulkan asap merah jambu bagi penglihatannya. Padahal ia hanya bermimpi dikejar-kejar kuda tadi malam, tapi kenapa paginya begitu indah dan mengharukan begini.

Namun untuk sekilas pandangan Hoseok menangkap sesuatu di atas meja Taehyung. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Hoseok mengucek mata, masih tak ingin percaya bahwa kotak yang sangat berharga miliknya itu memiliki kembaran, tepat di atas meja roomate-nya.

 _Haha. Tak mungkin ~_ Hoseok memaksa diri untuk tertawa, menampik fakta bahwa Jimin ternyata memberi coklat tak hanya untuknya, tapi untuk member BTS lainnya tanpa ada perasaan khusus di dalamnya.

 _Haha, tak-_

Hoseok bergegas, meraih kasar kotak cantik di atas meja Taehyung itu. Bergantian ia menatap genggaman tangan kanan dan kirinya. Jelas-jelas dua benda ini benar-benar sama, hanya satu yang membedakannya, tulisan 'Hobie-hyung' dan 'Taetae' di masing-masing stickeynotes hijau muda yang tertempel.

Hoseok lemas, kebahagian sesaatnya sirna entah ke mana.

"Jiminieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

"Omo!"

Pelukan belakang membuat Seokjin sesaat pangling. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis saat tangan yang merangkulnya memperlihatkan coklat berbentuk hangul 'Namjin' yang sudah susah payah ia buat tadi malam. Satu gigitan sudah tercipta di sudut coklat itu.

Seokjin melap tangannya, berbalik untuk melihat kekasihnya lebih jelas, "enak kan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "sangat tidak enak, Hyung,"jawabnya datar.

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Coba saja sendiri,"Namjoon menempelkan coklat di bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung memakannya, matanya tampak berpikir.

"Enak, kok,"ujarnya menatap heran pada Namjoon.

"Coba sekali lagi."

Seokjin menyuap lagi, tepat ketika ia baru akan mengunyah Namjoon mencegah mulutnya untuk tertutup kembali. Mencegah dengan sesama mulut tentunya. Sontak mata Seokjin membulat namun tertutup mengikuti arahan Namjoon.

Coklat mulai meleleh dan perlahan habis karena permainan lidah mereka berdua.

"Nngh."

Namjoon melepas ciumannya. Satu gigitan pada coklat lalu kembali mencium Seokjin, begitu terus sampai coklat itu habis.

"Haah, haah..."

Namjoon tersenyum puas menyapu lembut air liur Seokjin yang sedikit bercampur dengan coklat, "nah, jadi enak kalau aku memakannya seperti ini,"goda Namjoon.

"Ish! Mesum!"

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, berlagak protes namun tak bisa menyembunyikan ukiran senyuman manis di bibir tebalnya.

Namjoon merangkul Seokjin, mengecup sekilas leher kesayangannya itu.

"Hyu- Ohok!"

Seokjin mendorong kasar dada Namjoon, "Hoseok! Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Namjoon langsung berbalik. Sudah ada Hoseok yang mendecak kasar untuk mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih itu seketika panik dan salah tingkah.

"Cih! Valentine keparat,"ujar Hoseok menahan kesal kemudian menghempaskan diri ke sofa ruang tengah, "aku akan balas dendam,"gumamnya penuh kedengkian.

.

.

"Peek a Boo!"

Padahal hanya membuka pintu, namun Jimin sudah mengumbar keimutannya untuk Yoongi. Ia melongokkan setengah badan, memiringkan kepala, tersenyum manis menunggu reaksi dari Yoongi, "Hyyy-uuuung ~"panggilnya manja.

Kebetulan sekali, headphone sedang meggantung di leher Yoongi, membuat pria kurus itu memutar kursinya ke arah pintu. Ia mendengus, "kau ingin aku memakanmu hidup-hidup hha?"

"Ish! Hehe,"Jimin bergegas masuk dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Tada!"riang Jimin bersungut bangga.

Yoongi sempat bingung, "apa ini?"tanyanya meraih kotak merah dari tangan Jimin.

"Valentine, Hyung! Va-len-tine."

"Aaa. Kure..."Yoongi langsung membukanya, sebuah coklat berbentuk- Yoongi berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia pernah melihat ini, lalu tersenyum lembut mengelus rambut Jimin, "gomawo..."

"Hehe. Bagus kan Hyung!"

"Ne,"Yoongi menatap lekat coklat berbentuk karakter chibinya yang ia design saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu itu, "kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Yuuup!"

"Sincha?"

"Ish! Kok Hyung tidak percaya sih."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengolah coklat?"

"Aku belajar dari Seokjin-hyung. Kami berjuang semalaman lho Hyung!"

"Hmmm. Kau yakin aku tidak akan sakit perut karena ini?"

"Ish! Hyung apaan sih! Jungkook saja bilang enak kok."

"Jungkook?"tanya Yoongi dengan raut tak senang.

"Aku membuatnya kebanyakan, jadi aku juga memberikannya untuk Taetae, Hobie-hyung dan Jungkook. Ah! Tapi coklat untuk Hyung spesial kok! Rasanya berbeda! Jauuuh lebih elit! Jauuuh lebih enak! Lagipula..."

Yoongi masih cemberut, "lagipula apa?"

"Aku mengerahkan segenap perasaan, ee, mm, cintaku di coklat ini..."Jimin menunduk malu, ucapannya terdengar pelan karena gugup yang ditahan.

Nah, kedongkolan Yoongi langung menguap. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin memang malaikat di grupnya, seorang penyayang dan sangat memperhatikan semua member tanpa terkecuali. Tapi, setidaknya Yoongi masih nomor satu bagi Jimin.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bangga, tapi tak ia pungkiri ia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan rasa cemburu, walaupun terkadang Yoongi sempat gila memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membawa lari Jimin ke negri entah berantah tanpa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Hanya Jungkook yang sudah memakannya?"

"Hmm, sepertinya iya. Taehyung sedang pergi, jadi aku menaruhnya di atas meja. Kalau Hoseok-hyung ..."

"Telpon mereka berdua sekarang juga,"perintah Yoongi.

"Eh?"

"Telpon mereka, bilang kalau kau salah kasih, sebenarnya coklat-coklat itu hanya untuk 'Yoongi-hyung seorang'. Sana, cepat."

Senyuman lebar langsung terukir di wajah Jimin dan langsung diubah dengan _pout_ yang menggemaskan, "ish, kasihan Hyung, sudah terlanjur aku kasih kan."

"Atau aku yang menelpon mereka?"

"Hihi. Iya ... iya ..."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, "tahun besok jangan membeli bahan kebanyakan lagi, atau meskipun berlebih juga, berikan semuanya hanya untukku. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Yoongi-hyung. Hehe."

Kecupan manis Jimin berikan di kedua pipi Yoongi.

.

.

 _"Halo, Hoseok-hyung!"_

"Ne, Jiminie?"

 _"Maaf, apa hyung sudah memakan coklat yang kuberi tadi?"_

"Eh? Belum, ada apa?"

 _"Heoh, baguslah. Jangan dimakan dulu ya Hyung."_

"Kenapa, Jiminie? Jangan-jangan kau salah kasih? Pantas kotaknya sama dengan Taehyung, apa kau akan memberikanku coklat yang berbeda, Jiminie?"

 _"Ani... Bukan, Hyung. Itu, e, sebenarnya Yoongi-hyung bilang..."_

"Ah, sudahlah Jiminie. Kure, aku sudah cukup mengerti. Tak perlu kau jelaskan. Bye."

Hoseok kembali lemas. Apa-apaan nasibnya ini!

"Jiminieeeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

-END-

Gamsahamnida buat yang nyempetin baca and kasih review ^^

THANK YOU!

Well, awalnya aku mau bikin YoonMin cekcok dikit, tapi ntahlah, malah gini jadinya haha

Siap-siap dengan pembalasan Hoseok ya ... haha

Balasan review dari pembaca terhormat ^^

.

.

 **nuruladi07** : aku juga blushing ngetiknya hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper** : Iya! Yoongi itu aslinya pencemburu bgt! haha Yup! I'll always keep writing! (Gomawo ^^)

 **vchim** : saya seneng bgt kalo reaksi vchimsshi kaya gitu haha, boleh request kok, silahkan di pm, saya usahain semampunya ... baper kan ya? iyalah... pastinya akan sangat so sweet sekaleeeee... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817** : aku minta didoain aja biar bisa lebih bagus lagi bikin ff untuk readers semua ^^ Yup! Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo** : Makasih udah review ^^ Gomawo ^^ Bener! Hoseok mah baik! Yoonginya heboh sendiri, sok ngancem lagi! Aduh, malu bgt kan ya haha

 **ChimSzae95** : Nah, iya kan. Sempat kecewa saya, tapi, well, cukup terobati ama ISAC hoho. Yang aku tangkap selama ini, Yoongi itu emang rada-rada cemburuan gitu, apalagi ama KookMin. Ketara bgt dari video2 mereka ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **imnobody95** : Park Jihyun kalo ga salah. Sejak kemunculan heboh dia di net aku seneng bgt! Alasan Jimin nempel2 ama Jungkook karena dia murni nganggep Jungkook tu kaya adeknya jd makin kuat hoho brotherzone ~ brotherzone ~ beda ama Yoongi tentunya haha ... Sip! Bakal lanjut (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259** : bener, kasian, tapi ga papa, jimin kan cowok, sekali2 dikerasin ga papa kan ya ... Hmhmhmhm, permintaan yang cukup menantang, Khoerunsshi... btw, kenapa anda pengen bgt liat Jimin tersakiti? Ya! Dasar Sadistic! Haha... Masuk list dulu, sudah saya pertimbangkan kok ... Semangat! Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54** : sincha? kerasa ga feel mereka berantem? kalo iya, saya seneng bgt dah! ISAC emang bikin YoonMin shipper klepek klepek mimisan haha makasih untuk penantiannya (Gomawo ^^)

 **564** : its okay, malah saya seneng bgt udah direview ^^ ... singkat bgt ya, well ini dadakan soalnya, and saya pengen cepet2 upload haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve** : anggep aja Yoongi lg kecapek an bgt haha, Waaa! pengen liat fanart nya ^^ kalo Hoseok mah, tenang dia tegar kok, udah sering jd lelar di mana2 (MIAN! JHope lover haha) Bagi Yoongi tidur masih nomor satu. Bener, hal2 kecil, merembet ke mana2, tapi Yoongi itu kayanya tipe yang abis beramtem trus langsung ngerasa udah baikan aja, (jiah, mungkin karena YoonMin saling ngerti aja tanpa kata2 hoho) Gomawo ^^

 **BLUEFIRE0805** : Bener juga sih, kadang ada kalanya Jimin itu haus bgt ama perhatian dr Yoongi... (Gomawo ^^)

: akan saya pertimbangkan... (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi** : Iya, kan! Baper nih! Baper bgt! Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim** : Iihhh kok samaan yaaa... KYYYYAAAA! Tepar! Saya ga sanggup! Haha... Iya, mereka serasi bgt! Hanya kepada Jimin, Yoongi sepert itu dan hanya kepada Yoongi, Jimin seperti itu ... agh! YoonMin! Oh, YoonMin! (Gomawo ^^)

 **Pikaachuu** : makasiiiii udah ditemukan ^^ Saya juga terharu, makasih udah ngeship YoonMin, makasih udah mau baca ff saya, makasih udah kasih review ... #nangisbahagia, chapter 3 itu ... haha! aduuuuuh, saya seneng bgt dgn reaksi anda hoho ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz** : YoonMin cute abis! Jimin lebih cute lagi! haha! Iya! Momen ISAC itu... ckckckck saya ga kuat! udah gugur di medan kebahagian haha... mian, double datenya, ntar malam atau besok baru bisa saya update, masih bisakah anda baca? Atau silahkan pm saya, marahin saya biar bisa update lebih fast lagi haha ... its okay, saya jg sering curhat di sini hehe (Gomawo ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong haseo ^^

Thanks bgt yang udah nyempetin baca and kasih review... Love You All!

Well, kemarin2 saya kemping, so dapet inspirasi dari sana hehe

Hmhm Double Date kan ya ... ckckck double date ... jgn ngarep lovelydovey dulu ya wkwkkwk #peace!

As always, di akhir ada balasan review dr pembaca terhormat ...

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Langit cerah menaungi Seoul siang ini. Bahkan awan-awanya terbentuk indah memanjakan mata. Pemandangan di jendela mobil itu perlahan berubah dari gedung-gedung kota, jalanan padat, hiruk pikuk metropolitan menjadi hamparan hijau yang menenangkan bagi yang melihatnya.

Alunan musik riang menemani. Suasana alam di luar sana membangkitkan semangat. Mobil itu menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh guna mendapatkan area yang benar-benar berbeda dari rutinitas kesibukan ibu kota.

Seharusnya semuanya tersenyum. Ya benar, bahkan biasanya akan ada canda tawa dan karaoke dadakan di dalam mobil. Tapi tidak untuk mereka.

Seokjin cemberut mengendalikan stir. Aura dinginnya berhasil membekukan kehangatan apapun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin, hanya saja jika Seokjin seperti Ratu Es, maka Jimin adalah Putri-nya. Kedua orang ini tak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak sebelum berangkat. Sorot mata mereka yang mengumbar kekesalan tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Bibir mereka tertarik ke bawah, bahkan semakin lama semakin jelas rengutan-nya.

Namjoon belum bisa berkutik, duduk di sebelah pengemudi cantik yang memberengut itu memberi suasana mencekam yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari film horror manapun, tapi meski begitu masih sempat-sempatnya terpikir dalam benak Namjoon betapa manis dan menggemaskannya sisi Seokjin yang sedang merajuk ini. Sedang Yoongi di belakangnya tertidur pulas sehabis begadang dua hari penuh. Dan dua maknae yang duduk paling belakang, tertekuk, sibuk dengan handphone mereka, saling mengirim pesan yang isinya sangat kontras dengan wajah yang berusaha mereka perlihatkan senada dengan Ratu dan Putri Es agar berada dalam zona aman.

Oh, ada satu yang menikmati perjalanan ini, seseorang yang duduk diapit oleh sepasang kekasih di bangku tengah. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, kadang melantunkan suara sumbangnya mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar. Mood-nya baik sekali, riang seperti biasa. Tanpa rasa bersalah kadang merangkul Jimin dan mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk bercanda. Sesekali mengeluarkan guyonan yang hanya direspon datar bagi yang mendengar. Serta heboh sendiri membicarakan bagaimana keseruan yang akan mereka jumpai nantinya.

-Tiga jam yang lalu-

Setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluannya, masih sambil bersenandung merdu Seokjin melangkah ringan menuju kamar rapper kesayangannya.

Ugh, berantakan seperti biasa. Seokjin yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk mempacking bawaan Namjoon kini malah secara naluriah membersihkan kamar yang di tempati oleh 'suami' dan 'anak'nya (dalam khayalan Seokjin) itu. Cukup lama, karena ruangan ini benar-benar tak layak huni, namun senyuman Seokjin masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Tentu saja, setelah memohon-mohon selama dua minggu penuh -bahkan Seokjin harus rela dulu melupakan umurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun, merajuk seperti anak kecil, senantiasa beraegyo, bermanja kelewat batas dan ehm, untuk yang satu ini Seokjin memang menunjukkan bahwa umurnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya, jika biasanya Namjoon yang memulai untuk bersentuhan duluan maka beberapa hari belakangan ini Seokjin berinisiatif untuk memperlihatkan sisi agresifnya- dan akhirnya seorang Namjoon takhluk dalam genggamannya.

Jarang sekali memang Namjoon menolak keinginan kekasih cantiknya, namun kemping? hal yang sangat merepotkan itu? dihari libur yang berharga? dan rehat dari smartphone yang merupakan kebutuhan wajib seorang Namjoon? Kim Namjoon langung menggeleng pada percobaan pertama Seokjin. Tapi, yah, siapa yang tidak bisa luluh oleh jurus-jurus Seokjin akhir-akhir ini, jadi Namjoon mau tak mau harus menyetujui permintaannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluannya, masih sambil bersenandung ria Jimin melangkah riang menuju kamar hyung kesayangannya.

Eh. Apa Seokjin juga akan bepergian seperti mereka? Terlihat tas gunung, lembaran brosur dan barang-barang lainnya disusun rapi di atas tempat tidur.

Jimin menganggkat kedua bahu singkat, tak ambil pusing dan segera memulai mempacking bawaan Yoongi. Sebenarnya bukan keahlian Jimin untuk beberes dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk sebuah perjalanan, untuk dirinya saja ia bingung harus membawa apa, apalagi harus menyiapkan bagian untuk Yoongi dan bagian untuk mereka berdua, namun hal ini terlalu kecil untuk mematahkan mood Jimin yang sudah setinggi langit. Bibir Jimin seperti boneka Barbie sejak kemarin, tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Tentu saja, setelah merajuk selama dua minggu lebih, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Yoongi mengabulkan rengekan-nya. Dengan syarat Yoongi hanya akan mengurus masalah tempat dan biaya, selebihnya? Jimin yang harus menyiapkannya. Dan begitulah, sejak kemarin hingga sekarang secara diam-diam -Jimin ingin memberi kejutan kepada member lainnya, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia bilang 'Yey! Aku dan Yoongi-hyung akan berbulan madu!'begitu- Jimin sibuk mencari tahu dan lumayan kewalahan mempacking kebutuhan kemping.

Tunggu, dari tadi ia mondar-mandir akhirnya mata Jimin tak sengaja tertarik dengan brosur yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Seokjin, karena sepertinya ia cukup akrab dengan penampilan brosur itu. Segera ia mengambilnya dan-

"SEOKJIN-HYUUUNGGG!"

"Huwaaa! Seokjin-hyuuuuuuung!"

Jimin berlari kencang menyusuri dorm BTS. Kalang kabut mencari sosok yang menjadi tempat curhatnya dalam masalah percintaan.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?"Seokjin tergopoh keluar kamar, "Waa!"

Nyaris saja Jimin dan Seokjin bertabrakan.

"Jiminie? Ada apa?"

Jimin mengatur napasnya dulu, brosur yang sudah sedikit remuk ia angkat dan goyang-goyangkan di dekat wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Jiminie? Tunggu, ini brosurku kan?"

"Hiks! Jangan bilang kalau kita perginya berempat."

"Eh?

"Hiks, aku sengaja merahasiakannya dari Hyung untuk memberi kejutan... Ternyata Hyung juga berpikiran sama ya...?"

"Eh? Kau dan Yoongi juga akan pergi kemping?"

"Ne."

"Jangan-jangan tempatnya sama?"

"Ne."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, kita perginya masing-masing kan, belum tentu-"

"Aku punya firasat,"sergah Jimin, "hiks, aku punya firasat kalau kita perginya berempat, Hyuung."

.

.

"Halo, Namjoonie, kau di mana sekarang?"

 _"Masih di kantor, Hyung. Aku sudah bilang kan, baru akan pulang satu jam lagi."_

"Ne."

"..."

 _"Ada apa, Hyung?"_

"Apa kita pergi bersama Yoongi dan Jimin?"

 _"Eh? Bukannya Hyung sudah tahu?"_

"Hei, bukannya kau janji kita pergi berdua saja?"

 _"Eh, bukannya kalian berdua lebih senang kalau kita pergi berempat?"_

Seokjin mendesah panjang.

 _"Ah, okeh okeh. Ne, sebentar, Nuna... Hyung, aku tutup dulu ya, nanti aku telpon lagi. Bye, Hyung."_

"..."

 _"Hyung?"_

"Ne, bye, Namjoonie."

.

.

"Hyuuuungggg!"

 _"Ck, kenapa setiap kali kau menelpon selalu seperti ini hha? Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak."_

"Hiks, hyuung..."

 _"Eh? Wae wae? Apa kau sedang menangis? Ada apa Jiminie?"_

"Hyung di mana sekarang?"

 _"Aku baru keluar dari studio. Ada apa?"_

"Jangan bilang kalau kita kemping bersama Seokjin-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung."

 _"Eh? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, kan."_

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

 _"Bukannya kalian selalu saling cerita, aku dan Namjoon pikir tidak perlu memberitahu kalian lagi."_

...

 _"Wae? Bagus kan, kalian lebih senang kalau pergi berempat kan?"_

"Kok Hyung berpikiran begitu?"

 _"Eh? Salah ya?"_

"Kan! Kan, kan ada kalanya juga kalau kami ingin berdua saja dengan pasangan masing-masing ..."

 _"Jiminie, kau tidak mau di campingsite kan, kau sendiri yang meminta agar tempatnya jauh lebih sepi dan benar-benar di alam bebas, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan yang seperti kan, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Jauh lebih aman kalau kita pergi berempat."_

"..."

 _"Hei, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendirikan tenda. Dan aku tidak ingin kita kewalahan duluan sebelum menikmati semuanya."_

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya. Meski Yoongi di seberang sana tak melihat, ia tahu persis bagaimana wajah Jimin sekarang.

 _"Jiminie?"_

"..."

 _"Baiklah, aku janji, lainkali kita pergi berdua saja, tapi tidak berkaitan dengan yang seperti ini tentunya."_

"Kapan? Tahun depan, begitu?"

 _"Apa kau ingin membatalkannya?"_

"Tentu saja tidak."

 _"Nah, maaf ya, kami salah paham..."_

Jarang sekali Yoongi meminta maaf seperti ini. Raut Jimin berangsur membaik.

"Ne, cepat pulang Hyung..."

 _"Ne..."_

.

.

"Haaaah. Mau bagaimana lagi..."keluh Seokjin dan Jimin bersamaan.

Hanya sebentar mereka memandang lesu, kemudian kembali berbinar. Karena dipikir-pikir 'double date' memang sesuatu yang menyenangkan bukan.

"Kita double date, Hyung ..."

"Ne, kita double date ..."

Wajah Seokjin dan Jimin saling berhadapan. Perlahan bibir mereka melengkung dengan manisnya.

"Kyaa!"

Dua puluh jemari itu bertautan erat. Berputar-putar dengan semangat.

"Haha. Kita double date!"

Dua pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa dan melompat-lompat senang. Namun langsung terdiam.

Hoseok muncul ke ruang tengah dengan menyeret sebuah tas gunung dan berpakaian lengkap ala _adventure._

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat?"tanya Hoseok.

"Eh?"

Dua member lainnya muncul, sama seperti Hoseok.

"Apa Namjoon-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung masih lama?"tanya Taehyung.

 _"Eeeehhhh?!"_

Beruntung sekali, Seokjin dan Jimin hanya berteriak histeris di dalam hati, jika tidak... well, tiga pasang telinga itu pasti tak terselamatkan.

.

.

Karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur mendengar pembicaraan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur mengajak Taehyung dan Jungkook. Karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada manager mereka bahwa 'tujuh' member BTS akan pergi berkemah. Karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur mengaupload foto di twitter dengan hashtag '#kamibertujuh'. Karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur mengingatkan bahwa manager mereka lebih menyetujui mereka pergi dengan anggota lengkap. Dan karena Hoseok sudah terlanjur sakit hati saat ValentineDay.

Beginilah jadinya, bulan madu (hanya bagi Seokjin&Jimin) yang dibayangkan mereka gagal, double date yang mereka harapkan gagal. Tergantikan dengan acara kemah dadakan tujuh menber BTS.

"Perhatian! Perhatian!"Hoseok menepuk tangan dua kali. Enam orang lainnya berkumpul ke arahnya.

"Baiklah,"lanjut Hoseok, "karena ada dua tenda sedang dan satu tenda besar, kita bagi menjadi dua, dua, tiga,"tunjuk Hoseok ke masing-masing tenda yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam tas.

"Kita membaginya dengan undian."

"Nomor satu!"sahut Taehyung.

"Dua!"Jungkook.

"Tiga!"Hoseok.

"Empat,"Namjoon.

"Lima,"Yoongi.

"Enam..."Jimin.

Seokjin mendesah, "tujuh."

"Ta ra ra ra ra ta, ta ra ra ra ra ta ~"nyanyian Hoseok dan Taehyung semakin bersemangat ketika tarikan garis dari nama-nama mereka semakin dekat dengan nomor tenda yang belum diketahui.

Tujuh kepala itu berkerumun memandangi layar handphone Taehyung. Semuanya penasaran, namun Seokjin dan Jimin lebih kepada penuh pengharapan dan tak berhenti berdoa agar satu tenda dengan kekasih mereka.

 _"Jebal!"_

.

.

Akhirnya Sang PinkPrincess tersenyum. Kebahagiaan tiada tara bagi seorang Namjoon. Keduanya kini terlihat asik mendirikan tenda. Meski sesekali Seokjin memandang prihatin ke arah Jimin. Jika ia di posisi Jimin sekarang, pasti ia lebih parah lagi.

Namjoon dan Seokjin di tenda pertama. Hoseok dan Jimin di tenda kedua. Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook di tenda besar.

Ada yang senang, ada yang biasa saja, ada yang kecewa. Jimin, kecewa, harapannya benar-benar pupus. Meski bertujuh, jika satu tenda dengan Yoongi masih ada waktu untuk berduaan saja kan. Tapi undian sialan itu memisahkan Jimin dari Hyung tercintanya.

Well, Jimin sudah cukup dewasa dan ia ingin memperlihatkannya terutama kepada Yoongi. Jadi begitu sampai, sekuat tenaga Jimin membangun mood-nya kembali, namun hasil undian itu, sungguh, wajah Jimin merengut seketika. Ditambah dengan 'seolah-olah takdir lebih memihak pasangan lain' daripada dirinya dan Yoongi.

 _"Aw!"_

Pikiran Jimin yang ke mana-mana membuat tangannya tak sengaja menggores sesuatu. Cepat Hoseok meraih tangannya, mengaliri air dan menempelkan plester di jari telunjuk Jimin.

"Hati-hati lain kali,"tegur Hoseok.

Jimin terdiam. Memandang balutan plester berwarna bening itu. Ia mendengus kecil, tersenyum. Hoseok memang baik, sangat perhatian, selama ini sudah sering bersabar meladeninya. Sudah seharusnya ia menikmati semua ini, baru kali ini mereka bertujuh bisa pergi berlibur bersama bukan.

"Cepat Hyung!"celutuk Jimin, "biar kita bisa santai duluan. Hehe."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Hwaiting, Jimin-a."

Dari kejauhan Yoongi ikut tersenyum, merasa lega pemuda manis-nya itu sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa.

.

.

"Kami berdua mau melihat sungai sebentar."

Mata Jimin membulat. Barusan Yoongi berkata 'berdua' kan. Ia menoleh untuk Yoongi yang sudah mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya.

Yoongi beranjak pergi, langsung diikuti oleh Jimin yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, Hyung."

"Aku ju-"

Sebuah tangan memegang pundak Hoseok. Ditambah empat pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah satu tenda dengan Jimin, kan,"tekan Seokjin, "jangan ganggu mereka lagi."

"Ne... Hyung,"angguk Hoseok perlahan menelan ludah.

"Bantu Taehyung dan Jungkook sana,"titah Seokjin.

Hoseok langsung menurut. Ikut menyalakan api dan menyiapkan alat-alat masak.

.

.

"Sudah hilang _badmood_ -nya?"tanya Yoongi.

Jimin merangkul sebelah tangan Yoongi, "hehe. Ne.."jawabnya lembut, "tapi, memang lebih seru kalau semuanya ikut ya, Hyung..."

"Kure. Nah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi kemping? Kau hanya merengek minta pergi tanpa mengatakan alasannya, kan."

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Wae?"

"Nanti Hyung akan mengejeknya."

"Tidak akan."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup."

"Janji ya Hyung?"

"Iya..."

"Akhir-akhir ini..."

"Akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ee, aku menonton Uri Gyeolhon Haesseoyo." *We Got Married

"Hha? Jadi hanya gara-gara itu kau-"

"Nah! Kan!" Jimin melepas rangkulannya, berjalan kesal lebih dulu, "bahkan aku belum selesai cerita! Tapi, Hyung sudah seperti itu!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya! Jimin-a!"susul Yoongi, "mian, mian. Nah, jadi akhir-akhir ini kau menonton Uri Gyeolhon Haesseoyo, lalu?"

"Hyung sudah tahu lanjutannya,"ketus Jimin, berjalan lebih cepat lagi, "waaahhh!"kemudian langsung ceria begitu sungai jernih tertangkap kedua matanya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Cepat ke sini!"

Yoongi hanya mendengus senang.

"Waaah! Jernih sekali Hyung!"kagum Jimin, "sayang sekali kita perginya sekarang, kalau di musim panas pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk setuju. Lalu memeluk Jimin dari belakang, "sayang sekali,"bisiknya, "tapi jika dingin begini, aku jadi lebih suka memelukmu."

Ooh, lihat ekspresi Jimin. Merona malu dan tersenyum manis. Ia membalik badannya, merangkul leher Yoongi, menutup erat kedua mata dan memajukan sedikit bibir tebalnya.

Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin namun belum mau melakukan apapun. Memilih menikmati wajah lucu Jimin yang minta dicium. Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Jimin mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Sedikit bingung karena dominanya itu tetap diam. Lalu berkedip-kedip cepat, tiba-tiba gugup karena dihadapkan pada pandangan intens dari seorang Min Yoongi. Tatapan Yoongi dalam sekali. Berisi ribuan makna yang berusaha Jimin selami. Oh, Jimin ingat, tatapan ini sama seperti waktu itu, ketika Yoongi berkata bahwa ia ingin memiliki Jimin seutuhnya. Membuahkan rona kemerahan dikedua pipi Jimin.

Hening. Jimin menunggu Yoongi untuk bergerak duluan. Sedang Yoongi masih setia memperhatikan kedua bola mata yang selalu berhasil meluluhkannya itu.

"Hyung...?tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Tangan Jimin kini beralih menyentuh kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Wae, hyung ... ?"tanya Jimin lagi, lebih lembut dan lebih halus.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi menghentikan waktu. Lihat, begitu tenang di sini, damai, hanya ada mereka berdua dan sentuhan Jimin adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tanpa ada yang lain di ruang luas tanpa batas dinding dan jendela. Di sini, dalam kesunyian dan alam bebas hanya ada Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menghela napas. Cepat ia meraih lima jari Jimin memasukkannya ke saku jaket bersama jemarinya.

Lalu mereka mulai melangkah pergi ke arah mereka datang tadi.

"Sarang he, Hyung."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hehe."

.

.

-END-

GAMSAHAMNIDA!

Ga bisa dibilang double date juga sih ya ... wkwkkwk

Mian, saya ngasih php, sok2 bilang double date, malah gini ceritanya hahaha NamJin bahkan ga da haha

Pasti udah ngarep, kan. Sori, sori ...

Tapi, seneng juga udah ngerjain readers... wkwkkwk

Well, sebenernya mereka udah sering double date, tp sekedar pegi makan atau belanja bareng doang. BTS kemping ini, kayanya agak ga mungkin ya, pasti mereka lebih milih liburan di hotel haha, saya cuman kepengen ngayalin mereka aja kok ...

Jin and Jimin, akhir2 ni nonton WGM dr yg lama2 ampe yg baru, nah rata2 pasangan di WGM pernah kemping kan ya, style kempingnya yg ga di alam bebas sih, tapi Jin ama Jimin pengennya begitu, jauh lebih romantis menurut mereka.

Yoongi ama Namjoon mah pas tau yg lainnya ikut, ga neko2 langsung setuju aja, mereka ga mau ambil pusing, emang sih Seokjin ama Jimin bakalan ngambek, tp ntar kalo udah nyampe, heboh bareng2 paling senang lagi ...

Well, once again gamsahamnida yang udah nyempetin baca and kasih review ^^

Balasan review dari pembaca terhormat ^^

.

.

 **Namaku ilang lagi** : nah, karena namamu ilang terus pas diupload, jadi saya ganti aja ya hahahaha #ditabok Abiiisss, balasan review anda ada kok saya tulis, cuman nama anda aja yang ilang entah kenapa haha... Hobie emang kasian ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **amiracarlin2** : Jones mah musti ngurut dada pas Valentine hihi, sekali2 bikin mereka mesra hoho. 'Gua berhak egois pan Jimin milik gua seorang' begitu kata Yoongi, jd saya ga mau ditabok Swag Suga ... request anda masuk list, sudah saya pertimbangkan hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper** : Hoseok, udah berapa kali saya bikin dia merana, tapi sampai sekrang tetep aja saya ga merasa bersalah wkwkkwk Namjoon mah ga usah ditanya, wong dia-nya ngaku sendiri kan ya, kalo dia itu pervert (Gomawo ^^)

 **kim joungwook** : Silahkan, Hoseok buat anda aja, tapi saya bakal tetep bikin dia merana haha abis lucu sih, tampangnya itu emang cocok buat orang yg di php-in #dibantaihoseoklover (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi** : Namanya juga papih mamih fufu, jd ehm adegan untuk mereka disesuaikan lah ~ Yoongi emang rada posesif sebenernya, Jimin mah lugu! haha Anda ngenes? Saya juga wkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **JiminVivi** : Bener! Harus ada yg dibully di cerita saya! Haha OH! ISAC! My heurtu heurtu ... Me too, I love YoonMin ever ever after (Gomawo ^^)

 **Sheira Kim** : Makasiiiiiiiihhhhh! Ish! Ga usah minta maap dah, udah nyempetin baca aja hidung saya udah kembangkempis palagi udah kasih komen, aduh! seneng bgt nih! Hihi! Manis bgt mereka bdua kan ya! Diabetes semua dah yang ngeliat mereka bdua! why he is so cute? well, kita sama2 tahu, udah ga perlu diungkapkan lewat kata2 ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Chiminchim** : Hoseok Jones! Jones! haha! #digampar,ngatainjonessendirinyajugajonespabo Tuh, dichapter ni udah lumayan balas dendamlah dia ... Iya, nih! Tuhan nyiptain Jimin pas masukin sisi imutnya ketiduran, jadi overload dah! Sip! Bakal saya lanjutin! YoonMin Banzaaaaiiii! (Gomawo ^^)

 **nuruladi07** : diusahakan... (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo** : hahaha! sumpah! pas bikin ini saya juga mikir itu lho! sehati kita wkwkwk, pas udah selesai tiba-tiba terlintas gini 'eh kok saya bikin ni kaya nyeritain ke jones-an Hoseok ya' haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259** : Aduh! Gimana ya? Sana cepet baca bagian Hoseok aja, ntar kadar gulanya turun tuh haha Mian, tuk chap ni masih belum, udah masuk list, udah saya pertimbangkan, dan udah saya bayangkan kok ... semoga saya bisa ngerampunginnya ,,,, ish! napa suka bgt liat Jimin menderita sih... (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201** : Yup! Hoseok suka ama Jimin, hoho Yoongi vs Hoseok ... atau mau vs 'Yang Lain'? saya udah mulai bikin, semoga bisa kelar dan bisa menghibur readers semua ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **lvchubby** : ide bagus! #sayabantusiram (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChimSza95** : kalo saya jadi mereka, karena ini udah nyangkut Suga berarti udah nyangkut masalah nyawa, bakal saya kasih balik coklat tu ke Jimin hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **sanaa11** : Takdirnya emang gitu kok wkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54** : Well, saya turut senang jika anda gila karna ff saya hihi kadang Jhope yang baik juga butuh untuk iseng and gangguin YoonMin &Namjin haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz** : astaga! review lagi! saya senaaaaaang ~ jangan mau mas, coklatnya ada racun mas, jagan mau mas, coklatnya ada iler dr yg buat, dia ngiler terus tiap bayangin mas haha edisi valentini spesial saya persembahkan buat para jomblo biar sadar kalo mereka emang jomblo wkwkwk mau pacaran? kan udah ldr ama mas jhope haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **arisafukushima564** : sincha? coba diingat lagi, biar bisa saya pastiin, (kok malah saya yg request ke reader ya) ntar kalo emang bener2 sama saya reupload, aduh! beneran ga sengaja nih! bisa salah paham nih readers semua... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Schehshfly** : Bener! Jimin Uke! Always! saya seneng kalo YoonMin merajalela fufu Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817** : Amiiinnnn! Sejuta jempol untuk yang ngasih review hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **Park Byun Soo** : haha! peran jhope emang itu haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **vchim** : Mau request kaya begini? Bener? fiuuuh, udah terkabul dong hihi Kalo bisa menghibur readers semua saya akan berjuang bikin ff terussssss (Gomawo ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong Haseo!

GAM-SA-HAM-NIIIIII-DAAAA!

Untuk yang nyempetin baca and kasih review, may god bless on you ^^

Well, karena ada yg bilang chap kmaren lumayan singkat plus ada request untuk dilanjutin, meski ini oneshot, sekali2 ada part2 ga papa lah ya ...

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"JIMINIIIIIE! YA! PARK JIMIIIIIN!"

Yoongi berteriak sekuat tenaga. Dan hanya berhenti untuk mengambil satu tarikan napas saja.

"JIMINIIIEE! Sial! YA! PARK JIMIIIN!"

Sudah seharusnya kerongkongan pemuda pucat itu mulai perih, rahangnya mulai sakit karena berteriak selantang itu sedari tadi namun Yoongi sudah mati rasa, pikirannya hanya penuh dengan kekalutan. Rautnya wajahnya semakin tegang. Emosinya kacau bukan main membayangkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Bermodal cahaya rembulan Yoongi nekat menembus deras hujan mencari Jimin dengan panik. Kalang kabut tanpa menjaga langkah membuatnya nyaris tersungkur beberapa kali.

"JIMINIIIIIIE! Sial!"

Berbagai umpatan kotor ia hujam untuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali! Hanya orang tak berotak yang membiarkan sosok manis itu bisa tersesat di hutan ini, di malam hari, di naungan hujan yang semakin deras. Gigilan yang dihasilkan oleh sekujur tubuh yang sudah diguyur air langit, badan yang hanya di balut kaos dan kemeja tipis tak membuat Yoongi gentar memanggil Jimin ratusan kali. Padahal bibirnya sudah gemetar menahan dingin.

"JI-"

Sesuatu menyilaukan Yoongi. Matanya terpicing dan tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung?"sosok tak jauh dari Yoongi menurunkan arahan senternya.

 _Jimin!_

"Astaga, Hyung! Kena-"

"KE MANA SAJA KAU HHA!?"

Jimin tersentak.

Sontak langkahnya terhenti. Nyalinya seketika ciut untuk mendekati Yoongi. Padahal ia khawatir sekali, lihat, Yoongi yang basah kuyup seperti sedang kerasukan setan.

"PABO! KE MANA SAJA KAU HHA? APA YANG KAU-"

"JIMINIE!"

Hoseok muncul, "ya, tuhan! Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jiminie?"ujarnya cemas melewati Yoongi yang tak seperti dirinya, langsung bergegas mendekati Jimin. Dengan jarak sebatas payung, Hoseok memperhatikan Jimin baik-baik, memastikan kalau juniornya itu tak ada masalah sama sekali. Matanya kemudian mengikuti arah padangan Jimin.

" Ya! Yoongi-hyung, aku mendengar teriakanmu barusan, kau tak perlu semarah itu kan."

"Mana bisa aku tenang menghadapi bocah tak berotak seperti dia!"

"Mwo?"protes Jimin. Sungguh, ia hanya pergi sebentar, lengkap dengan payung, senter, dan peluit nyaring jika terjadi apa-apa. Yoongi tak perlu memarahinya seperti itu kan.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "Hyung aku tahu kau kha-"

"Kau tak perlu berkata sejauh itu kan, Hyung!"sergah Jimin, dengan nada tinggi kepada Yoongi.

"Ya! Kalau tak berotak apa lagi hha!? Hanya idiot yang malam-malam begini pergi entah ke mana tanpa memberitahu siapapun?!"

 _Yoongi, kau ingin memeluknya kan. Kenapa kau mengoceh tak jelas begini! SIal!_

"Mwo! Memangnya Hyung orang tuaku!? Kenapa Hyung selalu memperlakukanku seperti bocah hha?!"

 _Jimin, katakan, kau hanya ingin mencari cincinya kan._

"Hei, hei! Kalian berdua. Yoongi-hyung! Jimin sudah ditemukan kan. Jimin, jaga ucapanmu."

"Terserah!"Yoongi berbalik, "aku kembali ke Seoul malam ini. Bodoh sekali sudah menuruti keinginanmu bermain tenda-tendaan lalu repot-repot dikerjai hujan."

"Mwo?!"pekik Jimin kesal pada sosok yang sudah berlalu menjauhinya, "YA! Kau! Min Yoongi!"

"Hei, tenanglah..."Hoseok merangkul kedua bahu Jimin, mengarahkannya untuk memulai langkah menyusul Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi Pabo!"

"Tenanglah, Jiminie..."

"Hiks... hiks... Min Yoongi pabo..."Jimin melap kasar kedua pipinya. Bibirnya merengut menahan kesal.

"Sudah, sudah."

"Hiks...hiks...pabo..."

-Sekitar dua jam yang lalu-

Hujan.

Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingat untuk membawa _flysheet._ Jadi bisa dibilang kegiatan BTS sekarang adalah 'aktifitas menjelang jam tidur di dalam tenda'.

Tidak untuk Jimin.

Setelah Yoongi tetap mengutamakan tidur daripada dirinya dan permainan kartu Taehyung bersama Jungkook yang entah kenapa terlihat amat membosankan, ia beralih pergi ke tenda Seokjin. Sedang Hoseok memilih tetap heboh bersama dua maknae, membuat Yoongi yang berbaring menutup mata, mengumpat beberapa kali.

Dua langkah keluar dari tenda, Jimin mematung sebentar. Terlihat ia menimang sesuatu. Niatnya sekarang adalah ingin mengganggu pasangan NamJin, pelampiasan karena kekasihnya hanya bisa terlelap mengacuhkannya. Namun dipikir-pikir, Yoongi-hyung tak pernah bosan untuk mengingatkannya, walaupun bagaimanapun juga jangan pernah merusak kesempatan berharga Namjoon-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung.

"Haah, tidak jadi ah,"desah Jimin membatalkan niatnya.

Kini pemuda manis itu teringat sesuatu. Saat makan malam tadi, terdengar gumaman Yoongi bahwa sepertinya cincinnya jatuh entah di mana. Cincin dari fans, tentu Yoongi sangat menyayangkannya jika hilang. Jadi ia bergegas kembali ke tendanya, memakai jaket satu lapis lagi, mengambil senter dan tak lupa peluit untuk berjaga-jaga, karena di sekitar sini tak ada sinyal sama sekali.

Sempat ia akan memberitahu Hoseok, namun Jimin yakin ia hanya akan pergi sebentar, tak terlalu jauh pula, karena setelah berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ngingat, Jimin sadar sebelum tiba di sungai masih ada cincin di jari Yoongi, namun ketika pulang -menggenggam erat tangannya- cincin itu sudah tak ada. Meskipun malam dan hujan, setidaknya Jimin tahu kira-kira di mana cincin itu sekarang.

Cincin berukuran besar dan akan langsung bersinar begitu cahaya senter mengenainya. Ya, tak akan ada masalah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jika ia bisa menemukannya, bisa saja Yoongi terharu dan berterima kasih dengan memaksa Hoseok untuk berpindah tenda.

Jimin berlalu pergi meninggalkan _camp_ mereka.

.

.

"Eh?"kaget Hoseok mendapati tendanya kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kembali lagi ke tenda Yoongi, "Jimin tidak ada. Tadi dia bilang ke mana, ya?"

Yoongi langsung terbangun mendengar nama Jimin.

"Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau mengganggu Namjoon-hyung, Hyung,"jawab Taehyung dari balik _sleepingbag_ -nya.

"Ah! Iya, iya..."Hoseok kemudian menuju tenda Namjoon.

"Jiminiiiie! Aku tidur duluan, ya."

Pintu tenda terbuka, kepala Seokjin melongok dari sana, "Jiminie? Jimin tak ada di sini, Hoseok-a."

"Eh?"Hosoek membungkuk, mendekat ke pintu tenda, "bukannya tadi dia ke sini, Hyung?"

"Tadi? Jimin tak pernah ke sini,"heran Seokjin.

Namjoon langsung mengambil payung dan keluar dari tenda, "Ke mana Jimin, Hyung?"tanyanya mulai khawatir.

"Tadi, dia bilangnya ke sini sih..."Hoseok jadi ikut khawatir.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak dia keluar dari tenda kami?"suara Yoongi, duduk di dalam tenda yang pintunya tlah terbuka penuh, masih menggunakan sleepingbag.

Hoseok takut-takut melihat jam tangannya, "ee, sudah sekitar dua jam, Hyung.

Yoongi bergegas membuka reseleting.

"Eh!? Hyung! Mau ke mana, Hyung? Tunggu, Hyung! Yoongi-hyung."

-flashbackend-

.

.

Kacau. Berantakan. Benar-benar gagal total.

Rencana yang ia idam-idamkan hanya membuahkan sembab di mata Jimin.

Setelah membuat kehebohan dengan dirinya yang lupa waktu mencari cincin Yoongi, sekembalinya ke _camp,_ tahu-tahu saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa Yoongi sudah kembali ke Seoul seorang diri.

Gerakan Yoongi terlalu ligat, mengambil tas, meminta kunci mobil dan hanya mengatakan satu kalimat bahwa besok ia akan meminta seseorang untuk menjemput mereka. Seokjin dan Jungkook tak tahu harus bereaksi apa jadinya. Sedang Namjoon dan member lainnya baru kembali beberapa lama setelah itu.

Dan sekarang, Jimin hanya bisa meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Bersedih seorang diri. Hoseok dan Taehyung memiliki jadwal permotretan bersama. Namjoon bahkan belum sempat pulang ke dorm BTS -ia langsung diantar ke kantor BigHit Ent- biasa, leader memang selalu sibuk. Seokjin masih sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa kepulangan mereka dari kemping, dibantu Jungkook mereka ikut mengerjakan bagian member-member lainnya. Yoongi-entahlah, ia tak tahu dan belum mau tahu.

"Hiks..."

Oh, jangan menangis lagi Jiminie. Matamu sudah cukup bengkak. Nuna _makeup-artist_ akan cukup kewalahan menyamarkannya. Yoongi hanya tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa khawatirnya dia jika terjadi sesuatu padamu -author.

"Hiks..."

Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin memang bisa dibilang sebagai _love-hate relatinship,_ dibalik hubungan mereka yang manis, minimini duo itu sudah biasa saling mengejek dalam keseharian mereka. Tapi Yoongi tak pernah keterlaluan seperti kemarin, dan terlepas dari itu, yang membuat Jimin semakin sedih adalah dirinya yang ikut terbawa emosi serta liburan berharga yang sudah berjalan tak mulus sedari awal semakin menjadi bencana bagi mereka berdua. Dan sampai detik ini Yoongi belum ada menghubunginya.

"Jiminie..."

Setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali, Seokjin menaruh nampan berisi cocoa panas dan sandwich isi tuna di meja lampu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang mengelus bahu Jimin, "Jiminie, makan dulu ya..."ajaknya lembut.

Jimin menggeleng. Malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Hei, apapun yang terjadi,"Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "makan tetap nomor satu!"ujarnya mantap. Selalu bangga dengan motonya yang satu itu.

Tak ada respon dari Jimin. Seokjin menghela napas panjang.

"Jiminie, kasihan kan, jangan sampai kau ikut sakit seperti Yoongi. Kalau kau tumbang sia-"

"YOONGI-HYUNG SAKIT, HYUNG!?"

Aw, telinga Seokjin berdengung. Jimin yang tiba-tiba bangkit bertanya panik dengan teriakan membahana. Sabar. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memukul kepala Jimin.

"Tadi Namjoon menelpon..."

Tangan Jimin menggenggam erat selimut birunya, matanya memandang Seokjin was-was, ludahnya ditelan perlahan, rautnya sedikit tegang, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Seokjin, semua pertanda bahwa Jimin merasa sangat ingin tahu sekaligus takut jika ternyata keadaan Yoongi cukup parah.

"Dia demam tinggi, Jiminie. Makanya-"

Segelas cocoa panas habis dalam satu tegukan. Satu, dua, setelah gigitan terakhir dengan mulut penuh makanan Jimin bergegas turun dari ranjang, meraih jaket asal -baru nanti ia sadari bahwa yang ia pakai ternyata jaket Taehyung-, mengambil handphone-

"Dompet! Dompetku mana? Aish, terserahlah."

Jimin berlari keluar kamar, lalu berhenti di ruang tengah, "Hyung! Tas gunungku di mana?"

"Di dekat koper Jungkook!"teriak Seokjin dari dalam kamar, geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum simpul, kembali membawa nampan menuju dapur.

"Hyung! Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati. Hei! Perhatikan sepatumu! Jangan sampai belang sebelah."

"Ne, Hyuung!"

.

.

Hati-hati Jimin membuka pintu studio. Ia membuang napas ketika melihat seorang yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa.

 _"Yoongi-hyung? Sudah kupaksa agar beristirahat saja di dorm tapi dia bersikeras ingin tetap tidur di studio."_

Kata Namjoon di telpon tadi.

Bibir Jimin tertarik ke bawah, pelan-pelan dia mendekati Yoongi.

 _"Hha? Kau lupa membawa dompetmu?"_

Kata Namjoon beberapa menit lalu.

Bungkusan di tangan Jimin -yang ia beli dengan uang Namjoon- ia taruh di lantai, tepat di samping sofa. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Karena bisa saja Yoongi terbangun jika ada sesuatu yang memberati sofa.

Jimin memandang sendu.

Sudah tertempel kompres demam di kening Yoongi. Selimut sudah membungkus rapi tubuhnya hingga dada. Bekas bungkusan obat juga terlihat di atas meja. Namun wajah Yoongi masih sangat pucat. Warna bibirnya memudar. Hawa panasnya terasa jelas oleh Jimin.

Kekesalan Jimin benar-benar lenyap, tak berbekas sedikitpun. Yang memenuhinya hanyalah rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Jimin jadi teringat kejadian akhir tahun lalu. Di mana Yoongi jatuh sakit dan dia yang menangis khawatir seharian penuh. Tapi sekarang malah terulang dengan dirinya yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Hiks... miane, Hyuuung ..."

Jimin tak ingin membangunkan Yoongi. Tapi dia sedih sekali. Tak kuat menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks..."

Tak terbayang rengekan dua minggu lebih-nya malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Uugh... Air..."

Jimin langsung mengambil botol di atas meja, membuka tutupnya, meminumkannya ke Yoongi sambil membantunya untuk duduk.

Yoongi minum beberapa tegukan lalu kembali rebah. Kepalanya pusing, sekujur badannya lemas, kerongkongannya panas dan perih sekali. Membuatnya belum begitu menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa Hyung sudah makan...?"

"Nghhh. Eee, sudah... tadi pagi sudah..."

"Tidur saja lagi, Hyung ..."Jimin merapikan kembali selimut Yoongi.

"Jiminie...? Apa itu kau?"lirih Yoongi dengan mata tak terbuka karena masih terlalu pusing dan sangat lemas.

Jimin duduk di tepi sofa, mengenggam lembut tangan Yoongi, "ne, hyung..."

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Eh?"

Yoongi menguatkan diri, mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk sekedar membuka mata agar dapat melihat jelas sosok Jimin. Tangan dinginnya bergerak naik, menyapu pelan sebelah pipi Jimin, "maafkan Hyung ya ... Hyung hanya benar-benar panik dan sangat cemas, makanya tak bisa mengontrol emosi sendiri ... "

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "ani, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, hiks, selama ini sudah merepotkan Hyung, merengek seperti anak kecil, hiks ... sering berbuat ulah, dan sekarang hiks... Hyung sakit karena aku ..."

Air mata menyentuh jemari Yoongi. Dan ia tentu langsung bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Hei, jangan menangis... aku jadi makin sakit kan..."

"Eeh? Benarkah, Hyung?"

"Ne..."

"Aduh, kok begitu, Hyung... hiks. Aku kan sedih sekali Hyung, aku tak bisa tidak menangis... bagaimana dong... hiks, aku juga tak mau Hyung tambah sakit... tapi aku tak bisa tidak menangis... hiks, hiks, bagaimana dong Hyuuung... maaf ya Hyung..."

Aah, apa Jimin seorang dokter ya? Kenapa demam Yoongi langsung membaik begitu mendengar ocehan polos dari kekasih manisnya ini. Bahkan Yoongi tersenyum untuk beberapa saat, seketika lupa pada pusing yang ia rasakan sejak kemarin malam. Bukan dokter, bagamana kalau 'obat', jadi ia bisa memakan Jimin sekarang, lihat wajah itu, mata bengkak, alis tertarik ke bawah, pipi lengket dan bibirnya yang merengut lucu.

"Sini, suaraku, uugh... agak..."

Jimin membungkuk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Yoongi. Berniat untuk menyodorkan sebelah telinga, Yoongi malah meraih dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya kecupan singkat karena Yoongi tak ingin Jimin tertular. Tapi tetap berhasil membuahkan ekspresi makin menggemaskan dari seorang Jimin.

"Kau sedang jelek sekali, jadi aku hanya bisa menciumnya seperti bocah."

"Ish. Karena Hyung sedang demam, aku tidak akan membalas."

"Kau belum sempat mandi kan, kenapa kau malah ke sini, baumu membuatku semakin pusing dan mual."

 _Sabar, Jiminie._

"Lihat, matamu bengkak, kau habis dihajar anak SD karena berebut es krim ya?"

"Hyuuuuung!"

"Haha."

"Ish!"

"Hei, kau tak boleh kasar dengan orang sakit."

"Biarin!"

.

.

-END-

.

.

"Oh, ya, Hyung,"Jimin merogoh saku jaket, "jjajang!"

Sebuah cincin ia banggakan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, sedetik kemudian mendesah panjang, "kau pergi untuk mencari itu?"

"Ne."

"Haaaah, dasar. Aku akan cepat sembuh agar bisa lebih leluasa menyentuhmu."

"Hehe..."

.

.

okay, thank you very much ^^

Yoongi pulang karena dia tahu ia bakalan sakit, kalau dia sakit Jiminnya cemas kan, makanya dia cepet-cepet balik ke Seoul. Tapi ternyata tetap aja tepar...

Aku belum terlalu bisa bikin adegan perang mulut, jd YoonMin berantemnya singkat aja haha... belum terlalu bisa nulis 'sedih2an' gitu, jadi gini aja dulu ya ... haha

Well, once again gamsahamnida

Balasan review dari pembaca terhormat ^^

.

.

 **Ichimaru Kyoshiro** : Haha bener2 ... Yoongi uke? Hehe, maaf ya, saya aliran Jimin Always Uke hehe... Dan anda jatuh pada pesona Yoongi Seme? Oh, God! Makasih bgt! KookV? Hmhmhm... KookV ya... hmhm... Jujur, kadang dimata eh dihati saya, mereka bdua itu Semenya Jimin, jadi... Well, salam! (Gomawo ^^)

 **Sheira Kim** : Tembok? Ga ada! Tampar kedua pipi anda! Haha! Well, Saya sangat menghargai keliaran anda... Yup, saya suka sama Yoongi yang romantis hihi, jangan! Yoongi udah ngasih label bagi kita semua 'Dont you dare touch my cutey Jiminie'. Perlu dicoba, jadi kapan kita bisa nyodorin Jimin ke dosen killer anda haha. Anda Jomblo? Selamat nasib kita sama ama Hoseok haha ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **amicarlin2** : Ugh! (menangis haru, jones jhope udah level grandfinal?) Patut untuk dirayakan haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo** : mian, beb... karna oneshot, jd rada ga nentu, kadang panjang, kadang malah kaya numpang lewat haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21** : Siipp, neeexxxttt (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper** : eh? Kok 'kaya' org gila? bukanya gila beneran? wkwkk (Gomawo ^^)

 **nuruladi07** : iyaaaa... padahal di summary YoonMin NamJin, tapi NamJinnya sedikit banget ya? Akan saya usahakan untuk selanjutnya ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim** : Iya nih! Saya juga sewot! Dasar! Si JHope ituh, liat aja ntar, dgn author authority saya akan balas dendam,,,,, hehe becanda, saya masih mau hidup, JhopeLover... hei, napa rata2 reviewer ituh jones ya haha (Gomawo^^)

 **arisafukushima564** : sinca? fiuuuuhhh! *tebar pesona (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve** : saya juga kemping di pantai ^^ para seme mikirnya kalo uke tu senengnya ya double date haha. Jin n Jimin ikut WGM? Bukannya hoax ya Aduh! beneran ni? (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201** : Iya, dia balas dendam, sekali2 bolehlah ~ saya berbaik hati pada Hoseok. Yoongi vs Hoseok, gmn kalo Yoongi vs Jungkook? soalnya dr semua video yg saya tonton, yg saya tangkep itu Yoongi paling sensi ama KookMin. Pandangannya nusuk bgt kalo udah ada momen KookMin, dan di 'Live in Thailand V...' ingat kan ya, Yoongi ga terima kalo Jungkook suka ama Jimin haha ... Well, sebenernya niat awal bikin daily life ini emang daily life, jd mungkin miskin konflik, soalnya saya ngebayanginnya bener2 kaya dunia mereka... tapi, akan saya coba skali2 ... sabar, ya ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **PikaaChuu** : iya kan? Manis kan uke2 kita ngambek gitu hihi saya juga mauuuuuuuuu! Ya, Hoseok udah gitu dr sononya haha Nah, udah kan ya... lanjutan kan ya ... gmn? hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817** : Okeh, masuk list, akan saya pertimbangkan... member VIXX Ken, ama B1A4 Sandeul ... Semangat! Salam YoonMin Shipper! (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259** : Hei, ga boleh buruk sangka ama orang yang nasibnya udah buruk dari sononya wkwkw peace! Mereka ngundi pake Ladder Game, jadi adil kok ... hihi, untung NamJin setenda kalo ga... Well, mereka cemberut karena mereka batal double datenya, saya pake flash 'tiga jam lalu' kan ya ... (Gomawo ^^)


	9. Chapter 9 NamJin Part 1 Rated M

Annyeong ~

GAMSAHAMNIDA! Yang udah nyempetin baca, review and follow cerita saya ini...

Saranghe ^^

Sincha mianneeeeee!

Saya sibuk akhir2 ni... sibuk bgt!

Maaf ya, jadi lama ngapdate chapter barunya...

Nah, lumayan banyak yang request **NamJin** kan ya... Tapi, lagi2 aku bikin 2 part, soalnya ceritanya agak panjang kali ini...

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Make-up Seokjin sudah selesai, namja cantik itu lalu mengambil salah satu majalah dan mulai membacanya di sofa yang tak jauh dari kursi Namjoon. Seokjin memang terlihat menunggu sambil membolak-balikkan buku mengenai _fashion_ itu, tapi sebenarnya kedua matanya selalu mencuri lihat bayang kekasihnya yang ada di cermin sebesar setengah dinding ruangan.

Namjoon memang tampan.

Ditambah dengan karisma dan aura yang selalu terpancar untuk meluluhkan wanita -dan pria, Seokjin-. Apalagi jika sudah dipoles oleh tangan para ahli, maka Seokjin tak pernah berhenti untuk terpesona. Visual yang memikat dan sangat seksi, pembawaan _gentle_ setiap berhadapan dengan terkasihnya, suara berat yang selalu berhasil menaikkan bulu ramang, keteguhan hati untuk membuat Seokjin selalu percaya bahwa hanya dia yang ada di hati Namjoon dan masih banyak lagi -bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari deretan huruf pada apa yang dipegang Seokjin sekarang- begitu banyak hingga Seokjin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengkuran Namjoon yang fantastis, daya hancurnya yang diluar batas, kecerobohan meletakkan sesuatu, selalu lupa dengan barang-barang sendiri, sentuhan yang terkadang lupa tempat-

Cepat-cepat Seokjin menunduk kembali.

Gugup dan merona malu, mendapati sorot mata dan senyum arogan dari Namjoon yang menandakan bahwa ia ternyata sadar sedang diperhatikan Seokjin. Mata Seokjin kembali fokus pada halaman majalah, sedang pandangan Namjoon masih belum beralih dari cermin yang memantulkan pemandangan di belakangnya.

Seokjin memang cantik.

Daya pikat yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya bahkan dari pertama mereka bertemu. Di dunia ini penampilan luar Seokjin memang nomor satu bagi Namjoon, namun itu hanya sebagai bonus, keyakinan penuh memilih Seokjin sebagai pengisi kekosongannya ia tanamkan semakin kuat setelah ia mengenal dan merasakan kehangatan Seokjin.

 _Make-up artist_ memberikan sentuhan terakhir, lalu Namjoon bergerak duduk tepat di sebelah kekasihnya.

Seokjin menutup bacaannya, tersenyum puas sembari mengusap-usap kedua bahu dan kerah jas Namjoon, "perfect,"ucapnya bangga.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Seokjin. Tentu Seokjin langusung menggenggamnya dan mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka berdua.

"Gugup, Hyung?"tanya Namjoon. Ia tahu benar, meski bagi orang lain wajah itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja namun yang Namjoon tangkap tersirat kekhawatiran di raut Seokjin.

"Ne..."cicit Seokjin.

Dua orang yang mengenakan setelan rapi itu kemudian terdiam beberapa saat sampai tangan Namjoon yang satu lagi mengelus lembut punggung tangan Seokjin, "tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semua pasti berjalan lancar, Hyung."

Seokjin mengiyakan dengan senyuman manis.

Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya mereka pergi. Ia berdiri diikuti oleh Seokjin yang menahannya sebentar untuk memulai langkah.

Sekali lagi, Seokjin mengusap-usap jas Namjoon bagian bahu. Tapi tangannya terhenti di kerah Namjoon. Senyumnya memudar. Merasakan waktu yang semakin dekat, Seokjin akhirnya mengumbar kecemasan yang sebenarnya sudah berhasil ia sembunyikan dari orang lain selain Namjoon.

"Hei..."Namjoon menjentikkan jari, tersenyum hangat, membuahkan dimple yang menjadi mainan favorit Seokjin ketika sedang bosan, "tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, Hyung..."

Setelah beberapa lama, apa yang menatap lamat dua bola mata Namjoon kembali berbinar, kembali menampilkan isyarat tenang dari pemiliknya. Lengkungan manis bibir tebal itu terlihat menyerasikan diri dengan bibir di hadapannya. Namjoon memang selalu bisa menenangkan Seokjin. Senantiasa dapat diandalkan meski ia yang lebih muda.

Namjoon mengelus singkat surai kecoklatan Seokjin. Sudah dua tahun lebih mereka menjalin kasih, senyuman Seokjin tak pernah bosan untuk Namjoon nikmati. Apalagi ketika senyuman itu karena dan ditujukan untuknya, maka Namjoon tak berhenti bersyukur takdir menetapkan mereka untuk saling mencintai. Sampai detik ini, ketika mereka sebentar lagi akan-

"HEOL! Je-baaaal!"

Terdengar ujaran ketus untuk mereka berdua

"Hyung-Namjoonie,"lanjut Hoseok semakin menatap malas,"jebal, kita hanya akan perform seperti biasa, kenapa gelagat kalian menjijikkan sekali, memangnya mau ke altar, mau menikah begitu?"

Plak

"Awww!"ringis Hoseok. Sakit sekali, karena ada dua tangan yang memukul kepalanya, "hei! Benar kan?"protesnya, "sadar tidak sih, semakin lama 'tidak sadar tempat' kalian semakin parah dan menjadi-jadi dan kau! YA!"

Hosoek beralih ke sofa satu lagi, karena pasangan NamJin sudah berlalu acuh meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Sudah ada bantal leher kan! Kenapa kau masih repot-repot memangku kepalanya?"

"Ish! Terserah aku kan, Hyung!"sinis Jimin, lalu tersenyum lebar menatap wajah tidur Yoongi di pahanya, "hehe, sudah lama Yoongi-hyung tidak manja kepadaku."

Hoseok mendesah kasar, dua tangannya direntang dan terangkat tinggi-tinggi, "terserah!"teriaknya, "terserah kalian!"

.

.

"Namjoonie."

"Hmmm?"

"Namjoonie,"ulang Seokjin, karena Namjoon masih enggan membuka mata.

"Aku dengar kok, Hyung,"Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin, "wae...?"

"Ee.."jemari Seokjin bergerak mempermainkan rambut Namjoon, "apa kau tak pernah cemburu pada Jaehwan, Namjoonie?"

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan Ken-hyung?"

"Ani... Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini foto-foto kami berdua sering diposting di internet kan. Liburan kemaren dan di ISAC kami terlihat sangat dekat kan."

"Bagus, kan. Semua orang pasti senang melihat Hyung akrab dengan sahabat Hyung sendiri."

Kepala Seokjin lepas dari bantal, tubuhnya digeser ke bawah menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Namjoon, "aku semakin dekat dengan Jaehwan lho."

"Lalu?"

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, bergegas bangkit dan duduk menindih perut Namjoon. Dua tangannya yang menempel pada dada Namjoon terkepal erat, "aku semakin 'dekat' dengan Jaehwan lho, Namjoonie,"ulangnya lebih menekan intonasinya.

Namjoon akhirnya membuka mata. Tertawa kecil dan menyilangkan lengan sebagai bantal kepala. Lama ia menatap Seokjin lalu tersenyum nakal, "jangan bersikap terlalu manis begini, Hyung. Bisa-bisa aku hilang kendali. "

Gembungan di pipi Seokjin tak mengempis. Kini bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela hotel.

Senyum Namjoon melebar.

"Eh? Nam-"

Sret

Mata Seokjin membulat.

Posisi mereka berbalik sekarang.

Namjoon yang kini menindih Seokjin.

"Hei, Namjoonie, kau tahu kalau nanti kita harus- mmph..."

Kecupan di bibir. Kemudian Namjoon ubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Lidah mereka bertarung hingga Seokjin kehabisan napas.

"Nnghhh..."

Namjoon menjilat cuping telinga Seokjin, menggigitnya dan berbisik pelan, "aku tidak senaif itu Seokjinie..."goda Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

Seokjin yang masih terengah menatap kesal. Cepat ia menepis lengan Namjoon dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur.

Namjoon menyusul.

"Waa!"

Bahkan tiba-tiba menggendong Seokjin ala _bridalstyle,_ "mau mandi berdua, sweetheart?"

"Ish!"

.

.

Namjoon pencemburu?

Tidak -bagi Seokjin.

Karena gerak-gerik Namjoon selama ini yang jelas-jelas didasari oleh sikap posesif hanya terlihat oleh orang lain, tidak begitu tampak oleh Seokjin. Namjoon tak akan mempermasalahkan lewat kata-kata namun lebih memilih langsung bergerak melalui tindakan. Ia paling tak suka membicarakan bagaimana sebenarnya ia ingin seorang Seokjin hanya memperhatikannya seorang, hanya memanjakannya seorang, hanya melihatnya seorang. Tentu Namjoon tak akan rela ketika senyuman kekasihnya tertuju pada orang lain tapi ia bukanlah seorang yang repot-repot mengisi percakapan berharganya dengan Seokjin diisi oleh keluhan tak bergunanya.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin. Pink Princess itu akan langsung cerewet memprotes segala sesuatunya. Seokjin sangat terbuka dan ceplas ceplos. Selalu mengutarakan semua hal kepada Namjoon, termasuk rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan. Masih ingat oleh Namjoon bagaimana Seokjin yang berhari-hari berbicara ketus kepadanya karena kedekatannya dengan Jackson saat BTS berkolaborasi dengan GOT7 tahun lalu.

Namjoon dengan sikap sedangkan Seokjin dengan ucapan.

Karena itu Seokjin menganggap Namjoon tidak pencemburu. Bukan, bukannya ia ingin mereka ribut dan akhirnya bertengkar tentang hal ini, tapi sesekali mendengar langsung dari mulut Namjoon kalau dia cemburu pasti membuat Seokjin merasa lebih dicintai kan.

Nah, ketika ISAC, Seokjin sengaja bermanja-manja di pangkuan Ken. Fans-nya saja cemburu, apalagi kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan baru kemarin ada postingan lagi fotonya bersama Ken berdua saja. Tapi Namjoon belum berkomentar apapun.

"Hyung."

...

"Hyung."

...

"Seokjin-hyung!"

"Eh?"

Seokjin mengerling. Sudah ada sebuah tangan yang melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajahnya, "eh? Oh. Sampai di mana tadi?"

Jimin menurunkan tangannya, "kenapa, Hyung? Kepikiran apa?"

"Eh? Ani, tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Jadi, Yoongi malah tertidur dan akhirnya kalian belum melakukan apapun sejak malam itu?"

"Ish. Aku sekarang sudah membahas tentang hadiah Yoongi-hyung, Hyung,"Jimin menyuap kimchinya, "Hyung ada masalah dengan Namjoon-hyung?"

Seokjin menghela napas, menatap lesu makan siangnya, "kau asik ya, Jiminie."

"Asik kenapa, Hyung?"

"Jangankan dengan orang lain, bahkan Yoongi masih sering cemburu dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook, kan."

"Ish. Asik apanya, Hyung. Kami jadi sering cekcok kan."

"Tapi setelah itu kalian baikan lagi kan, ketika itu Yoongi memperlakukanmu penuh sayang, kan."

Jimin terdiam. Sejurus kemudian pipinya merona dan bibirnya melengkung manis dengan malu-malu, "hehe..."

"Ugh! Namjoon tak pernah seperti itu lho! Aku memang maklum kalau dia percaya pada semua member, tapi dengan Ken, kenapa dia tidak menyinggung sedikitpun kedekatanku dengan Ken?"

"Mungkin Namjoon-hyung melihat Ken-hyung itu murni sebagai sahabat Hyung."

"Apa dia tidak risih ketika aku bermanja-manja dan sering pergi keluar bersama Ken?"

"Tapi, ya, Hyung..."

"Wae?"

"Namjoon-hyung itu posesif sekali lho! Kenapa Hyung tidak sadar sih?"

"Benarkah...?"

"Ne. Kuperhatikan, tiap berkumpul, sebisa mungkin Namjoon-hyung pasti duduknya di samping Seokjin-hyung kan. Kalau makan bersama, kalian berdua pasti duduk bersebelahan. Pembagian kamar hotel juga, Namjoon-hyung sering protes ke Sejin-hyung lho, Hyung."

"Ne. Tapi, Jiminie. Yang aku mau itu... ucapan langsung dari mulut Namjoon."

"Bukannya aksi jauh lebih baik dari omongan."

"Haah. Sekali saja. Se-kaliiiii saja aku ingin mendengar keluhan Namjoon kalau dia cemburu."

"Padahal kalian sudah mesra lho Hyung. Untuk apa memikirkan tentang hal ini?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja..."

"AH!"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingat!"

"Ingat apa Jiminie?"

"Heol! Kenapa Hyung bisa lupa sih."

"Lupa apa?"

"Hyosang-hyung."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar lalu mulutnya langsung menganga teringat sesuatu. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan mulai tersenyum, "aish! Karena setahun belakangan ini Hyosang terlalu sibuk, aku jadi tidak kepikiran."

"Padahal waktu itu hubungan kalian sempat di ujung tanduk lho, Hyung."

"Hehe. Ternyata Namjoon itu pencemburu juga lho, Jiminie."

"Haha. Iya, iya..."

.

.

"Hyung."

"..."

"Yoongi-hyung."

"..."

"Min Yoongi!"

"..."

Jimin membuka paksa selimut hijau itu. Terlihat sesosok pucat yang semakin meringkuk dalam tidurnya.

"Hyuuuuung."

Tangan Jimin berusaha menarik lengan Yoongi.

"Ck. Waeee?"

"Bangun. Sebentar lagi manager kita datang."

"Ck. Sebentar lagi."

"Hyuuung. Pagi ini Hyung harus ke studio, kan."

"Ugh. Aku masih mengantuk sekali, Jiminie."

Jimin mendesah kasar melepas tangan Yoongi. Dia bergerak hati-hati dan mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga Yoongi, "Sayang..."bisiknya dengan suara yang dibuat se-seksi mungkin.

Sontak mata Yoongi terbuka lebar.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu,"lanjut Jimin dengan nada manja, "kalau kau tidak mau makan apa yang kubuat, apa kau mau 'aku' saja yang jadi sarapannya?"

WHAT THE!

Yoongi terbangun total.

Baru saja ia bangkit dan akan menindih Jimin, ternyata si perayu manis itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan menjauhi tempat tidur.

"Hehehe, sudah tidak mengantuk lagi kan, Hyung?"

"Dasar. Sini kau!"

Yoongi langsung berlari memeluk Jimin.

"Wa! Haha!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka menggodaku, ya..."geram Yoongi semakin menempelkan punggung Jimin pada dadanya. Bibirnya menciumi pipi Jimin, telinga Jimin dan leher Jimin.

"Haha. Geli, Hyung! Berhen-"

Mata Jimin membulat. Ternyata sudah ada Namjoon di ambang pintu.

"Hyung, Seokjin-hyung mana?"tanya Namjoon santai.

Yoongi melongok dari balik Jimin, "eh? Ntahlah. Telpon saja,"jawab Yoongi tak kalah santai. Padahal Jimin dalam pelukannya sudah mati kutu menahan malu.

"Oh, okeh,"Namjoon mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Dan Yoongi, mendapati kekasih manisnya masih terpaku dengan muka dan telinga memerah, malah tertawa kecil dan beralih memeluk Jimin sebentar dari depan. Lalu mencium singkat kening serta bibir Jimin.

"Kau beli gulanya di mana sih?"

"Eh?"

Yoongi mencubit hidung Jimin gemas, "terlalu manis, apa kau ingin aku diabetes hm?"

Oh, belum sempat Jimin mencerna kata-kata Yoongi. Pahanya sudah terangkat dan kini ia telah digendong ala koala oleh Yoongi. Kedua tubuh itu kemudian terhempas ke atas tempat tidur.

Jimin yang di bawah Yoongi menutup erat kedua mata, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menjadi ketika hembusan napas Yoongi terasa menyapu wajahnya.

Bibir Yoongi mulai meraup daging tebal merah muda itu. Menghisap, mengigit dan mengulumnya penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun lidahnyapun untuk mempermainkan mulut Jimin lebih nakal lagi.

Kecipak saliva terdengar. Bercampur dengan lenguhan Jimin yang semakin menjadi. Dua kaki yang jemarinya telah menegang bergerak merangkul pinggang Yoongi.

"Nngh!"

Sebuah jilatan menjalar dari ceruk leher Jimin hingga pundak. Membahasi kulit putih itu dan tak lupa memberikan sensualitas lebih dengan jejak merah keunguan.

"Nnnghhh..."

Dan Yoongi kembali dengan ciuman panasnya. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya lalu berhenti dengan tatapan puas untuk kesayuan di mata Jimin, "terima kasih atas makanannya,"ujarnya lembut menyapu bibir basah Jimin dengan satu jempolnya.

Jimin masih terengah. Berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang sudah melayang entah ke mana.

"Kita lanjutkan ke hidangan utama-nya dilain waktu, ya..."

"Eh? Ne..."angguk Jimin polos tanpa mengerti jawabannya sendiri, tetap berkutat pada bagaimana dirinya kini yang benar-benar dibuat mabuk hanya oleh ciuman Yoongi.

Setelah membelai lembut surai Jimin, Yoongi turun dari tempat tidur, bergerak keluar kamar dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang telah kembali sepenuhnya yang duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Jangan lupa urus dulu junior-mu itu di kamar mandi,"ujar Yoongi datar menunjuk selangkangan Jimin, "bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Sejin-hyung."

Sontak Jimin melihat ke bawah. Terbelalak mendapati sedikit bagian boxernya ternyata tlah basah oleh-

 _"Hiiiiii!"_

Dua kaki Jimin merapat. Tubuhnya membungkuk dalam, sampai-sampai wajahnya menempel di kedua lutut. Malu sekali!

"Aku tidak bisa bantu,"lanjut Yoongi, "tak ada jaminan bisa menahan diri,"ujarnya kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang frustasi menahan malu.

.

.

 _"Aku sedang di luar, Namjoonie."_

"Iya, di luar di mananya, Hyung?"

-Pagi ini Hoseok dan Yoongi ke studio. Jungkook ke gym. Taehyung baru tidur sekembalinya dari shooting. Jimin latihan dance. Namjoon masih memiliki waktu tiga jam sebelum harus ke salon. Dan Seokjinpun begitu. Jadi, pasangan NamJin tadi malam sudah berencana untuk beristirahat saja di rumah sambil menonton TV-.

 _"Maaf, ya Namjoonie. Kita pergi ke salonnya masing-masing saja, ya."_

"Hyung di mana sekarang? Ada urusan mendadak apa?"

 _"Dini hari Hyosang menelponku, katanya-"_

"Hyosang-hyung?"

 _"Ne. Katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan berdua saja denganku."_

"Berdua saja?"

Di seberang sana Seokjin mulai tersenyum. Jelas-jelas nada bicara Namjoon penuh selidik dan sudah lumayan risih.

 _"Aku sendiri belum terlalu tahu. Katanya limat menit lagi dia akan sampai. Eh? Oh, dia sudah datang. Sudah dulu ya, Namjoonie. Kita bertemu di salon saja, ya."_

"Eh? Seokjin-hyung, tung-"

 _"Bye."_

Pip.

Namjoon terpaku memandangi handphonenya. Sudah lama sekali nama itu tak terdengar dari mulut Seokjin. Bukannya mereka sudah tidak terlalu dekat seperti dulu? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi-_

Namjoon mendecak kasar, bergegas ke kamar, bersiap-siap sekenanya dan keluar dari dorm BTS. Jika Seokjin tak ingin memberitahu di mana tempat pertemuan mereka, maka Namjoon akan berusaha mencarinya sendiri.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh membiarkan Seokjin berbicara berdua saja dengan Hyosang. Tidak boleh, tidak akan boleh dan tidak pernah boleh. Hanya Hyosang, hanya Hyosang yang berhasil membuat Namjoon lepas kendali untuk mengukung Seokjin lebih egois lagi.

Raut Namjoon mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan kontrol seperti dulu lagi. Padahal Namjoon sudah belajar dari kejadian itu, tapi entah kenapa, tetap saja, tetap saja batin dan pikirannya selalu buta ketika dihadapkan pada Hyosang yang mendekati kekasihnya.

Karena Namjoon sadar dan tahu benar bahwa Hyosang adalah seseorang yang lebih dulu menjadi spesial di mata Seokjin, sebelum dirinya.

.

.

.

.

-Tiga tahun yang lalu-

Sebuah isakan membuat Namjoon terhenti di depan pintu. Ada seseorang yang menangis di dalam sana.

"Hiks, kau yakin akan meninggalkan BigHit, Hyosang-a?"

 _Seokjin-hyung!_

"Seokjinie, kau tahu, aku sudah tidak mau lagi terus-terusan menjadi trainee."

 _Dan Hyosang-hyung._

"Kau pernah berjanji hiks, bahwa kita akan debut bersama hiks..."

"Nah, karena itu aku mengajakmu untuk sama-sama keluar dan ikut denganku, kan."

Ekspresi Namjoon menegang. Apa-apaan pembicaraan mereka ini?

"Hiks. Hyosang-a, aku-"

"Kami pulaaaaang!"

Namjoon terlonjak kaget. Apalagi Seokjin yang tangisannya langsung terhenti seketika. Sedang Hyosang langsung bergerak ke kasurnya dan memainkan handphone.

Dorm mulai gaduh. Dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar dengan sikap biasa.

Pintu terbuka.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang,"Seokjin berdiri. Dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk ia hendak keluar dan ke kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Namjoon. Tangannya bergerak sendiri meraih lengan Seokjin Hatinya sudah sangat kacau mendegar isakan Seokjin tadi, tapi ia memilih mendengar dulu duduk permasalahannya, kekanakan sekali jika ia tiba-tiba mengamuk tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi ketika benar-benar di hadapkan pada wajah Seokjin yang habis menangis-

"Namjoonie?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi,"ujar Namjoon tenang. Padahal ia memutuskan untuk tak mengubrisnya dulu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat membicarakan ini. Bukan disaat dorm penuh dengan trainee lainnya dan jelas-jelas pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar begitu saja.

Mata Seokjin membulat, tak berbeda dari Hyosang, mereka menatap lamat wajah Namjoon.

"Benar Hyung akan keluar dari Bighit?"

Hyosang melepas sandarannya pada dinding, matanya menatap tajam. Namjoon tak perlu membahasnya sekarang, kan.

Seokjin langsung berbisik, "Namjoonie, kau tak perlu-"

"Kalau kau ingin keluar,"lanjut Namjoon, "kau tak perlu mengajaknya."

"Namj-"

Genggaman Namjoon menguat. Mungkin akan memberikan jejak pada pergelangan tangan Seokjin. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok yang bergerak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Perlu kau ingat, aku hanya 'mengajak' bukan 'memaksa',"jawab Hyosang, mendekat ke arah Namjoon, "apa kau takut hanya dengan 'mengajak' saja sudah cukup bisa membuatnya pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Namjoonie!"pekik Seokjin.

Sontak Namjoon menarik kerah Hyosang, mendorongnya kasar dan menghempaskan punggung Hyosang ke dinding.

Mata Namjoon membesar. Giginya gemeretak menahan marah.

"Namjoonie, tenanglah..."

"Wae? Wae?"

"Wae?"

"Wae?"

Beberapa orang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kau serius ingin berbuat ricuh hha?"tanya Hyosang dingin.

"Kumohon kalian berdua. Namjoonie turunkan tanganmu. Jebal..."

Namjoon masih enggan.

"Jebal..."ujar Seokjin lembut menggenggam dua tangan Namjoon, "Namjoonie... aku mohon."

Namjoon mendecak kasar, tangannya berangsur turun meski tatapannya masih beradu tajam dengan mata Hyosang.

Hyosang mengibas-ibas kerahnya kesal, "aku tak masalah jika mereka berpikiran lain kepadaku. Tapi jangan pernah membuat Seokjin malu seperti ini,"tandasnya keluar dari kamar menabrak asal bahu-bahu di ambang pintu.

Seokjin menunduk lesu. Bibirnya merengut namun menguatkan diri dan akhirnya tersenyum untuk teman-temannya yang sedari tadi meminta penjelasan, "semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah serius. Aku mohon, jangan ada yang memberitahukan ini ke yang lain. Aku mohon..."

.

"Sudah puas menangisnya, Hyung?"

Seokjin terdiam. Wajahnya langsung mendongak menatap dinding pintu.

"Aku tidak melarangmu menangis. Tapi jangan menanggungnya seorang diri, Hyung."

 _Namjoon..._

"Seharian ini kau mencuri waktu untuk menangis, kan. Kenapa kau menangis seorang diri? Apa hanya dia tempatmu berbagi, Hyung?"

 _Bukan! Aku hanya-_

"Kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya padaku, Hyung..."

Bibir Seokjin merengut pilu. Ia lebih tua, mana mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Namjoon. Untuk apa ia merepotkan Namjoon dengan sisi cengengnya ini. Ia seorang Hyung. Ia lebih dewasa. Ia bisa menahan semuanya seorang-

Klek

Pintu toilet terbuka.

Kepala Seokjin langsung bergerak rebah di pundak Namjoon. Tangannya yang gemetar menutupi kedua matanya yang semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan bening. Isakannya masih berusaha ditahan meski jelas-jelas Namjoon sudah berbisik padanya untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Surai hitamnya dielus-elus Namjoon, punggungnya disapu dengan sentuhan hangat dan lembut. Bisikan menenangkan memanjakan pendengarannya.

Seokjin merangkul leher Namjoon.

"Hiks. Hiks. Huwaaaaa. Namjoonie, hiks. Hiks. Huwaaaaa."

Namjoon mendengus. Tersenyum tipis karna akhirnya Seokjin tak lagi berpura kuat di hadapannya. Tak lagi memasang senyum palsu seperti sejak tadi malam, sejak Hyosang sudah secara resmi keluar dari BigHit Entertainment.

"Hiks. Hiks. Huwaaaaaaa. Hiks. Hiks."

"Gwenchana, Hyung."

"Hiks. Hiks."

.

Seokjin meraih handuk hangat pemberian Namjoon. Ia tempelkan ke kedua matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Satu jam sudah dia menangis.

"Beruntung sekali Hyosang-hyung itu."

"Eh?"

"Beruntung sekali seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menangis seharian, Hyung..."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya. Melempar tatapan keheranan polos pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan Namjoon mendengus tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar picik,"Namjoon menunduk, meremas jemarinya, "memanfaatkan celah ketika kau sedang terpuruk. Tapi, Hyung,"pemuda itu mendongak, "malah ketika melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi semakin ingin mengatakannya."

Namjoon menatap lamat kedua mata Seokjin.

"Mulai sekarang, apakah kau bisa memberikanku kesempatan, Hyung?"

Keduanya hening. Kedua pasang mata itu tak berkedip sekalipun. Kedua sosok itu mematung dengan pikiran rumit masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Seokjin menunduk, "maaf, Namjoonie..."

Namjoon tercekat. Tapi ia segera menguatkan diri.

"Maaf... Aku-"

"Gwenchana!"sergah Namjoon.

"Namjoonie, aku-"

"Haaa ah!"Namjoon berdiri, meregangkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum namun batinnya merasa miris, "aku bercanda, Hyung! Lupakan saja yang tadi itu."

"Eh?"

"Haha. Kenapa tampangmu begitu, Hyung? Hei, aku begini agar pikiranmu berhenti memikirkan Hyosang-hyung. Kaja. Malam ini aku akan mentraktir sesuatu."

-End Tiga tahun yang lalu-

.

.

.

.

 _"Ne, Namjoonie?"_

"Eh? Suga-hyung?"

 _"Ne. Ini aku. Jimin yang menyuruhku mengangkatnya. Katanya kau ada perlu."_

"Hha?"

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon ke nomorku saja?"_

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. Memang ada yang tidak beres di sini. Alih-alih menjawab telponnya Jimin malah menyuruh Suga agar Namjoon tidak bisa menyudutkannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Seokjin.

"Ani, Hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bye."

Namjoon mendecak, informan utamanya jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 _Tidak ada..._

Baru cafe ketiga yang Namjoon datangi. Dan masih banyak lagi jika harus mencari sosok kekasihnya dan Hyosang secara manual.

"Argh! Di mana kau Kim Seokjin?"geram Namjoon.

.

.

-TBC-

Gamsahamnida buat yang nyempetin baca! Nomu nomu nomu gomawo ^^

Sekali lagi, maap bgt, lama ga update2 plis maafin saya yah, tapi kalau ada yang kesel nunggu... ga papa, marahin aja saya ... haha

Well, chapter ini dan next chapter khusus NamJin hoho

Karena YoonMin shippers sudah benar2 dimanjakan ama ISAC dll ... plus 'YINYUETAI'! Saolooooohhhh, di sana Jimin cute bgt, deket2 ama Yoongi wkwkwk saya senyum2 gila nontonnya hehe ...

Pasti seneng kan ya kalo pacar kita cemburuan gitu, sesekali bolehlaaahhh ~ haha. Seokjin maunya gitu skali2 wkwkwk

Nah, Hyosang jadi pihak ketiga di sini, seperti yang udah kita ketahui bersama, Hyosang and Jin itu deket bgt sebelum debut kan ya ... makanya, cuman ama Hyosang antena Namjoon jadi sensi banget.

'Hilang kontrolnya Namjoon' bakal diliatin next chapter, semoga saya bisa narasiin gmn hubungan mereka yang paling dingin, paling sedih, paling hancur sejauh ini. Semoga! Amin! Soalnya dalam khayalannya saya begonoh, drama banget haha tapi, takutnya pas ditulis ga sesuai... saya usahain!

Once again, gamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa!

Review Juseyoooooo ^^

Balasan Review dari Reviewer terhormat :

 **avis alfi :** Karena mau ngapain juga, YoonMin itu emang gemesin bgt! Haha. Sayapun iri ~ Sincha? Aku juga! di BTS aku mikirnya cuman ada 2 uke, Jimin ama Jin, selebihnya seme hoho. Yoongi sensi bgt ama KookMin ... Yup! Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Yup! Bener bgt! Saya udah berapa kali mati suri gegara tuh Couple hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **Sheira Kim :** Aduuuhhhh, diabetes ya? Sama saya juga! Gimana nih! Tapi tetep aja ketagihan wkwkkwk... Iya! Saya bakal semangat! Doain ya! Well, untuk unyu2 YoonMin pending dulu ya, rehat sejenak, ngasih kesempatan buat pasangan Namjin hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **elfishminxiu :** Sincha? Karena saya pikir sebagai seme yang baik Yoongi pasti bakal gitu luar dia marah2 tapi didalam dia lega bgt Jiminnya ga kenapa2, trus langsung nyadar kalo badannya mulai meriang dan kecapean, jadi daripada ngerepotin dan bikin Jimin makin khawatir dia milih balik ke Seoul duluan. Yoongi juga ga mau ke dorm takut Jimin makin sedih, well, Namjoon janji ga ngasih tau ke Jimin, tapi ga papa ngasih tau k Seokjin kan ya... haha. Yup! Saya usahain tetep lanjut! (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201** : *Angguk-angguk bijak. Benar sekali. Beeenaaar sekali! Yoongi memang seperti itu hoho. KOOKMIN? Mau? Akan saya usahakan hoho. Tapi, masih masuk list ya, soalnya khusus NamJin dulu nih hehe. Btw, silahkan mau request VS yg gimana? Drama atau komedi aja? (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Ga, Jimin ga ilang kok. Haha, maaf bikin salah paham wkwk. Yup, dia cuman 'lupa waktu'. Jimin nyrocos gitu manis kan ya... hehe Waah! Mau juga nih difollow ama YoonMin Shipper ^^ Well, sekrang udah keluar kan ya NamJin, how? Masih byk kurang sana sini ya? (Gomawo ^^)

 **nuruladi07** : Well, what a such cutie lovely boy ... Gomawo ^^

 **nnavishipper :** Gamsahamnida ^^

 **amiracarlin2 :** Gmn pemirsa2, terima kasih udah pd dateng ya, makanannya enak2 semua kan ya, kalo ada waktu lain kali kita bikin perayaan lagi, perayaan 'malam pertama' YoonMin #PLAK digebuk masa... wkwk Semua orang itu mesum, sayapun mesum, andapun mesum haha. Sampai Yoongi menemukan waktu yang tepat... Jimin bakalan dia sikat habis, sehabis-habisnya hoho. (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** Lagi diem aja serem, palagi lagi marah! Ugh, serem lah poko e ... Jimin pan polos, manis, lugu, unyu2 haha. Yup! Semangat! Gamsahamnida ^^ Love you too ...

 **Senashin0817:** Saya sedang kepengen konflik yang berbelit juga... dimulai dari NamJin ini dulu, ntar saya baca dan inap2kan review semuanya, nah itu bakal saya jadiin pertimbangan buat YoonMin, soalnya saya udah ngayalin konflik mereka hoho ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** Biasa~ emak2 pan sukanya nonton gituan wkkwk. saya rela kalo yang ikut Yoongi ama Jimin atau Namjoon ama Seokjin wkwk, ngayal! ngayal! ... Yoon berani kok, dia mah mesum bgt, liat dah lirik rap haha, cuman dia emang nunggu waktu yg tepat kok, takutnya Jimin sakit tapi Jimin malah nagih hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz :** Saya suka nuduh tanpa alasan soalnya wkwkwk. Udah kehitung sebagai double date kan ya? Hufth. Syukurlah ~ syukurlah ~ ... iya, masih fokus ke YoonMin, makanya saya bikin khusus NamJin sekarang hehe jangan2 jangan berantem ama bang hobie, ntar saling lempar piring kalian dah haha ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Trbbangtanboys :** Aigoooo! Bener, mereka unyu2 bgt! Awalnya si Jimin bakalan ngambek, ga mau ngomong ama Yoongi, tapi sumpah pas denger Yoongi sakit, keselnya langsung ilang haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Cieeee, cieeee, makin mesra lagi~haha. Yup! Semangat! (Gomawo^^)

 **PikaaChuu :** Aduh! Cinta anda sedalam samudra dehhhh XD Namanya juga saling mencintai, anda senang saya juga senang #nihkantongmuntahnya wkwk Saya suka anda mulai goyah! hoho... btw, sebenarnya saya juga suka KookMin hehe makanya cerita saya yg lain, YoonMin vs KookMin ... makasih, semoga tulisan saya semakin baik lagi, biar dapat menghibur semua (Gomawo ^^)

 **maylu :** Saya juga! Jimin uke forever ever ever after dah poko e. jangan digigit, yang gigitin jimin tuh tugasnya Yoongi wkwkwk. (Gomawo ^^)

 **sanaa11 :** Oh! Bener juga, kalo ga anda bilang saya ga kepikiran lho! haha. bener. bener. Tappei n Miiko! haha berarti begitulah kira2 YoonMin waktu masa SD haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **arisafukushima564 :** Hei, jgn siksa si chimchim, kasian dia haha. Well, tapi saya udah ambil ancang2 kalo YoonMin bakal menderita di next next chapter hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **BLUEFIRE0805 :** Bener! Bener! Suga Swag emang cool dan MESUM! Dan mau tak mau sayapun harus bikin dia makin mesum jadinya haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **vchim :** Yey! YoonMin again! Well, but now ... NamJin's Time! Saya seneng kalo bisa ngabulin request semuanya ^^ makasih banyak ya... KEEPFIGHTING! (Gomawo ^^)

 **The Min's :** UWAAAA! GAMSAHAMNIDA udah nemu FF saya yang masih byk kurang sana sini ini ... #angguk2sambillapairmataterharu Hh un, saya bakal keep writing! (Gomawo ^^)


	10. Chapter 10 YoonMin Bonus Rated M

[Bonus Chapter]

Annyeong ~

Gamsahamnida kepada readers and reviewers terhormat ^^

Sarang he!

WARNING! WARNING! INI BONUS CHAPTER!

Nah, kenapa ini bonus chapter? Tentu saja karena Konflik NamJin belum selesai dan chapter ini nyempil secara tiba-tiba dan diluar keinginan semua haha #disayatNamJinShippers

Tenang, part 2 NamJin bakal nyusul, meski belum tau kapan #kalinidimutilasiNamJinShippers

Ani... begini... berhubungan Swag Rapper kita lagi Ulang Tahun ... makanya saya bikin ff ni persembahan khusus untuk Yoongi hoho ~ apalagi, apalagi ya ... Rated chapter kali ini M dan sejatinya saya belum mau bikin hubungan YoonMin sejauh itu, saya masih mau bikin Jimin itu polos, bersih dan belum terjamah (?), jadi chapter ini bisa dianggap ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan chapter2 selanjutnya ... saya lagi iseng hahaha

Btw, saya masih amatir dalam menulis smut and adegan dewasa, makanya tolong dimaklumi kalo anda kurang sreg saat membacanya hahaha ...

Dimulai dengan uke talk dulu ya haha...

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Bibir Jimin mengulum menahan sabar. Desahannya kasar namun sedikit tertahan dan satu tangan Jimin menyapu perlahan wajahnya yang barusan basah karena muncratan Seokjin.

Cepat-cepat Seokjin melap mulutnya, "maaf, Jimin!"ujarnya bergegas memberikan tisu kepada Jimin, "maaf, ya. Aku tidak sengaja. Habis, tiba-tiba saja kau berkata seperti itu."

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Gwenchana,"ucap Jimin sok bijak mengangguk-angguk paham sambil mengeringkan mukanya.

"Mianne.."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?"tanya Jimin serius, "apa saja yang harus aku siapkan?"

"Eee..."Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Jujur, dia tak tahu -lebih tepatnya masih terlalu malu- harus menjawab apa. Memang selama ini mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang percintaan masing-masing, tapi kali ini Jimin membicarakan hal yang benar-benar bersifat intim dan terlalu sulit jika harus diterangkan secara gamblang.

"Boleh tahu kapan Hyung pertama kali melakukannya dengan Namjoon-hyung?"

Mata Seokjin membulat, semakin sangsi untuk menjawab Jimin. Sekilas ia melihat raut Jimin yang serius menunggu perkataannya, membuatnya menghela napas dan akhirnya mau membagikan kisah 'dewasa' nya kepada Jimin.

Seokjin memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk memastikan sekitar, kemudian tubuhnya dicondongkan sedekat mungkin dengan kepala Jimin. Jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak, agar Jimin melakukan hal serupa.

"Jiminie, yang kau maksud 'pertama kali' itu,"bisik Seokjin, "benar-benar pertama kali atau pertama kali melakukannya tanpa paksaan?"

Heol! Sontak Jimin tak bisa bernapas dibuatnya. Segera ia menatap lekat wajah Seokjin, "maksudnya,"ujarnya kagok dengan raut pucat, "jadi, Hyung pernah, mustahil, jadi, Namjoon-hyung pernah memperko-mph."

Telapak tangan Seokjin langsung menutup mulut Jimin kuat-kuat, "iiiish! Jaga kata-katamu,"tekannya setengah berbisik, "bukan begitu, dengarkan aku dulu."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya pun dilepas oleh Seokjin.

"Kau ingat sewaktu Namjoon dan Hyosang bertengkar?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, kau tahu kan, ketika itu kami belum pacaran. Namjoon melakukan itu semata-mata karena emosi dan dipenuhi oleh ehm, hawa nafsu. Karena itu aku menganggapnya bukanlah yang pertama bagi kami. Menurutku _first time_ kami dihitung sejak pacaran."

Mulut Jimin membulat. Pipinya ikut memerah seperti Seokjin. Dunia NamJin memang berbeda, meski dulu Yoongi juga nyaris akan seperti itu.

"Jadi, kapan pertama kalinya sejak pacaran?"

"5 Maret 2013..."cicit Seokjin.

"Heol! Itu kan hari jadian kalian berdua, Hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk tersenyum malu.

"Daebak! Jadi kalian langsung."

"Kau tahu kan, waktu itu kami sudah sama-sama dewasa..."

"Daebak... Lalu? Setelah itu bagaimana, Hyung? Ah! Ani, ketika itu bagaimana, Hyung? Tolong ceritakan detailnya, Hyung. Maksudku, setelah kalian berciuman dan telanjang. Apa, apa yang- Aw!"

Seokjin memukul kepala Jimin, "hei, tak mungkin aku menceritakannya sejauh itu kan?"

"Kan aku butuh referensi, Hyung,"ketus Jimin mengerucut lucu.

"Kau tidak butuh referensi apapun, Jiminie."

"Tapi, Hyung. Ini kan hadiah 'dariku' mustahil aku malah menyerahkan semuanya pada Yoongi-hyung."

"Nah, benar kok. Sebenarnya kau tidak usah memusingkan hal itu dari sekarang, serahkan semuanya pada Yoongi. Ketika itu aku juga belum mengetahui apa-apa, Jiminie. Jujur, kepalaku hanya dipenuhi oleh Namjoon. Dan waktu itu semuanya murni arahan Namjoon. Kau tidak lupa kejadian kalian di Jepang beberapa minggu lalu, kan? Terlepas dari hubungan kalian dan dirimu yang masih polos, apa yang kau rasakan itu wajar, Jiminie. Untuk 'pertama kali'nya, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kesiapan batin. Dan juga fisik tentunya. Kalau soal 'ini' dijadikan sebagai hadiah, kesediaan dirimu itu sudah lebih dari cukup kan. Secara nalurinya kita memang mengandalkan kok. Bukan diandalkan."

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah mengerti, Hyung. Maksudku, apa ada tips-tips untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih kepada dominan kita. Hyung pasti sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman pertama sampai sekarang kan."

Seokjin terdiam. Barusan dia tidak salah dengar kan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Jiminie?"

"Begini, aku ingin tahu cara-cara Hyung memanjakan dan memberikan kepuasan lebih kepada Namjoon-hyung. Mungkin aku juga bisa melakukannya untuk Yoongi-hyung."

Wah. Beruntung sekali, kali ini mulut Seokjin kosong tanpa air ataupun makanan. Kalau tidak, pasti wajah Jimin kembali menjadi korban. Sejak kapan bocah polos, tidak, tidak, sejauh ini pembicaraan mereka terkadang memang menjurus ke konten dewasa, tapi tetap saja, sejak kapan dongsaeng dihadapan Seokjin ini meminta saran seperti itu?

"YA! Jiminie!"

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Aigoo! Kau diracuni siapa hha?"

Jimin menatap heran dengan raut polos, "maksudnya diracuni, Hyung?"

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Tunggu, Hyung! Ke mana, Hyung?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya dan tetap melangkah pergi.

"Hyuuunggg~"susul Jimin.

.

.

Klise. Tapi memang inilah hadiah terindah yang bisa Jimin berikan untuk Yoongi seorang, yaitu dirinya...

 **You can take me raw**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sibuk melihat apa, hm?"

Jimin langsung mendongak.

 _Hiii! Yoongi-hyung!_ Cepat-cepat Jimin menyembunyikan handphonenya, "oh, selamat datang, Hyung,"gugupnya.

"Well, aku pulang..."

Yoongi menghempaskan diri di sofa, duduk tepat di samping Jimin. Matanya tertutup rapat pertanda letih, tapi kepalanya menghadap kekasihnya dan jemari kurus Yoongi memukul-mukul pelan bibirnya minta-

Cup

Ciuman singkat langsung Jimin berikan -sepertinya Jimin berpikir lebih cepat ketika waspada-. Sebentar Yoongi membuka mata dan tersenyum puas, kemudian merebahkan diri, menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantal. Kedua matanya tertutup kembali, berniat untuk tertidur.

Jimin bernapas lega. Untung saja Yoongi tidak sempat melihat apa yang sibuk ia cari di internet sedari tadi. Kalau tidak...

"Apa handphonemu sudah ada anti virusnya, Jiminie?"ujar Yoongi datar.

Sontak mata Jimin membulat lebar.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya. Tersenyum simpul, Yoongi meraih telinga Jimin, "kau sadar tidak sih, lihat, bahkan telingamu ikut memerah."

Oh, Jimin langsung tak berkutik. Mengutuk dirinya yang tadi terlalu fokus -fokus malu-malu, fokus takut-takut- sampai-sampai kehadiran Yoongi terlambat ia sadari.

Yoongi mendengus. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati wajah Jimin yang terlihat lucu. Dan kantuknya menguar entah ke mana. Jemari di telinga Jimin itu bergerak perlahan menelusuri tengkuk, mengarahkan Jimin untuk membungkuk lebih dalam.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Segera Jimin menutup mata seperti Yoongi. Rasa malu karena ketahuan melihat yang 'tidak-tidak' seketika terganti dengan rasa nikmat karena mulut Yoongi.

"Nngh..."

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka secara perlahan Yoongi bangkit dan bergerak menindih Jimin Tangan yang lalu mengurung itu, pelan-pelan bergeser turun guna semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Dua dada itu tertempel erat seperti mulut mereka.

"Nnghh..."

Sepasang lengan mengalung di leher Yoongi, jari-jari pendek itu meremas surai Yoongi, berbohong untuk menginginkan lebih. Karena nyatanya napasnya mulai terkuras habis dan lidahnya sudah kewalahan membalas lidah Yoongi.

"Haaah... haa... haahhh..."

"Jiminie, haah,"Yoongi menyapu lembut sebelah pipin Jimin, "yang lainnya sedang tidak ada di dorm kan..."

Jimin masih sibuk mengatur napas. Tapi dirinya tetap menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Yoongi kembali menciumnya, lebih lama dan jauh lebih fulgar dari sebelumnya.

"Ngh!"

Ceruk leher Jimin dilahap Yoongi.

"Nnnggghhh!"

Sembari lima jari itu mulai menjalar ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam boxer Jimin.

Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia menahan tangan Yoongi, "tu, tunggu, Hyung."

"Nngh!"

Tapi Yoongi kini malah mengulum dan mengisap _nipple_ Jimin yang masih terbungkus kaos agar pegangan Jimin melemah.

"Hy, Hyuuung... nnghh.. tunggu. Tunggu, Hyuuung... nngh..."

"HYUNG, TUNGGU!"teriak Jimin.

Semua gerakan Yoongi terhenti.

"Tunggu, Hyung...haaah"Jimin menatap lekat wajah Yoongi.

Sedetik kemudian kedua mata Yoongi mengerjap cepat, tubuhnya berangsur menjauhi Jimin lalu duduk memijak lantai, "ma, maaf, tanpa sadar aku sudah-"

"Ani!"cepat Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, "kau boleh melakukannya, Hyung..."ujarnya lemah benar-benar menempelkan wajah pada punggung Yoongi, "waktu itu sebenarnya kita akan melakukannya juga, kan, Hyung?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Jiminie,"Yoongi memutar tubuhnya, menyapu lembut pipi Jimin, "ketika itu tidak jadi kan. Sejak itu kau tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Lagipula setelah aku pikir baik-baik, sebenarnya wajahmu saat itu mengatakan kau belum siap kan."

"Tapi aku sudah siap sekarang, Hyung."

Yoongi meraih dagu Jimin, membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut tiga senti, "hei, kau tahu selama ini aku sudah berusaha menahan diri, kan,"ujar Yoongi dingin, tatapannya berusaha menusuk pandangan Jimin. Sedikit kesal karena tadi Jimin menolaknya tapi sekarang malah seolah-olah sengaja mengundangnya.

Jimin menelan ludah.

"Kalau kau besikeras aku tak akan segan-segan lagi, Park Jimin."

"Tapi tidak malam ini, Hyung."

"Hha?"

"Ani... itu, ee..."gagap Jimin.

Baiklah, Yoongi sudah tak ambil pusing lagi. Dia melepas kaosnya.

"Wa! Hyung!"pekik Jimin panik.

Dan Yoongi melepas kaos Jimin.

"AKU INGIN KITA MELAKUKANNYA SAAT KAU ULANG TAHUN, HYUNG!"

Hening.

Jimin menutup erat kedua matanya, sedang Yoongi menyatukan alisnya.

"Hhaaa?"

"Aku ingin, aku ingin,"Jimin menangkup wajah kemerahannya, "aku ingin kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali tepat ketika kau berulang tahun, Hyung..."

"Hhhaa?"

"Ne... Aku berencana memberikan 'diriku' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, Hyung."

"Haaah,"seketika Yoongi mendesah panjang, matanya terpicing, "aigooo, aigooo,"pangkal hidungnya dipijit-pijit, "Jiminie, jebal. Umurmu sudah berapa hm?"

"Eh?"

Yoongi langsung menggendong Jimin.

"Hyung?"

Membawa kekasih manisnya itu menuju kamar.

Jimin bertanya-tanya, namun sepertinya mulai mengerti ketika Yoongi membaringkan dan menindihnya di tempat tidur.

"Hyung?"tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kita harus memusingkan tanggal hha? Aku akan menyerangmu habis-habisan malam ini."

 _Hiiii!_

.

.

(mulai~ mulai ~ haha)

.

.

Ruang temaram itu memiliki suhu rendah. Namun dua penghuninya bukan main merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh mereka. Yang menindih semakin berkuasa dalam pertarungan sesama lidah, menakhlukkan rongga mulut itu hingga yang kalah semakin merasa frustasi dan mengemis jeda untuk sekedar mengambil satu tarikan napas saja.

Permohonan dikabulkan, ya benar, hanya untuk satu tarikan saja.

"Hah, hah, haa-"

Setelahnya dua mulut itu kembali tertempel erat dan bergerak secara sepihak. Bibir itu tlah membengkak, mengeluarkan desahan terburu setelah diserang habis-habisan.

"Hah, hah, hah, haah..."

Sorot mata Jimin menjadi sayu. Ia masih terengah dengan pikiran kosongnya. Sedang Yoongi sudah mulai menciumi, menjilat dan menggigiti lehernya.

"Nngh! Nngh! Nngh..."

Jejak kemerahan menghiasi kulit Jimin. Dua _nipple_ nya menegang seiring dengan bertambahnya jejak itu di mana-mana.

"Nngh!"

Dua tangan Jimin mengalung di leher kekasihnya. Jemari Yoongi memelintir, sedang mulutnya mengisap secara brutal. Sepasang tonjolan di dada Jimin itu dimainkan penuh nafsu oleh Yoongi.

"Aah... aaannghhh..."erangan Jimin menjadi, "angh! Hyuuung..."

Cepat Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, melepas rangkulan di lehernya, mendudukkan Jimin dan memposisikan punggung Jimin bersandar di dadanya. Ia yang memeluk Jimin dari belakang memasukkan satu, dua, tiga jari kirinya ke dalam mulut Jimin, mempermainkan lidah Jimin dengan itu. Sedang jemari kanannya mengarah ke bawah. Menyapu perut, paha dan berhenti pada batangan (?)Jimin yang sudah mengeras.

Falus itu dikocok. Perlahan, kemudian semakin cepat dan agresif.

"Aaah! Hheiuuung! Anngh!"

Jimin meregang. Bagian bawahnya semakin memanas, air liurnya mulai tumpah. Leher, bahu dan sebagian punggungnya sudah penuh dengan jejak gigitan Yoongi.

"Hheiuuungh..."

Tangan itu bergerak lebih gusar lagi. Dan jemari dimulut Jimin keluar. Yoongi kembali memelintir, mencubit, menghukum _nipple_ Jimin hingga tak kalah memerah dengan bekas darinya di kulit Jimin.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Bertambah cepat. Yoongi mengocok bagian bawah Jimin semakin cepat, semakin terburu semakin kasar hingga ia dapat mendengar desahan Jimin yang semakin tak teratur dan semakin menggila.

"Nnngh! Haah! Hhah! Hyung! Ah!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yoon- aannnggghh..."

Cairan putih menyembur membasahi tapak tangan Yoongi.

"Hhaaah... hah, hah..."

Yoongi langsung merengkuh tubuh lemas Jimin. Napas beratnya menyapu telinga Jimin, "Jiminie... tak ada pengaman, apa tidak apa-apa melanjutkannya?"tanyanya lembut, kontras sekali dengan yang tadi. Well, meski dia mengancam akan menyerang Jimin habis-habisan, tetap saja ia tak tega jika Jimin kesakitan.

"Gwenchana, Hyuuung... haaah..."jawab Jimin lemah. Jarinya meraih kepala Yoongi, wajahnya menoleh ke belakang guna mengecup pipi Yoongi penuh sayang, "you can take me raw, Hyung..."

Sebentar Yoongi mendekap erat tubuh Jimin lalu membaringkannya hati-hati. Ia meraih bantal, menghimpitkannya dibawah pantat Jimin. Jarinya yang masih basah dengan cairan Jimin, salah satunya bergerak masuk pada lubang merah jambu yang berkedut itu.

"Nnnghhh..."lima jari Jimin mencengkram sprai dan lima lainnya, satu-satu bergantian ia gigiti untuk menahan perih dari lubang bawahnya.

"Nnnghh... Hyuuuung..."

Jari kedua dari Yoongi. Air ludahnya diteteskan di sana agar mengurangi rasa sakit Jimin.

"NNGHH!"

Yoongi menghentikan pijatan tiga jarinya, "Jiminie, gwenchana?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Hiks... Nehh..."

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam. Cairan bening mulai merembes dari kedua mata Jimin.

"Jiminie..."panggil Yoongi lembut.

"Hiks..."

"Sakit sekali, ya?"

"Hiks, gwenchana, Hyung... Seokjin-hyung bilang memang sangat sakit ketika pertama kali melakukannya, jadi aku sudah siap menahannya..."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul meski rautnya masih khawatir melihat Jimin yang sekuat tenaga menahan perih. Tiga jarinya kembali bergerak, perlahan dan sangat hati-hati membuka akses untuk dirinya nanti.

Dan Jimin semakin berjuang menahannya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya, gigi-giginya teradu kuat, matanya memicing erat dengan alis yang terpaut tegas.

Cukup menghabiskan waktu lama, karena Yoongi sangat pengertian dan memperlakukan Jimin secara lembut dan penuh kasih. Lalu akhirnya bagian tubuh Jimin sudah cukup siap untuk dimasuki.

Yoongi mencium kening Jimin, menyibak surai Jimin dan menyapu lembut pipi Jimin, "Jiminie, aku akan masuk..."bisik Yoongi dengan suara beratnya.

Jimin mengangguk lemah. Kontras dengan jantungnya yang seakan meledak saat itu juga. Sesaat lagi Yoongi akan memasukinya. Sesaat lagi Yoongi akan menyatu dengan dirinya, "sarang he, Hyung..."haru Jimin.

"Nado, Jiminie... Sarang he. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi mengecup singkat bibir Jimin. Kemudian punggungnya bergerak naik. Satu tangannya mengangkat satu paha Jimin, membuat betis Jimin tertumpu di ceruk lehernya. Satu tangan Yoongi yang lain, memegang batangannya, perlahan memasukkannya ke lubang Jimin.

(GYAAAAAAA! Bentar! Bentar! Saya malu banget ngetik adegan ini! GYAAAAA! TUHAAAANN Sejak kapan saya jadi semesum ini?! AW! Sakit! #ditabokreaders, okeh okeh saya lanjutin, maaf numpang lewat)

Sakit.

Padahal milik Yoongi baru bergerak memasukinya.

Sakit sekali.

Milik Yoongi mulai masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Jimin melotot. Napasnya tercekat. Sumpah. Apa tubuhnya robek sekarang.

"AARGGHHTT! Sakit Hyung! Hyuuung!"

Tetap saja Yoongi tidak berhenti.

"NNNGHHH!?"

"Tahan sedikit, Jiminie..."

"Hiks, hiks... Hy-"

"AARGGHT! Hyung!"

Pinggul Yoongi mulai bergerak.

"Aaangh! AH! AH!"

Tubuh Yoongi seketika turun begitu dua tangan Jimin hendak menggapainya untuk menahan sakit. Sepasang lengan itu merangkul erat leher Yoongi.

"AH! ANGH!"

Yoongi mempercepat temponya. Seraya menciumi mulut Jimin, telinga Jimin dan leher Jimin.

"ANNGH! AH! Hyung! Hyung!"

Air mata Jimin sudah mulai berhenti, karena rasa sakit yang sempat seolah-olah membunuhnya tadi perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

"Jiminie...hhaah..."

"Yoongi-hy, Ah! Yoongi-hyuuung..."

Milik Yoongi keluar masuk menggagahi lubang Jimin. Tempat tidur terguncang dan berderit keras.

Kaki Jimin yang memeluk pinggang Yoongi terlepas karena sekujur tubuhnya semakin menegang dan semakin terbakar.

"AANGH! AH! HYUUNG!"

Tergesa-gesa, kasar, Yoongi menyerang Jimin habis-habisan.

"AH! AH!"

Lagi. Lebih dalam lagi, lalu keluar dan masuk kembali mengoyak tubuh Jimin.

"AANGH! AH! AH!"

Rangsangan mereka menguat.

"HYUNG!"

"Jiminie."

"AH! YOONGI-HYUNG!"

"Jiminie!"

"HYUNG!"

"Jiminie!"

"HY-!? AH! AH! Aaaannnghhh! Aaaanngh..."

Perut Jimin basah karena cairannya. Dadanya kembang kempis. Tubunya lemas seketika.

Yoongi mengeluarkan miliknya. Cairan putih langsung merembes dari pantat Jimin. Dia lalu merebahkan diri tepat di samping Jimin. Jemarinya kemudian ditautkan erat dengan jemari Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lembut, mengecup kening Jimin, "aku mencintaimu..."

Jimin menangis. Tangan lunglainya bergerak lemah merangkul Yoongi, "nado...hiks, hiks..."

"Jiminie."

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku minta tambahan ronde?"

"Eeeh?"

.

.

-END-

.

.

WAAA! GAMSAHAMNIDA YANG NYEMPETIN BACA CHAPTER GAJE INI!

HOW? HOW?

Ugh! Ga bagus ya?

Aah! Terserah! Yang penting saya mau nulis YoonMin!

Boleh curhat ga?

Terapi jantung saya tadi malam!? V App Live! Holy grail!

Nyadar ga kalo sejak Jimin muncul dia curi-curi liat dgn tatapan yang pengen bgt meluk Yoongi! Asli! Bukannya saya lho, tapi tangan Jimin itu emang keliatan gatel bgt supaya bisa megang2 Yoongi! Tatapannya itu lho! Plis Jimin, loe polos bgt sampai2 mudah bgt ngebaca niat loe!

Saoolooooohhhh! Ga kuat saya! Mana abis itu byk bgt lagi skinship mereka bdua!

Sumpah! Saya ngeliat aura di mereka itu kaya aura orang pacaran lho! Anjiiiir! Mati suri saya tadi malam!

GYAAA! Kapan mereka nikah hha!? Kapan!?


	11. Chapter 11 NamJin Part 2 Rated M

Annyeong ~

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

Thanks bgt review nya yaaaa! LUV U ALL!

Well, maap saya agak kelewatan di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, padahal di awal dibikin Rated T, mianne... nah sekarang rated nya udah saya naikin ... Sudah terpampang Rated M di ff ini ...

Nah, bagi yang rindu Rated T, tenang aja, setelah NamJin selesai, next chapter bakalan balik lagi ke Rated T 'kayanya' ... hehe

Aduh! Semoga maksud cerita saya tersampaikan ke pembaca terhormat ^^' Maaf, kalo ga sesuai seperti yang diharapkan... (tolong maklumi saya, saya masih amatir dalam kepenulisan ff -_- )

WARNING! Di tengah cerita, ntar ada adegan itu lagi, maafkan saya! Karena dipikir-pikir, hormon namja emang meledak-ledak kan ya ... aish!

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

-Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu-

Seokjin menengadah, tersenyum lembut pada langit yang membuncahkan hujan. Senyumannya begitu lembut dan terlihat manis namun kedua matanya mengiringi dengan tatapan sendu, nanar sedih yang seolah-olah siap untuk menangis.

Seokjin termangu. Terpaku begitu lama tanpa berkedip sekalipun, entah karna menikmati hujan yang ia sukai atau tengah berkutat pada sesuatu yang menguras mental dan pikirannya. Genggaman Seokjin pada pegangan payung kemudian menguat.

"Hiks..."lalu bibir yang sedari tadi menggambarkan ketegaran dirinya mulai melemah, merengut dan gemetar.

"Hiks, hiks..."

Seokjin akhirnya menangis. Menjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lutut. Dadanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Isakannya tak terdengar jelas, hilang timbul karna fisiknya terlalu rapuh untuk sekedar bernapas normal. Suaranya yang semakin serak memanggil Namjoon berulang kali.

Seokjin menyukai Namjoon. Sangat menyukai Leader-nya itu. Beberapa minggu setelah mereka bertemu, perasaan nyaman mulai tumbuh ketika bersama Namjoon. Kenyamanan yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Sesuatu yang seringkali membuatnya salah tingkah dan diam-diam tersenyum malu.

"Hiks, hiks, Namjoon..."

Air mata Seokjin semakin deras. Tangannya menangkup mulut yang merintih kesakitan.

"Namjoon... hiks, hiks..."

.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Seokjin-hyung?"

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, Hyung."

Yoongi memutar kursi, menghadap ke arah Namjoon, "tadi pagi kulihat matanya bengkak karena menangis. Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya kau yang terlihat acuh."

"Tak ada yang terjadi di antara kami, Hyung."

"Seharian ini kalian juga belum bertegur sapa, kan."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar. Lalu mendecak dan mendesah kasar.

"Hyung! Kau tahu kenapa dia menangis?"

"Bertengkar denganmu?"

"Bukan, Hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Argh!"Namjoon menngacak-acak kesal rambut hitamnya, "aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Tapi yang jelas bukan karena aku."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian malah terlihat canggung dari kemarin?"

"Entahlah, Hyung."

"Nah,"Yoongi memutar kursi lagi, kali ini untuk menghadap ke komputer kembali, "kuharap kalian cepat berbaikan."

"Hyung. Sudah kubilang- hah, terserahlah..."

.

Seharian ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Namjoon. Tidak hanya Yoongi, semua trainee menanyakan hal serupa kepadanya. Ditanya berulang kali mengenai hal yang membuat _mood-_ nyahancur, jelas-jelas Namjoon semakin geram. Karena dirinya-pun sebenarnya juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka itu.

Bisa-bisanya Seokjin menangis sampai keduanya matanya bengkak. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa membuat Seokjin menangis. Kenapa semua orang di sekeliling mereka kompak berpikiran sama.

Namjoon memandang kesal ke arah Seokjin di ujung sana. Sorot matanya tajam, tak berkedip sedikitpun hasil dari otaknya yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan senyum 'dibuat-buat' seorang Seokjin.

"Cih."

Namjoon bangkit, melangkah cepat-

"Nam-"

"Ikut aku, "dan langsung menarik tangan Seokjin untuk mengikutinya.

Seokjin menurut meski rasa bingung dan enggan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Katakan,"perintah Namjoon melepas kasar tangan Seokjin setelah mereka berada di sudut kantor agensi yang tak ada orang, "kenapa kau menangis? Kau sadar tidak semua orang menyalahkanku."

Kepala Seokjin menunduk. Pijakannya gamang. Tatapan dan ucapan Namjoon dingin sekali.

"Ya. Kim Seokjin,"tekan Namjoon, "huh! Sumpah. Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kalau kau sebahagia itu bertemu Hyosang tidak perlu menangis semalaman, kan."

Kepala Seokjin masih menunduk. Bibirnya merengut dan sontak saja cairan bening mulai merembes dari kedua matanya.

 _Hhh!_

Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin, mendongakkan wajah cantik itu hingga sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tanpa isakan, satu tetesan mengalir di pipi Seokjin.

Namun simpati belum menghinggapi Namjoon. Pegangannya menguat seperti pancaran amarahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum palsu hha? Asal kau tahu aku sangat jengkel melihatnya. Satu lagi, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau yang menderita? Dan yang tidak aku mengerti juga, kenapa kau seolah-olah menderita karena aku hha?"

Bibir Seokjin mulai gemetar. Sedangkan air matanya belum berhenti mengalir, bahkan semakin deras. Dan lagi, tanpa suara. Karena dia memaksa diri agar tak terlihat rapuh di hadapan Namjoon. Matanya-pun sebenarnya takut menatap Namjoon, tapi didorong sekuat mungkin guna melempar tatapan 'baik-baik' saja.

Namjoon mendecak, sangat kasar, terdengar seperti umpatan kotor.

"Aku yang mengusahakanmu bertemu dengan Hyosang kemarin,"geram Namjoon, "aku yang repot-repot membuat Bang Pd-nim memberimu izin ketika Hyosang berulang tahun. Aku yang membiarkanku semakin dekat dengan Hyosang. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa kau malah-"

"Sikapmu setengah-setengah tahu,"potong Seokjin dengan tenang, "sikapmu setengah-setengah Kim Namjoon,"ulang Seokjin bergetar, "baik sekali kau repot-repot membuat Bang Pd-nim memberiku waktu ketika Hyosang berulang tahun namun kemudian anehnya kau bersikap dingin kepadaku. Kau membiarkanku semakin dekat dengan Hyosang, tapi kau malah mati-matian menjaga jarak dariku. Kau yang mengusahakanmu bertemu dengan Hyosang kemarin-"Seokjin mengambil napas dengan susah payah, dadanya sudah terlalu sakit sekarang, "dan kau sengaja mengacuhkanku kemarin."

Namjoon terdiam. Jemarinya perlahan lepas dari dagu Seokjin.

"Kau pikir aku senang?"lanjut Seokjin, suaranya mulai serak dan tersendat karena menahan perih "kau pikir aku senang kalau hubunganku dengan Hyosang semakin baik sementara hubunganku denganmu justru semakin jauh-"

"Memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi kan,"sergah Namjoon.

"Mwo?"alis Seokjin menyatu, "jadi seperti itu pikiranmu selama ini?"tanyanya lirih.

"Salah hha?"

"Seperti itu pikiranmu selama ini, Namjoon-a?"ulang Seokjin masih tak percaya.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri."

Oh, isakan Seokjin bersuara kini. Tangisannya membuncah.

"Berhenti menangis,"titah Namjoon, dingin.

"Hiks, hiks."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan hha?"

"Hiks, hiks."

"Heol,"desah Namjoon, "baiklah, setelah ini aku benar-benar tak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusanmu. Terserah kau saja dari sekarang. Aku tak akan membantumu lagi,"ujarnya beranjak pergi.

"Jadi berhenti seolah-olah kau terlihat menderita karena diriku,"tandas Namjoon.

.

Jangan salahkan Namjoon. Karena dulu Seokjin sudah pernah menolak pengakuannya. Jadi ia pikir hingga detik inipun Seokjin sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Yang ada dalam pemahamannya hanyalah Seokjin dan Hyosang yang saling menyukai, dan dirinya yang bersedia mengalah bahkan berjanji akan membuat Seokjin bahagia.

Dan jangan salahkan Seokjin. Karena ia pikir pengakuan Namjoon diucapkan secara tidak serius. Padahal ia menyukai Namjoon. Sesaat, ketika mendengar pengakuan itu, ia menolak karena beranggapan Namjoon hanya bersimpati kepadanya. Ditambah dengan Namjoon sendiri yang berkata bahwa ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah candaan, semakin membuat Seokjin ragu akan perasaan Namjoon. Andai Namjoon tahu bahwa ia menolak ajakan Hyosang semata-mata kerena masih ingin berada di sisi Namjoon.

Jadilah seperti sekarang. Namjoon yang entah mengapa kesal dengan kesedihan Seokjin. Lalu Seokjin yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Untuk ketujuh kalinya handphone Seokjin berbunyi. Kali ini beruntung pikirannya cukup longgar hingga ia menyadarinya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Hyosang-a."

 _"Wah, firasatku benar."_

"Eh?"

 _"Saat kembali ke dorm, tiba-tiba_ _saja bayanganmu terlintas di pikiranku._ _Aku_ _sudah menelponmu_ _berkali-kali_ _, tapi_ _tidak kau angkat._ _Aku_ _yakin kau belum tidur_ _dan_ _sepertinya sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan, lihat, kau habis menangis kan? Ada apa?"_

Seokjin terdiam.

 _"Padahal kemarin kita senang-senang kan,"lanjut Hyosang, "aku memang sedikit capek, tapi aku belum mengantuk. Mungkin kau bisa mendongengkan sesuatu untukku."_

Seokjin mendengus. Lalu tersenyum simpul setelahnya, "Hyosang-a."

 _"_ _Ne_ _?"_

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

 _"Tentu. Kau sahabat terbaikku."_

"Bukan. Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Tapi rasa suka yang dulu pernah kau utarakan."

 _"Aaa. Namjoon,"_ angguk Hyosang di seberang sana, _"wah, jadi karena itu kau menangis hm. Aku ingin menghajarnya sekarang."_

"Hyosang-a, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

 _"Kau tahu perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah Seokjinie."_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? Ketika kau tahu bahwa ternyata aku menyukai Namjoon."

 _"Aku sempat membenci Namjoon. Dan berpikir keras agar aku bisa membuatmu melupakan Namjoon."_

"Ada lagi?"

 _"Yah, sebenarnya banyak. Banyak sekali. Kau berhasil menyita seluruh perhatianku untuk sementara waktu, sekarangpun masih sih. Kenapa bukan aku yang kau sukai? Kenapa harus Namjoon? Hal apa yang ada pada Namjoon hingga dia yang kau pilih? Apa yang harus aku lakukan mulai sekarang? Merebutmu secara paksa? Merebutmu secara halus?,"_ Hyosang berhenti sebentar, wajah Seokjin semakin pekat dalam bayangannya, _"aku memilih untuk merebutmu secara perlahan..."_

Seokjin hanya termangu. Ia tersenyum miris, andai Namjoon menyukainya seperti Hyosang.

 _"Dan aku senang sekali, kita bisa saling berhubungan dan sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini."_

"Semua karena Namjoon."

 _"Eh?"_

"Namjoon yang mengusahakan semuanya,"suara Seokjin mulai terdengar lemas, "aku semakin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya, Hyosang-a."

 _"Beres-beres sekarang."_

"Ne?"

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku di luar dorm-mu."_

"Hyosa-"

 _"Manager kami sudah ada yang tidur, yang lainnya sedang di luar. Para member tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkanku."_

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Kau bisa menyelinap keluar kan. Aku ingin menemuimu saat ini juga."_

"Tapi..."

 _"Hei, sekarang kau butuh sandaran kan?"_

Sontak bibir Seokjin memberengut.

"Ne.. hiks..."

 _"Nah, aku akan langsung pergi sekarang."_

"Ne..."

.

Sial sekali. Namjoon sedang ada di dapur sekarang.

Tapi Seokjin tetap melangkah seperti biasa.

Dan Namjoon juga terlihat acuh sepertinya. Tapi, melihat penampilan Seokjin-

"Mau ke mana?"tanya Namjoon setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar,"jawab Seokjin melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Hei,"Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin, "sebentar ke mana? Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang kan."

"Aku akan menemui seseorang. "

"Well,"Namjoon melepas genggamannya dan mengangkat kedua bahu singkat. Dan berniat kembali ke kamar.

Seokjin lalu bergerak memakai sepatu.

"Hah. Jangan bilang kau akan menemui Hyosang-hyung."

Seokjin tak menjawab.

Cepat Namjoon menarik kembali lengan Seokjin, "mustahil kau menemui Hyosang-hyung kan?"

"Ne. Aku akan menemui Hyosang,"jawab Seokjin menatap yakin mata Namjoon.

Untuk sesaat genggaman Namjoon menguat entah mengapa. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit kemarahan dalam benaknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Namjoon mengingat jelas, apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Seokjin tadi siang, "well, terserah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kita harus latihan pagi-pagi besok."

Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon, "kau tak perlu mengingatkanku, aku akan kembali sebelum itu."

Seokjin lalu bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang semula terlihat tenang kemudian mematung lama dan perlahan menampilkan raut wajah yang tak nyaman.

 _Bukan urusanmu lagi, Kim Namjoon._ Batin pemuda jangkung itu. _Huh. Kenapa kau malah kesal hha?! Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa. Memangnya kau siapa hha?_

" _Sikapmu setengah-setengah_ _, tahu."_

 _Mana aku tahu!? Apanya yang setengah-setengah hha?_

 _"Ne. Aku akan menemui Hyosang."_

 _FUCK!_

Namjoon bergegas ke kamarnya, meraih jaket dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm.

.

"Hyosang-a,"panggil Seokjin.

Hyosang menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, "Seokjinie."

Seokjin langsung menghambur memeluk Hyosang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hyosang seraya bernapas lega dan mulai merasa nyaman.

Hyosang membalas serupa. Tanpa tahu ternyata seseorang sudah menyiapkan sebuah kepalan untuknya.

Sret

Pelukan mereka dilepas.

Duak

"Omo!"pekik Seokjin.

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rahang Hyosang.

"Hyosang!"teriak Seokjin, cepat-cepat mendekati Hyosang yang tersungkur di trotoar, "kau baik-"

Lengan Seokjin ditarik paksa.

"Namjoon!?"

Hyosang langsung bangkit. Bergegas meraih pundak Namjoon, membalik tubuh itu dan meninju pipi Namjoon.

"Hyosang!"

Dua pemuda itu lalu terlibat adu jotos. Tak menghiraukan Seokjin yang benar-benar panik melerai mereka.

"Aku mohon berhenti!"

Teriakan Seokjin tak terdengar.

"Hyosang! Namjoon! Kumohon berhenti!"

Satu gigi Hyosang tlah patah.

"Astaga! Namjoon!? Berhenti!"

Bukan main kekuatan Namjoon ditambah dengan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Perkelahian mereka mulai tak imbang. Tubuh Hyosang sudah babak belur dan dirinya yang terjatuh sepertinya tak bisa lagi untuk bangkit.

Pukulan terakhir Namjoon berikan sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lagi lengan Seokjin.

Tentu Seokjin menahannya, wajahnya belum berpaling dari Hyosang yang nyaris pingsan. Tapi jari dan tarikan Namjoon begitu kuat untuk dicegahnya. Kakinya terseok-seok, masih tak rela dirinya dipaksa meninggalkan Hyosang begitu saja. Langkahnya diseret secara kasar, padahal tangisannya mulai terdengar mengiba dan menyedihkan.

.

Namjoon mengunci pintu.

Memcium Seokjin secara brutal hingga bibir tebal itu lecet dan berdarah.

Kemudian langsung melepas jaket Seokjin, mengikat dua tangan Seokjin dengan itu. Merobek kaos Seokjin, membungkam mulut Seokjin dengan itu. Melepas celana dan boxer Seokjin. Dan menghempaskan punggung Seokjin ke dinding kamar mandi.

Mulut Namjoon sibuk menjilati, menghisap dan menggigiti leher Seokjin, pundak Seokjin serta _nipple_ Seokjin. Sedang tangannya sibuk mengocok kemaluan pemuda cantik itu.

Air mata Seokjin mengalir deras. Ekspresinya sangat tertekan. Dadanya tidak hanya sakit karena kesusahan bernapas namun juga karena batinnya yang benar-benar menolak perbuatan Namjoon. Dua matanya terpicing erat bukan karena kenikmatan yang seharusnya ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya melainkan membayangkan betapa tak berdaya dirinya kini yang bisa membuat Namjoon menjadi seorang yang melakukan hal sangat tak terpuji pada dirinya.

Kocokan Namjoon dipercepat. Mau tak mau membuat Seokjin tetap merasa terangsang dan mulai mencapai klimaksnya meski perbuatan ini murni secara sepihak dan membuat batinnya menderita.

Cairan putih Seokjin akhirnya menyembur. Tubuhnya yang sudah mendapat puluhan jejak ungu kemerahan seketika lemas dan terseret ke bawah dengan Namjoon yang sudah tak menahannya lagi.

Bungkaman pada mulutnya dilepas. Ia yang tengah berlutut kemudian disodorkan pada batangan Namjoon yang mulai menegang.

"Jilat."

Perintah Namjoon datar.

Belum sempat Seokjin kembali bernapas normal, ia menengadah hati-hati. Tampak raut wajahnya jelas-jelas khawatir dan enggan menuruti Namjoon.

"Mph! Eeoompph! Mph! Ommph!"

"Ooh... aaah... Yeah..."

Namjoon mendesah nikmat. Junior-nya dilahap Seokjin tanpa henti. Tentu bukan keinginan Seokjin, karena kepalanya didorong kuat-kuat hingga mulutnya dimasuki batangan Namjoon secara paksa.

"Eeommph! Ommph!"

"Ooh... I come! Aaah..."

"Ohk! Hok! Ohok!"Seokjin terbatuk, setengah cairan Namjoon menelusuk kerongkongannya.

Sret

Tubuh Seokjin dibalik. Lalu beratnya ditumpukan pada dua lutut serta tangannya yang masih terikat. Namjoon kemudian mengambil asal sebuah botol dan cairan botol itu dia lumerkan pada lubang pantat Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam.

 _Mustahil!_

Seokjin bergidik takut.

 _Mustahil! Mustahil!_

Cepat-cepat ia meronta namun langsung ditahan oleh Namjoon.

"Namjoonie, aku mohon! Aku mohon hiks, aku mohon hiks, jangan- AH! AARGT! Nghh!"

Jemari Namjoon bermain dalam lubang itu. Seokjin berteriak perih, kemudian langsung menggigit jarinya guna menahan suaranya yang bisa saja terdengar dari luar. Tangisannya menjadi, isakannya pilu karena Namjoon tega berbuat sejauh ini. Rintihannya bergetar disebabkan rasa sakit yang mengoyak tubuhnya semakin terasa ketika jari-jari Namjoon bertambah memasuki lubangnya.

Belum terlalu siap,

"ARRGGHHT!"

tapi Namjoon serta merta memasukkan batangannya ke lubang Seokjin.

"Ngh! Hiks! Hiks! Nnnngh,"Seokjin menahan erangannya. Jarinya sudah berdarah sekarang.

Dan Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin liar.

"Nnngghh, hiks, hiks..."

Sakit. Tubuh Seokjin benar-benar kewalahan menahan sakit. Namun semua itu belum seberapa dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewanya kepada Namjoon.

"Hiks, hiks."

.

Hyosang dirawat di rumah sakit. Agensinya berkata bahwa ia cidera ketika latihan.

Seokjin terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Wajah dan tubuhnya memang tampak sakit jadi kondisinya dimaklumi meski masih berstatus sebagai trainee.

Namjoon, seperti mayat hidup. Pembawaannya kacau, fokusnya buyar, gerak geriknya selalu salah dan ia tak berhenti mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tadi malam ia sudah menjadi monster. Sosok tak berotak yang sembarangan menghabisi orang dan-

Bahu Namjoon bergetar. Mulutnya meringis mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Bisa-bisanya ia merebut kesucian Seokjin.

Rambut Namjoon diremas sekuat tenaga.

Bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti seseorang yang harusnya ia lindungi.

Di sudut itu Namjoon frustasi seorang diri.

Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukan Seokjin seperti itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bahkan menguliti kulitnya sendiri masih jauh lebih baik dibanding apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Seokjin.

Hyosang membuatnya gelap mata. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri, entah kenapa malam tadi dirinya seolah-olah sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Emosinya memuncak. Logikanya hilang terganti nafsu yang melumat habis hati nuraninya.

 _UGH!_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Nyalinya ciut ketika sekedar mendengar nama Seokjin.

 _SIAL!_

Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Siaaaal..._

.

Namjoon tercekat.

Seseorang baru saja memasuki studio. Hawa dan pembawaan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Boleh aku mengganggumu sebentar?"

Namjoon tak menjawab. Memilih kembali fokus pada layar komputer.

"Namjoonie?"

 _Tuhan! Aku sudah tak pantas untuk ia panggil._

"Beberapa hari ini kau tidur di studio, ya?"

Tubuh Namjoon kaku. Ingin rasanya ia pergi jauh-jauh, karena dirinya sudah tidak pantas bertemu apalagi berbicara kepadanya, namun sekedar menggerakkan jari-jari itu saja Namjoon sudah kesusahan bukan main.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Napas Namjoon terhenti.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mempedulikanku lagi?"

Sontak cairan bening keluar dari mata Namjoon.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar tidak dianggap lagi di matamu, Namjoonie?"

Namjoon merengut. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kenapa setelah itu kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?"

Mulut Namjoon bergetar. Tangannya menangkup itu guna menahan rintihannya, "maaf,"lirih Namjoon, "maaf..."

Sejenak Seokjin terdiam. Perlahan ia meraih kursi Namjoon, memutarnya dan mendapati Namjoon yang ternyata telah membungkuk menahan tangis.

"Maaf..."getar Namjoon.

Seokjin bergerak memeluk tubuh Namjoon, "kenapa kau minta maaf?"tanyanya tak percaya.

"Maaf..."Namjoon semakin menangis.

"Hei, kau tak salah... jangan menangis..."

"Maaf... meski aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi, maaf..."

Seokjin mendekap Namjoon semakin erat. Kemudian Namjoon menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya, tangisan itu membuncah dan mengalir sangat deras.

Beberapa lama studio dipenuhi suara berat Namjoon yang terdengar serak dan kesakitan.

"Hiks, hiks..."

Pelan-pelan Namjoon mendongak. Isakan selain miliknya terdengar. Dan sepertinya pelukan Seokjin terlepas karena tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata.

Seketika tangisan Namjoon berhenti.

"Hiks, hiks..."

Tidak seharusnya Seokjin menangis. Dia yang salah kan. Kenapa Seokjin tidak memarahinya. Kenapa Seokjin tidak memaki-maki saja dirinya yang berdosa ini.

"Maaf, hiks,"isak Seokjin, "aku yang membuatmu seperti itu. Seharusnya aku mengerti perasaanmu bahwa kau tidak suka melihatku bersama Hyosang."

Namjoon termangu.

"Maaf, Namjoonie... Aku yang salah, hiks... terlalu lemah untuk mencegahmu, hiks... masih tak berdaya memahami perasaanmu, hiks... maaf..."

"Hei..."Namjoon menyapu lembut pipi Seokjin, "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon yang tertempel di pipinya, "ani, aku yang salah, hiks... "

 _Tuhan..._

Namjoon begitu takjub pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Kenapa justru dia yang merasa bersalah. Kenapa justru dia yang menderita memikirkan kesalahannya. Kenapa justru dia yang tertekan demi kebaikan Namjoon.

Hati-hati Namjoon mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kecupan manis yang sedikit singkat tapi berhasil membuat Seokjin terperangah.

"Sarang he, Kim Seokjin..."ujar Namjoon lembut tersenyum hangat.

Seokjin terdiam. Menatap lamat kedua mata Namjoon yang memancarkan ketenangan. Pelan-pelan tangannya merangkul erat leher Namjoon, "nado... hiks, sarang he...hiks."

Dua sosok itu berpelukan erat. Sangat erat, seperti sudah tak bertemu puluhan tahun lamanya. Mereka saling menghisap aroma masing-masing. Meresapi wangi yang selalu berhasil membuat dunia mereka berhenti untuk berputar. Mengadu debaran jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdegup kencang. Dengan hangat mengalirkan dan mempertemukan perasaan mereka.

-End dari sekitar dua tahun yang lalu-

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?"tanya Yoongi.

"Ani,"geleng Jimin.

"Kau tadi berbohong mengatakan Namjoon ada perlu denganku kan. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua hm? Kau tidak terlibat dalam pertengkaran mereka kan?"

Jimin mempause gamenya, membalik tubuhnya, "mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, Hyung Sayang. Dan di sini aku hanya membantu Seokjin-hyung agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada Namjoon-hyung saja kok,"jelas Jimin lalu memutar tubuhnya lagi dan kembali fokus memainkan handphonenya.

Dan dagu Yoongi kembali bersandar di pundak Jimin, "tidak mengatakan apa?"

"Hari ini hari spesial mereka lho, Hyung!"

"Sincha?"

"Yup."

"Ooh. Hei, bukannya tadi kau sedang latihan hm?"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya, "hyung tidak senang aku di sini?"

"Kalau kau di sini,"Yoongi melepas pelukan belakangnya, berharap Jimin beranjak dari pangkuannya, "aku jadi tidak fokus membuat mixtape-ku, Jiminie..."

Tapi Jimin malah mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Semakin tenggelam dalam kungkungan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Kau manja sekali."

"Biarin."

.

.

Namjoon tercengang. Dia tidak salah masuk apartemen kan. Setelah hampir tiga jam mencari Seokjin yang tidak membuahkan hasil, mau tak mau dia harus kembali sebentar ke dorm mereka guna bersiap-siap untuk ke salon.

"Apa ini?"gumam Namjoon.

Balon-balon warna-warni menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Pita-pita manis menjulur dari sana. Sebagian lantai kamar dipenuhi balon berwarna putih. Meja di ruang tengah didekor dan terdapat kue tart dan dua gelas berisi champagne di atasnya.

"Happy 3rd Anniversaryyyyyy!"

Sontak Namjoon menoleh ke belakang.

POK

Dan disembur oleh isian kotak kejut.

Cup

Sebelah pipi Namjoon diberi kecupan singkat.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary, Namjoonie,"senyum Seokjin semanis mungkin.

Heol. Seketika Namjoon langsung mengerti semuanya.

Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin, "hei, apa Hyung benar-benar menemuinya?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Ugh!"

"Hihi. Tidak kok. Aku berbohong. Kalau tidak Hyosang, mana mau kau langsung keluar dan rela berjam-jam mencariku."

"Hei, tapi tadi aku benar-benar cemburu lho."

Oh, akhirnya kata-kata yang ingin Seokjin dengar keluar begitu saja dari mulut Namjoon.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau Hyung benar-benar menemuinya berdua saja, mungkin aku, ah, entahlah..."

Seokjin tersenyum puas. Tangannya mengalung di leher Namjoon, "kiss me, baby..."ucapnya manja.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, "as you want, Princess."

.

.

-END-

.

.

"Author-nim."

"Hm?"segera aku menoleh. Sudah ada Hoseok yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Kenapa aku tidak muncul di chapter ini hm?"protesnya.

"Eh? Bukannya sekarang sudah muncul kan ya. Haha."

Tatapan malas Hoseok lempar kepadaku. Dalam diam beranjak pergi.

Kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup dari gumamannya.

"Terserah... terserah!"

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

LUV U ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thanks bgt yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Btw, sebelum pacaran, sejak Hyosang pergi, kalo berdua aja, Namjoon ga pake embel2 Hyung atau bahasa sopan sama Seokjin, entahlah, aku ngebayangin gitu sih ya ... Tapi, setelah pacaran Namjoon manggil 'Hyung' trus bahasanya juga sopan bahkan ngejaga ucapannya bgt 'kadang-kadang'.

Btw lagi, WAAA! SENENG BGT LIAT MOMEN NAMJIN DI V APP yang itu toh, blabla 2 million blabla itu haha! Jiah! Always co cwiiit dah mereka bdua hoho.

Well, Chapter ini... Nah, begitulah...

Review juseyoooooooo

Balasan review pembaca terhormat [review untuk Chapter NamJin] :

 **Trbbangtanboys :** Okeh, okeh Hopi untuk anda saja ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Jimin kan sensitif bgt wkwkwk... Ck, ck, ck Suga tak akan semudah itu ehm haha. Well, udah saya naikin kan ya ... mian, awalnya emang murni niat bikin Rated T, tapi entah kenapa otak saya ngeres akhir2 ni, maap... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Sheira Kim :** SEJAK CHIMCHIM CINTA MATI SAMA SUGA wkwkkwk! Bener, Seokjin gitu2 juga kepengen Namjoon cemburu kan ya haha Skripsi ya? eits! berarti jangan panggil saya kakak dong haha *gapapa, di sini emang tempat curhat, wong saya curhat terus tiap update ff haha* ... baiklah, saya akan menunggu undangan kalian (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** Iya! Seokjin butuh kepastian! (yaelah, kepastian pa lagi, Princess... dah jelas-jelas Namjoon posesif) Ne, namanya juga emak n anak, kudu kompak, saling ngebantu percintaan masing2 haha Eh? Request yg mana? Ah! Jimin menderita itu ya? Cerita d chapter ini lumayan sedih ga? Bikin juga versi YoonMin nya ga? (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz :** Yey! Finally! Kangen? Aish! Jangan gitu ah! Aku udah ada yang punya *ngayal, ntar salah paham nih hehe ... bener2 *angguk2sokbijak. Dan helllooo, siapa yang ga tau kalo posesif Namjoon tingkat dewa? Well, dia Seokjin haha ... sincha? aku ngarepnya pembaca juga mikir gitu wkwkkwk hobi oh hobi ~ (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Bener bgt! Seokjin mewek! Gmn lagi, sakitnya tuh ugh! Di sana ~ Tapi, saya bikinnya Seokjin itu berusaha nahan kok, plok plok hargai perjuangan Seokjin hehe... HAHA. YoonMin semakin mendekati waktunya hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** namanya juga namja haha selamat, yoongi masih bisa ngontrol diri wkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper :** Nih, udah kan ya... Bagaimana menurut anda, nnavishipersshi? (Gomawo ^^)

 **arisafukushima564 :** mau aneh juga ga papa -Seokjin, yang penting mau denger kalo Namjoon cemburu! Ketemu Hyosang? Ga kok, boong kok haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **JeonJeonzKim :** WWAAA! GAMSAHAMNIDAAA! Setuju bgt dah kalo Jimin itu manis bgt, manis bgt ni, maniiiiiissssssss sekali! BANZAAI JIMIN UKE! BANZAAAIII! haha! YoonMin nyusul setelah ini hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **Kaizen Katsumoto :** SEBELUMNYA SAYA MAU BERTERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA KARENA UDAH NEMU FF SAYA INI! ASTAGA DEMI APA! KESEDIAN ANDA MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FF SAYA INI SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT MENGHARUKAN #terharubgt! YoonMin! YoonMin! YoonMin! Yeah! Bener! Aku juga sensi bgt lho dgn pemilihan label MinYoon and YoonMin, di mana2 seme yang di depan biasanya kan ya... makasiiiih! saya juga senyamsenyum nulisnya hehe... Demi rambut Yoongi yang sekarang warnanya paling aku suka wkwkwk Semangat! Ganbarimaaasu! (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti :** Cieeee! cieeee! saya juga nikmatin bgt kalo Jimin genit hoho bener, jimin kelewat cantik makin seksi makin ngundang haha! aish! telat apanya? nyempetin baca dah bersyukur bgt saya hehe Oke, FIGHTING! (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201 :** Yup! Spesial dan terkhusus untuk NamJin. Karena selama ini porsinya emang ga terlalu byk ... END nya di sini ... how? Sejak Chimchim pacaran ama Yoongi wkwkwk kayanya sejak dia semakin tahu gmn pasangan NamJin deh haha pfft! kasian kan ya wkwkwk dipertimbangkan... diusahain... semoga bisa menghibur nantinya (Gomawo ^^)

Once again, gamsahamnida ^^

Eh eh eh, btw, ada yang bisa nebak umur saya ga?


	12. Chapter 12 YoonMin Rated T

Annyeong ~

Its been so long nah...

Eh? Ga lama2 amat kan ya...

Gamsahamnida! For my readers, follower, reviewers... may god bless on you guys ^^

Kmaren2 ni saya sakit gigi... Gila! Sakit bgt! (#malahcurhat, mian haha) Ga satu, tp ada dua gigi yang nabrak! Mana yang ditabrak inflamasi lagi! Kelar dah penderitaan saya ~ dan hari ni bakalan dicabut, doakan saya ya hiks hiks hiks

Well, sbenarnya yg edisi spesial Yoongi ulang tahun itu maunya ga ada hubungannya, tapi, ada ajalah ya ... wkwkwkwk Berarti level pacaran YoonMin udah greget! Hahhahaha

Nah, mereka udah dewasa kan ya, udah waktunya untuk itu kok hohohoho

Chapter kali ini Rated T meski agak menjurus dikit2 tapi ga da yg bikin panas kok haha malah di ending fluffy gimanaaaa gituh hehe

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Tidak biasanya Yoongi terbangun lebih dulu dari sosok yang terlelap dalam pelukannya itu. Entah kenapa tidurnya begitu pulas, sangat nyaman dan terbangun begitu saja bahkan sebelum alarm berbunyi. Langka sekali memang, tapi tadi malam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya, mungkin karena itu fisik dan mental Yoongi pagi ini dalam kondisi yang sangat baik untuk memulai hari.

Yoongi tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut. Dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kehangatan luar biasa. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang Yoongi tunjukkan sepanjang usianya. Karena tadi malam ia dan sosok terkasihnya itu telah menyatu dengan indah dan tentu perasaan mereka jauh lebih meleleh dari sebelumnya.

"Nngh...?"

 _Ops._ Apa jemari kurusnya yang mengelus-elus pipi itu membangunkan kekasihnya. Cepat-cepat Yoongi beralih menyapu kepala Jimin, mengusap-usapnya penuh sayang agar Jimin terlelap kembali. Yoongi tak ingin Jimin kecapaian hari ini, biarkan ia tertidur sampai benar-benar terjaga dengan sendirinya. Untung jadwal Jimin kosong hingga sore nanti, berbeda dengan jadwal Yoongi yang-

Ugh! Raut Yoongi dongkol ketika melihat jam dinding. Pun sepertinya terdengar sayup-sayup sesuatu menggema di ruang tengah dorm BTS. Tas Yoongi masih di sana, karena semalam hanya dirinya yang _topless_ dan Jimin yang ia bawa ke kamar.

Yoongi sangat sangsi untuk sekedar beranjak. Pasalnya satu tangannya masih dihimpit kepala Jimin dan barusan sepasang lengan Jimin merangkul punggungnya. Bagaimana caranya agar ia tak membangunkan Jimin ya.

Helaan napas Yoongi terdengar. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati sekali Yoongi bergerak.

Perlahan, perlahan, perlahan. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya. Benar, Yoongi berlebihan menyayangi Jimin, apalagi mulai hari ini, pasti ia lebih menjaga dan memperhatikan pemuda man- seksinya itu. Perlu diingat, jika selama ini Jimin hanya terlihat seperti bidadari imut di matanya, sepertinya anggapan Yoongi berubah sejak tadi malam. Sejak ronde kedua yang Yoongi pinta ternyata dikabulkan dan bahkan dengan service yang sangat mengejutkan dari seorang Park Jimin. Tak ada salahnya juga ia membiarkan Jimin menonton hal-hal yang seperti itu, wajar jika seorang namja menontonnya kan, apalagi Jimin jadi mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk lebih memuaskan Yoongi. Jimin telah menjelma menjadi iblis yang sangat memikat dan menjerat hatinya.

"Hyung...?"

 _Saeggiya!_ umpat Yoongi. Padahal sedikit lagi ia sudah benar-benar lepas dari Jimin.

Jimin mulai membuka mata, "hyung...?"lirihnya mengucek mata.

"Annyeong, Jiminie,"sapa Yoongi lembut. Kini ia sudah duduk di tepian ranjang. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jimin, "tidurlah... kau pasti sangat letih."

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Lalu Yoongi mencium keningnya cukup lama kemudian kedua matanya tertutup kembali.

"Sarang he, Yoongi-hyung..."igaunya.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "nado, Jiminie,"gumamnya dan membelai kepala Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berlalu keluar kamar, menyeret langkah untuk mematikan dulu alarm menyebalkannya itu dan bersiap-siap pergi ke studio.

.

.

"Jiminie."

[Keringat yang mengucur di pelipis kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu seksi]

"Jiminie."

[Desahan beratnya berhasil menaikkan bulu ramang dan membuat sekujur tubunya semakin memanas]

"Hei, Jiminie."

[Sorot mata yang mengintimidasi sebagai dominan dibuat nikmat dengan sentuhan penuh kasih dan memanjakan]

 _Hehehe ~_ Wajah Jimin sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"WAAAH! KAU DATANG YOONGI!"

Jimin langsung bergeming, "Yoongi-hyung?"sadarnya sontak melihat ke sekeliling, "mana Yoongi-hyung?"

"Sincha..."keluh Seokjin, "habiskan sarapanmu."

"Eh? Oh,"Jimin menatap sereal di hadapannya yang belum tersentuh sejak tadi. Tangannya meraih sendok yang terabaikan itu dan mulai melahap sarapannya.

Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala, "ada apa denganmu dan Yoongi kemarin hm?"

Suapan Jimin terhenti. Sumringah idiot kembali terpampang di wajahnya, "hehehe,"hanya itu jawaban Jimin. Lalu kembali menyuap sereal.

Mata Seokjin membulat. Akhirnya menyadari sesuatu pada diri Jimin. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, aura Jimin pagi ini sangat berbeda.

 _Jiminie..._ Batin Seokjin menatap lekat pemuda yang belepotan susu di mulutnya itu. _Jangan bilang kau dan Yoongi sudah-_

"Annyeong, Seokin-hyung,"Hoseok muncul, "annyeong, Jiminie~"dan ikut duduk sambil mengacak-acak surai Jimin. Ia meraih kotak sereal, mengisi mangkuk -yang sudah di sediakan Seokjin pagi-pagi tadi di atas meja- dengan itu dan menuangkan susu untuk melengkapinya. Suapan pertama. Lalu tanpa sadar ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya. Suapan kedua. Lalu akhirnya ia memang merasa yakin aura Jimin-

Sendok terjatuh. Hoseok menelan dengan susah payah. Ia perhatikan benar pemuda yang sibuk menghabiskan sarapan sambil tersenyum itu.

"Jiminie..."

"Hm?"Jimin menoleh untuknya.

 _ASTAGA! HOLY SHIT! JIMINIE! JIMINIE!_

Mata Hoseok membulat lebar dengan sekujur tubuh yang mematung tiba-tiba. Batinnya memekik histeris.

"Ne, Hyung?"tanya Jimin biasa saja. Namun terdengar sangat seduktif di telinga Hoseok.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung? Wajahmu-"

BRAK

Kursi terjatuh karena Hoseok langsung menarik diri dan bangkit ketika Jimin ingin meraih wajahnya. Membuat Jimin semakin heran dengan sikapnya itu.

"Hyung?"

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

"Hha? Kau kenapa, Hyung?"

Hoseok tercekat.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"teriaknya berlari menuju kamar, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jiminku yang manis, Min Yonggiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hoseok-hyung kenapa sih?"heran Jimin merapikan kursi.

Seokjin hanya mendesah kasar. Beranjak untuk mencuci piring, "kau tak akan mengerti, Jiminie."

"Hm? Apa sih?"

Jimin menautkan alisnya namun kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

"Biar aku yang membangunkan Taehyung dan Jungkook, kau sekarang bersiap-siap dan pergi ke studio saja ya,"titah Seokjin melap kedua tangannya, "dan usahakan kau hanya bertemu Yoongi saja seharian ini, batasi interaksimu dengan orang lain ya,"lanjutnya melepas celemek.

"Maksudnya, Hyung?"

"Ikuti saja apa kataku."

Jimin menggangguk-angguk mengiyakan, meski ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Seokjin.

"Eh? Tae, kau sudah bangun? Kookie juga."

Taehyung dan Jungkook muncul sambil menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Annyeong Taetae, Jungkook-a,"sapa Jimin.

"An-"

Rasa kantuk dua pemuda itu menguap sekejap mata. Mata mereka melotot melihat sosok yang sedang membantu Seokjin merapikan piring.

"Jiminie- kau..."lirih Taehyung menangkap atmosfer memikat di sekeliling Jimin.

Seokjin bergerak cepat, bergegas ia mendorong Jimin menuju kamar.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Wae, Hyung?"bingung Jimin.

"Kita bicara di kamar sekarang. Tae, Kookie, sarapan hari ini sereal, makan ya."

.

.

"Pheromone?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "aku?"

"Akhirnya kalian melakukannya tadi malam, ya?"

Pipi Jimin memerah, "ne..."tunduknya tersenyum malu-malu.

Seokjin mendenguskan senyuman lembut. Kesampingkan dulu apa yang ingin ia jelaskan. Sekarang ia terharu karena dongsaeng di depannya ini-

Seokjin terisak.

"Eh? Wae, wae, wae, Hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ani... aku tak menyangka, akhirnya kalian- setelah selama ini- akhirnya..."Seokjin menangkup mulutnya.

Jimin menarik napas, emosinya ikut meleleh seperti Seokjin. Ia merangkul erat Hyung sesama uke-nya itu, "ne, Hyung,"angguknya terharu, matanya juga mulai berlinang, "ne... akhirnya aku dan Yoongi-hyung..."

Keduanya lalu berpelukan erat, merasakan emosi haru mengingat-ingat masa-masa pasangan YoonMin dari mulai pacaran hingga sekarang.

"Eh? Tapi, Jiminie."

Pelukan mereka dilepas sekarang. Isakan mereka juga langsung terhenti.

"Bukannya kau ingin untuk pertama kalinya tepat ketika Yoongi berulang tahun?"

"Iya! Aku inginnya begitu, Hyung!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku kelepasan bicara kemarin. Dan Yoongi-hyung... nah, begitulah."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sakit?"tanyanya khawatir.

Jimin langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat, "ne, sakit sekali, Hyung. Sekarang sebenarnya juga masih sih..."jawabnya mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Apa Yoongi kasar?"

Jimin langsung menggeleng-geleng semangat, "ani! Yoongi-hyung memperlakukanku dengan baik sekali, Hyung..."jawabnya tersenyum manis, "penuh kasih dan sangat lembut..."

Seokjin ikut tersenyum, "kure... bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Sontak Jimin menutup wajahnya, dibalik itu pipinya memerah sempurna dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hihi. Aku mengerti kok. Nah, Jiminie."

"Ne, Hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis menggenggam jemari Jimin, "kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, Jiminie. Tapi ternyata Pheromone-mu meningkat tajam setelah melalukan itu."

"Eh?"

"Well, bisa dibilang sekarang kau memiliki aura yang jauuuuuh lebih memikat dan tentunya mengundang bagi orang lain. Bagiku tidak sih, mungkin karena posisi kita sama. Tapi, bagi para dominan, yah, dirimu yang sekarang terlalu menggoda mereka, Jiminie."

"Sincha, Hyung?"

"Ne, makanya tadi Hoseok bukan main paniknya kan. Bahkan Tae dan Kooki juga."

Jimin melongo.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan memiliki daya pheromone yang begitu kuat."

"Aduh, bagaimana dong, Hyung?"

"Haha. Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana Jiminie. Hal ini alamiah sekali soalnya. Apalagi yang merasakan efeknya orang lain kan, tentunya tak merugikan dirimu. Tapi, yah, aku anjurkan kau cukup bertemu Yoongi saja sampai pheromone itu tak begitu kuat lagi."

"Ne, Hyung..."

"Satu lagi, untuk jaga-jaga,"Seokjin menarik kerah Jimin, "lihat, jejaknya belum hilang, memang tidak akan kelihatan karena sekarang cuaca masih dingin, bajumu tertutup dan berlampis, tapi tetap usahakan memakai foundation ya."

"Ne, Hyung. Hihi."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ani. Aku senang. Aku senang sekali punya seorang Hyung yang posisinya sama dan berpengalaman. Hehe"

"Haha."

"Besok-besok kita double date ya, Hyung!"

"Ne!"

.

.

"Annyeong, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi menoleh, "oh,"dan langsung menunduk mengusap-usap bagian bawah hidungnya, "kau datang, Jiminie."

"Ne..."

Jimin tersenyum, memasuki studio dan duduk manis di sofa. Sedang Yoongi kembali fokus menatap layar komputer.

Tiba-tiba hening. Entah kenapa sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama merasa canggung.

Jimin biasanya menghambur minta dipangku kan, lalu berceloteh mengganggu pekerjaan Yoongi. Tapi sekarang ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa dan bersikap kalem menunggu Yoongi untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

Yoongi biasanya bersikap acuh kan, tapi lihat, kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begitu. Fokusnya memang tampak terpusat pada mixtape-nya, namun sebenarnya konsentrasi buyar, pecah dan belum bisa dikembalikan seperti sebelum Jimin datang.

Detak jantung mereka tak menentu dan berdegup kencang. Baru bangun tadi memang belum begitu terasa tapi sekarang-

Akhirnya dua pemuda itu sama-sama sadar, bahwa mereka telah benar-benar melakukan itu tadi malam. Sumpah. Kenapa malah baru merasakan efeknya sekarang ya. Dipikir-pikir, ternyata sangat memalukan dan mendebarkan sekali, berhasil membuat hati mereka melayang tak karuan dan perasaan mereka meledak-ledak seperti pertama pacaran dulu. Yang 'pertama' itu memang memberikan dampak yang sangat- BOM! fantastis sekali.

"Ee..."Yoongi buka suara.

"Neee! Hy-"

Yoongi terdiam.

Dan Jimin menunduk malu. Jelas-jelas suaranya jadi melengking karena gugup.

"Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"tanya Yoongi, tak mempermasalahkan suara Jimin barusan, padahal ia gemas sekali.

"Un... sebenarnya masih sakit, Hyung. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oh, baguslah..."

"Ne..."

Dan suasana kembali hening.

 _Tuhaaaan!_ batin Yoongi. _Kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba kalem begitu hha!?_

"Hyung..."panggil Jimin lembut.

"Eh? Ne, Jiminie?"Yoongi memutar kursinya. Tampak olehnya seseorang yang sedang tersenyum manis dan menatapnya lembut.

"Aku senang sekali,"ucap Jimin halus. Nadanya tenang dan terdengar begitu hangat. Ia lalu menunduk dengan pipi kemerahan, "aku senang sekali, Hyung..."

Oh! Kuatkan dirimu Yoongi! Kau sedang di studio sekarang! Di kantor agensimu! Sesaat, hanya seaat, Yoongi dipenuhi hasrat untuk menyerang Jimin. Namun langsung berubah mendapati kekasihnya itu serius dan penuh perasaan berkata barusan. Yang tercipta kini bukanlah napsu melainkan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam di diri Yoongi.

"Kemarilah..."pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mendongak, meski agak sangsi, karena masih gugup, ia tetap bangkit dan melangkah pelan ke arah Yoongi.

Tubuhnya dirangkul.

Yoongi mendekapnya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menenangkannya itu.

Jimin yang berdiri tersenyum, memeluk erat kepala Yoongi.

"Aku memang payah menunjukkan perasaanku,"ucap Yoongi, masih menempelkan wajahnya pada tubuh Jimin, "aku memang tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang leluasa menunjukkan perhatiannya."

Jimin termangu.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu,"lanjut Yoongi, "aku terlahir bukan hidup, tapi untuk mencintaimu."

Deg

"Sedari awal kematian tlah mengikuti, hingga akhirnya benar-benar merangkulku."

Deg deg

"Sampai saat itu tiba, izinkan diri ini menjadi sosok yang menikmati keberadaanmu."

Deg deg deg

"Lahir, jodoh, mati, meski takdir yang menguasai semua aku hanya ingin menambahkan dirimu ke dalamnya."

Mata Jimin membulat, sontak cairan bening merembes dari sana.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Jiminie... Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu, mengenal dan merasakan kehangatanmu..."

Oh! Jimin menangis sekarang.

"Hei,"Yoongi mendongak, "jangan menangis,"satu tangannya menyapu pipi Jimin.

"Hiks, hiks. Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Hyung..."

"Nah, entah mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku,"Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya. Sebentar menatap lekat wajah Jimin lalu mencium kening kekasihnya itu, "aku menyayangimu,"kemudian mencium kedua mata Jimin, "aku ingin kau hanya melihatku,"kemudian mencium kedua pipi Jimin, "aku tak pernah bosan dengan tingkah manismu,"kemudian mencium singkat bibir Jimin, "kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu."

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng menggema keras di kepala Jimin. Kupu-kupu beterbangan bebas di perutnya.

"HYUUUUUUUUNG!"jeritnya menghambur memeluk Yoongi, "sarang he! Sarang he! Sarang he! Sincha sarang he! Selamanya! Selama-lamanya!"

"Iya, iya... haha."

.

.

-END-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

Thanks to my readers, followers, reviewers! Sincha gomawo.

Nah, how? how? how? Jebal, review juseyoooooooooooooooo

Aduh, sampai di sini dulu ya, gigi saya... gigi saya...

Once again, gamsahamnida ...


	13. Chapter 13 YoonMin Rated T

Annyeong ~

GAMSAHAMINIDA!

Haha, kita ketemu lagi lebih cepat...

Btw, saya udah ke dokter gigi #njiiircurhatlaginihauthor Tapi! Ga jd cabut gigi, anda tahu kenapa? Karena saya ketakutan stengah mati, jantung saya sama bgt pas ngeliat skinshipnya YoonMin, ga ga ga ga jauh lebih parah lagi! Karena itu saya stress bgt, dan cabut gigi saya diundur tiga hari lagi sambil minum obat lagi yang saya benci ... ugh! tuk ngurangin stress saya jadinya nulis ff deh ...

Well, kita masuk masa lalunya YoonMin... Semoga dapat menghibur ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Jimin mendengar pintu dibuka. Senyumnya langsung merebak karena tahu benar siapa yang datang. Sebentar ia memperbaiki celemek hitam dan surai coklat tuanya lalu kembali melanjutkan hal yang sudah dilakukannya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jimin kemudian menunggu 'siapa yang datang' itu untuk lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan dan menyapanya.

Lead vocal BTS itu bersenandung, senang akan suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia hafal mulai mendekat ke arah dapur.

 _"Tumben kau tidak menyambutku pulang?"_

 _"Eh? Yoongi-hyung sudah pulang?"_

 _"Kau sedang apa hm? Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku."_

Begitu pikir Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Tapi Jimin malah belum mendengar apapun sejak langkah kaki itu berhenti. Ia tetap sibuk membilas piring, meski ia yakin hawa keberadaan Yoongi sudah tak jauh darinya berada.

 _Aku tak akan berbicara duluan. Sekali-sekali aku ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti apa yang akan Yoongi-hyung ucapkan ketika pertama kali berbicara duluan kepadaku._ Batin Jimin namun beberapa detik kemudian mulai meragu karena Yoongi sama sekali belum buka suara. Jimin belum berbalik, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Yoongi hanya berdiri diam di batas antara dapur dan ruang tengah dorm BTS ini.

Jimin berhenti mengalunkan nada. Ia mulai heran dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia diam saja? Ada apa dengan Yoongi-hyung? Jangan bilang kalau akhirnya sisi psikopatnya tiba-tiba muncul sekarang?!_ Sumpah, kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan hawa yang mencekam. Hari ini sudah cukup larut, hanya ada Jimin di dorm, ditambah sosok Yoongi yang membisu mematung tidak jelas, dan semua orang pasti tahu bahwa wajah Yoongi bisa menandingi wajah pembunuh berdarah dingin manapun. Jimin yang polos jadi memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Di sisi lain, dengan mata lelahnya Yoongi memandangi punggung Jimin begitu lama. Hanya itu, Jimin saja yang berlebihan.

Entah apa yang Yoongi pikirkan, yang jelas tatapannya hanya dipenuhi oleh siluet Jimin. Wajahnya kusut, bekerja seharian tanpa henti, tanpa istirahat dan hampir tanpa makan jika saja Jimin tak mengingatkannya. Tubuh dan emosinya letih sekali, ingin rasanya ia cepat tidur. Namun, yang ia sendiripun tak mengerti, badannya belum ingin beranjak sedikitpun.

Mata Jimin melotot. Sepasang tangan baru saja merangkul pinggangnya. Satu telinganya menangkap deru napas yang terdengar capai. Dan jelas-jelas pundaknya kini dibebani oleh kepala seseorang.

"Yoo, Yoo..Yoongi-hyung...?"gagap Jimin.

Yoongi hanya diam. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin dan semakin menekan tubuh Jimin dalam pelukannya.

 _Hhhh!?_ pekik Jimin dalam hati. Jantungnya berpacu. Pipinya mulai memerah sedangkan tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena terlalu gugup.

"Hy, Hyung...?"tanya Jimin lagi.

"Izinkan aku begini sebentar."

Pupil Jimin membesar. Ia bersusah payah menelan ludah. Suara berat Yoongi yang sedang capai terdengar sangat seksi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jimin menurut, ia hanya diam, ia biarkan Yoongi menjadikan dirinya seolah seperti boneka. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya Jimin senang bukan main. Awalnya kaget karena Yoongi begitu tiba-tiba namun perlahan membuahkan senyuman malu di wajah Jimin.

Jelas-jelas mereka berdua saling menyukai, tapi sampai sekarang belum terikat status apapun layaknya Namjoon dan Seokjin. Yoongi sudah menyukai Jimin jauh sebelum mereka debut. Hanya beberapa minggu setelah mereka bertemu, Jimin yang manis dan manja berhasil menakhlukkan hati seorang Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin, baru setahun setelah itu akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaannya kepada Yoongi. Lalu, kenapa mereka belum seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Entahlah, mungkin karena Yoongi yang terlalu fokus akan pekerjaannya sebagai Idol, Rapper, Composer dan Producer, memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain selain itu dulu untuk saat ini dan beberapa waktu ke depan. Atau karena Jimin yang ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat pemalu jika menyangkut masalah percintaan. Belum ada yang mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Padahal bisa dibilang dua orang ini saling mengerti hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Perhatian Jiminpun seperti perhatian seseorang kepada kekasihnya. Yoongipun begitu, memperlakukan Jimin berbeda dengan member lainnya.

Mungkin Yoongi dan Jimin hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih pasti dan lebih jelas. Ini yang membuat Jimin agak ragu untuk menggenggam jemari Yoongi yang terpagut di pinggangnya, menolak nalurinya sendiri dan memilih untuk tetap memegang tepian wastafel cuci piring daripada membalas perlakuan Yoongi.

Mata Jimin mengerjap cepat. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu. Yoongi hanya memeluknya, tidak mengatakan apapun tidak melakukan apapun. Membuat Jimin berpikir mungkin Yoongi tertidur sambil berdiri. Perlahan Jimin bergerak, ingin memastikan apa-

"Sudah kubilang, begini saja sebentar."

Jimin langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Suara berat Yoongi terdengar lagi. Dan pastinya Jimin tetap menurut seperti tadi.

.

.

Dua tangan Yoongi mulai berangsur turun. Ingin sekali Jimin cepat-cepat menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan memastikan bagaimana raut wajah Yoongi sekarang, tapi ia cukup bersabar sampai Yoongi benar-benar melepaskannya.

Jimin akhirnya berbalik. Hanya rasa lelah yang ia tangkap dari sorot mata itu.

"Letih sekali, Hyung?"tanya Jimin lembut menyapu pelan sebelah pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi menutup kedua mata, jemarinya menggenggam tangan Jimin yang menempel di pipinya. Mencium telapak tangan Jimin, mengecupnya cukup lama dan mendesah kasar di sana.

Seketika Jimin merona malu. Terpaku dan terdiam akan sikap Yoongi.

Kelopak mata Yoongi perlahan terbuka, menyodorkan tatapan intens pada sosok di hadapannya, "kau tahu, Jimin?"

"Eh?"

"Disaat kita terlalu letih. Tenaga terkuras habis. Disaat seharusnya kita membutuhkan istirahat, tapi malah memilih tetap terjaga hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keberadaan seseorang."

Jimin masih belum mengerti namun entah kenapa detak jantungnya semakin terpacu mendengarnya.

"Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku tak memikirkan hal lain. Yang jelas aku akan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur begitu sampai di sini,"lanjut Yoongi masih menatap lekat dua mata yang semakin melebar itu, "Park Jimin. Park Jimin. Park Jimin. Kenapa aku malah memilih sosokmu untuk beristirahat, kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuhmu, kenapa kau-"

Yoongi menutup mata lagi. Lebih erat dengan pautan alis yang sangat tegas. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam jari Jimin.

Hening.

"Hyung?"tanya Jimin khawatir. Karena yang ia tangkap adalah Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras menahan sesuatu.

Lama Yoongi terdiam mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jimin, kemudian melepas genggamannya, tersenyum sendu dan mengacak rambut Jimin, "lupakan. Ucapanku mulai kacau, aku harus tidur,"ujarnya tiba-tiba santai, "begitu bangun aku akan langsung makan, jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

Yoongi bergerak pergi, berlalu ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jimin yang merengut sedih.

.

.

"Jiminie?"

...

"Jiminie?"

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jimin. Dan dongsengnya itu masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hoseok mendaratkan pantat di sebelah tempat Jimin duduk, "hei, kau memikirkan apa heoh?"rangkulnya untuk pemuda manis itu.

"Eh? Apa, Hyung?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Ooh. Ani! Tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Hehe, barusan aku melamun ya, Hyung?"

"Bukan. Kau bukan melamun. Mana ada orang melamun dengan wajah seperti itu hm."

"Memangnya wajahku seperti apa, Hyung?"

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Jimin, "hmmmm,"tatapnya penuh selidik.

Sedang Jimin hanya berkedip-kedip polos, "wae,Hyung?"

"Ada apa kau dengan Yoongi-hyung?"

Mata Jimin terbelalak. Dugaan Hoseok tepat sekali, "a, a, ani!"gagapnya berpaling, "ti, tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami kok. Ke- kenapa Hyung menanyakan itu ha? Aku? Aku dan Yoon, aku dan Yoongi-hyung? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya, "hei, kau tahu kan, kalau kau itu sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong."

Jimin menunduk.

"Ada apa hm?"

Dengusan berat terdengar dari Jimin, "aku akan menceritakannya kalau kita sudah berdua saja, Hyung..."ujarnya lesu, seolah-olah sudah terbayang hal-hal yang akan ia ceritakan nanti pada Hoseok.

"Ne,"angguk Hoseok mantab, "tentu saja kau harus cerita kepadaku Jiminie,"lanjutnya mengacak surai Jimin.

Dan sayang sekali, ternyata sampai dua minggu kemudianpun waktu tak pernah memihak untuk mereka berdua. Mereka sangat sibuk. Sibuk sekali. Satu jampun tak terlewatkan untuk pekerjaan idol yang sedang naik daun itu. Adapun waktu untuk istirahat, meskipun hanya sebentar, sangat susah sekali untuk mencari momen privasi bagi Jimin dan Hoseok. Dan Jimin hanya ingin berbicara secara langsung, tidak menggangu istirahat Hoseok serta sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dengan pembicaraan yang panjang lebar.

Padahal semakin hari perasaan Jimin semakin tak menentu. Pikirannya benar-benar bingung karena sikap seseorang yang kian hari juga semakin tak bisa Jimin pahami. Jimin hanya bisa menahan, masih terlalu gamang untuk memastikannya. Padahal bertahun ia mengenal sosok itu, bertahun ia mencoba mengerti sosok itu, bertahun ia akhirnya paham benar apa yang ada dalam pikiran sosok itu. Tapi, kini menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak boleh sembarangan Jimin simpulkan secara sepihak. Ia hanya bisa menduga, ia hanya bisa mengira-ngira, belum berani mengeksekusi nalurinya yang berkata-

Bahwa Yoongi juga menyukainya.

.

.

Jimin termangu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa perih hanya karena coretan kasar yang sudah mulai memudar. Alisnya menaut sedih. Napasnya sempat tercekat, namun perlahan membaik setelah gelak tawa Hoseok dan teriakan Taehyung terdengar saling bersahutan.

Hari ini jadwal mereka kosong. Setelah jadwal padat sebulan penuh.

Dan jika memungkinkan Jimin akan mencuri waktu untuk dapat berbicara bertiga saja dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin meski dorm sedang lengkap dengan tujuh member BTS. Karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Ditambah dengan apa yang tidak sengaja Jimin temukan ini.

Untuk sesaat tadi, pemuda manis itu seolah-olah berada dalam dimensi lain. Entah kenapa membaca deretan huruf pada lembaran lama ini menarik fokusnya terlalu jauh. Tenggelam dalam kata-kata, hanyut untuk menyusuri setiap makna.

Jelas-jelas Yoongi yang menulisnya. Karena kotak ini bukanlah milik enam member lain. Jimin hanya membantu mencarikan cincin, tak menyangka akan bertemu kertas menyedihkan seperti ini. Tak tertulis tanggal ataupun judul. Berisi untaian kata yang tergores kasar dan ungkapan perasaan seseorang yang merasa kerdil untuk sekedar mencintai.

Tulisan yang bukan lirik lagu. Bukan juga rap. Melainkan curahan hati seorang Min Yoongi terhadap dirinya. Ya, mengenai dirinya, karena halaman di baliknya penuh dengan coretan kasar dan kusut hangul 'Park Jimin'.

"Jimin, Seokjin-hyung tanya apa kau sudah-"

Yoongi terdiam di ambang pintu. Dari balik tubuh Jimin yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai terlihat sudut sebuah kotak yang berisi file-file lamanya. Yoongi melangkah cepat, meraih kertas di genggaman Jimin, bergegas menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak dan menyimpan kotak itu dalam lemarinya.

Yoongi berkeringat dingin. Rautnya tegang dan tiba-tiba pijakannya melemah entah kenapa.

"Kau membacanya?"

"Ne, Hyung. Mian..."

"KENAPA KAU MEMBACANYA HHA?"

Jimin tersentak.

Napasnya tertahan. Rasa terkejut membuat tangannya gemetar bukan main. Pandangannya mulai memancarkan ketakutan.

"Wae? Wae?"Hoseok muncul karena mendengar teriakan barusan. Menyusul dibelakangnya Taehyung dan Seokjin yang bertanya serupa.

Ketiganya kemudian terpaku di ambang pintu, dihadapkan pada suasana canggung di dalam kamar. Yoongi berdiri di dekat lemari dengan tatapan tajam, sedang di dekat ranjang Jimin bersimpuh dengan mata siap menangis dan tangan gemetar.

"Astaga! Jiminie kau baik-baik saja?"Seokjin langsung menghampiri Jimin.

Sedang Hoseok bergerak cepat menarik kerah Yoongi dan menyudutkannya ke dinding lemari, "kau apakan Ji-"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung!"potong Jimin cepat. Ia yang sudah bangkit sejak Hoseok mulai bergegas ke arah Yoongi, mengarahkan Hoseok agar melepaskannya kedua tangannya, "tidak ada apa-apa, jangan salah paham, Hyung."

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa hha?"

Tangan Hoseok belum berangsur turun. Matanya menatap tajam. Ia semakin geram saat melihat lebih jelas raut wajah Jimin dan merasakan tangan Jimin yang masih gemetar.

"Bukan urusanmu,"acuh Yoongi.

"HHa!?"Hoseok langsung menyiapkan kepalannya.

"Hoseok tenanglah!"pekik Seokjin.

"Aku yang salah!"teriak Jimin, "Hoseok-hyung, jebal..."

Jimin mengatur napasnya sembari merangkul erat tangan Hoseok, "tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung..."

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan,"Yoongi menepis kasar satu tangan Hoseok yang masih mencengkram bajunya. Kemudian berlalu pergi setelah sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu Hoseok.

Jimin malah mulai menangis. Membuat tiga orang selain dirinya semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Yoongi-hyung."

Seokjin dan Hoseok terpaku. Mereka tak salah dengar bukan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Seokjin. Pintu dikunci, tertutup rapat. Tak perlu setertutup itu memang, karena member BTS lainnya mengerti benar bahwa pembicaraan mereka bertiga tidak boleh diganggu dan tidak memerlukan pihak tambahan.

Seokjin berjanji akan mengatakannya nanti kepada Namjoon -sang leader harus mengetahui semuanya kan-, Taehyung sadar bahwa dirinya belum boleh ikut campur -meski Taehyung sempat terbawa emosi begitu melihat tangisan Jimin-, Jungkook tidak tahu apa-apa, sudah dari dua jam yang lalu ia tertidur pulas. Dan Yoongi, sekarang ia entah di mana, yang jelas tadi ia langsung pergi dari dorm BTS dan sepertinya tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku menyukai Yoong-hyung, Hyung."

Ulang Jimin mendapati dua hyung di depannya masih belum percaya terhadap pengakuannya.

Seokjin menggenggam lembut tangan Jimin, "Jiminie, maksudmu..."

"Ne, Hyung. Sama, sama seperti yang Hyung rasakan pada Namjoon-hyung."

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Sedang Hoseok mendesah kasar, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Jimin duduk di tepian ranjang, Seokjin bersimpuh di bawahnya dan di depannya Hoseok duduk di kursi milik Yoongi.

"Pantas,"Hoseok memijit pangkal hidungnya, "akhir-akhir ini kalian aneh sekali."

Jimin menekuk dan mengulum bibir. Sepuluh jarinya yang tergenggam erat dielus Seokjin tanda simpati.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi tadi?"tanya Hoseok.

Air merembes lagi di pucuk mata Jimin. Mulutnya masih enggan untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Jiminie..."panggil Seokjin lembut tetap mengelus-elus tangan Jimin.

Batin Jimin lumayan membaik. Ia menghembuskan napas dan mendongak untuk dua orang di hadapannya.

"Yoongi-hyung sudah menolakku,"mulai Jimin.

Berhasil membuat dua pasang mata itu membulat lebar.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?!"tanya Hoseok terperangah.

"Ne..."

"Astaga! Yang benar saja Jiminie. Kau-"

"Tapi, aku yakin,"sergah Jimin, "aku yakin Yoongi-hyung berbohong. Aku mengerti apa yang Yoongi-hyung rasakan. Aku tahu benar bagaimana Yoongi-hyung melihatku selama ini. Aku yakin kalau selama ini kami saling- hiks, hiks."

Jimin terisak pilu, "bahkan tadi aku melihatnya, Hyung. Tulisan di kertas Yoongi-hyung. Aku membacanya semuanya..."

"Tulisan tentang apa, Jiminie? Jangan-jangan karena itu tadi Yoongi..."

"Ne,"balas Jimin, "Yoongi-hyung menyukaiku. Jelas-jelas dia sudah merasakannya sejak dulu. Tapi dia terlanjur menganggap dirinya sebagai sosok yang tak pantas untuk menjagaku. Dia beranggapan bahwa dirinya hanya akan menyakiti perasaanku. Itu tidak benar, Hyung... Kenapa Yoongi-hyung bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku benar-benar sedih, dadaku sakit sekali begitu mengetahuinya. Karena berarti aku gagal membuatnya yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang selama ini selalu aku pikirkan. Bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi-hyung menerima perasaanku, Hyung? Dan berhenti merendahkan dirinya sendiri, berhenti merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk mencintaiku."

.

.

-flashback, sekitar dua minggu lalu-

Mereka berdua saja. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin berdua saja sekarang.

Tentu saja, karena pembagian kamar BTS untuk malam ini adalah Seokjin-Hoseok, Namjoon-Jungkook, Taehyung-Manager dan Yoongi-Jimin.

Jika selama ini biasa saja -mereka berbagi kamar hotel tidak kali ini saja bukan-, namun malam ini Jimin terlihat tidak fokus dan agak canggung.

Pemuda manis itu duduk diam di tepian ranjang dengan perasaan tak menentu dan pikiran yang berputar-putar. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar berdua saja sejak kejadian malam itu. Sejak Yoongi yang letih tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin, mengatakan hal yang membuat salam paham dan bersikap menutupi sesuatu.

"Giliranmu."

Suara berat menyapa Jimin. Ia agak tersentak kemudian langsung melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi namun tangan itu mencegahnya sebentar.

"Kau kenapa hm?"tanya Yoongi.

"Eh?"

"Sejak Sejin-hyung mengatakan kau sekamar denganku, tiba-tiba saja sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudnya, Hyung?"

Jimin berpura polos. Padahal batinnya sibuk menangkan diri.

"Kau tidak ingin sekamar denganku malam ini, apa ada yang salah denganku hm?"

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Apa, Hyung?"

Yoongi menatap lekat wajah Jimin. Cukup lama, kemudian ia menghela napas. Genggamannya di lepas, "sudahlah, cepat mandi agar kau bisa beristirahat sekarang,"ujarnya lalu bergerak ke sofa kamar dan mulai menghidupkan laptop.

Jimin lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi, bukan karena Yoongi tapi karena dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya bergemuruh. Batinnya memberontak agar perasaannya yang sudah penuh dan siap meledak menyampaikan kebenaran secepat mungkin.

Semua jemari tangan Jimin terkepal erat.

Napasnya mulai sesak menahan emosinya yang seolah-olah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung."

Teriakan hati seorang Jimin akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung,"ucap Jimin lebih keras dan lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Hha? Kau ingin mencoba mengatakan apa, Jiminie?"

"Sarang he."

Jimin berbalik menghadap Yoongi, "sarang he..."getarnya. Entah mengapa raut wajahnya tertekan sekali. Pasti karena selama ini ia sudah bersusah payah agar tidak mengatakan itu.

"Sarang he, Hyung..."

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya yang membulat sempurna menatap tak percaya pada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ia yang semulanya menganggap Jimin mengoceh tak jelas jadi merasa yakin bahwa yang dikatakan Jimin bukanlah main-main.

"Hiks, sarang he, Hyung."

Bahkan Jimin terisak kini. Lihat, betapa tersiksanya ia sejauh ini karena memendam rasa kepada seseorang yang seolah-olah memberinya harapan.

Sontak Yoongi tercekat.

"Sudah sejak lama, hyung, hiks, aku sangat sangat menyukaimu, hiks, hiks."

Pikiran Yoongi langsung kosong. Sontak otaknya berhenti bekerja. Namun cepat-cepat menguatkan diri agar tetap dikuasai logika.

"Hiks. Apa kita-"

"Sayang sekali,"Yoongi buka suara, setelah sempat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Eh?"

Tangisan Jimin terhenti.

Yoongi menatap dingin ke arah Jimin, "terima kasih karena kau menyukaiku. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama,"ujarnya datar. Lalu seolah-olah tak tertarik lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, "kau bisa mandi sekarang,"tandasnya kembali fokus pada layar laptop.

Dan Jimin,

Terpaku cukup lama. Hatinya remuk. Benar-benar tak menyangka seorang Yoongi membalas pengakuannya seperti itu. Bukannya Yoongi menyukainya? Jimin tidak salah mengartikan perhatian Yoongi selama ini kan? Apa ini? Kenapa Yoongi malah menjawab dengan sangat enteng seolah-olah membenarkan bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Jimin.

Mental Jimin ditampar sedemikian rupa. Namun fisiknya masih berbaik hati dengan membuatnya bisa bergerak untuk ke kamar mandi. Langkahnya pelan, terasa gamang, seakan berpijak pada titian di atas jurang.

KLEK

Pintu tertutup dengan tangan Jimin yang sama seperti kakinya, murni bergerak dengan sendirinya, bermodalkan sisa-sisa terakhir dari otak yang bekerja tanpa sadar.

Karena kesadaran Jimin mulai menjauhinya. Merajuk setelah mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang menyesakkan, hingga ia memilih meninggalkan Jimin. Membuat napas Jimin semakin sesak, bibirnya gemetar hebat, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi dan jemarinya mencengkram erat dada yang sangat perih.

"Hiks!"

 _Sakit. Sakit sekali..._

Jimin menutup mulutnya, guna menahan rintihan getir itu. Matanya yang masih terbelalak semakin deras menyucurkan air mata.

Tanpa ia tahu bahwa di luar Yoongi tak kalah merasakan sakit seperti dirnya, karena terpaksa berbohong kepada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

-end flashbak, sekitar dua minggu lalu-

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

Love you all! My readers, followers and reviewers ^^

Well... How?

Review juseyoooooo

Balasan dari reviewers terhormat ^^ :

 **amircarlin2 :** Jangan! Jangan! Saya ga mau ntar BTS perform dgn anggota ga lengkap krn masuk rumah sakit gara2 Yoongi ngamuk hahaha Palagi kan ada Eomma Jinnie yang setia ngejaga anaknya hihi hmhmhmhmhm bakal masuk list ... (Gomawo ^^)

 **Yuzuki Chaeri :** Amin! Tapi diundur beberapa hari jadinya haha #ketawamiris Sama2, terima kasih bgt udah nyempetin baca ~ Ah! Okeh! Okeh! Nanti aku ralat... (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Bener bgt! Haha! (Gomawo ^^)

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Swag swag gitu kan masih bisa romantis juga haha BENER SEKALI! CINTA YOONGI HANYA UNTUK JIMIN! Haha! Chuu~ (Gomawo ^^)

 **Guest :** Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper :** Amin! Namjoon lagi sibuk hehe ... sebenarnya di mata saya, di hati saya, di benak saya, di anggapan saya, di tulisan saya, dalam BTS itu cuman ada dua Uke, Eomma Jinnie and Chimchim, dan berarti selebihnya Seme wkwkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **rriiieee :** Makasiiiiiiiih! #serius? #bungkukdalam #gamsamnida MANSE! MANSE! (Gomawo ^^)

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** sebenarnya saya dapat ide dari komik yaoi, jadi gini, pokoknya ukenya itu setelah ngelukuin itu aura di sekelilingnya jadi gimanaaaaa gitu, saya juga pernah denger kalo abis ngelakuin itu tubuh kita jadi keliatan beda (ah, ga tau juga sih hahaha) Jadi saya mikir pasti Chimchim yang udah dari sononya menggoda, abis ngelakuin itu pasti auranya jadi gimanaaaaaaa gitu hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21 :** End! Cue! Oneshot kan ya. Tapi chapter kali ini bersambung ~ Co Cwiiiiit (Gomawo ^^)

 **Zyan Chim-Chim** : Namanya juga namja hohohoho saya ikut terharu haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Ga tau. Udah kaya orang stress?! Baiklah, akan saya kenalkan dengan Dokter Jiwa hahhaha So Sweet ga kata2 Yoongi? Sebenarnya itu sajak yang pernah saya hadiahin untuk seseorang, well ga da salahnya masukin ke ff biar fluffy hehe Nih! Saya pertahakan bgt! FIGHTING! Tenang saya emang muntah tapi udah saya siapan kantong muntah, tahu bener kalo ada yang ngerewie gaje wkwwkkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Sheira Kim** : Saya juga mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *sama2jadikorbanjimin* Memang sudah waktunya bagi Jimin untuk dewasa *angguk2sokbijak* Tak apa-apa, nak. ga sanggup berkata-kata yg jelas masih sanggup menulis kata hoho Aduh, chapter ini dan next kurang manis nih, sabar dulu ya ... hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Iyalah ~ siapa juga yang ga tahan ama pheromonenya Jimin hohohoho Bener bgt! Cetar membahana! Amin! Gigi oh Gigi! (Gomawo ^^)

 **sxgachim :** hehe, pheromone kan juga ada di manusia, dan menurut saya di diri Jimin itu semakin kuat setelah ngelakuin itu ama Yoongi hoho (Gomawo ^^)


	14. Chapter 14 YoonMin Rated T

Annyeong ~

Maaf updatenya agak lama

Mian!

Btw, gigi saya udah dicabut, saya bela2in ditemenin ama sepupu saya, pas dicabut sepupu saya bilang inget aja kejadian yang paling bikin saya kesel, jadi sakit di gigi itu ga seberapa dan BOM! bener bgt! Gigi saya dcabut begitu aja! Ya begitu saja! ga da sakit dan saya ga sadar sampai tang itu keluar dari mulut saya! sumpah! ga kerasa apa-apa! saya ngakak keras2 kaya org gila karena ngesara lucu udah takut duluan kmaren2 itu wkwkwkwk

Well, chapter sebelumnya dan yang ini emang masa lalu YoonMin, disebelumnya saya udah bikin di awal kan ya, 'masa lalu' berarti YoonMin nya belum pacaran.

Nah, selamat membaca ~

.

.

"Kau ke mana Hoseok-a?"tanya Seokjin begitu Hoseok berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku akan mencari Yoongi-hyung."

Jimin mendongak, sontak matanya menatap bingung.

"Sekarang? Memangnya kau akan mengatakan apa?"tanya Soekjin lagi.

"Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Yoongi-hyung."

"Menanyakan apa?"Seokjin masih tak mengerti.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang sepertinya tahu benar maksud Hoseok, "Hyung, jangan..."pinta Jimin.

Hoseok tak menjawab, memutar kunci, membuka pintu kamar dan-

"Aku mohon."

Langkahnya terhenti oleh tarikan Jimin.

"Hyung, aku mohon hm. Biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Yoongi-hyung."

"Astaga, Jiminie. Mana bisa aku membiarkan-"

"Aku mohon,"pinta Jimin, lebih halus lagi namun lebih serius, "aku yakin Yoongi-hyung tidak akan suka jika orang lain menanyakan hal ini padanya. Hyung cukup berbicara padaku saja. Ne?"

Hoseok terdiam sebentar. Sungguh, tentu ia tak tega menolak Jimin yang melempar ekspresi benar-benar memohon kepadanya itu tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin tadi hatinya semakin tak tenang sebelum berbica- menghajar Yoongi.

Hoseok melepas genggaman Jimin, "aku akan menemuinya, kau tak akan bisa mencegahku,"tolak Hoseok dengan lembut, "maaf ya, Jiminie."

Jimin terdiam. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk lebih menahan Hoseok. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, merelakan Hoseok dengan wajah sedih dan terlihat letih.

Hoseok akhirnya meninggalkan dorm setelah bersiap-siap sebentar. Ia pergi keluar meski belum tahu pasti akan ke mana. Dan ia tidak bisa memastikannya karena ternyata Yoongi pergi tanpa membawa handphone.

Yang pertama ia akan ke studio dulu. Jika Yoongi tidak ada mungkin ia akan ke cafe langganan Yoongi atau ke tempat Daehan, sahabat dekat Yoongi.

.

.

"Aku tahu ini masalah kalian berdua."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Yoongi. Ia yang melamun entah memikirkan apa, akhirnya sedikit bergerak meski tadi sudah merdengar jelas pintu studio terbuka dan seseorang duduk di kursi beroda.

"Tapi ceritanya lain lagi kalau Jimin sudah menangis seperti itu. Aku terpaksa ikut campur, Hyung,"lanjut Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas, dengan tatapan malas. Lalu kembali bebaring di sofa, menatap lurus langit-langit studio dan bergumam tak jelas, sepertinya mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan dari headsetnya.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "nah, aku akan langsung saja,"tukas Hoseok, "aku tahu kau mendengarku, Hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Jimin, kan. Mulai hari ini aku akan merebutnya."

Gumaman Yoongi sempat terhenti, matanya mengerling tak nyaman namun kembali mengacuhkan Hoseok, melanjutkan nyanyian tak jelasnya.

Hoseok mengangkat kedua bahu singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi, "aku senang kau tak repot-repot mencegahku, Hyung. Berarti akan lebih mudah untuk mengalihkan hati Jimin."

.

.

"Kau tak akan menyerah, Jiminie?"tanya Seokjin.

Jimin menggeleng memaksakan senyum, "aku tak akan menyerah selama kebohongan Yoongi-hyung masih bisa aku rasakan."

Seokjin menghela napas ikut tersenyum seperti Jimin, "aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"Ne, Hyung..."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini merupakan perayaan peluncuran album baru BTS. Semua member beserta staff mengadakan acara minum-minum di salah satu restoran BBQ terkenal di Seoul.

Makan malam yang meriah, kontras dengan mood Jimin yang memburuk karena sedikit mabuk. Tak ada meja khusus BTS, member dan staff duduk dicampur dalam beberapa meja. Kebetulan Jimin duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang di sebelahnya duduk salah satu make up artist.

Pandangan sayu yang begitu menyelidik Jimin lempar ke arah depannya. Ya, ke arah Yoongi yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan wanita di sampingnya.

Jimin kembali meneguk sojunya. Lagi. Dan lagi. Padahal sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah tipikal orang yang biasa minum.

Hoseok di sebelahnya mendesah pelan. Alih-alih mencegah agar Jimin tidak banyak minum, Hoseok yang biasanya menghibur Jimin ketika ada kejadian seperti ini, kali ini lebih memilih bertaruh bagaimana kecemburuan seorang Jimin yang sedang mabuk. Hoseok sedang iseng sepertinya.

TAK! Sebuah gelas dihentakkan ke permukaan meja. Menimbulkan bunyi keras yang membuat bungkam orang-orang disekitarnya.

"MIN YOONGI!"teriak Jimin tiba-tiba.

Seketika semuanya terkejut melihat pemuda mabuk itu.

"YA! MIN YOONGI!"kembali Jimini bersuara lantang. Terhuyung, Jimin mencoba berdiri tegak.

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa membesarkan kedua matanya dan mengernyit bingung.

Jimin mengepalkan jemarinya, "KAU!"teriaknya, menunjuk-nunjuk Yoongi, "YA! Min Yoongisshi! Dasar kau! Berani-beraninya bersikap seperti itu hha?! Heol! Apa kau tahu hha?! Selama ini aku mati-matian menahan di sini!"Jimin memukul-mukul dadanya, "SAKIT!Tahu tidak! Sakit sekali! Tidak mengerti perasaan orang apa?! Maunya enak sendiri! Egois! Raja tega! Tidak pernah memikirkan penderitaan orang lain hah!? Dasar kepala besar! Eh! Besar kepala! Ah! Kepalamu memang besar kan! Haahahhaha! Bukan! Bukan kepalamu yang besar! Bohong-mu yang besar! Hahahaha!"

Jimin tertawa keras dibarengi sendawa runtut khas orang mabuk.

"Pft!"sontak Hoseok menahan tawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia hanya akan jadi penonton untuk saat ini.

Sedang yang lain termasuk Yoongi masih terpaku benar-benar heran.

"YOONGISSHI!"teriak Jimin masih belum selesai, "MIN YOONGISSHI!"

"Ne?"jawab Yoongi hati-hati dan tersenyum paksa. Sumpah! Sebenarnya ia bisa saja acuh dan bersikap tak peduli, tapi namanya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang, Jimin tak akan berhenti meneriaki namanya jika ia tidak menjawab bukan.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hhah! Huweee!"

"We! We? We?"Yoongi langsung bergerak refleks mendekati Jimin yang sekarang menangis, "hei, tenanglah."

"Huweeeeeeeeeee!"

Isakan Jimin semakin menjadi. BTS menjadi tontonan semua orang di restoran itu. Yoongi menelan ludah dan mencoba menenangkan Jimin. Ia melirik ke yang lain meminta bantuan. Hoseok berpaling acuh. NamJin malah santai melanjutkan santapan daging panggangnya. Dan Jungkook yang kompak dengan Taehyung, masih mematung, terkesima begitu takjub akan Jimin yang pertama kali seperti itu. Lalu sialnya managernya sedang di toilet sekarang. Staff yang lain? Masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yoongi~a."

Belum sempat Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk duduk, sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya. Langsung saja Yoongi semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Yoongi~a."

Air muka Jimin yang mengiba dibarengi rintihan sendu memanggil Yoongi.

"Waaa-"

BRUK

Jimin mendorong jatuh tubuh Yoongi. Pemuda mabuk itu menindih rappernya seraya tersenyum nakal.

Beberapa penonton tadi yang sempat teralih kini kembali memperhatikan keduanya.

"YA! Teman-teman!?"Yoongi bergantian menatap semua membernya berharap ada yang menghentikan Jimin. Ia jadi sulit bergerak karna posisinya, dan tenaga ekstra dari pemuda mabuk di atasnya.

Perlahan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tu- Tunggu!"panik Yoongi bercampur dengan rasa yang lain, "Tu- Tunggu! Ya! Semuanya!?"

Jimin menutup mata. Bibirnya ia monyongkan ke wajah Yoongi yang salah tingkah.

"Jiminie. YA!"

Semakin dekat. Entah kenapa Hoseok malah tak ingin mencegah, baginya kini raut Yoongi menghibur sekali.

"Aish! Jjinja!"

Mata Yoongi mulai kehilangan fokus. Bibir ranum itu mau tak mau menarik sorot matanya.

Tepat ketika beberapa milisenti lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Huuuueeekkkkk!"

"WUUUAA!"

Muntahan dahsyat berhasil keluar dari mulut Jimin.

.

.

"Klise ! Klise sekali! Sial!"umpat Yoongi menatap kesal pada Jimin, "mabuk. Lalu muntah di baju orang. Aiish! Dasar!"geramnya mengendus-endus sekujur tubuhnya yang ia rasa masih berbau muntahan Jimin meski tlah membersihkan diri dan berganti baju.

Hoseok melap mulut Jimin yang telah tertidur pulas. Bibir tebal yang Hoseok bersihkan itu berkali-kali menyebut 'Min Yoongi Pabo' dalam igauannya. Sekuat tenaga Hoseok menahan tawanya yang seharusnya pecah sedari tadi. Kejadian sial bagi Yoongi namun sebuah hiburan yang unik baginya. Sehabis makan malam ia mengajukan diri sebagai yang mengurus Jimin hingga ke kamarnya. Samar-samar kesadaran Jimin muncul selama itu.

Sesaaat ketika tubuh Jimin direbahkan ke ranjang, matanya menangkap jelas bahwa sosok Hoseoklah yang mengantarnya. Senang karna perhatian seorang Hoseok bercampur rasa kecewa karna orang itu bukanlah Yoongi. Padahal segera setelah Yoongi tertidur pulas, Yoongi yang mendapati hanya ada Jimin di dalam kamar karna Hoseok sedang mandi perlahan masuk dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Min Yoongi..."JImin masih mengigau, "pabo..."

"He-eh,"Yoongi manyun lalu tersenyum simpul melihat Jimin, "aigo. Dasar. Siapa yang pabo hha,"desahnya pelan, menyelimuti Jimin dan membelai lembut kepala pemuda manis itu.

Suasana sunyi. Penerangan satu-satunya -lampu tidur-, memfokuskan cahaya untuk menerpa wajah Jimin. Kamar dengan spectrum kekuningan itu terlihat hangat mengikuti bagaimana Yoongi memandang Jimin.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyergap Yoongi. Sekilas perkataan Jimin memenuhi pikirannya. Meski terdengar asal, namun celotehan Jimin sudah pasti merupakan perwakilan dari emosi yang ditahannya selama ini.

Yoongi mendesah panjang. Sejak ia kejadian di hotel itu wajah Jimin lebih sering lesu dan tak bersemangat. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seseorang yang telah merebut senyum manis seorang Jimin. Tanpa sengaja menyakiti perasaannya. Dan mau tak mau harus membatasi perhatian terhadapnya karena ia sudah terlanjur menolak Jimin.

"Maaf..."gumam Yoongi pada sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. _Haaah._ Ingin rasanya Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Bisa membelainya setiap saat tanpa ada batasan apapun. Dan selalu memberi perhatian secara lebih menyeluruh lagi. Tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Yang ia yakini adalah Jimin salah mengartikan perasaannya kepada Yoongi. Pemuda Daegu itu merasa dirinya bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan rasa suka dari seorang Park Jimin.

Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaanya. Tidak bisa berkata lembut dan penuh sayang. Sekalipun tak pernah berhasil menyampaikan maksud kehangatan hatinya. Berarti nantinya hanya akan menyakiti seorang Park Jimin.

Dia mencintai Park Jimin. Benar, sangat mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai ia takut membuat hancur pemuda manis yang rapuh ini. Berlebihan memikirkan Park Jimin hingga ia sendiri gamang bahwa rasa ini mungkin akan terlihat tak masuk akal.

Sekali lagi Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum kepada Jimin.

Jimin menggeliat dan tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan warna wajah yang sangat manis. Seolah-olah ia mendengar Yoongi melalui mimpinya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Yoongi membelai kepala Jimin sebelum berlalu pergi setelah memastikan salah satu dongsaengnya itu nyaman dalam lelapnya.

.

.

Begitu terbangun pusing langsung menyerang kesadaran Jimin. Berat ia membuka kedua mata. Dengan satu mata masih tertutup, kerongkongan kering, wajah bengkak, Jimin memijit-mijit keningnya.

Jimin bangkit meregangkan sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Segelas air mineral ia teguk sambil mengumpulkan keping ingatannya tadi malam.

Berangsur kejadian tadi malam tergambar jelas di kepalanya.

Glek.

Bagaimana ia mabuk. Berteriak asal. Dan-

Air tersembur dari mulut Jimin.

Pemuda itu tercekat, bergidik ngeri. Namun tertawa remeh menampik scene terburuk tadi malam yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tunggu. Haha. Mustahil aku-"

Segera Jimin menaruh gelasnya. Wajahnya memelas seakan ingin menangis.

"Jeeebaaal..."dua bahunya seketika jatuh. Sungguh! Ingatannya sudah pulih sekarang.

"HOSEOK-HYUUUUUNNNG!"

.

.

"Maaf~ Maaf~"Hoseok saling mengelus-elus telapak tangan di depan wajah, "maaf, ya, Jiminie. Habis malam itu- pft!"

"Apa!?"

"Wajah mabukmu itu lucu sekali. Hahahaha!"

"Hyuuuuung!"

"Iya. Iya. Aku minta maaf."

Jimin masih kesal, masih ada sisa-sisa tawa dalam ucapan Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku, toh Yoongi-hyung sepertinya tidak ambil pusing."

"Tapi tetap saja kan! Apa aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya malam itu?"

"Pft!"

"Hyuuunng!"

"Iya, iya. Kau ingin menciumnya."

"Benarkah?!"

"Yup!"

"Hhhhhheeeeee..."

"Kau tahu, Jiminie?"

"Ne?"

"Bibirmu lucu sekali waktu itu, tebal, memerah karena mabuk, dan dimonyongkan- semonyong-monyongnya. Hahaha!"

"Aish! Hyung!"

.

.

"Yoongi-hyung..."panggil Jimin ragu setelah membuka pintu.

"Wae?"

"Ee, apa Hyung sedang sibuk?"

"Masuklah."

"Annyeong..."

"Ada apa?"

"Em, kemarin-"

"Sudahlah, kau sedang mabuk kan. Aku sudah tak begitu memikirkannya."

"Eh? Oh, em... syukurlah."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Tadi pagi masih pusing, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mulut Yoongi membulat mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, Jiminie."

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Lain kali hati-hati. Untung aku yang kena muntahanmu, kalau orang lain bagaimana hm?"

"Hehe. Ne..."

 _Eh? 'Untung aku yang kena muntahanmu'_ Jimin terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, ya."

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Ah. Ani. Tidak jadi."

"Oh..."

"Aish!"

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Kau- aaah. Cih."

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Begini, aku hanya sekedar bertanya, ya, sekedar bertanya, bukan, aku hanya sekedar menyimpulkan, sekedar, ya."

"Ne?"

"Ee, akhir-akhir ini kau dan Hoseok semakin dekat ya."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah."

"Apa kami kelihatan begitu, Hyung?"

"Ne, lumayan."

"Apa kau tidak senang, Hyung?"

"Ntahlah. Well, mustahil kau- mustahil kalian berdua..."

"Mwo? Jangan bilang Hyung mengira kami berdua-"

"Bisa saja kan."

"Hyung. Kau tahu aku masih menyukaimu kan?"

Yoongi terdiam. Dan Jimin langsung bangkit.

"Apa kau serius berpikir bahwa semudah itu perasaanku beralih, Hyung?"

Sebelah bibir Yoongi tertarik, bahunya diangkat singkat, "bisa saja kan..."ucapnya santai kembali fokus pada layar laptop.

"Mwo?"

Jimin menggigit bibir. Alisnya menyatu pertanda kesal.

"Kau anggap apa perasaanku selama ini, Hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Hyung?"

"Jiminie."

Jimin menunggu. Kemudian Yoongi kembali berpaling untuk Jimin.

"Pertanyaan itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri,"kata Yoongi, menatap lekat bola mata Jimin, "aku harap kau mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan untukku. Satu lagi, aku bukannya tidak senang, aku juga bukannya senang. Aku tak peduli hubunganmu dengan Hoseok. Sudah kubilang aku hanya 'sekedar' menyimpulkan."

Wajah manis itu memberengut. Dua tangannya mengepal erat. Hilang sudah kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Menahan sesak napas ia bergegas menuju pintu.

BRAK

Pergi dengan membanting pintu.

.

.

'Jangan menyapa Jimin hari ini'

'Jangan ajak Jimin bercanda hari ini'

'Tolong maklumi tatapan Jimin hari ini'

'Tolong maklumi sikap uring-uringan Jimin hari ini'

Begitu peringatan dari Seokjin dan Hoseok.

Benar, lihat saja, seolah-olah ada aura kegelapan yang sedang betah menyelimuti Jimin. Ekspresinya tenang namun terlalu menyeramkan. Gerak-geriknya hening namun memancarkan teriakan lantang tak terelakkan. Bibirnya terkatup erat namun jelas menyuarakan hati yang sama sekali tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

Sesuatu yang sangat disyukuri ketika kamera mengarah kepada Jimin, maka sosok dingin itu langsung berubah menjadi boneka manis yang menggemaskan. Tepat ketika tak lagi jadi sorotan, si manis seketika berubah total menjadi putri kegelapan.

Semua tahu, semua mengerti dan semua memaklumi. Hingga mereka seharian bersikap terlalu hati-hati terhadap Jimin. Menjaga jarak dari Jimin tetapi masih memperhatikan dengan baik pemuda manis itu.

Kecuali satu orang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dalang dari semua ini.

Penyebab utama Jimin Manis bertolak menjadi Jimin Dingin.

Sang Antagonis yang sama sekali merasa tak bersalah dan memilih bersikap acuh tidak peduli sama sekali. Eksistensi Jimin ia hilangkan begitu saja dari dirinya. Jadi seolah-olah seperti ikut menjaga jarak memaklumi Jimin padahal sebenarnya sungguh tak ambil pusing.

Ya, Min Yoongi.

Orang bodoh -bagi Hoseok- yang tak kunjung mengakui bahwa Jimin benar-benar mencintainya.

Raja Tega -bagi Seokjin- yang tanpa belas kasih tidak kunjung menghargai perasaan tulus seorang Jimin.

BRENGSEK! -bagi Jimin- yang tak tahu lagi deskripsi apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

Dan 'pengecut', bagi dirinya sendiri. Benar, benar sekali. Yoongi tahu benar kalau dia seorang pengecut. Dia mencintai Jimin, tapi tak berani menunjukkannya. Dia cemburu dengan kedetakan Jimin dan Hoseok, tapi tak berupaya mencegahnya.

Yoongi mengiyakan dirinya seorang pengecut. Maka Yoongi semakin bertekad untuk menghilangkan-

BRUK

"Astaga! Jiminie!"

Pekikan Seokjin membangunkan Yoongi. Dia yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tunggu mengernyit heran melihat kerumunan di depannya. Tepat di hadapannya.

Kedua matanya dikucek.

Sesuatu menyerang firasatnya.

Suasana panik, dengan dirinya yang masih termangu belum percaya.

Selama ia bergerak untuk duduk, selama itu pula detik seolah-olah berjalan dengan lambatnya.

Pendengaran Yoongin tak berfungsi. Teriakan-teriakan cemas tenggelam karna fokus dirinya terpusat pada sosok pucat itu.

Yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Yang terengah tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh lemah yang kini digerakkan untuk dipapah ke-

"-gi!"

...

"-gi-yung!"

...

"YOONGI-HYUNG MINGGIR!"

Yoongi tersentak. Secepat kilat ia mengembalikan kepekaan-nya dan langsung bangkit memberi ruang untuk membaringkan Jimin di sofa.

"Cepat! Bawa kotak obatnya!"

"Astaga, Jminie!"

"Jiminie!"

"Hentikan darahnya!"

"Bantal!"

"Jiminie!"

"Jminie!"

Yoongi masih membisu. Terpana dan berdiri gamang melihat Jimin yang kesakitan.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

Kerahnya ditarik paksa.

Belum sempat Yoongi tahu tangan siapa itu sebuah tinju mendarat telak di sebelah pipinya.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan hha!?"

"YA! APA YANG KAU-"

"Semua karena dirimu!"

"MWO!?"

Hoseok menghempaskan Yoongi ke dinding, "kau sadar tidak, Jimin tak mau makan, Jimin kurang tidur, Jimin berpikir keras, fisik dan mental Jimin terkuras karena sikapmu!"

Yoongi mendengus remeh, "aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Astaga!"

"Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau yang bersamanya hha?"tuding Yoongi.

Hoseok terdiam.

Yoongi menepis tangan Hoseok dan menatap tajam, "kau bilang kau ingin merebutnya, lalu apa ini? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga Jimin jangan berlagak di depanku."

"Berarti kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjaga Jimin, kan?"

"Hha?"

"Kenapa kau malah tak mau mempertahankan Jimin?"

"Karena aku juga tak bisa menjaga Jimin."

"Astaga. Apa yang kau makan hha? Sampai-sampai otakmu tak bisa berpikir bahwa kau yang seperti ini yang justru menyakiti Jimin."

"Hha?"

"Kau tahu Jimin sakit karena sikapmu kan?"

"Dia terlalu mendramatisir."

"Astaga, Hyung!"

Akhirnya Hoseok lebih sopan, karena amarahnya mulai berangsur hilang terganti geregetan level maksimal pada makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"JIMIN MENCINTAIMU HYUNG! KURANG APA LAGIII!?"geram Hoseok.

"Hei, sudah, sudah."

Seseorang muncul, Namjoon. Dan Seokjin dari balik punggungnya.

Keduanya lalu duduk di sofa studio.

Namjoon menyandar santai, "Hyung, tolong pertegas hubungan kalian,"tekannya, "kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa fisik dan mental Jimin semakin kehilangan fokus dan kembali jatuh sakit seperti tadi malam. Aku tak ingin manager menyalahkanku karena lalai dalam memperhatikan member."

"Yoongi,"timpal Seokjin, tidak seperti Namjoon, ia tersenyum, "aku yakin hanya kau yang mengerti Jimin,"tuturnya lembut, "dia sudah mendingan, sekarang hanya ada dia di dorm, kuharap kalian berdua bisa bicara baik-baik siang ini. Kami tak akan mengganggu. Tolong, jika kau-"Seokjin terdiam sebentar, tersirat rasa kecewa di sorot matanya, "jika kau bersikeras menolak Jimin,"lanjutnya, "beri dia alasan dan pengertian yang membuatnya menerima keputusanmu. Yakinkan Jimin bahwa kalian memang tak bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tepat ketika ia akan membuka pintu, Seokjin memanggilnya lagi.

"Aku harap setelah ini kalian bisa saling mengejek seperti biasanya,"senyum Seokjin penuh arti.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Hyung?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Hyung."

"Berarti kau juga tahu alasan aku berbohong."

"Tak bisakah-"

"Semua tak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Jiminie."

Pandangan sayu Yoongi lempar untuk sosok di hadapannya, "tak semudah itu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan,"lanjutnya, "kau hanya melihat sisi baiknya saja dari Seokjin-hyung dan Namjoon. Banyak yang harus kau pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. Naif sekali jika zaman sekarang kau masih beranggapan asalkan saling mencintai, maka tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "bisakah kau berhenti-"

"HIks, aku menyukaimu, Hyung..."

"Jiminie...jebal..."

"Hiks, hiks. Aku menyukai-"

"Berhenti!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti, hiks sampai Hyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Yoongi mendecak. Sumpah! Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Cepat Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin, menariknya dan bergegas menuju kamar.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuh Jimin dihempaskan secara kasar ke atas ranjang.

"Hyung?"tanya Jimin mulai merasa takut.

"Aku tahu Seokjin-hyung ingin kita bicara baik-baik, tapi kau keras kepala sekali,"tukas Yoongi ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi langsung merebahkan Jimin, mengunci kedua tangan Jimin, mencium Jimin secara sepihak.

"Mppm... mmmp."

Jimin langsung memalingkan wajah namun jemari Yoongi secara kuat menahan dagunya. Tangan dan kakinya mencoba meronta. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat digigit. Cengkraman pada rahangnya semakin keras membuat mulutnya terpaksa terbuka hingga lidah Yoongi mulai menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

"Nnggh!"

Jimin mengemis untuk bernapas. Namun lidah Yoongi malah kehilangan kendali, mempercepat temponya, memaksa lidah Jimin agar ikut bermain bersamanya.

"Ngh!"

Ciuman akhirnya lepas. Sontak Jimin meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedang Yoongi kini bangkit dan segera melepas kaos-

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yoongi.

Kepalanya yang tertoleh karena itu perlahan berputar memandangi Jimin.

"Hiks, hiks."

Tangan yang habis menampar itu bergetar hebat. Dan tangan lainnya berusaha menenangkannya. Napas Jimin semakin kacau. Dadanya kembang kempis bukan main. Semua bukan karena ciuman tanpa belas kasih tadi, melainkan karena tangisannya yang sekuat tenaga ia hentikan. Isakan yang terdengar pilu semakin menyedihkan dengan raut wajah Jimin yang sangat tertekan.

"Hiks, hiks."

Yoongi malah mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menyeringai dan memberi tatapan remeh, "wae? Huh. Bukannya ini yang kau mau?"

"Hiks, hiks."

Mulutnya gemetar. Tangisan Jimin tak membaik. Bibir lecetnya semakin memberengut, mata merahnya menatap sosok di depannya dengan sorot kecewa bercampur takut dan kesedihan. Desahan Jimin, rintihan Jimin sudah benar-benar memprihatinkan sekarang. Hatinya bagai dihujam jutaan duri. Fisiknya nyaris ternodai karena sekedar pelampiasan nafsu. Bukan ini dibayangkannya. Bukan ini yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan dari orang yang mencintainya.

Dan dua bola mata itu akhirnya menangkap jelas pemandangan miris di hadapannya. Seketika Yoongi terpaku. Sejurus kemudian otaknya sudah mulai berpikir dan emosi liarnya langsung surut digantikan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti seluruh jiwa raganya. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Jimin seperti ini?

Sebelah tangan Yoongi terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ingin rasanya menyapu lembut pipi lengket penuh air mata itu. Namun Jimin masih merasa takut, menarik diri menjauhi jemari Yoongi yang padahal sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk menyakitinya. Sentuhan Yoongi ditolak mentah-mentah, lengannya lalu turun. Pemuda pucat itu menunduk dalam.

"Hiks, hiks."

Isakan Jimin masih belum berhenti. Sikap Yoongi barusan sukses menorehkan perih di hatinya. Tindakan kasar yang membuatnya menderita dan masih gemetar ketakutan.

Yoongi menatap lekat sepuluh jarinya yang terpangku dikedua lutut. Lama ia pandangi mereka hingga kebencian dan umpatan kotor mulai ia tujukan pada tangannya sendiri, tangan yang telah menyakiti Jimin, "keluar..."

Jimin terdiam.

"Keluar sekarang,"perintah Yoongi dingin.

Jimin menelan ludah. Entah kenapa tubuhnya belum mau berpindah sedikitpun.

"KUBILANG KELU-"

Greb

Yoongi melotot.

Karena Jimin memeluknya.

Ya, benar. Sosok yang tadi ia sakiti malah memeluknya erat sekarang. Jimin sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan bukan. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia memeluk sosok tak berotak yang nyaris merengut kesuciannya.

"Hiks, hiks mian. Miane, Hyung,"ujar Jimin cepat.

Yoongi terperangah.

"Hiks, mian..."

 _Sial! Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf._

"Hiks, selama ini aku selalu menuntutmu untuk berkata jujur, hiks mian, aku terlalu egois agar Hyung menerima perasaanku, hiks mian."

 _Brengsek, berhenti meminta maaf._

"Hyung, maafkan aku..."

Jimin menutup erat kedua matanya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menenangkan diri agar bisa menguatkan sosok yang ia cintai. Karena jika ia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sekarang, malah akan membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah, tak berhenti mengutuk kekhilafannya dan hubungan mereka akan semakin buruk setelah ini.

"Mianne,"bisik Jimin serak.

Kepala Yoongi menunduk. Terbenam dipundak Jimin yang masih bergetar. Sepasang tangannya bergerak hati-hati –sangat hati-hati sekali, masih terlalu gamang untuk menyentuh malaikatnya itu- membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Pabo."

"Hiks."

"Berhenti menangis."

"Hiks."

"Aku yang salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Hiks. Ani, aku yang salah..."

"Pabo..."lirih Yoongi. Mendekap lebih erat tubuh Jimin. Dan matanya ikut mengeluarkan cairan bening seperti Jimin, "sarang he..."bisiknya, terdapat isakan disela-sela itu.

Jimin terdiam. Kemudian semakin menangis dibuatnya.

"Sarang he, Jiminie..."ulang Yoongi.

"Hiks, hiks. Nado Hyung! Sarang he, hiks, hiks...sarang he..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Hiks, sudah kubilang aku yang salah, Hyung."

"Ani, aku yang salah."

"Hiks, ani aku yang salah."

"Hei, kau keras kepala sekali."

"Hyung juga, hiks, hiks."

"Nah, kita sama-sama salah, adil kan? Jangan membalasnya lagi."

"Hiks, hiks."

Perlahan Yoongi melepas pelukannya, meraih kaos hitam di sampingnya, menyapu mata, pipi dan hidung Jimin dengan itu, "hei, sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks, hiks."

"Kau sadar tidak sih, umurmu sudah 20 tahun lebih lho."

"Biarin, hiks."

Yoongi mendengus kecil. Tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Jimin yang ternyata terlihat lucu. Alih-alih membersihkan ingus Jimin, jarinya mencubit hidung kemerahan itu kuat-kuat karena merasa gemas.

"Hgyunghh!"protes Jimin.

"Kubilang berhenti menangis kan."

Isakan Jimin mulai hilang. Napasnya juga sudah teratur. Pipinya kemudian ditangkup oleh dua tangan Yoongi. Kepalanya ditarik dan kecupan hangat dikeningnya diberikan beriringan dengan senyuman lembut dari Yoongi.

Jimin menekuk tersenyum manis.

Keduanya lalu seolah-olah lupa pada hal yang barusan terjadi dan hal-hal menyakitkan selama ini. Semua sirna, hilang begitu saja. Secara ajaib, perasaan mereka berubah sekejap mata menjadi rasa manis yang berbunga-bunga. Meski sembab, namun wajah Jimin jelas-jelas terlihat cerah dan malu-malu. Tak jauh berbeda dari Yoongi.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Sungguh, mereka benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula. Bahkan Yoongi repot-repot bertanya sekarang.

"Eh?"

"Ah! Maaf, aku,"Yoongi segera bangkit, hendak turun dari tempat tidur namun lengannya cepat dipagut oleh Jimin.

Jimin menatapnya lekat, "gwenchana... Hyung boleh menciumku..."

Sebenarnya Yoongi sangsi, tentu saja, sopan sekali setelah nyaris memperkosa Jimin sekarang ia malah ingin bercumbu dengan sosok polos itu. Tapi sepertinya Jimin sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Hening.

Pandangan itu beradu tanpa mengedip. Menelusuk masuk saling memberikan pengertian masing-masing. Dalam keheningan hanya mata mereka yang berbicara. Dan akhirnya tangan sang dominan bergerak pelan-pelan menelusuri pipi si pemuda manis. Perlahan keduanya menutup mata.

Bibir tipis itu menyentuh yang lebih tebal.

Padahal bergerak sangat tenang, hati-hati dan begitu lembut namun ciuman Yoongi dan Jimin kini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Ciuman mereka dilepas. Jimin langsung menunduk malu. Pipi dan telinganya memerah. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Wajahnya semakin cerah dan merona bahagia.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Ee..."

"Apa?"

"Apa mulai sekarang kita...emm..."

"Kau ingin dipanggil apa oleh kekasihmu, Jiminie?"

Oh. Mata Jimin membulat lebar, ia mendongak. Ia tak salah dengar bukan, "apa, Hyung?"

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku kan?"

"Sayang! Panggil aku sayang! Hehe..."cengir Jimin.

Yoongi menepuk pelan kepala Jimin, "masih cepat seribu tahun. Haha."

"Ish."

"Hmm,"Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya, "Honey?"

 _Wooooaaahhh!_ Hati Jimin langsung meleleh mendengarnya.

"Honey! Ne! Honey. Hehe..."

.

.

.

.

-kembali pada masa sekarang-

Jimin cemberut pada botol digenggamannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu Jiminie?"tanya Seokjin, "kau tidak suka madunya?"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu,"tegur Yoongi.

Bibir Jimin mengerucut dan bertambah dongkol. Tatapan kesalnya pada botol madu beralih untuk Yoongi.

"Semalam kau mimpi apa hha?"tanya Yoongi heran. Padahal tadi mood Jimin baik-baik saja, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah setelah melihat botol madu.

Jimin mendengus kasar. Satu jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'Honey' pada botol sembari melempar ekspresi marah pada Yoongi.

"Honey?"eja Yoongi, "ada apa hha?"

"Ugh! Kau tidak ingat ya, Hyung!?"

"Hha?"

"Cih! Aku sarapan sereal saja!"tandas Jimin, keluar dari meja makan, beralih mengambil mangkuk, sekotak sereal, susu. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyuap kasar sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ah,"jawab Yoongi, "kenapa anak itu?"herannya lalu menatap lekat botol madu yang menjadi penyebab badmood Jimin.

 _Honey? Aaaahhh!_

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Sudah mengerti dengan sikap Jimin. Ya, pasti karena itu. Mungkin Jimin tiba-tiba ingat bahwa dulu, tepat setelah mereka baru pacaran, ada panggilan sayang yang pernah Yoongi janjikan untuk Jimin. Panggilan yang setelah ia pikir-pikir semalaman suntuk malah membuatnya sangat malu dan sejak hari berikutnya ia merasa tak perlu melakukannya. Sepertinya secara tak langsung Jimin masih menuntut Yoongi mengenai hal ini.

"Kenapa kau sarapan di sana, Honey?"celetuk Yoongi, "kursi di sebelahku kosong. Kau bisa duduk di sini kan, Honey?"

Hening.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bergidik ngeri menatap Yoongi. Mereka mematung pasca mendengar kata-kata menakutkan dari seorang Min Yoongi. Seorang Min Yoongi yang tak pernah berkata seperti itu kepada siapapun.

Jimin terdiam, perlahan ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar untuknya.

"Oh, apa aku saja yang ke sana, Honey?"lanjut Yoongi dengan bahasa mengerikannya. Ia berdiri dan duduk di samping Jimin secara santai.

Sungguh. Jimin memang ingin sekali dipanggil begitu, tapi kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini malah-

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Honey,"ujar Yoongi ramah.

Heol. Apa barangkali Yoongi sedang mengerjai Jimin sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Honey?"

Jimin menelan ludah. Yoongi di sampingnya bukanlah Yoongi yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Ada apa hm? Honey?"

"HUWAAAAAA!"teriak Jimin berlari menuju kamar, "YOONGI-HYUNG MENAKUTKAAAAN!"

"Pfft!"

"Hahahhahahaha!"

Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Jarang-jarang keisengannta membuahkan hasil yang sangat menarik.

"Hahaha!"

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~

Makasiiii udah nyempetin baca ya hehe ^^

How? How?

Di sini saya bikin Yoongi itu tipikal yang belum bisa nerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ada lho! Ternyata ada lho yang sayang ama dia, yang cinta ama dia... Yoongi ngerasa dirinya yang seperti ini mana mungkin disukai ama Jimin, padahal kalo gentle, 'suka? Iya! Soh tunggu apa lagi!' seharusnya gitu kan ya, tapi Yoongi punya pemikiran sendiri mungkin, tapi sejak dia pacaran ama Jimin udah pede bgt kok, posesif bgt malah jadinya. Nganggap Jimin tu cuman bolehnya ama dia hahaha begitulah, lagipula banyak yang dipikirin Yoongi kalau mereka menjalin hubungan, Yoongi orangnya kepikiran terus kan ya segala sesuatunya...

Mian, lama update

Saya lagi sibuk ngayal yg aneh2 soalnya, mungkin ff saya yang satu lagi cepet update mana dua chapter deketan lagi, tapi yang ia agak dicuekin hihi mian, mian, sekali lagi saya lagi sibuk ngayal yg aneh2 soalnya, jadi ga semangat lanjutin ini... saya ngayal foto2 mesra mereka tersebar di internet, BigHit bilang itu ga mereka padahal jelas bgt kalo itu YoonMin, heboh bgt, abis itu tersebar foto2 lain, nah Bighit no komen, bahkan aktifitas BTS tetap jalan kaya ga da apa-apa, padahal dibalik layar si jiminnya udah mati kutu karena malu plus takut fansnya marah dan nama BTS tercoreng karena itu, sedang si yoongi mah, dianya ga khawatir cuman dia khawatir bgt ama Jimin. Selama beberapa bulan cuman rumor2 ga jelas yang tersebar, mereka bedua udah dipanggil ama bang pd, si yoonginya ngaku, jiminnya agak ragu tapi akhirnya ngaku juga, well, agensi terpaksa nutupin, disuruh putus juga percuma, putus ga putus sama aja kan toh mereka satu grup, kemana2 juga bareng, ngapain2 juga bareng, pa lagi kalo disuruh ngejaga jarak malah kesannya nge'iyain' rumor jadinya, kaya gitu aja terus sampai ide gila terpikir ama yoongi, kontrak mereka per lima tahun kan ya, 2013... brarti 2018 pembaharuan kontrak mereka, sekarang 2016, nah, selama dua tahun mereka backstreet trus konser 2018 yoongi bakal ngumumin kalo dia ama jimin bakal keluar dari BTS, trus tinggal bedua di rumah yang udah yoongi cicil bangunnya dari sekarang (bahkan rumahnya udah saya bayangin, model klasik, dua lantai, lantai satu khusus garase mobil, lantai dua satu ruangan lepas gaya apa namanya ituh, yang kayu yang kaya studio tua apartemen2 newyork gitu, ruangannya tinggi jadi kesannya luas banget, di sudut ruangan ada studio yoongi, studionya dinding kaca bening tapi kedap suara jadi keliatan dari luar ataupun dalam, yoongi mah pasti sibuk di studio terus kan, kalo ada apa-apa ama jimin di luar gmn? makanya dibuat pake dinding kaca bening, jiminpun bisa liat yoongi lagi ngapain, disebelahnya dapur soalnya hihi, di depan dapur ruang nonton sebelahnya kamar, dapur-ruang nonton-kamar ga da dinding benar2 ruang lepas soalnya mereka cuman bdua kan ya hehe, nah baru kamar mandi,kamar mandi mereka luas bgt, aduh kalo kamar mandi susah nih jelasinnya) well, sampai di mana tadi? sampai ide gila yoongi, bahkan dia rencana ngelamar jimin pas jimin ulang tahun, 13 oktober 2018, JIAH! trus mereka hidup bareng, yoongi jd composer, pencipta lagu, jiminnya pemilik cafe. ternyata akhir tahun 2016 rumor mereka kencan makin menguat, well fansnya ternyata ngedukung bgt, pro kontra sih, tapi sejak awal 2017 YoonMin couple resmi diketahui publik. ada suka duka di sana, keluarga jimin setuju2 aja kecuali adik cowoknya, mana setuju dia ya. kalo keluarga yoongi bapaknya yg ga setuju, emaknya seneng bgt bahkan, soalnya jiminnya baik kan ya manis kan ya dan hyungnya yoongi no komen. abis itu BTS tetap lanjut bahkan makin terkenal sampai 2018 yang direncanain yoongi itu, well mereka emang bener2 keluar, dan rencana yoongi berjalan lancar sampai mereka nikah tahun 2019 di amerika, BUT! khayalan saya masih lanjut bahkan sampai mereka punya anak hahha hari2 jimin ama yoongi sering jimin update di twitter lho, pernah dia-nya demam trus ada video singkat dr jimin isinya gini 'wajahnya cemberut trus kamera beralih ke dapur, tampak yoongi lagi masak, abis itu balik lagi ke dia yang udah senyum lebar aja' tulisan twitternya gini 'aku demam huhu TT v TT tapi yoongi-hyung jadi memasak untukku :D' begitu salah satu updatenya jimin, nah poko e pasangan satu ni so sweet bgt dah, sampai dua atau tiga tahun kemudian ada kejadian di mana si jiminnya jadi manjaaaaa bgt ama yoongi, jadi mesum, maunya nempel mulu ama yoongi, maunya ena2 mulu ama yoongi, cemburuan juga, pokonya tiba2 agresif gitulah, yoongi awalnya heran, makin heran pas jiminnya tiba2 malas ga mau beresin rumah, poko nya maunya nempel ma yoongi terus, semua terjawab ketika suatu malam yoongi terbangun denger muntahannya jimin, dia panik, jiminnya lemas dan yoongi langung bawa jimin ke rumah sakit dan, si dokter bingung awalnya, soalnya jiminnya ga kaya org keracunan makanan, demam atau dll, trus entah napa dia iseng aja, jiminnya tes kehamilan! abis pipis jiminnya shock bgt! garisnya itu! nunjukin kalo dia hamil! langsung aja si jiminnya di USG dan WHAT THE?! ada janin di perut jimin (saya udah searching kemana2 ttg malepregnant ini hoho) yoonmin abis kata2, palagi dokternya, dokter kandungan sekarang, (dokter umum nyerahin jimin ke dokter kandungan super ganteng, ntar dia lumayan bikin problem dihubungannya yoonmin) dokter ganteng ni bilang itu ga mustahil, berarti mulai sekrang jimin musti ngerawat tubuhnya hati2 trus harus rajin check up, secara kasus jimin langka banget, sampai dalam mobil di parkiran rumah sakit baru dua2nya sadar, sempat nganga2 aja dari tadi haha, pas di mobil so sweet bgt, jiminnya nangis trus yoongi ikutan terharu dan meluk jimin, ga nyangka mereka bakalan punya seseorang yang berhubungan darah mereka bedua, duh saya ngebanyanginnya, pasti mengharukan bgt, jimin langsung nelpon eommanya, ngasih tahu, awalnya eommanya ga percaya tapi akhirnya percaya juga karena denger suara serak jimin, wualah terharu bgt dah, mau punya cucu soalnya, dia ngasih selamat, ngasih nasehat ngasih salam buat menantunya hihi trus jiminnya nyuruh yoongi nelpon eomma yoongi, mana yoongi mau, tapi akhirnya mau juga karena dibujuk jimin, sebelas dua belaslah reaksinya ama reaksi eomma jimin, yang saya seneng itu eommanya pengen ngomong ama jimin, dia bilang gini "jiminie,"manggilnya lembut bgt, soalnya eomma yoongi sayang bgt ama jimin, "ne, eommonim,"jiminnya juga sopan campur ceria gitu hehe "aigooo, selamat ya nak, eomma seneng bgt, besok eomma ke rumah kalian ya." begonohlah kira2, OPS! panjang bgt ya? bosan? wkkwkwk atau saya bikin ff tentang kunjungan mertua ini dalam edisi khusus bin spesial? wkwkkwk

well, masih panjang lagi khayalan, sampai2 kehidupan sekolah anak2 mereka juga kepikiran wkwkkwk

Well, maaf udah curhat panjang lebar

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

Balasan review ^^

 **nnavishiper :** Ne, kasian chimchim, yoongi-nya mah ga pede-an gitu orangnya, tapi sekrang mereka udah aman kok hoho Yup! Bagi saya di BTS ukenya 2 doang hihi Cabut Giginya Sukses! (Gomawo ^^)

 **Fify :** Kaciaaaannn ~ But, mereka udah co cweett lagi kok hihi Yup, ni edisi masa lalu mereka (Gomawo ^^)

 **amiracarlin2:** Aaah~ Makasi makasi! Hoho Saya emang baik hati hoho saya emang rajin nabung hoho saya emang ga sombong hoho PLAK #ditabokemaksaya Bener, sakit hati, kezzzellll banget dah anda ini suka sekali ngajak orang ngopi ya, punya hubungan apa ama jessica? Kakak seperguruan? Haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817:** Huuuaaa! Tapi sekarang udah ga lagi hehe Benarkah? So, gimana ama chapter ini?

 **kkwonzz:** Azeeek! Panjang reviewnya! XD Saya suka! Saya suka! Astaga! Min Yoongi! Anda dituntut karena sudah menyakiti hati reader saya ini! Silahkan cari wali dan saksi, soh nikah aja! Tapi siap-siap ama Jimin yang jadi iblis hahahahaha Ish! Ish! Ish! So sweet dah poko e untuk YoonMin Couple ini hehe Bener! Yoongi PHP level dewa, karena itu juga si Jiminnya bersikeras biar Yoongi-nya jujur, dia bohong karena ga pede hihi SEMOGAYOONMINBAHAGIA! HOHO! Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo:** emang (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi:** Iya, waktu mereka belum jadian ~ hehe How? (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21:** Bener. Bener. Ngapain ditutup2i gitu. Dasar si Yoongi Pabo! Haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **sersanjung :** Mau gimana lagi, pikiran Yoongi emang gitu. Tapi, mereka akhirnya jadian juga kok hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **The Min's:** Maap ya lama update... (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** Bener kan ya? Jimin itu menggoda banget kaya coklat kaya permen pengen dimakan pengen diemmmmut hihi Iya, ini flashbak hubungan mereka, Yoongi ngerasa Jimin terlalu sempurna untuk dia JIAH! Mana dia pikir Jiminnya ga suka ama dian, tapi sekrang mereka udah saling ngerti kok hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** Jiminie ~ Hihi bener bener, saya sampai nabung demi BTS NOW 3 itu padahal ga pernah pesen sebelumnya, ga niat tapi karena YoonMin feel saya makin akut- TABUNGAN SAYAAAA! Hiks hiks! Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **sxgachim :** *eits!langsung Yoongi tangkep hahaha Bener! Bener! Jahat kan ya, makanya kalua bisa besok2 saya bikin Yoongi yang menderita Wa! Wa! Wa! Ga janji ya, ga janji hehe (Gomawo ^^)


	15. Chapter 15 YoonMin Bonus 2, Pregnant?

Annyeong~

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

Well, chapter kali ini adalah khayalan absurd saya di chap sebelumnya wkwkkwkwk sedikit banyaknya seperti inilah ~ hahaha Saya seneng bgt! Soalnya ternyata paragraf bikin sakit mata itu dibaca juga hehe maap, ya kepanjangan soalnya saya semangat bgt nulisnya haha

Btw, di awal ada adegan panas! Hati-hati hoho pas awal aja kok, abis itu fluffy lagi hehe

Nah, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Honey~"

Desahan manja itu berhasil membuat Yoongi terpaku. Ia langsung menarik tubuhnya ke atas untuk menatap lamat sosok yang ditindihnya. Sosok yang Yoongi pikir sudah seharusnya mulai terlelap.

Yang barusan berbisik padanya menyeringai, menggigit bibir bawah dengan sensual dan menyapu bibir atasnya dengan lidah yang bergerak sangat perlahan. Kilat mata yang menggoda itu menatapnya sayu. Lenguhan seksi terdengar.

"Lagi..."pinta sang perayu meraih leher Yoongi dan mengalunginya.

Susah payah Yoongi menenggak ludah. Terpana melihat pemandangan menakjupkan yang sudah lama tidak ia saksikan.

"Hei..."sentuhan seduktif menjalar di dada dan perut Yoongi, "ada apa, Honey? Kenapa kau diam saja?"nada tanya yang merajuk sekali, seolah kecewa karena Yoongi belum juga mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Kau serius, Jiminie?"tanya Yoongi gugup. Setahunya sampai sekarang Jimin tak pernah meminta tambahan sejauh ini. Apalagi sejak ia disibukkan mengurus cafe dan bisnis onlinenya, Jimin bahkan seringkali memohon pada Yoongi untuk dapat menahan diri. Tapi malam ini-

Sret

Posisi mereka dibalik. Sepertinya Jimin ingin cepat-cepat menikmati tambahan ronde. Bersegera kembali memuaskan ledakan hormonnya.

Simpuhan yang tertumpu di selangkangan Yoongi itu semakin menekan. Dibarengi dengan sepasang tangan nakal yang, satu meraih tangan Yoongi, memasukkan jemari kurus itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu, yang satu lagi meraih batangan Yoongi dan memasukkannya perlahan pada lubang berkedut yang masih dipenuhi cairan putih Yoongi.

"Nnnggh~"

Heol. Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna. Apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Lihat, Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Seksi sekali. Jimin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Vulgar sekali. Jimin sengaja mendesah hebat dan memekik namanya. Jimin sengaja meliriknya dengan tatapan manja. Jimin begitu menikmati kepunyaannya.

"Nngh! Nngh! Yoongi-a! Yoongi-a~"

Tolong, ingatkan sekali lagi, apa Yoongi sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Honey! Aanngh! AAAH! AAAH!"

Yoongi bangkit.

Langsung meremas kedua paha itu agar dapat bergerak naik-turun lebih cepat.

"AAANNGHHH! AAH! Nnngh! Yoongi-a~"

Jimin mendekap erat kepala Yoongi. Meremas rambut kekasihnya itu pertanda rasa yang ia butuhkan semakin merangsang sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAAH! AAAH! ANNGH! YOONGI-A~ EMPH! NNGH!"

Yoongi memperbanyak jejak gigitannya. Mungkin dada Jimin tak lagi menyisakan warna kulitnya, penuh dengan merah keunguan yang dibuat Yoongi menghukum diri seorang penggoda memikat.

Dua tangan itu melepas cengkraman Jimin pada punggungnya. Mendorong tubuh yang ia gagahi itu untuk terbaring kembali agar dapat semakin memuaskan hasrat mereka berdua.

Belakang lututnya disasak. Lubangnya dihujam habis-habisan.

Yoongi lalu mencium Jimin. Mengajaknya bermain lidah, terburu dan tanpa ampun. Gerakan mulut itu sama cepatnya dengan pinggulnya. Kemudian saling berlomba mana yang mampu membuat Jimin kian menggila.

"Nnngh..."

Berhenti sejenak, lalu bibir tipis kembali mencumbui pasangannya. Namun ditengah-tengah Jimin berpaling, alisnya menyatu-

"AAANNGH!"

Desahnya memekik karena Yoongi baru saja berhasil menusuk titik sensitifnya.

"Di sana! Lagi! Anngh! Yoongi-a! MMMPH! NNGH!"erang Jimin frustasi.

"Haah, hhah,"Yoongi bernapas berat, kuluman pantat Jimin menguat memanjakannya.

"Jiminie..."

"Yoongi-a~ AAH! AAH!"

"Jiminie, hhaah, kau nakal malam ini ya?"seringai Yoongi.

"Anngh! Ne! Ne! Buat aku- AAH! YOONGI-A!"

"Kau mau apa hm?"bisik Yoongi menggigit cuping telinga Jimin.

"AAAH! MMPPH! Buat aku tak bisa bernapas lagi Yoongi-a! Yoon-Yoongi-a~ Siksa aku- AAH!"

 _Wow._ Yoongi terkagum dalam hati. Batinnya kegirangan, sudah lama sekali ia tak menikmati sisi iblis cantik yang memikat ini. Membuahkan geliat Jimin yang menjadi, derit ranjang yang lebih berisik dan milik mereka yang mendekati pada klimaksnya.

"AAAH! Yoongi-a!"

"Jiminie..."

"NNNGH! NGH! NGH! YOONGI-A!"

"Jiminie!"

"A- A- A- Aaaaaaah! Aaaah! Haaah... haaaah..."

Tubuh Yoongi turun menghimpit Jimin. Dada yang sama-sama sesak itu tertempel erat. Menyatukan aliran keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Hyuung~"

"Ne?"

"Lagi..."

"MWO!?"

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyung?"desah Namjoon karena daritadi Yoongi tak kunjung menanggapi ucapannya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hyung?"ulang Namjoon.

"Oh. Ani... Emm."

"Wae?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Namjoon menjawab dengan rautnya.

"Bagaimana Seokjin di ranjang?"

"MWO!?"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan salah paham dulu. Ini tentang Jimin,"tegas Yoongi.

Namjoon bernapas lega. Sempat emosinya tersulut karena pertanyaan absurd Yoongi barusan, "oh, ingin membandingkan, ya?"

"Ne. Begini, ee, kapan saja sisi agresif Seokjin muncul?"

"Aaa... Hmmm, kalau kasus Seokjin-hyung, ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu, ketika dia ingin aku melakukan sesuatu. Ketika ada maunya intinya."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk paham. Alasan yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Yang lain?"

"Hmm. Memang ada kalanya tanpa alasan sih. Kau tahu kan Hyung, meski kita yang mendominasi, sisi mereka yang,"Namjoon mengangkat bahu singkat dan menarik bibirnya, "pasti terkadang muncul kan, Hyung. Bahkan wanita saja sering seperti itu, apalagi namja."

"Ne. Benar. Tapi,"Yoongi menyesap udara memiringkan kepalanya, "Jimin sedikit berlebihan akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukannya bagus, Hyung. Haha. Semua orang pasti senang mendapat service tambahan."

"Sampai aku yang kewalahan lho."

"Wow! Beruntung sekali kau, Hyung."

"Well, Jimin sedang tidak ada maunya, aku sudah benar-benar menanyakannya. Dan untuk waktu-waktu yang kau singgung tadi, itu hanya sesekali bagi Jimin, tapi sudah seminggu ini terus-terusan seperti itu."

"Waaah. Kau, ben- nar-benar beruntung sekali, Hyung,"takjub Namjoon. Andai Seokjin-nya juga bisa seperti itu.

"Dan satu lagi-"

Telpon Yoongi berdering. Cepat Yoongi angkat.

"Jiminie?"

 _"Kau sedang di mana, Hyung?"_

"Aku sudah bilang akan bertemu Namjoon, kan."

 _"Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Aku baru pergi selama satu jam, Jiminie."

 _"Aku akan ke sana."_

"Hha?"

 _"Aku akan beres-beres sekarang. Di tempat biasa, Hyung?"_

"Ne. Hei, bukannya kau harus-"

 _"Hyung, aku kan punya asisten, dia bisa menggantikanku. Aku tutup ya, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke sana."_

"Ne..."

 _"Bye, Honey. I love you!"_

"Ee..."Yoongi menatap sangsi ke arah Namjoon.

 _"Hyung?"_

"Ee... Nado."

 _"Nado apa, Hyung?"_

"Nado, sarang he."

 _"Hihi."_

Pip.

"Heol! Hyung bilang apa barusan?"

"Entahlah."

"Astaga. Sejak kapan kalian-"

"Nah! Makanya."

"Seokjin-hyung tak pernah tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu, Hyung."

"Di rumah bahkan aku harus memangku Jimin setiap kali duduk. Dan kami harus mandi bersama setiap hari."

"Heol."

.

.

"Nah. Dia datang, tolong maklumi kami."

"Okeh. Okeh."

"Hyung!"

Jimin menghambur memeluk Yoongi. Tak lupa mengecup sebelah pipi Yoongi. Lalu duduk di sebelah Yoongi dengan merangkul tangannya erat dan menyandar di bahunya.

"Ada aku lho, Jiminie."

"Eh? Hehe, annyeong Namjoon-hyung!"

"Kaliah semakin lengket ya?"

"Hehe. Kami semakin mesra lho."

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu dulu hm?"tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, "pesananku sudah ada kok."

"Hm?"

Jimin membisikkan sesuatu pada Yoongi, "pesananku kan Min Yoongi. Hihi,"senyumnya manis memamerkan deretan gigi.

Oh. Yoongi terdiam dibuatnya.

"Candaan yang menggemaskan sekali, Park Jimin."

"Gomawo. Hehe."

Surai Jimin dielus-elus Yoongi. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum simpul dan entah kenapa pandangan Jimin hanya bisa melihat bibir tipis itu.

"Ehm."

Dehem Namjoon meminta etensi dari pasangan manis di depannya.

"Apa aku perlu mengajak Seokjin-hyung hm?"

"Eh? Ne! Ajak ke sini, Hyung! Ne ne ne ne? Aku ingin double date!"riang Jimin. Berharap sekali Namjoon menelpon kekasihnya agar bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Jarang-jarangnya mereka bisa berkumpul berempat.

"Sayang sekali, Jiminie. Dia sedang shooting di Jeju sampai besok lusa."

Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kecewa, "sayang sekali ya... pantas sejak kemarin telponku tidak diangkat-angkat."

"Ne. Dramanya kali ini cukup menguras waktunya."

"Hei, lagipula,"timpal Yoongi, "kau tahu sekarang kami bertemu untuk membahas pekerjaan kan."

"Oh, iya ya. Hihi."

"Nah, mau tetap di sini? Atau menunggu sambil belanja? Sepertinya kami masih lama."

"Tetap di sini!"Jimin merangkul lebih erat lengan Yoongi.

"Well,"tukas Namjoon, "sampai di mana tadi, Hyung?"

"Sampai drummer yang kau rekomendasikan tadi."

"Oh, Geure..."

Keduanya lalu kembali mengurus perihal konser yang akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Beberapa lagu Yoongi akan dibawakan di sana. Sedangkan Namjoon menjabat sebagai Director.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Seperti bocah penurut yang tenang menunggu sampai Yoongi-nya selesai. Asalkan Yoongi di dekatnya Jimin akan tetap nyaman.

.

.

"Astaga, Jiminie. Sumpah! Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Tapi, wanita itu senang sekali kelihatannya."

"Dia kan. Aku? Kau lihat sendiri aku hanya sekedar memberikan dompetnya."

"Kenapa kau yang memberikannya?"

"Karena sangat kebetulan sekali, kalau dompet itu tanpa sengaja jatuh tepat di ujung sepatuku,"tekan Yoongi pada setiap kata 'sangat' dan 'tanpa sengaja'.

"Kau bisa saja memungutnya lalu memberikannya padaku kan, biar aku yang menyerahkannya pada wanita itu."

"Astaga. Astaga, Jiminie,"Yoongi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir Jimin cemburu hanya kepada wanita tak dikenal yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan dompet.

"Dia tetap melirikmu sampai kita masuk mobil lho."

"Nah, aku yang salah?"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei,"Yoongi tersenyum simpul, dia sadar bahwa Jimin tahu bukan dia yang salah. Tentu saja, toh wanita itu yang memandangi dirinya kan, bukan dia. Tapi tetap saja Jimin kesal, dan ingin melampiaskannya.

"Honey..."Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya. Dua matanya berusaha diadu dengan mata Jimin.

Tapi Jimin langsung berpaling masih merajuk.

"Waa!"

Pemuda manis itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Hanya kakinya yang dirangkul erat membuat sepasang lengannya cepat-cepat menumpu di bahu Yoongi.

"Turunkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Turunkan aku!"

Yoongi tetap menggeleng.

"Hei!"

"Aku memang tak salah, tapi, yah, apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak."

Yoongi mendengus kecil.

"WUUA!"

Dan mengangkat Jimin lebih tinggi lagi.

"Ya!"

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Ish. Iya iya. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Nah, sekarang buatkan aku makan malam yang enak, ya."

"Oh, kalau soal makan malam, kita pesan restoran china saja, ya."

"Kok begitu?"

"Aku sedang malas masak."

"Eh?"

.

.

Yoongi menatap lamat suapan besar itu.

 _Nafsu makannya bertambah._ Batin Yoongi. Ia lalu melihat ke penjuru rumahnya. _Malas bebersih rumah._ Yoongi menyipitkan kedua matanya. _Seleranya tiba-tiba berubah. Sejak kapan dia bisa memakan acar itu hm?_

 _Berarti sejauh ini dia: terlalu agresif, posesif tingkat dewa, manja luar biasa, berat badan bertambah, mengacuhkan pekerjaan rumah-_

"Kau tahu apa yang kau makan itu, Jiminie?"

"Hm? Oh, acar lobak."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memakannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi acar ini enak lho, Hyung."

"Saenggangcha?"

"Oh. Yang ini aku juga tidak tahu. Entah mengapa aku ingin meminumnya, dan ternyata enak lho, Hyung."

 _Aneh! Ada yang aneh! Ada yang aneh dengan Jimin-ku._

"Hei! Hyung tidak makan hm?"

"Eh? Iya iya."

Jimin tersenyum manis, "apa perlu aku suapi, Hyung?"

"Tidak usah."

"Bbuu~ Sini. Aaaa~"Jimin menyodorkan sumpitnya yang terisi gulungan Jjajangmyeon.

Yoongi tak bergeming.

"Aaa~"dan Jimin tak menyerah, "ish, Hyung!"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya. Tersenyum puas, Jimin berhasil menyuapinya.

 _Dan kadang aku begitu lemah untuk menolaknya._

 _._

 _._

Mata Yoongi langsung terbuka. Ada suara dari kamar mandi. Segera tangannya menyusuri sampingnya.

 _Jiminie?_

Yoongi bangkit. Bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Jiminie! Kau baik-baik saja, Honey?"

Sontak Yoongi merebahkan Jimin pada dadanya. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, perut Jimin kembali mual.

"Huuuek."

Kloset itu sudah penuh muntahan Jimin. Pria manis itu meremas perutnya, keringat dingin mulai merembes dari keningnya. Mual sekali.

Yoongi mengelus-elus punggung Jimin.

Setelah beberapa lama Jimin mulai tenang dalam sandarannya, tubuh itu digendong hati-hati oleh Yoongi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang,"tandasnya.

.

.

"Anda bilang apa Dok?"tanya Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Saya tahu ini terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini kan,"tutur pria berstetoskop itu, "anda memang sedikit demam. Sepertinya keletihan. Tapi, selebihnya, well, kusarankan anda ke Dr. Yoon sekarang."

"Dia laki-laki, Dokter,"tegas Yoongi.

"Saya tahu, Yoongisshi. Meski-"

"Baiklah, kami akan ke sana,"potong Jimin.

"Hha? Jiminie-"

Jimin sudah berdiri, membungkuk pamit untuk Dr. Lee. Ia kemudian berlalu diikuti Yoongi.

"Kau pasti salah makan, Jiminie."

Jimin menggeleng, "kau tahu, Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Firasatku,"Jimin mengelus perutnya, "firasatku mengatakan memang ada sesuatu di dalam sini,"ujarnya serius.

"E, eeehhh?"

.

.

Di mana Yoongi sekarang?

Bahkan ia tak tahu apakah dia di alam mimpi atau kenyataan

Pikirannya kosong. Perasaanya kebas.

Mati rasa.

Bukan secara fisik, tapi lebih kepada mental dan logika.

Di mana Yoongi sekarang?

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Fokusnya hilang. Indranya lenyap.

Mati rasa.

"Hyung?"

Panggilan lembut dengan guncangan pelan menarik entensi Yoongi.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh cepat.

"Gwenchana?"

"Eh?"

Tanya yang seharusnya segera ia ubah menjadi jawaban.

"Gwenchana?"

"Oh, gwenchana,"sadar Yoongi, akhirnya.

"Telpon Eommonim, Hyung..."

"Eomma?"

Lirih Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Ne, lebih baik memberitahu beliau."

"Memberi tahu apa?"

Sepertinya Yoongi belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kehamilanku, Hyung."

"Hamil?"

Wajah Yoongi layaknya orang bodoh yang memiliki sorot mata tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hyung..."

Yang tersenyum simpul memaklumi dan mengulang kata-katanya, "telpon Eommonim, Hyung. Beri tahu tentang kehamilanku."

Kedua mata yang tak kunjung berkedip itu tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung?"

Dengan ekspresi kebingungan Yoongi mengalirkan cairan bening begitu saja.

"Eh? Apa ini?"jemari kurusnya menyentuh pipi yang basah itu, "kau bilang apa tadi, Jiminie?"

Jimin merangkul Yoongi. Mengelus-elus hangat punggung yang nantinya akan menjadi ayah dari kandungannya.

"Aku hamil, Hyung,"sangat halus, padahal seharusnya ia berhak memaki karena Yoongi sudah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Kau apa?"

Dengusan kecil dari Jimin terdengar ketika melepas pelukan. Ia mengambil amplop dari saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan potret hitam putih isi perutnya. Jemarinya mengarahkan Yoongi untuk melihat sendiri foto itu.

"Lihat, ada Yoongi junior di dalam sini,"riang Jimin.

Yoongi terpaku pada gambar janin itu. Sesuatu yang belum terbentuk jelas tapi memang benar tiga orang calon manusia.

"Kembar tiga lagi. Hihi,"lanjut Jimin, "junior satu, junior dua, junior tiga. Hihi."

Oh, sesuatu mendesir di sekujur tubuh Yoongi. Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin karena itu ia masih belum mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi tangannya bergerak mendekap Jimin tetap menggenggam lembar bukti sesuatu yang luar biasa itu.

"Kau hamil, Jiminie,"bisik Yoongi terharu, "kau hamil, anak kita, anak Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin,"getarnya kian merasa sentimentil.

"Ne, Hyung..."timpal Jimin lembut.

"Kau hamil, Jiminie,"ulang Yoongi kini menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang paling ia cintai itu. Ia mengguncang bahu itu semangat, "kau hamil! Astaga! Haha! Kau hamil, Honey!"

"Hehe. Ne, Hyung."

Kecupan penuh sayang Yoongi daratkan di kening terkasihnya.

Lama sekali. Menekan sekali. Seolah ingin membentuk lobang di kepala itu.

"Kau hamil! Haha!"gelak Yoongi senang, "astaga... astaga..."gumamnya tak henti-hentinya takjub menatap lamat kertas itu.

Jimin tersenyum manis. Kemudian tertawa kecil. Selama sempat berinteraksi layaknya dengan patung -mulai dari Jimin di USG, menangis melihat perutnya, menunggu cetak USG sambil berbicara dengan dokter kandungan, mendapat hasil USG, berbicara lebih panjang lebar lagi dengan dokter kandungan, bergerak pulang, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan perasaan campur aduk, ke parkiran, masuk ke dalam mobil, menelpon ibunya, sampai Jimin mengingatkan Yoongi agar menghubungi calon mertuanya-, barulah Jimin bisa menangkap warna ekspresi dari Yoongi. Sungguh, daritadi Yoongi hanya melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Astaga."

Kembali Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin. Semangat sekali, bahkan membuahkan suara decak bibir yang begitu jelas. Berulang-ulang, menciptakan kekehen manis dari Jimin.

"Sudah, Hyung. Hihi. Ish!"Jimin memukul pelan dada Yoongi, "cepat telpon Eommonim."

Tampak Yoongi sangsi. Ia paling malas menelpon orang tuanya.

"Hyung,"tekan Jimin.

Yoongi meraih handphonennya, menyambungkan panggilan pada ibunya.

 _"Omo! Yoongi-a~ "_

Tentu, tentu ibunya senang sekali. Jika Yoongi tak disuruh Jimin, mungkin anaknya itu sudah lupa kalau ibunya masih hidup.

"Ne, Eomma."

 _"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Tumben kau sudah bangun?"_

"Ne, kami sedang di rumah sakit sekarang."

 _"Astaga! Siapa yang sakit?"_

"Jimin."

 _"Astaga! Jiminie!? Omo! Ada apa dengannya!? Apa dia baik-baik saja!?"_

"Hei, tenanglah. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Eomma, malah Jimin bukannya sakit."

 _"Eh?"_

Jantung Jimin bergemuruh. Kegugupannya memuncak sekarang. Detik ini ibu Yoongi akan tahu.

"Jimin hamil."

Ungkap Yoongi santai. Dia memang bukanlah seseorang yang ekpresif pada keluarganya sendiri. Padahal tadi Yoongi sempat seperti orang gila.

 _"Eh?"_

"Ne, Jimin hamil."

 _"Astaga! Ibu tak mengerti, Yoongi-a."_

"Jimin hamil, bu. Jimin mengandung. Ada bayi di dalam perut Jimin,"terang Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan kebenaran yang terdengar mustahil ini.

 _"Tunggu, Jimin yang mana?! Astaga! Jangan bilang kau selingkuh dengan wanita yang bernama Jimin juga!?"_

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu! Park Jimin, kesayangan Eomma. Dia hamil."

...

Hening di seberang sana, pasti ibu Yoongi terperangah tak percaya.

"Dokter sendiri yang bilang tak ada yang mustahil, Eomma."

 _"Kau tidak berbohong kan, Yoongi-a?"_

"Astaga. Eomma! Kenapa aku repot-repot menelponmu di pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk mengatakan candaan yang tidak lucu."

 _"Astaga..."_

"Eomma pernah mendengar pria hamil kan?"

 _"Ne..."_

"Nah, Jimin-ku hamil."

 _"Astaga! Jimin hamil!"_

Memekik, membuat Yoongi sontak menjauhkan handphonenya.

 _"Di mana, Jimin? Ibu ingin bicara dengan Jimin."_

Yoongi menyerahkan handphonenya pada Jimin.

"Annyeong haseo, Eommonim..."sapa Jimin malu-malu.

 _"Annyeong, Jiminie~ Sehat, Nak?"_

"Ne."

 _"Apa benar kau hamil?"_

"Ne, Eommonim..."

 _"Astaga! Benarkah?"_

"Ne..."

 _"Berarti Ibu akan punya cucu?!"_

"Ne... semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, Eommonim."

 _"Astaga! Selamat Jiminie~ Ibu ikut senang Nak. Selamat... hiks."_

"Eh? Eommonim jangan menangis."

 _"Hiks, hiks. Ibu terharu sekali, Nak..."_

Jimin terdiam, mulutnya merengut. Sama, sama seperti Ibunya. Perkataan Ibu Yoongi tulus sekali. Jimin jadi ingin menangis juga.

"Ne, Eommonim. Gamsahamnida..."

 _"Astaga, Nak. Hiks, hiks..."_

Jimin mengulum bibir, sudah ada linangan air mata di kedua matanya.

 _"Selamat ya, Nak."_

"Ne, Eommonim..."haru Jimin. Memang selama ini Ibu Yoongi sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja begitu mendengar bagaimana reaksinya terhadap kehamilan Jimin-

"Hiks, hiks."

Yoongi mengambil handphonenya.

"Sudahlah Eomma,"tukas Yoongi, merangkul bahu Jimin, "jangan buat Jimin menangis lagi. Dia sudah banyak menangis tadi."

 _"Habis Ibu terharu sekali. Akhirnya kalian-"_

Isakan memotongnya. Seharusnya Yoongi mendecak malas, karena seperti biasa Ibunya selalu berlebihan, tapi dia-pun tak kalah mendramatisir bukan. Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul.

 _"Apa kalian sibuk hari ini?"_

"Jimin tidak. Aku sebenarnya ada pertemuan, tapi rencananya akan aku batalkan. Seharian ini aku ingin bersama Jimin dulu."

 _"Kalau begitu jemput Ibu di stasiun nanti siang ya."_

"Hha?"

 _"Ibu akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian."_

"Hha? Eomma, jebaaaaal. Besok-besok bisa kan?"

 _"Ibu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Jiminie."_

"Jjinja. Kenapa harus hari ini hha? Tak bisakah Eomma memberi privasi dulu?"

 _"Kalian selalu berdua selama dua tahun ini kan?"_

"Ne, tapi tetap saja-"

 _"Sudah dulu ya, nanti siang Ibu kabari kalau sudah sampai."_

"Ya-"

Pip.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Eomma akan ke rumah kita nanti siang."

"Jjinja?"

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi lesu, memasang sealtbet Jimin dan punyanya lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!"

Yoongi mendecak tak suka.

"Ish, Hyung seharusnya senang Eommonim menyempatkan diri datang berkunjung hari ini,"tegur Jimin.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit. Yang mengemudikannya terlihat tak bersemangat. Yoongi paling tak suka kedatangan tamu, walaupun keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi ketika sekarang, ketika ia ingin berduaan dulu dengan Jimin, sampai-sampai membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya.

"Eomma-ku baru bisa datang minggu depan."

"Eh? Ibu-mu apa?"

"Ah. Tadi Hyung tidak mendengarkanku, ya. Minggu depan Eomma akan berkunjung."

"Hha?"

.

.

-END-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA

Udah nyempetin baca chapter absurd ini hahaha

Well, sekali lagi, sedikit banyaknya beginilah khayalan yang saya umbar2 kemaren ituh hehe

How?

Di sini saya bikin sekitar dua tahun setelah Yoongi tinggal bareng Jimin dan keluar dari BTS, mau tak mau mereka harus keluar, mustahil kaya gitu terus selama jadi member boyband kan ya hahahaha mana rencananya mereka mau nikah lagi wkkwwk

Jadi ceritanya si Yoongi bingung ama sikap Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah, wualah ternyata bawaan hamil-nya Jimin begonoh hahaha

Saya buat kembar tiga, biar lucu kaya Daehan, Mingguk, Manse hihi

Once again gamsahamnida ^^

Balasan review:

 **jchimchimo :** begitulah ~ wkwkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **dinner40 :** Ember. Dia bodoh kalo masalah gituan haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi :** Anda tahu? Saya guling2 di kasur, guling2 di karpet, guling2 di lantai baca review anda. Hahahaha. Makasiiiii. Well, maap udah bikin Jimin-nya sakit. Soalnya Jimin pasti stress berat kan ya. Makanya akhirnya tumbang juga. Saya bayanginnya dari Yoongi-nya kebangun itu sampai Jimin dibaringkan, kaya adegan slowmotion tanpa suara hoho kalo film pasti kerasa banget kalo ternyata Yoongi itu terlalu kaget dan saking khawatirnya otaknya seolah-olah berhenti bekerja begitu. Haha. Saya suka bikin pas Jimin mabok, pasti lucu banget aslinya hahaha Nah, di sini karena mereka udah pacaran bertahun2 dan udah tinggal bareng, jadi udah biasa pake 'Honey' hihi. Nah, kalo VKook, bener juga ya, tu maknaeline ga nongol2 di ff ini hahaha Masuk list dulu ya. Yosh, maap malah panjang gini, abis banyak bgt yg ingin gue omongin hehehehe *copas haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **bures :** Nama juga ngayal, setinggi2nya ajalah hoho Siiiip, nih lumaya cepet dilanjut hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Bener, bener. Yup, untung ga sampai kejadian, soalnya saya bikin ada celah buat Jimin biar bisa nampar Yoongi. Yoonginya juga lumayan cepat sadar. Saya suka bgt sikapnya Jimin. Saya pernah baca kata-kata ini soalnya, **'if i break now, the one who suffer afterward is you'** saya suka bgt ama kata2 itu! Nah, saya cocokin deh dengan keadaan YoonMin. Makanya meski Jimin udah digituin tapi karena ia sayang bgt ama Yoongi dia-nya langsung nguatin diri biar bisa nenangin Yoongi. JIAH! Dalem bgt kan ya. Sebenarnya dia masih agak2 takut lho, tapi rasa cinta emang bisa ngalahin semuanya hoho So? How? Udah saya realisasikan nih hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper :** Yup! Thanks God, gigi saya udah ga sakit lagi hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201 :** acem maniz! Begitulah YoonMin hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Hei, Its okay dear haha Begitukah kesan chap 13 and 14? Im so glad to hear that. Bener? Yok, bagi2 khayalannya ke saya hihi Bener bgt! Saya Fujoshi akut! Tingkat mesum semesum-mesumnya wkwkkwk Makasiiiiii, nice review :) Nih, lebih cepet lagi updatenya hoho Sekali lagi, its okay, gwenchana hihi saya udah seneng bgt kok. FIGHTING! Tangkep FlyKiss nya, lempar ke jendela hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817:** SAYA SENANG MEMBACANYA, makasiiiii. Gigi saya dicabut karena yang satu nabrak yang lainnya, yang lainnya itu nabrak yang skrg udah kecabut, yang kecabut ternyata ada infeksi diakarnya namanya inflamasi *jiah, inflamasi, bangga gituh saya nyebutnya sok ngerti medis kesannya wkwkkwk Nih, langsung cepet di update hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **sanaa11 :** Makasiiiiii, anda ga gila sendiri saya juga gila ngebayanginnya. Kita sama2 gila karena YoonMin wkwkkwk btw, gigi saya udah aman (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonz :** ya ampun, mixed feelings? Saya seneng bgt kalo begitu XD Haha efek baru bangun tidur tuh wkwkwkw btw, saya mimpiin YoonMin lho, seneng bgt! Bener, Min Yoongi Pabo akhirnya ngaku juga. Maap, bikin Jimin-nya sakit dulu... Udah~ udah~ Yoongi-nya ga ahli soal begituan jadi dia musti banyak belajar dulu, nah sekarang malah dia posesif bgt kan ya hoho. Bener awet 'until the death do us part' wkkwkwk So? Gimana sebagian udah aku jadiin FF nih hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Nih, sebenernya niat, udah ada ide saya yang AU BTS versi cerita ringan, tapi mau fokus ke BTS Dailylife ama House of Cards dulu hehe BUT, karena saya mimpiin YoonMin tadi malam saya semangat dek ngetiknya How? Hihi (Gomawo ^^)


	16. Chapter 16 YoonMin Rated T

Annyeong~

Kembali lagi bersama saya~

Gamsahamnidaaaaa tuk readers, followers and reviewers ^^ LUV U ALL!

Mian, updatenya agak lama ya. Eh? Iya kan ya?

Saya lagi miskin ide. Ide saya terkuras karena ff laen, wkwkwk

Well, kali ini masih YoonMin

Jimin Hamil kemaren lumayan kan ya hahhaha but, yang ini ceritanya beda lagi. Balik lagi ke keseharian mereka... Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ^^

Ga _style_ saya bgt bikin ff itu POV-nya salah satu tokoh, tapi krn lagi iseng mau coba2, chapter kali ini Jimin's POV lho! Haha! Semoga dapat menghibur ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

 **2nd time?**

Spesial Jimin's POV

.

.

Aku?

Yoongi-hyung?

SEKAMAR!?

Aku dan Yoongi-hyung sekamar!

Heol!

Astaga!

Akhirnya!

AKHIRNYA!

Sudah seabad aku menunggu ini Sejin-hyuuuuuuung!

Astaga! Kenapa aku senang sekali!?

Tentu saja! Sudah lama sekali kami tidak berduaan!

Setiap menginap di hotel, pasti aku selalu berbagi kamar dengan Taetae. Well, salahku sendiri sih, hihi, aku tidak terlalu bisa mem _packing_ barang, jadinya selalu berbagi bawaan dengan _roommate_ ku tiap melakukan perjalanan.

Tapi malam ini-

Uuuuugh! Jantungku deg-degan sekaliii. Aish! Kenapa aku terlalu bersemangat ya! Jjinja!

KCON Abu Dhabi baru akan dimulai besok sore, berarti dari pagi hingga saat itu kami diberi waktu bebas. Aku yakin! Aku yakin Yoongi-hyung tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aaargggh! Malu sekali! Tapi aku mau! Jujur, sejak malam pertama kami -ehm, hehe- sumpah! Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada Yoongi-hyung. Padahal kupikir akan benar-benar menyakitkan dan aku tak akan bisa berjalan seharian. Tapi nyatanya Yoongi-hyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut dan _gentle_ sekali. Bahkan aku jauh lebih menyukai Yoongi-hyung ketika di atas ranjang daripada dalam keseharian kami berdua. Aaaah~ Aku rindu dengan Yoongi-hyung yang seperti itu.

"Kau jelas sekali Jiminie."

Aku hanya menyengir bodoh menanggapi Seokjin-hyung yang tersenyum simpul kepadaku. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memiliki- apa itu namanya? Ah! _Quality Time! Quality Time_ bersama kekasih tercinta. Hehe ~

Oh! Dia sudah mau pergi, kalau begitu aku juga.

"Hei, makananmu belum habis, kan,"tegur Seokjin-hyung.

Aku tersenyum manis, dibuat semanis mungkin hingga Seokjin-hyung memutar bola matanya sedikit jengah, "Yoongi-hyung sudah selesai,"bisikku, berkedip sebelah mata, "jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menyusulnya. Hihi. Annyeong Seokjin-hyung ~"

"Dasar."

Aku mempercepat langkah, "Yoongi-hyung,"panggilku tidak terlalu kencang karena beberapa langkah lagi akan tiba di samping Yoongi-hyung.

"Jiminie."

"Kenapa Hyung duluan?"tanyaku sok protes. Kini kami sudah berjalan bersampingan.

"Ah, ani. Kupikir kau masih ingin mengobrol dengan Seokjin-hyung."

"Aku kan maunya kembali ke kamar bareng Yoongi-hyung."

"Iya. iya. Mian. Mian,"Yoongi-hyung mengacak-acak rambutku, "Hyung lumayan capek soalnya."

"Capek?"

Eh? Kenapa aku kecewa mendengarnya.

"Korea dan Dubai itu benar-benar jauh ternyata,"bahkan Yoongi-hyung melemaskan leher dan sendi bahunya.

Aaaah. Benar juga. Mana mungkin Yoongi-hyung tetap merasa fit setelah penerbangan berjam-jam. Tunggu berarti-

"Mungkin aku akan tidur sampai besok siang."

 _NAH KAN!?_

Aku terdiam.

Setelah tiga langkah Yoongi-hyung ikut berhenti, "wae?"tanyanya mendekatiku.

Aku menunduk dan kulihat Yoongi-hyung sedikit membungkuk mencuri lihat wajahku.

"Jiminie?"

Bibirku pasti terlihat jelek sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ani,"gelengku cepat.

"Hei,"Yoongi-hyung menjentil pelan keningku, "kenapa hm?"

Pipiku menggembung. Aish! Sia-sia aku mengharapkan malam yang indah bersama Yoongi-hyung.

Ugh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur sampai besok sore!"

"Hha?"

.

.

Yang benar saja! Bahkan dari masuk kamar sampai sekarang Yoongi-hyung tak menyentuhku sedikitpun. Apa-apaan ini?!

Mengusap kepala misalnya...

Atau mengelus pipi misalnya...

Atau mengecup keningku begitu...

Memelukku...

Atau- atau- mencium singkat bibirku...

Aku maklum, dia sangat letih. Karena itu aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh harapanku untuk melakukan -ehm- bersama Yoongi-hyung. Tapi! Tapi setidaknya sekedar memanjakan sebentar tak masalah kan.

Ugh! Aku semakin mengulung diri dalam selimut. Yoongi-hyung sedang mandi sekarang dan sehabis mandi dapat dipastikan si tukang tidur itu hanya ingin bermanja dengan kasur secepatnya.

Aku tadi sempat iseng sih, tiba-tiba menghambur gendong belakang.

Lalu detik itu juga kami langsung tersungkur ke lantai kamar. Seletih itukah seorang Min Yoongi hm? Sampai-sampai hanya tidur yang ada di pikirannya hm? Dan mengacuhkan aku, aku yang butuh belaian ini hm?

Aku merasa bersalah dan entah mengapa memilih menahan diri agar tidak melakukan _skinship_ lebih dulu.

Well, sampai detik ini aku benar-benar belum disentuh jadinya.

"Kau tidak mandi hm?"

Dia sudah selesai. Kenapa bertanya segala! Bukannya mau cepat-cepat tidur hha!

"Aku mau tidur saja!"

Hah! Kenapa aku jadi _badmood_ ya?

"Hei."

Eh? Aku melotot tak percaya.

Sepasang tangan mengalungi tubuhku.

Yoongi-hyung memelukku! Yoongi-hyung meme-

Ah, bukan. Dia memeluk selimut yang menggulungku.

"Kau kenapa hm?"

Rangkulan dari samping-nya menguat. Dan dapat kurasakan wajahnya tengah digeleng-gelengkan pada bagian selimut yang menutupi kepalaku, "kau seperti isi bbimbimbab haha. Apa aku boleh memakanmu hm?"

EH?!

Segera aku menyibak selimut. Berbalik ke samping dan langsung mendapati wajah Yoongi-hyung yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku.

Tuhan! Jantungku!

Yoongi-hyung hanya diam. Tersenyum lembut tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Dan entah kenapa aku malah terpesona pada pandangan teduh kekasihku itu.

Indah sekali. Menenangkan sekali.

A! Sejak kapan tanganku sudah sampai dipipinya? Apa barusan aku terhipnotis tatapannya hha?

Jemariku ia raih. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan dengan sedirinya aku menutup mata. Seolah-olah tahu bahwa Yoongi-hyung akan-

"Nngh..."

Menciumku.

Ooh~

Bibirku diraup habis-habisan. Mulutku minta dibuka. Tanpa menolak, kupasrahkan saja bibir dan lidahnya bermain dalam rongga mulutku.

Panas.

Nikmat sekali.

Yoongi-hyung! Yoongi-hyung~ Isi kepalaku hanya penuh dengan Yoongi-hyung.

"Haaah... haaah..."

Aku mengatur napas, membuka perlahan kedua mataku dan kulihat, lagi-lagi Yoongi-hyung tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Maaf, tapi Hyung benar-benar letih, Jiminie..."

"Eh?"

"Hyung tahu, kau ingin melakukannya kan."

Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Eeeeeh!?"

Yoongi-hyung mendengus lucu.

"Well,"ia mengusap kepalaku, "kau maklum kan. Dan setidaknya ingin dimanjakan seperti ini,"lalu mengelus pipiku, "begini,"lalu mengecup keningku, "atau begini,"menyibak selimut dan ikut masuk untuk memelukku secara langsung, "dan begini,"lanjutnya mencium singkat bibirku.

Oh! Aku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang! Kenapa Yoongi-hyung tak pernah bosan meledakkan jantungku hha!? Heol. Apa tadi ia membaca pikiranku?

"Kita istirahat dulu, ya. Tapi yah, mungkin tengah malam nanti Hyung tergerak sendiri untuk menyerangmu..."

"Eh?"

.

.

Aku sedang mengisi waktu dengan iseng-iseng _browsing_ mengenai BTS.

Wow. Bahkan video Jungkook yang di gym sudah tersebar ke internet.

Dan-

Foto Yoongi-hyung dan Hobie-hyung yang sedang makan siang bersamapun sudah tersebar ke mana-mana.

Ugh. Seharusnya kami bertiga lho! Hhu hhu ~

Ck. Seharusnya ada aku juga di dalam foto itu. Ada aku juga yang makan siang bersama dengan Yoongi-hyung. Ada foto kedekatanku dengan Yoongi-hyung...

Well, tak masalah. Meski tak tersorotpun kami tetap romantis kok. Hehe ~

Lihat saja. Kenapa sekarang aku masih terbaring di tempat tidur? Belum bisa melakukan apa-apa dan sekedar bermain handphone?

Nah, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hehe ~

.

.

-END-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA

Hahahaha How? How?

Hihi. Dapat ga feel-nya? Baru dua kali saya bikin ff sudut pandang 'aku' soalnya. Sebelumnya pun cuman dua part aja nyempil di Such a Liar. Masih awam bgt nih.

Jadi gimana?

Si Jiminnya kepengen bgt! Hahahaha

AIIIIH! Saya kecewa bgt nih! Video April Fool-nya si Yoongi bareng Hoseok, si Enchim bareng Kookie!

AIIIIIIH! Sayng bgt ya wkwkkwk

Once again Gamsahamnida ~

As always balasan review ^^

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** Hmhmhmhmhm! Tersakiti ya? Ter-sa-ki-ti... hmhmhm! Tersakiti secara fisik berarti? Nah, yang cuap-cuap itu saya lagi ngayal berat haha intinya hubungan mereka go public trus pas kontraknya habis mereka keluar dan nikah lalu punya anak wkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Senangnya ~ Bahagia banget dah tuh Sweet Couple! Haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi :** hahahaha reviewnya juga lucu :D Chimchim HAMIL! Congrat! Wkwkwkwk Yoongi-nya mah ga konek2 haha Mungkin dia butuh #Aqua. Well, keluar ga keluar poko e YOONMIN NIKAH TRUS PUNYA ANAK! wkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21 :** Hehe, chapter kali ini balik lagi ke daily life-nya mereka. Ntar kalo senggang saya pertimbangkan tuk bikin masa2 kehamilan Jimin. JIAH! Haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **kim :** Whooaaa! Makasiiiiii, ga usah bersuara~ bertulisan aja wkwkwk Luv u too Ops! (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** Hehe ~ Bawaan hamil Jimin sengaja saya bikin begitu muahahahahaha! (Gomawo ^^)

 **noona93 :** Iya, kadang dia ga pake pengaman haha Saya juga nih! Tereak2 gaje ngetiknya wkkwkwk Bener, saking Jiminnya lg agresif bgt, Semenya yang kwalahan wkwk. Saya juga ga pengennya gitu, tp well, mereka soulmate dan Yoongi pengen nikahin Jimin secepatnya dan pengen berdua aja ama Jimin- Nah~ (Gomawo ^^)

 **nnavishiper :** bukan imajinasi, nafsu YoonMin saya aja yang overload wkkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **JeonJeonzKim :** Eits, belum End wkwkwk BANZAI JIMIN UKE! (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz :** Makasi! Makasi! karena mikirin mereka bedua terus, kebawa mimpi jadinya wkwkwk Bener! Bener! Jiminnya lagi bawaan hamin soalnya hahaha Soooooh silahkan godain Namjoon, siap2 kena bacot ama Mami Jinnie wkwkwk. Yoongi #butuhAqua haha. Mereka anak2 luar nikah hahahhaaha soalnya emang bener2 kejutan bgt! muaahahahaa (Gomawo ^^)

 **Naena Jimin :** Operasi kayanya, wkkwwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Senashin0817 :** Hidangan pembukanya saya sengaja bikin suasana panas wkwkwk Bener! Manja luar biasa! Hmhmhmhm bakal dipertimbangkan, kayanya lucu juga tuh haha(Gomawo ^^)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Udah saya bilang saya pribadi udah nyiapin kantong muntah kok haha. Cieeeee~ Hmhmhmhm bakal saya pertimbangkan. Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **7201 :** YEAY! Congrat punya ponakan! wkwkwk Kembar tiga lho! haha saya suka daehan mingguk manse soalnya hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **rrriiieee : Gamsahamnida ^^** Berkenankah anda jika saya merangkum balasan semua review anda yang sekaligus ini ^^ Well, saya baca semuanya. Saya seneng ^^ seneng bgt! Gomawo! Saya di sini emang usahain bgt momen2 YoonMin and NamJin itu semanis gula haha Hubungan mereka rencananya mau dibikin polos eh eh eh eh saya lepas kontrol wualah, dan menjawab doa anda juga kan wkwkkwk tuk konflik masa lalu Yoongi itu emang bebal, ga peka ga percaya diri pabo level akut dan begitulah, but akhirnya nyadar juga fiuuh haha #youtoo,dontForgetForBeingHappy (Gomawo ^^)

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha :** Jangan nabrak awan! Nabrak pesawat aja biar sadar wkwkwk Bener bener soalnya otak Yoongi emang bener2 nge _blank_ bgt! Hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **YoonRa :** Makasiiii udah suka Jimin sebagai Uke, makasiiii udah nemu FF ini hehe YoonMin di pikiran saya emang begitu haha. Hmhmhmhm bakal saya pertimbangkan. Haaaah melayang ~ melayang ~ haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **QQkyukyu : Gamsahamnida ^^** Jimin emang manis, manja, gemesin haha. Hope Suga saya bikinnya mereka tu kalo lg bedua aja dan itu menyangkut Jimin nah, kaya sesama seme keren gitu jiah! sesama seme yang ngenlindungin n ngejaga bgt, saingan mereka juga saingan sehat jiah! jiah! haha. Bener kan?! Baper kan!? Haha. Hoseok lelar di ff ni wkwkkwk (Gomawo ^^)


	17. Chapter 17

Annyeong ~

Gamsahamnida untuk semuanya ^^ Luv u All!

Maaf! Lama update! Maaf!

Maaaaaf yaaaaaaaa ^^

Well, dimulai dgn lanjutan dari chapter absurd saya yg waktu itu. Abis itu balik lagi ke daily life hehe.

Semoga bisa menghibur semuanya ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Ada apa hm?"

Pria itu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Pagutan hangat. Sandaran pada bahu lebar. Dan nada tanya yang begitu lembut.

Sang kekasih hanya menarik bibir, "ani..."jawabnya halus.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"tutur mulut yang kemudian mengecup singkat telinga memerah itu. Jemarinya disentuh perlahan. Dadanya kini menjadi sandaran sosok yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih longgar.

Raut cantik itu tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan sendu dalam bahasa matanya.

"Habis menelpon siapa?"ingin tahu, tangan besar itu mengambil benda tipis dari yang dipeluk.

"Jimin."

Getir muncul untuk merusak lengkungan manis pada bibir ranum.

"Oh."

Respon yang diusahakan agar terdengar lebih kuat.

"Dia dan Yoongi dari rumah sakit,"lanjutnya seolah cemburu, "kandungan Jimin sangat sehat. Yoongi bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memanjakan Jimin."

Kemudian hening.

Letupan sup mulai terdengar.

Hanya itu yang menggema di ruangan.

Rangkulan kemudian dilepas, membalik perlahan tubuh yang terlihat rapuh, mengecup lama pucuk kepala yang menunduk.

"Hei, kau ingat apa yang selalu aku katakan kan."

Masih diam. Masih berkutat pada kecemburuan yang semestinya merupakan kebahagiaan untuk sahabat sendiri. Pipinya ditangkup untuk menengadah.

"Hei... Look at me,"titah halus dibarengi senyum lembut dan pandangan teduh, "dirimu yang mencintaiku, dirimu yang bersamaku. Itu sudah lebih dari cu-"

"Yoongi pasti bahagia sekali."

"Aku lebih bahagia lagi."

"Jika saja aku bisa seperti Jimin."

"Hei, kau tahu aku memang tidak suka anak kecil kan."

...

"Kim Seokjin."

Lirikan yang sedari tadi berpaling akhirnya beralih menatap lekat kedua bola mata Namjoon.

"Pertama,"ujar Namjoon, "aku tahu kau pasti sedih karena tidak bisa seperti Jimin, tapi kutekankan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu sebagai namja kepada namja. Berarti dari awal aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun kecuali cinta darimu. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

Kedua, jika kau ingin, kita bisa mengadopsinya kapanpun kau siap. Mudah kan."

"Eh?"

Genggaman Namjoon turun, ia mundur satu langkah dan mengangkat kedua bahu singkat, "well, aku tidak suka anak-anak. Tapi kalau kau ingin-"

"MAU!"

Pekik Seokjin langsung menghambur memeluk Namjoon, "aku mau! Gwaenchana?"

Namjoon mendesah kasar, "nah, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, apa boleh buat."

"Hehe. Gomawo- KYA!"

Namjoon menggendong Seokjin keluar dari dapur.

"Hei! Tidak sarapan dulu heoh?"protes Seokjin.

"Aku bisa memakanmu kan,"seringai Namjoon.

"Ish! Aku?"

"Haha. Bukannya kau ingin seperti Jimin, memang mustahil, karena itu kita harus mencobanya sesering mungkin."

"HHA?"

"Mungkin saja ada keajaiban."

"YA! Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa berjalan normal kan!?"

Keduanya kini sudah terhempas di atas tempat tidur. Namjoon mulai menciumi leher Seokjin.

"Nnngh. Na, Nam, nngh. Namjoon jebal ~ "

Tanpa melepas kemeja, _nipple_ dimainkan hingga mulai menegang.

Tak ada gunanya melawan, Namjoon sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berhenti, jadi Seokjin akhirnya pasrah dan menghentikan mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes lalu mengubahnya dengan desahan nikmat memanggil Namjoon.

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

Sampai di situ aja dulu haha

Sekarang balik lagi ke Daily Lifenya Bangtan

Saya lagi ga da ide, soalnya mood saya makin surut sejak momen KookMin makin byk sedang momen YoonMin nyempil dikit2 kalo kita ga searching dan merhatiin bgt. Well, bahkan saya mau nangis terharu ama postingan Jimin di twitter pas moto Yoongi di eropa itu, kaya bersyukuuuuuuuur bgt. Lebay saya wkwkwk Atau pas BTS Live in Paris di VApp, Jimin bilang Yoongi-hyung sedang di kamar mandi aja saya senangnya minta ampun wkwkwk

Maaf, kalo kali ini ga terhibur bgt, saya maunya update, tapi miskin ide, tapi saya mau update, tapi imajinasi saya terkurung karena ff lain, tapi saya mau update, tapi saya ga dapat pencerahan tuk dailylife, tapi saya mau update ~ begitulah... wkwkwkwk

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum hambar melihat layar IPhone-nya. Sedang sorot matanya menyelami lebih dalam lagi video twitter yang baru saja diupload kekasihnya.

Baginya ini hal kecil.

Idol yang merangkap sebagai compeser itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan kedekatan kekasihnya dengan member lain di dunia maya. Kekanakan sekali jika ia mengikuti egonya pada apa yang berusaha kekasihnya tunjukkan untuk ARMY tercinta mereka. Fans akan sangat senang jika kekasihnya itu dekat dengan semua member tanpa terkecuali, apalagi dengan maknae line. Fanservice mereka adalah yang terbaik bagi ARMY.

Bagi Yoongi itu benar-benar hal remeh yang tak pantas untuk ia keluhkan kepada Jimin.

Tak masalah.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan.

Benar, tapi hanya sampai beberapa saat lalu.

Karena kini sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti pikiran dan perasaannya.

Katakanlah Jimin tak pernah bosan mengingatkan bahwa ia murni menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik kecilnya, katakanlah bagaimana Jimin selalu menekankan bahwa Taehyung murni sahabat terdekatnya atau katakanlah Hoseok yang jelas-jelas menyukai dan mendekati Jimin tapi senantiasa tetap menghargai hubungan mereka berdua. Katakanlah Yoongi adalah pria yang satu-satunya Jimin cintai selain Appanya. Katakanlah memang begitu, karena itu Yoongi dapat bersabar sejauh ini.

Sumpah. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki Leader yang juga menjalin hubungan dengan sesama member, mungkin Yoongi sudah frustasi tanpa adanya sosok untuk dijadikan tempat cerita. Bagaimana dirinya yang stress karena tak kunjung berhenti merasakan risih ketika Jimin tersenyum, tertawa dan ceria bersama orang lain. Bagaimana dirinya yang tertekan mencoba meyakinkan diri hanya dia yang ada di hati Jimin. Bagaimana dirinya yang marah setiap Jimin bermanja-manja dengan yang lain.

Bagaimana dirinya yang gila karena terlalu mencintai Jimin.

"Ya,"sahut Yoongi yang baru memasuki studio baru Namjoon.

"Wae, Hyung?"toleh Namjoon untuknya setelah memutar kursi dan mengecilkan speaker.

"Kau-"Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk mendesah kasar dulu, menimang kembali kata-katanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan lesu.

"Kau,"lanjut Yoongi akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, "kau dan Seokjin-hyung pernah bertengkar karena pihak ketiga?"

"Eh?"

"Ani, maksudku, kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau cemburu kan. Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah cemburu heoh? Dengan Ken-hyung misalnya."

"Hmm. Kalau Ken-hyung, bukannya aku tidak cemburu sih, tapi mereka memang hanya sebatas sahabat kok. Kalau dengan yang lain-"Namjoon menyesap udara cukup lama.

"Well, Seokjin-hyung kadang memang manja ke semua orang, aku maklum. Sifatnya memang seperti itu, lagipula dia yang sering mengambek hanya karena noona stylist saja misalnya, itu saja sudah cukup memperlihatkan bagaimana perasaanya kepadaku, Hyung. Aku bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Tapi jika aku di dekat Seokjin-hyung, selama ia berada dalam jangkauanku, kau sadar kan Hyung, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengurungnya dalam zona amanku."

Yoongi menarik bibir mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Wae, Hyung? Apa Jimin-"Namjoon melanjutkan maksudnya dengan ekspresi wajah dan gerakan tangan.

Sekali lagi Yoongi menghela napas panjang lalu menatap lesu IPhone di tangannya, "aku baru sadar, betapa manisnya senyuman Jimin ketika bersama Jungkook."

"Astaga. Kau cemburu dengan Jungkook, Hyung?"tanya Namjoon tak percaya, seingatnya, pembicaraan mereka berdua sedikitpun tak pernah mengarah pada kedekatan kekasih mereka dengan member lain, "Jimin sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya, Hyung. Dan aku yakin, meskipun Jungkook tidak tahu hubungan kalian, tapi ia menganggap Jimin murni sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri."

"Kau tahu, semakin lama mereka semakin dekat."

"Waw,"Namjoon tetap bertahan dengan tatapan herannya, "sejak kapan Hyung jadi lemah begini?"

"Entahlah, sejak Jimin lebih sering bersama yang lain mungkin."

Terdengar acuh, namun Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan pandangan sendu yang menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali momen-momen di mana dirinya dan Jimin yang masih sering selca bersama, saling bercanda di twitter mereka, pergi makan berdua dan memilki lebih banyak waktu tanpa pihak ketiga. Sudah setahun lebih mereka tidak seperti itu lagi.

Yoongi tak ingin menyalahkan BigHit. Ia hanya akan menyalahkan dirinya karena memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia musik jauh lebih dalam lagi. Dia sendiri yang memilih jalan untuk tidak sekedar menjadi idol, tapi juga sebagai song writer, producer, composer dan director.

Dan sekarang, entah dari mana datangnya pemikiran yang tak seharusnya terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak Yoongi, yang jelas Yoongi mulai menyesal karena telah membuat Jimin memilih dirinya.

"Hyung, aku tahu kita benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Seokjin-hyung maklum, dan apa Hyung tahu, Seokjin-hyung selalu cerita bagaimana ia salut terhadap Jimin yang jauh lebih maklum dibanding dirinya. Seokjin-hyung selalu merajuk -well, aku sebenarnya suka sisinya yang seperti itu- tapi, Jimin selalu dengan senang hati mendukungmu kan. Mustahil Hyung sudah lupa, baru kemarin Jimin tengah malam datang ke sini untuk sekedar mengantarkan bekal buatannya."

"Karena dia memang malaikat, Namjoonie. Dia juga akan seperti itu jika Hoseok terlalu sibuk mengurung diri dalam studio sampai-sampai lupa makan."

"Astaga, Hyung. Sudah cukup kau mempertanyakan perasaan Jimin sebelum kalian pacaran. Sekarang kau tak boleh berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Hyung."

"Bukannya yang bukan-bukan. Kelihatan jelas kalau Jimin jauh lebih senang jika-"

"Hyung,"sela Namjoon tegas, "kau mencintai Jimin kan. Dan kita sama-sama tahu kalau Jimin juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Tugasmu untuk mempertahakannya, bukan menjadi lemah seperti ini dan berpikir bahwa Jimin lebih baik jika bersama orang lain."

Kedua bola mata Yoongi yang ditatap lamat oleh pandangan tajam Namjoon malah semakin surut dan tidak bersemangat.

 _Maklum heoh. Apanya yang maklum jika ia malah semakin lengket dengan yang lain._

.

.

"Hyung?"Jimin menelengkan kepala di hadapan Yoongi sehabis mereka latihan dance. Mendapati kekasihnya menyandar dengan tatapan kosong, Jimin mulai khawatir, "apa ada yang sakit, Hyung?"tanyanya lembut duduk tepat di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerling, namun memilih bungkam dan sibuk menyeka keringat di wajah serta lehernya.

"Wae, Hyung? Apa ada-"

"Gwaenchana,"jawab Yoongi cepat. Pemuda kurus itu lalu segera bangkit, "aku pulang duluan."

"Eh? Bukannya kita mau makan bareng di luar, Hyung?"tanya Jimin ikut berdiri.

"Nah, aku benar-benar letih, mau cepat-cepat tidur. Kau bisa pergi dengan yang lain kan."

"Eeh? Kok begitu, Hyung? Sudah lama kita tidak makan-"Jimin terdiam mendapati Yoongi mematainya dengan pandangan dingin. Sontak niatnya yang ingin merengek seperti biasa langsung sirna. Ia mengerjap cepat, bukan karena bingung tapi tak ingin pemahamannya terhadap Yoongi berujung pada kebenaran.

"Aku. Sangat. Letih,"tekan Yoongi, "pergi saja dengan yang lain,"tandasnya melempar handuk, meraih tas dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Well, apa yang ditakutkan Jimin terjadi. Ia mengerti benar bahasa mata Yoongi. Fisik kekasihnya memang letih, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah pikiran Yoongi yang jauh lebih letih lagi dan malah tak mau berbagi dengannya. Jimin membasahi bibirnya sekilas, menunduk sebentar dan tersenyum manis ke arah Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan gelagat mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membeku.

Matanya terbelalak. Napasnya berhenti lalu cepat-cepat menguatkan diri dan akhirnya segera menarik diri seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jungkook. Kini ia tak kalah terkejutnya seperti Jimin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Jungkook-a..."lirih Jimin gemetar menangkup bibir ranumnya, bibir yang baru saja dinodai oleh ciuman sepihak dari Jungkook.

"Hy, hyung, mian..."gagap Jungkook mencoba meraih lengan Jimin, "mian, aku, aku tak bermaksud-"

Jimin hanya terisak lalu berlari kencang menuju kamarnya setelah beberapa saat menatap Jungkook penuh kecewa. Sedang Jungkook termangu menyadari kesalahan fatal yang barusan ia perbuat.

Bola mata pemuda itu menatap liar, ia kalut. Benar-benar tak percaya tubuhnya sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya sedang mendengar keluh kesah Jimin seperti biasa. Namun begitu nama Yoongi meluncur dari bibir gemetar yang menahan tangis itu, Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya begitu kuat hingga sosok ringkih di hadapannya menjadi sesuatu yang ingin ia miliki detik itu juga.

Selama ini Jimin memperlakukannya penuh sayang, dan ia membalas serupa dengan menganggap Jimin layaknya saudara kandung. Hanya sebatas itu. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikiran Jungkook bahwa Jimin bisa saja mencuri hatinya. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah.

Tapi, lihat. Kenapa justru bibir Jungkook seenaknya saja menyentuh daging lembut merah muda itu. Kenapa jemari Jungkook tiba-tiba meraih dagu mulus itu. Kenapa Jungkook-

Jungkook mendecih. Dengan kesal merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Telapak tangannya melap kasar muka kusutnya.

 _Sial..._

Kenapa sosok Jimin mulai terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Dan kenapa ia musti bertanya-tanya segala, sudah tentu karena-

kenyamanannya bersama Jimin, menuntutnya agar dapat memberikan lebih.

.

.

Seokjin terdiam sebentar melihat sosok yang tengah terlelap di sofa itu, menghela napas panjang ia kemudian bergegas ke kamar Jimin.

Pintu ia buka perlahan, kaki ia langkahkan hati-hati mendekati ranjang. Setelah duduk di tepian ranjang, tangannya mengusap lembut selimut yang membungkus Jimin yang meringkuk dalam tangisannya.

"Jiminie, ini aku."

Sontak Jimin menyibak selimut dan langsung memeluk Seokjin, "Hyuuuung."

"Gwaenchana, Jiminie."

"Hyuuuung. Kookie hiks hiks Kookie hiks!"

"Hei, tenanglah... gwaenchana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hm?"Seokjin menyapu pipi lengket dan kedua mata Jimin, "apa benar Jungkook menciummu?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil.

"Apa dia tidak sedang bercanda-"

"Ani yo, Hyung! Mana mungkin dia bercanda disaat seperti itu."

 _Astaga..._

"Bisa kau ceritakan detailnya, Jiminie?"tanya Seokjin lembut. Ia masih belum begitu mengerti kenapa wajah Jimin bisa sekusut ini. Saat menelpon tadi, Jimin hanya menangis dan berkata bahwa Jungkook telah menciumnya. Itu saja.

Jimin memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Isakannya mulai mengecil dan akhirnya berhenti setelah meminum habis segelas air yang disodorkan Seokjin.

"Hyung tahu kan, beberapa hari ini Yoongi-hyung selalu menjauhiku,"mulai Jimin.

Seokjin menghela napas mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah tanya kenapa, tapi Yoongi-hyung selalu menjawab, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi dia selalu memiliki alasan agar bisa tidak bersamaku. Firasatku mengatakan beberapa alasan itu pasti dibuat-buat. Lalu aku tanya Sejin-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung mengenai jadwal Yoongi-hyung, dan benar. Adakalanya Yoongi-hyung berbohong mengenai kesibukannya."

Seokjin mengusap-ngusap punggung Jimin penuh simpati. Ia sudah tahu mengenai ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu, Hyung... Aku, aku tak tahu di mana salahku- hiks!"Jimin mulai terisak lagi. Dadanya sakit mengingat belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Yoongi terasa mulai merenggang, "aku, aku benar-benar tak tahu, Hyuuung... Hyung juga bilang sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara kami kan... hiks, hiks."

"Ne... Dan Namjoon belum mau mengatakan apapun tentang Yoongi."

"Nah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan member yang tidak mengetahui hubungan kami. Jadi aku memilih untuk bercerita kepada Jungkook."

"Berarti sekarang Jungkook sudah tahu kalian pacaran?"

"Belum. Aku hanya bertanya, apa Yoongi-hyung sengaja menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini. Jungkook bilang iya. Tentu saja aku langsung menangis, berarti memang benar kan. Lalu menceritakan betapa sedih dan sakitnya perasaanku ketika Yoongi-hyung seperti itu, bagaimana aku yang benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa supaya Yoongi-hyung mau dekat denganku lagi, bagaimana caranya supaya Yoongi-hyung mau berbagi denganku lagi, bagaimana aku yang tersiksa saat Yoongi-hyung memilih bungkam padahal dia tahu benar, bahwa aku mengerti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Yoongi-hyung-"Jimin menarik napas panjang, "dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menciumku, Hyuuung..."rengeknya kecewa.

"Jungkook menciumku. Dia menciumku, Hyung. Jungkook mencium bibirku."

"Kau sadar kalian semakin dekat kan?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak pernah memberikan perhatian yang mengarah pada..."

"Well, tenanglah,"Seokjin memeluk Jimin, "aku akan menanyakannya baik-baik pada Jungkook. Jangan menangis lagi ya. Sekarang istirahatlah, mulai besok kita akan semakin sibuk untuk persiapan konser kan."

Jimin mengangguk di bahu Seokjin lalu melepas pelukan dan berbaring kembali.

"Hyung,"panggil Jimin pada Seokjin yang dua langkah dari ranjangnya.

"Ne?"

"Hyung dari kantor kan, apa Yoongi-hyung sudah makan? Lalu, dari kemarin dia juga pasti belum istirahat kan. Dia tidak menjawab pesan dan tidak mengangkat telponku. Kalau Hyung ke kantor lagi, tolong suruh dia istirahat yang cukup ya, Hyung. Atau minta tolong ke Namjoon-hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "ne,"angguknya cepat.

.

.

Seokjin memutuskan memasak sesuatu sembari menunggu Jungkook selesai mandi.

Tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan meminta Jungkook berbicara dengannya, jadilah sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan Jungkook yang dihidangkan sesuatu oleh Seokjin yang lalu duduk di seberangnya.

"Jimin sudah tidur,"senyum Seokjin membuka pembicaraan.

"Em,"respon Jungkook mulai menyuap makanannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Jimin, Kookie-a?"

Jungkook sempat terdiam.

"Ne,"jawabnya menatap yakin mathyungnya itu.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, "apa kau tahu Jimin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Belum, tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin dengan siapa Jimin-hyung pacaran."

"Nah, aku harap kau-"

"Aku akan merebut Jimin-hyung."

Sontak Seokjin mengerut menatap bingung, "Kookie-a, mereka sudah-"

"Tenang, Hyung,"sela Jungkook halus, "aku akan merebutnya, bukan berarti dengan paksaan dan tidak menghargai hubungan mereka. Tadi murni sebuah kecelakaan, karena aku belum tahu dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang, jika Jimin-hyung nyaman ketika bersamaku, jika Jimin-hyung butuh sandaranku, akan dengan senang hati aku melakukannya. Dan aku juga berjanji, tak akan membuat Jimin-hyung menangis seperti yang dilakukan Min Yoongi."

.

.

Jemari yang mengusap lembut surai Jimin membuat pemuda itu perlahan terbangun dari mimpinya, "Yoongi-hyuung...?"

"Ani yo,"senyum Jungkook, "ini aku, Hyung."

Mata Jimin terbuka lebar, ia langsung terduduk dan sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Mianne, Hyung,"ungkap Jungkook halus, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jimin belum menjawab. Tampak gelagatnya masih begitu canggung dan hati-hati.

"Aku minta benar-benar minta maaf, Hyung,"ulang Jungkook lebih menekankan setiap katanya. Menujukkan bagaimana dia benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana ia akan sangat tersiksa jika Jimin enggan memaafkannya.

"Hyung..."Jungkook memohon, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari sorot mata Jimin. Beberapa lama akhirnya kedua mata itu mulai bisa memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Jimin hati-hati. Takut sekali jika apa yang ia duga keluar dari mulut Jungkook, "kau tidak bermaksud apa-apa kan?"lanjutnya, seolah bukan bertanya lebih kepada menuntut Jungkook mengiyakan kata-katanya.

"Boleh aku mengakui sesuatu, Hyung?"

"Eh?"

Jungkook mendengus tersenyum simpul, mengingat bagaimana semua perasaannya ini bermula, "aku straight, Hyung,"mulainya tanpa melihat Jimin, fokusnya ada pada sepuluh jemarinya yang saling bertautan erat, "dan dari awal aku sudah menyayangimu layaknya saudara kandungku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu bisa menujukkannya, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Senang akan semua perhatianmu. Senang akan semua dukunganmu. Aku begitu bersyukur ketika kau bergabung dengan BTS. Sangat bersyukur bahwa seorang Park Jimin bagian dari BTS. Kau memanjakanku Hyung. Kau begitu baik padaku. Jujur, perasaan sayangku ternyata berubah menjadi yang tak seharusnya."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, pandangannya teduh. Baru kali ini Jimin dihadapkan pada raut wajah Jungkook yang begitu dewasa.

"Aku jadi ingin memilikimu. Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu."

Sontak Jimin menahan napas dan menunduk dalam. Ia masih belum percaya pada apa yang Jungkook ungkapkan. Matanya mawas berpikir keras. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Otaknya berusaha menampik pengakuan Jungkook. Ia tak ingin Jungkook seperti itu. Ia tak akan rela persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi-

"Aku tahu Hyung dan Yoongi-hyung pacaran,"lanjut Jungkook.

Jimin perlahan mendongak.

"Aku harap Hyung mau memaafkanku. Aku tak akan berusaha merusak hubungan kalian. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah Hyung tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Aku tahu mungkin di antara kita berdua akan sedikit canggung setelah ini, tapi jangan begitu memikirkannya. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya kepadaku, Hyung. Kau memang baik, jadi aku tak akan salah paham dengan semua perhatianmu. Karena aku tahu hanya Yoongi-hyung yang ada di hatimu. Jadi- Em, kuharap Hyung... "Jungkook menarik bibirnya, melanjutkan maksudnya dengan tatapan lekat pada kedua mata Jimin dan berusaha mengisyaratkan agar Jimin bersedia mendengar permintaannya.

"Aku,"akhirnya sesuatu meluncur dari mulut Jimin, "aku memaafkanmu karena aku yakin kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Gomawo, Hyung."

"Dan- dan. Dan aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai doengseng kesayanganku..."

"Ne,"angguk Jungkook cepat tersenyum hangat, "aku mengerti, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Sekitar dua minggu lalu aku mencium Jimin-hyung."

Maklumi Jungkook yang ternyata mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menyulut sesuatu dalam hubungan YoonMin. Karena sikap dingin Yoongi tidak membaik dan hubungan mereka seperti diperjuangkan oleh satu pihak saja belakangan ini, hanya Jimin yang berusaha memperbaiki keretakan hubungan mereka.

Nada santai dari Jungkook membuat Yoongi merasa salah dengar, "kau dan Jimin apa?"tolehnya pada Jungkook. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang tunggu kini.

"Sekitar dua minggu lalu aku mencium Jimin-hyung,"ulang Jungkook menyandar santai di kursinya, menatap datar pada Yoongi, "Hyung tahu kami semakin dekat, kan. Dan minggu kemarin Hyung pasti sadar ada kecangguan dalam sikap Jimin-hyung kepadaku. Well, itu karena aku sudah menciumnya, mencium bibirnya."

"Ya,"suara berat Yoongi terdengar dingin, membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan sangat tajam seolah ingin mengoyak maknaenya itu detik ini juga, "apa maksudmu hha?"tanyanya pelan namun sarat dengan intimidasi.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi pihak ketiga. Bukan gayaku juga mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Hyung semakin tak mengubris Jimin-"

"Kalian yang semakin dekat,"potong Yoongi, "kenapa justru aku yang seolah-olah salah di sini."

"Well, seharusnya kau bilang dong, Hyung. 'Jangan dekat-dekat Jungkook' bukannya malah menghindari Jimin-hyung-"

"Mengerti apa kau tentang hubungan kami."

"Oh. Okay, mungkin Hyung sudah mengatakannya, dan pastinya Jimin-hyung juga sudah menjelaskannya baik-baik. Aku memang tak tahu pasti bagaimana pembicaraan kalian selama ini,"Jungkook berhenti sejenak, kilat matanya berubah menjadi suatu ledakan emosi yang ditahan, "tapi aku sangat mengerti bahwa Hyung masih tak terima kalau Jimin-hyung dekat dengan 'doengsengnya' sendiri lalu merajuk dengan bersikap dingin dan menggantung permasalahan kalian."

"Ya. Kau tahu apa perbedaan anak-anak dengan orang dewasa heoh. Hanya bocah yang mendesak apa yang mereka inginkan. Menggantung apanya, aku hanya memprioritaskan apa yang perlu diutamakan terlebih dahulu."

"Hmmm. Karir jauh lebih penting dari pada perasaan Jimin-hyung ya."

"Dua-duanya sama penting dalam hidupku,"jawab Yoongi cepat, tegas, "dan mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibandingka. Perlu kau ingat, karir tak akan memaklumi kita. Tapi Jimin seharusnya mengerti dengan kesibukanku."

"Jimin-hyung sudah sangat memaklumi kesibukanmu-"

Yoongi mendesah kasar, "begini,"mulainya menyilang tangan di depan dada, "kenapa hubungan kami semakin renggang? Karena aku semakin sibuk dan karena Jimin semakin dekat denganmu. Aku yang sibuk sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Dan Jimin yang dekat denganmu justru tak menghargai kesibukanku. Aku tak akan bersikap baik jika bukan Jimin sendiri yang mengerti dan mengakui kesalahannya,"terangnya kemudian tersenyum dengan raut dibuat-buat heran bercampur mengejek, "dan jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Jangan pikir rasa cintamu itu melebihi apa yang kumiliki. Asal kau tahu, perasaanmu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa cintaku kepada Jimin, tapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu mengalah, melunak dan memanjakannya kan. Ayolah, kau pasti paham kan.

Kenapa kau membuka pembicaraan konyol ini hm. Seolah-olah bangga dengan kedekatanmu dengan Jimin, tanpa tahu seberapa dalam hubungan kami. Aku yang seperti ini bukannya ingin hubungan kami berakhir. Kau cemburu ya. Kau pasti iri bagaimana Jimin yang menderita karena seorang Min Yoongi. Bagaimana Jimin yang emosinya kalut karena seorang Min Yoongi. Bagaimana Jimin yang masih berjuang mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi."

Jungkook terdiam. Tak menyangka arah pembicaraan mereka justru dikuasi oleh Yoongi. Merasa kesal mendengar penjalasan Yoongi namun tak bisa membalasnya sedikitpun. Tangannya terkepal erat, marah, karena kata-kata Yoongi berhasil mengunci mulut dan membuyarkan niat awalnya.

"Satu lagi,"lanjut Yoongi, "jika kau tidak setuju dengan sikapku dan merasa aku egois, terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jimin, tapi bersiap-siap saja jika kau merasa melampaui batas antara 'hyung' dan 'doengseng' kesayangannya."

.

.

Yoongi melempar asal barang-barangnya. Lalu langsung memanjakan tubuh letihnya pada kasur hotel. Mencoba untuk beristirahat setelah penerbangannya dari Korea ke Eropa.

Jimin perlahan duduk di ranjang sebelah Yoongi. Mematai punggung kekasihnya itu seraya berpikir keras menyusun kata dalam kepalanya.

Kebetulan mereka sekamar- tidak, Jimin yang diam-diam memohon pada Sejin-hyung. Tapi Yoongi yang tidak tahu itu, setuju saja dan tanpa mengeluh mau menjadi _roommate-_ nya. Jadi Jimin merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius mengenai hubungan mereka.

Bisa dibilang mereka tidak bertengkar. Belum ada cekcok sejauh ini. Tapi 'kebisuan' dalam hubungan mereka justru sangat menyiksa bagi Jimin. Dan akhirnya Jimin sadar, meski sangat dekat dengan member lain bukanlah suatu kesalahan, tapi akan menjadi hal yang patut dipertanyakan ketika Yoongi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Em. Hyung..."panggil Jimin lembut, "em, itu-"

"Aku sedang capek."

Singkat. Padat. Tegas. Dan berhasil membuat Jimin langsung tersurut mendengarnya. Well, dia tahu semua member pasti capek dan ingin beristirahat dulu. Tapi nada bicara Yoongi tak perlu sedingin itu kan.

Tampak Jimin terdiam dan menyeret langkah ke balkon luar. Mencelos hatinya hingga isakannya mulai lolos dari mulut gemetar itu.

Jimin menangis.

Tapi sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

Jadilah napasnya tersendat-sendat dan suara mulutnya terdengar menyedihkan.

Bukan, Jimin bukannya cengeng, nah dia memang cengeng sih. Namun dikatai begitu oleh Yoongi yang memang sedang capek seharusnya tak membuatnya menangis kan. Well, memang bukan karena itu.

Jimin menangis karena merasa respon Yoongi barusan seolah menjadi penyulut ledakan rasa sakit yang sudah tertumpuk dalam perasaannya selama ini.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Padahal ia ingin minta maaf sekarang. Ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya dan berharap agar Yoongi mau memaafkannya. Tapi lihat, sepertinya awal yang buruk memberi kelemahan dihati Jimin, ia jadi yakin jika Yoongi mungkin tak akan mau memaafkannya.

 _Sial... Jangan menangis bodoh!_

Dengan kesal Jimin mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Hiks-"

 _Eeeeh?_

Mata Jimin membulat lebar. Isakannya seketika berhenti ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

Mendekapnya erat, menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang dan membuat bahunya menjadi sandaran sebuah wajah.

"Hyung...?"getar Jimin tak percaya bahwa Yoongi sedang memeluknya sekarang. Saking tak percayanya ia tak ingin berbalik untuk memastikan itu. Terlalu takut, jangan-jangan ia berhalusinasi dan Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau menangis hm?"

Sontak tubuh Jimin gemetar dan air mata memaksa keluar lagi dari matanya.

Sedang Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan menggigit ceruk leher Jimin hingga berjejak. Lalu mulai bermain nakal di sekujur tubuh Jimin.

"Nngh... Hyung...?"

Jimin masih tak mengerti. Namun memilih pasrah dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas balkon menahan lenguhan dan dirinya agar tidak cepat-cepat mencapai klimaks. Jujur, sudah lama Yoongi tidak menyentuhnya, jilatan di leher tadi saja sudah berhasil membuatnya tegang.

"Nngh. Hyuuung? Nngh... Hyung, tunggu. Hyuuung?"

Dan sebenarnya Jimin tak ingin sentuhan Yoongi berlanjut lebih jauh lagi. Masalah mereka bagaimana jadinya? Mereka belum bicara baik-baik kan. Kenapa Yoongi-

"Nngh!"

Kini jemari Yoongi sudah bermain dengan kedua _nipple-_ nya. Lidah Yoongi semakin banyak menciptakan _kissmark_ -nya.

Jimin sudah tak tahan lagi, kedua kakinya melemas.

"Angh! HY-"

Dan merosot turun namun tak ditahan oleh dominannya.

Jimin mengerjap cepat. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan Yoongi lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia berbalik perlahan, dihadapkan pada Yoongi yang sudah dua langkah darinya menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?"sindir Yoongi memajukan bibir ke arah selangkangan Jimin.

Wajah Jimin merah padam. Menenggak ludah dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau ingin aku melanjutkannya hm?"tanya Yoongi lagi, tapi kini menyeringai dan menjongkok di hadapan Jimin yang terduduk lemas, "tubuhmu jujur sekali. Padahal kita sedang dalam masalah tapi kau tetap bisa mendesah karena sentuhanku."

Oh, Jimin tercekat. Bisikan Yoongi dingin sekali. Ia hanya menggigit bibir dan mengepal sekuat tenaga. Apa barusan Yoongi hanya mempermainkannya.

Hening.

Lalu terdengar dengusan pelan dari Yoongi. Ia duduk lalu menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya. Mengelus-ngelus hangat punggung pemuda manisnya itu, "mian, mian. Hei, kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu kan..."

"Eh...?"

"Aku bercanda kok. Haha. Wajah merahmu langsung berubah pucat tahu."

Cepat-cepat Jimin menarik tubuhnya, mencoba memeriksa ekspresi wajah Yoongi, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ISH! HYUNG!"kesal Jimin memukul keras dada Yoongi. Prianya sedang menahan tawa ternyata.

"Haha. Mian. Mian."

"Apa maksud Hyung heoh!"Jimin yang dipangku, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada pundak Yoongi memberengut kesal tak terima. Apa kali ini masalah mereka lagi-lagi diselesaikan begitu saja seperti biasa.

Yoongi mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang Jimin. Membuat punggung Jimin melengkung dan dada Jimin membusung hampir menyentuhnya. Jimin belum mau dipeluk lagi, tangannya menahan itu, ia ingin Yoongi menjelaskan sesuatu dulu kepadanya.

"Tapi aku serius ketika bertanya apa kau ingin melanjutkannya kok,"kata Yoongi, "apa kau ingin melanjutkannya hm?"

"Ne..."aku Jimin polos.

"Nah, katakan dulu apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi. Aku belum mau tidur kok. Sebenarnya aku tahu kau ingin membicarakan ini. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana reaksimu. Dan tak kusangka kau ternyata menangis,"Yoongi menggesek hidung mereka berdua, "aku jadi tak tahan untuk menenangkanmu."

"Ish!"

"Mian. Mian. Jadi?"

"Em, aku, aku ingin minta maaf..."

"Karena?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan yang lain disaat Hyung berjuang keras menyelesaikan mixtape Hyung. Aku pacar yang payah ya."

"Ani. Kau pasti kesepian ya."

"Ne..."angguk Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Well, kesepian tapi jangan sampai membuat pacarmu cemburu dong."

"Maaf... Apa Hyung memaafkanku?"

 _Aku tak akan menyerangku jika aku masih marah, babo... haha._

"Em..."

Tampak Yoongi sok-sok berpikir keras. Kelihatan sekali bohongnya, tapi Jimin menganggapnya serius menimang permintaan maafnya.

"Hyung, mianne... hiks, hiks."

"Aigoo. Jangan menangis. Nah, kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu-"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"Okay. Begini-"

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin, mendudukkannya di tepian ranjang dengan dirinya berlutut di lantai kamar di hadapan Jimin. Pria pucat itu tersenyum lembut. Memandang teduh kekasihnya.

Tangannya menggenggam lembut sepuluh jari Jimin.

Jimin terdiam. Jangan-jangan! Oh! Mustahil. Mana mungkin Yoongi melamarnya di kamar hotel tanpa cincin dan disaat mereka masih menjadi member BTS.

Tapi baru kali ini Yoongi berlutut di hadapannya dengan senyuman terhangat yang dia punya.

Jantung Jimin terpacu cepat. Ia yakin kedua pipinya merona merah sekarang.

\- apa kau bersedia."

Astaga!

 _Hyung! Aku belum siap! Aku mencintaimu! Tapi kita belum bisa menikah-_

\- apa kau bersedia menyanyi bersamaku, Jimin?"

"Eh?"

"Ne. Apa kau bersedia menyanyi bersamaku?"

"Maksud Hyung?"

Bukannya selama ini mereka memang bernyanyi bersama.

"Berdua saja. Hanya ada Yoongi dan Jimin,"lanjut Yoongi.

"Eh?"

"Aku berjanji akan membuatkan lagu untukmu kan. Mixtape-ku akan sempurna dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan lagu itu memang khusus aku ciptakan untuk kita berdua."

"Berdua saja...?"

"Yup. Hanya Min Suga dan Park Jimin. Aku sudah mengusulkan membentuk sub unit."

"Sub unit?"

"Well, kalau BangPd setuju-"

"MAUUUU!"pekik Jimin histeris menghambur memeluk Yoongi, "Mau Hyung! Mau! Aku maauuuu!"

"Hahaha. Jinjja?"

"Ne! Mauuu!"

"Well, aku senang kau menyetujuinya."

"Hihi,"Jimin kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi, "berarti mulai sekarang!"

"Yup. Kita akan semakin sibuk, tapi akan tetap bersama tentunya."

"Oh! Hehehe..."

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan saling pandang.

Tatapan intens dari Yoongi membuat Jimin perlahan menutup mata. Dilanjutkan dengan cengkraman kuat dibahu Yoongi dan lenguhan tertahan dari mulutnya. Ia lalu merangkul erat leher dominannya karena pahanya diangkat untuk memindahkan posisi mereka berdua.

Yoongi membaringkan Jimin tanpa melepas pagutan di bibir ranum itu seraya satu tangannya menumpu tubuhnya dan tangan lainnya menyusuri dada, perut dan paha Jimin.

"Nnngh! Hyuuung! Anngh..."

"Kau jadi jauh lebih sensitif hm,"desah Yoongi berat menggigit cuping telinga Jimin, "oh, juga jadi agresif ya..."senyumnya melihat kedua tangan Jimin yang cepat-cepat membuka jins mereka berdua.

"Hyuuung, aku sudah tak tahan lagi,"rengek Jimin. Tapi Yoongi malah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Em, Jiminie."

"Neeh...?"

Yoongi tersenyum pahit dan bergerak duduk.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi perlahan mendongak ke arah salah satu sudut langit-langit kamar. Diikuti Jimin, keduanya sontak menenggak ludah susah payah.

Menatap malas pada kamera yang terpasang dengan baiknya. Kamera yang menyala, yang merekam semua yang terjadi di kamar mereka.

Sepertinya mereka lupa, bahwa liburan mereka ke Eropa kali ini adalah bagian dari sebuah acara TV.

.

.

CUE

.

.

"Hm? Baterainya masih penuh ya? Apa sempat tidak dinyalakan?"salah satu staff sedikit keheranan dengan kamera di kamar Yoongi dan Jimin, "oh, kok sudah ada bagian yang dihapus?"

Meski bingung, staff itu acuh saja dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengurus perihal kamera.

Tanpa ia tahu, kamera itu sempat menjadi saksi ciuman panas YoonMin couple kita.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? Patah hati ya?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata dan memilih fokus ke gamenya daripada meladeni Hoseok yang kurang kerjaan.

"Tampangmu itu tidak sesuai sekali dengan yang kau mainkan,"lanjut Hoseok, memperhatikan baik-baik layar handphone Jungkook.

"Terserah."

"Haha. Patah hati! Jungkook patah hati woooi!"

"Hyung!"

"Gwaenchana, Jungkook-a..."rangkul Hoseok mengangguk-angguk dalam, "aku mengerti kok, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan,"ujarnya serius penuh pengertian memandang sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik mengobrol dan tersenyum ria.

Sepasang kekasih yang terlalu kuat aura merah jambunya hingga Hoseokpun sulit untuk mengganggu mereka.

"Kita sama kok, Jungkook-a. Kita sama."

.

.

END

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

How? How? How?

Begitulah ~

Hahahaha. Jungkooknya cuman numpang lewat kok, ga sampai berbelit belit lah masalah mereka. Saya bikinnya singkat2 aja penyelesaian masalah mereka wkwkwwkwk

Awalnya kesannya gmnaaa gitu. Eh eh eh ternyata ceritanya simple aja wkwkwkwk

Once again, gamsahamnida ^^

RnR?


	18. Chapter 18

26th April 2016

Ketukan pada pintu studio tidak membuat Yoongi mengerling sedikitpun. Panggilan lembut yang kemudian menyusul juga tak digubris oleh salah satu rapper Bangtan itu.

Ia sedang letih.

Pikiran Yoongi sedang letih.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"tanya Jimin khawatir duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Ia perhatikan benar wajah pemuda pucat-nya. Mencoba mencari tahu jikalau Yoongi enggan menjawab jujur.

Yoongi tetap menutup mata, tak bergerak seincipun, "ani..."jawabnya singkat tanpa melepas punggung dari sandaran sofa.

Jimin menghela napas maklum, balasan yang sudah ia perkirakan. Jadi ia ikut menyandar dengan pandangan yang tak berhenti mematai setiap sudut tubuh Yoongi. Kedua tangan mungilnya lalu bergerak menggenggam salah satu tangan kekasihnya, "apa Hyung mau cerita?"tanyanya lembut, "atau Hyung mau sendiri dulu?"

Yoongi bergeming. Orang lain mungkin mengira ia sedang tertidur, tapi Jimin tahu pasti bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cukup berat tentunya, mengingat ia belum juga merespon Jimin.

"Em, mau aku belikan apa, Hyung? Dari tadi siang Hyung belum makan kan,"lanjut Jimin menyoroti meja kerja Yoongi. Tak ada sisa makanan di sana. Bahkan bungkus cemilan atau minumanpun tak ada. Memang ada yang membebani pikiran Yoongi, tapi yang jelas perutnya harus diisi dulu sekarang.

Sebenarnya Jimin selalu memasuki studio dengan membawakan makanan, mengingat Yoongi adalah tipikal seseorang yang malas mengisi perut. Tapi tadi, entah mengapa, setelah latihan dance pemuda manis itu memilih langsung menghampiri Yoongi secepatnya. Dan seperti biasa, firasat Jimin memang selalu benar. Terlihat jelas bahwa Yoongi sedang membutuhkan seseorang detik ini juga. Terlihat begitu, namun Yoongi masih belum berniat membagi keluh kesahnya. Karena itu Jimin hendak mengutamakan dahulu lambung Yoongi.

"Aku membeli sesuatu du-"

Greb

Tepat ketika akan beranjak, Yoongi langsung menarik lengan dan merangkul pinggangnya erat-erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin.

Dan mendesah kasar di sana.

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Kemudian membalas pelukan Yoongi yang memangkunya. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Yoongi dan berbisik hati-hati, "wae, Hyung...?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan perlahan mengubah posisi mereka. Jimin yang semula terduduk di paha Yoongi, kini terbaring di sepanjang sofa dengan Yoongi yang menindihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."lirih Yoongi serak di ceruk leher Jimin.

Sontak saja membuat Jimin termangu. Tiba-tiba diperdengarkan kata-kata sakrar seperti itu ditambah pengucapan Yoongi yang benar-benar tulus namun sarat akan siksaan. Ingin sekali Jimin melihat ekspresi Yoongi karena berkata dengan nada sesendu itu. Tapi pelukan Yoongi begitu kuat, ditambah pemuda kurus itu bersikeras membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin.

"Nado, Hyung,"senyum Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi, "aku juga mencintaimu. Wae...?"

Yoongi menarik tubuhnya, menatap lekat sepasang iris Jimin. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jimin dan perlahan menutup mata sembari memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Jimin mengerti, jadi ikut terpejam dengan Yoongi yang mulai melumat ranum tebalnya.

Kedua bibir itu bermain nakal. Lebih nakal lagi ketika lidah mereka memaksa untuk ikut serta. Kecipak mereka terdengar memenuhi studio. Suara mulut yang saling terpaut dan bergerak saling menuntut memecah sunyi untuk beberapa lama. Membuat pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka menurun drastis. Namun sesak pada dada itu malah semakin menaikkan libido mereka. Jadilah Yoongi kini beralih menggigit leher Jimin.

"Ngh, Hyuuung... kit-ah! Kita sedang, umph... Kita sedang di studio, Hyuuung..."

Dibalik desahan tertahannya Jimin berusaha menghentikan Yoongi agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Jimin ingat pintu studio belum terkunci. Dan banyak orang berlalu lalang di luar sana, ditambah member mereka yang bisa masuk kapan saja.

Tapi Yoongi malah memperbanyak jejak kemerahan di sepanjang leher dan pundak Jimin. Mengacuhkan sepasang lengan yang berusaha menahan pergerakannya. Sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba terhenti mendorong tubuhnya ketika air mata jatuh dari pipi Yoongi.

"Hyung?"

Samar alis Jimin menyatu. Sudah lama ia tidak dihadapkan pada Yoongi yang serapuh ini. Terakhir kali ketika orang tua Yoongi menolak datang ke konser mereka.

Pemuda yang bergetar itu lalu seperti tadi, merengkuh tubuh Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher kekasihnya,

Kali ini Jimin memaksa agar wajah itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Menarik kepala Yoongi hingga tepat berhadapan dengannya. Yoongi tak menolak, mungkin terlalu lemah dan memilih pasrah akan apa yang ingin Jimin lakukan.

"Hyung, wae...?"Jimin semakin khawatir, karena Yoongi tetap menangis dalam diam, "apa yang terjadi, Hyung...?"

Jimin sangat berharap akan ada jawaban, seraya dia sendiri berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi akhir-akhir ini.

Tak ada yang salah. Dilihat dari hubungan mereka, tak ada yang salah. Dilihat dari yang terjadi di sekitar Yoongi, tidak ada yang salah. Pun dilihat dari pekerjaan Yoongi, juga tidak ada yang salah. Letih akan jadwal yang semakin padat dan tuntutan menyelesaikan mixtape tak akan membuat Min Yoongi tertekan seperti ini. Jimin jadi tambah cemas. Bergerak duduk diikuti Yoongi, serta menyapu penuh sayang kedua pipi namja-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."isak Yoongi, meraih jemari Jimin dan mengecupnya cukup lama, "terlalu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai aku gila, bahkan tersiksa dengan hal kecil sekalipun..."

Jimin termangu dan mulai mengerti, "Hyung, jangan-jangan-"

"Ne. Benar. Aku seperti ini hanya karena itu."

Mendengus lucu, Yoongi tersenyum miring mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga... Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Ani. Aku yang salah. Salahku yang membuatmu tak tahu-"

"Hyung,"sela Jimin. Sedikit merengut pada Yoongi yang akhirnya mau menatap wajahnya karena panggilan yang menekan itu, "sudah kubilang, berhenti berpikir bahwa hanya kau yang harus berjuang dalam pemahaman di antara kita. Aku juga kan. Dan-"

Jimin tersenyum simpul, "aku tahu kok semua jawabannya, hanya saja kalau benar semua nanti orang akan curiga kan,"ungkapnya santai,"lagipula,"lanjutnya menunduk malu-malu, "selain untuk menghibur dengan beberapa jawaban yang salah, aku tahu apa hukuman yang kau tetapkan..."

Yoongi terdiam. Mengerjap cepat dan sejurus kemudian gundahnya lenyap entah ke mana.

"Aku juga sengaja menunjukmu agar kau tidak menyentuh em, pantat yang lain..."tambah Jimin semakin merasa malu. Bahkan ia belum bisa mengangkat wajah memerahnya.

Membuahkan helaan lega dari napas Yoongi. Dan kecupan manis di kening Jimin.

"Haah. Jinjja. Seharusnya kau langsung bilang kepadaku,"protes Yoongi.

"Mana bisa aku mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu... Aku juga tak menyangka ternyata Hyung kepikiran soal ini."

Yoongi memeluk hangat tubuh Jimin, "hei, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk dan semakin sensitif kan. Astaga... Apa aku terlihat konyol sekarang."

"Hyung memang konyol dari dulu kok,"timpal Jimin sok mengejek, "aku tak pernah menganggap Yoongi-hyung itu keren."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne! Yoongi-hyung itu konyol. Yoongi-hyung itu mengaku jenius tapi aslinya bodoh. Mengakunya keren, _swag~_ tapi anehnya minta ampun. Mengakunya-"

"Iya, iya,"aku Yoongi pasrah terkekeh samar.

"Ish! Kupikir apa!"

Jimin memukul kesal dada Yoongi.

"Kau sih, kupikir kau serius tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi tentang diriku."

"Mana mungkin kan, Hyung!"

"Aku kecewa berat lho."

"Hehe. Mian, mian."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, menggesek-gesekkan manja hidung mereka berdua, "aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

Jimin tertekuk lagi, dengan rona pipi yang semakin menguat, "nado..."cicitnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

Eaaak! Hahaha!

Nyadar kan tanggal 26 April itu hari apa. Sehari setelah mereka rekaman BTS Cool FM 06.13 3rd BTS Birthday.

Jadi, saya kecewa karena pas ditanyain ttg Yoongi, jawaban Jimin banyak yang salah. Nah, untuk menghibur diri sendiri saya bikin aja FF ini. Hahaha.

Tapi saya cukup terhibur dengan tangan Yoongi yang nempel terus sebelum mukul pantatnya Jimin. Wkwkkwkwk

Intip kisah YoonMin selanjutnya.

Em, yang ini agak menjurus ke M. Hahahaha!

.

.

Sekilas pandanganku beradu dengan Yoongi-hyung. Dan untuk seterusnya aku selalu mencuri lihat bagaimana pastinya sorot mata yang tak berhenti memataiku itu. Melalui cermin, aku menyeringai, tersenyum nakal mencoba menggoda Yoongi-hyung tidak hanya dengan tarianku saja tapi dengan mata dan seluruh yang ada di wajahku.

Lihat. Bahkan ia tak berkedip sekalipun.

Apa tarian seksiku benar-benar mempesona hm. Haha.

Jujur, aku berjuang keras agar ARMY dapat menikmati perform-ku bersama Jungkook pada acara 3rd Anniversary nanti namun sesuatu yang lebih membanggakan membuat kekasih _tsundere_ -ku itu terdiam seperti ini.

Oh! Sejak kapan meneguk air mineral menjadi sesuatu yang menyulitkan, Min Yoongi.

Hohohoho. Apa perlu aku semakin meliuk-kan tubuh ini hm. Apa perlu aku semakin sering menjulurkan lidahku hm. Apa perlu aku semakin memamerkan keringat yang mengucur deras ini hm. Apa perlu aku-

Eh?

"Wae, Hyung?"tanya Jungkook mendapati diriku yang terdiam sebentar.

"Ani. Lanjut,"balasku mencoba santai.

Kemudian kami berdua kembali fokus menyelerasikan gerakan. Dengan diriku yang jelas-jelas berwajah bingung.

Kenapa tatapan Yoongi-hyung berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Pandangannya tepat tertuju pada kedua mataku tapi tidak segugup tadi.

Lebih kepada sorot mata yang sangat intens dan berusaha mengoyak pertahananku. Seolah-olah-

 _Heol!_

Jebaaal. Aku hanya iseng, apa aku baru saja membangunkan beruang tidur heoh.

.

.

Aku yakin wajahku terlihat konyol sekarang, mengernyit tak percaya, keheranan sekaligus tak terima.

Dibalik selimut yang nyaman ini, tubuhku telah siap untuk diistirahatkan.

Namun batinku masih kebingungan.

Karena sejak pulang dari ruang latihan tadi Yoongi-hyung tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun kepadaku. Bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan 'selamat malam' atau 'aku tidur duluan' atau apalah gitu sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Bukan sesuatu yang salah menggodanya dengan tarianku kan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa seperti itu.

Dan-

-begini, aku bukannya berharap dia akan melakukan sesuatu, sumpah, aku- aku- aku- tidak berharap sesuatu kok! Bahkan sebenarnya aku senang karena Yoongi-hyung ternyata tidak nekat menyeretku ke kamar mandi atau ke studio barunya untuk melampiaskan hormonnya yang meningkat karena melihat tarianku.

Tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi- tapi...

Tatapannya itu lho! Tatapannya ketika di ruang latihan tadi benar-benar membuatku bergidik dan langsung panik memikirkan cara agar dia tidak menyerangku habis-habisan malam ini. Membuatku menempeli Hobie-hyung selama perjalanan pulang.

Dan membuatku menyiapkan diri ketika akan sampai di dorm kami.

Namun lihat, ternyata dia hanya membisu tanpa melalukan apapun, tanpa melihat ke arahku sekalipun.

Umh...

Terserahlah. Mataku sudah sangat berat sekarang.

Tidur, Jimin. Tidur.

Tidur.

Tidur.

Tidur.

AAAARRRGGGHH!

Astaga!

Apa aku merasa kecewa heoh!

Hahahaha. Mustahil.

Hahahaha.

Aku tidak kecewa kok!

Hahahaha.

Hanya saja- hanya saja-

Jujur, sorot mata Yoongi-hyung berhasil melemaskanku.

Well!

Aku akui, tatapannya-

GYAAA! Jimin! Tidur!

Ya! Tidur! Dasar mesum!

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul melihat onggokan daging di balik selimut yang tak berhenti bergerak-gerak itu.

Meski seluruh tubuh Jimin ditutupi sempurna oleh selimutnya, dapat Yoongi tangkap bahwa dia menggeliat tak nyaman berusaha mencari posisi pas agar bisa tertidur.

Dengan menjaga suara, Yoongi yang semakin tersenyum lebar perlahan mendekati ranjang tingkat Jimin dan Taehyung.

Mematung sebentar setelah kakinya menyentuh ujung ranjang. Tersenyum nakal Yoongi mulai menindih gundukan selimut itu sembari menariknya perlahan.

"Siap- Mmpph... nnngh..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi langsung menyerang bibir Jimin, mengunci kedua tangan Jimin, memelintir _niple_ Jimin.

Melepas bibir lecet Jimin, kini Yoongi tanpa henti menggigiti sekujur leher dan pundak Jimin. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menghukum _niple_ Jimin, mulai bermain nakal di selangkangan Jimn.

Sekuat tenaga Jimin menahan suaranya. Dan berusaha mengatur mulutnya untuk berhenti mendesah agar dapat melayangkan protes pada Yoongi.

Tentu saja dia harus protes.

Ada Taehyung di atas dan Hoseok di samping mereka.

Jika Jimin- jika, mungkin, andai Jimin bisa menahan suaranya (tapi sepertinya mustahil) maka derit ranjang akan membangunkan Taehyung yang lalu mendecak tak senang dan pastinya ikut membangunkan Hoseok.

Heol! Semaklum apapun kedua orang itu terhadap hubungan YoonMin selama ini, dipergoki sedang nekat melakukan-

 _Oh! Shit!_

"Hy, hyuuung..."lirih Jimin sepelan mungkin menambah luka di bibir bawahnya, "hy, hyung jebaal, aangh..."

Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin lagi. Sembari ia pertemukan kemaluannya yang tak kalah menegang dari Jimin.

"Kau suka tantangan kan?"bisik Yoongi berat, lalu memamerkan seringai iblisnya kepada Jimin.

Sontak kedua mata Jimin membulat lebar. Namun sejurus kemudian dia mendengus kesal.

Cepat-cepat bergerak membalik posisi mereka, dengan sigap Jimin membuka baju Yoongi dan mengikat kedua tangan Yoongi di kepala ranjang dengan itu.

"Suaramu yang akan membangunkan mereka, Hyungnim. Bukan suaraku,"senyum Jimin arogan menekan perut Yoongi dan semakin melengkungkan punggung indahnya. Ia gesekkan pantat berisi itu pada batangan Yoongi yang tak sabar untuk memasukinya.

"Mau bertaruh hm?"balas Yoongi ikut tersenyum nakal.

Melalui sentuhan yang sangat sensual, senyum yang menggoda, tubuhnya perlahan jatuh menempeli Yoongi, jemari mungil itu menyusuri perut, dada dan berakhir mengurung kepala dominannya, "aku tak sepolos itu, Hyung,"desahnya manja, "aku tahu bahwa lubangku selalu berhasil menggilaimu."

"Waah, Chimchim imutku benar-benar sudah dewasa heoh. Tak mau di panggil manis lagi hm?"

Jimin menggeleng-geleng sok imut, "aku maunya seksi,"pintanya semakin manja.

Yoongi menaikkan selangkangannya, "start it, Baby."

Dijawab lenguhan erotis oleh Jimin.

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

Disaat Jimin sibuk menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, memicing erat merasakan nikmat, menggigit bibir menahan desahan, Yoongi di bawahnya mulai menggeram namun tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak begitu matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu.

Sepersekian detik saja Yoongi termangu, pria yang tengah dimanjakan oleh keduatan Jimin itu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Taehyung.

Tersenyum lebar pada alien yang tadi melongok karena terbangun oleh goyangan ranjang kini hanya melongo kembali berbaring, kembali berselimut, menenggak ludah susah payah dan berusaha kembali tertidur.

Nb: Hobie malam ni kecapean sangat. Jadi dia udah kaya mayat, gempa sekalipun kayanya ga bakal bangun deh hihi.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaa!

Wkwkkwkwk!

Begitulah ~

Pas nonton dance-nya Jimin di 3rd Anniversary itu yang langsung terpikir dalam kepala saya adalah 'Saoloooooh! YOONGI! YOONGI! JIMIN-MU! JIMIN-MU! ASTAGA! GIMANA TAMPANG YOONGI NGELIAT CHIMCHIM MACAM BEGITU?!'

Astagaaa! Sumpah! Ngegoda bgt ekspresi si Chimchim. Minta dibelai. Minta dielus. Minta diena-ena wkkkwkwk

Btw, yang chapter kemaren... Ga papalah~ Sekali-kali Uke yang dirugikan wkwkwk. Habis! Habis! Habis! Habis! Jiminnya mesra bgt ama si Kookie! Hahaha

Once again gamsahamnidaaaaaa

RnR?

Juseyooooo

 **Balasan review ^^**

 **sersanjung :** saya sebenarnya suka bgt kalo Yoongi itu omongannya selalu nusuk. Haha. Saya suka Seme yang gencar nge bully Uke volosnya hahaha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **lunch27 :** masih 'Baby chim'? hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **sxgachim :** Well, kalo boleh jujur, karena saya YoonMin hardshipper, jadi aga kesal ama tuh maknae wkwkwkw Nah! Iya kan! Sekali-kali kita bikin Uke yang memelas minta maaf hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **Hanami96 :** Amin! Moga beneran kejadian! Haha. Saya juga mavok ama YoonMin! Ma heatu ma heatu! Uuugh! Haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **bulatbulatmanis :** Sama-sama. Well, mian kali ini Papih Mamih ga nyempil, tapi coba scroll ke bawah ya hehe. Hmhmhm, saya jadi kepengen ikut pertarungan batinnya, pihak yang koar koar YOONMIN! YOONMIN! YOONMIN! Haha! YoonMin memang sesuatu bgt yah. (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21 :** Iya. Akhir-akhir ini, mood ngetik saya lagi ilang ~ Sama2 hehe. Nama juga makhluk imut manis manja baik malaikat manis imut aduh keulang ya, haha. Saya yakin semuanya sayang bgt ama Jimin. Taehyung ya? Hmhmhmhm. Yup! Mereka lanjut kok, abis ngehapus adegan ciuman mereka trus matiin kamera, Yoongi langsung nyerang Jimin habis-habisan, haha. Hobie, Kookie kalian yang tabah ya. (Gomawo ^^)

 **The Min's :** AMIIIIN! AMIIIIN! Bahkan saya sempat mikir, mungkin bakalan vakum dari BTS kalo yang sub unit yang 'kabarnya' bakal keluar Agustus besok itu bukan YoonMin. Kalo ga YoonMin, sumpah! Kayanya saya ngilang dulu dari fangirling BTS haha. Sekrang saya lagi belajar buat ngilangin harapan, biar ga terlalu berharap. Haha. IYA! KookMin byk bgt! Jadi kesel saya, apalagi mas agus kan ya haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** #angguksetuju Haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **Jinjin22 :** Huwaaa! Thanks bgt udah nemu FF ini! Hihi. Sesuai mood saya lebih tepatnya haha. Sama2, makasih juga udah nyempetin baca mana ngasih review lagi! Thanks... Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **rrriiieee :** Haha. KookMin itu cuman em, nyempil, pemeriah suasana haha. Udah, saya ga tahan tu anak bedua wkwkw. Saya lagi menahan diri biar ga ngarep bgt. Takut ntar terlalu ngarep, ternyata ga YoonMin dan dapat dipastikan saya bakal vakum dari BTS untuk sementara haha. Amin. Semoga ga kepikiran hiks hiks. (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** SEMOGA! SEMOGA! Tapi! Inget ga respon Yoongi pas Jimin nulis dia sangat menantikan untuk bekerja sama ama Yoongi, Yoongi bilang si Jiminnya ga mauuuuuuu =v= kecewa dedek bang haha. Jinjja? Udah lama bgt ya? Mian mian~ Habis! Habis! KookMin itu... begitulah. Yup! Agustus momen penentuan! (Gomawo ^^)

 **noona93 :** Ne. Ceritanya Mamih kita cemburu, naluri keibuannya kan sebenarnya lebih kuat dari Jimin hahaha. Makanya kepengen juga bisa hamil kaya Jimin haha. Well, ga kaya anak kecil juga sih. Dia udah bilang ke Jimin kok jgn deket bgt ama Jungkook, eh eh eh Jimin masih iseng nempel2 ke Jungkook, nah saya ga bikin detail omongan mereka haha Toh, endingnya Yoongi nganggap kaya ga terjadi apa-apa kok wkwkkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **BLUFIRE0805 :** Saya pribadi suka bgt ama scene yang satu itu, jadi seneng kalo pembaca kebayang dgn apa yang berusaha saya gambarkan hehe. Main nyerang Jimin, pas Jiminnya udah terlena eh eh eh tahu2nya dibiarin gitu aja haha mana abis itu Yoongi iseng lagi. Liat Jiminnya ketakutan dia jadi ga tega lama2 haha. Hope ama Kook kan sama2 fansnya Chimchim hihi. (Gomawo ^^)

 **hztao :** Makassssiiiiii! Udah nemu ini! Nyempetin baca! Direview lagi! Hufth, gamsahamnidaaaaa! Suga di sini saya bikin tipikal seme yang seringnya ga bisa jujur ngungkapin apa yang dia rasain, sedang Jimin tipikal uke yang pengertian bgt. Wkwkkwkwkwk Saya lagi mihak Yoongi akhir2 ini, well karena Jiminnya nempel2 ama Jungkook terus, saya kepengen si Jimin yang minta maaf haha. Hmhmhmhmhm akan saya pertimbangkan. Saya suka review yang panjaaaaaang hehe Keep Writing! (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi :** Em, saya lagi ga bisa bikin M nih! Haha. Miskin kata! Wkwkwk Nanggung! Nanggung semuanya! Yg sekrang juga nanggung kan! HAHAHHA! Yoongi kadang emang bikin gregetan. Saya suka kata2 Yoongi ke Kookie, pede tingkat dewa! Haha. Well, jujur, saya mihak YoonMin wkwkkwwk Anda tim Semuanya x Jimin ya? Hahhaahaha. Bener! Seharusnya dihidden! Yang ini juga diskip lho! wkwkkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Dessy574 :** Saya suka Yoongi yang kaya gitu. Dan untuk Jimin, well, aslinya emang agak jauh dari sana tapi anggap aja kalo sama Yoongi dia jadi kaya begitu haha. Well, YoonMin di sini sebenarnya tipikal pasangan yang kalo udah saling ngerti salah masing2, udah secara ga langsung jelas gimana masalah mereka, mereka nyeleseinnya ga ribet2 amat kok haha. Kalo skinship, si Yoongi ga tahan ena2in Jimin yang makin manis kalo lagi dibully haha. Ngarep bgt! (Gomawo ^^)

 **JiminVivi :** Sekali2 Yoonginya jahat ga papalah ~ haha. Chimchim juga sering bgt nempel ama yg lain haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **TrbBangtanboys :** Waaaddddduuuuuuhhhh! Jadi ikutan ga tau mau balas apa pokonya (Gomawo ^^)

 **kkwonzz :** Astagoh! Kirain sedih karena cerita, trnyata karena ena2 YoonMin ga diliatin wkkwkw. (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi :** Cieeeee. Kasian Papihnya cieeee yang ga biasa ama anak2 pasti kasian bgt haha. Yup! Saya bikin Jungkook patah hati, biar Hobie ada temennya haha. Berharap bgt! Haha.(Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** Ngerekam beneran trus bocor di internet. Astaga! Pasti heboh bgt tuh! Haha. Yoongi ketara bgt kalo lg cemburu haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **sanaa11 :** Gomawooo ^^

 **Jeon Wonnie :** Yoongi seme (Gomawo ^^)

 **irmagination : Min Yoongi Babo!** Haha. Dasar Si Yoongi! Hanya Yoongi di hati Jimin... hihi (Arigatou ^^)

 **Yoonra :** Ne. Nah, nih update lagi. How? Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

.

.

"Lagi ngeliat apa?"

Seokjin ngerling bentar untuk namja yang baru dateng dari dapur yang langsung rebahan di pahanya, "namjin hihi,"jawabnya ngasih senyum manis trus lanjut lagi ngescroll hape pink-nya.

"Hooo,"Namjoon senyum tabjub ngangkat alis. Abis itu ngerasa lucu liat tingkah mathyungnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri fokus ke layar hape.

"Foto? Video? Atau apa, Hyung?"

"Fanfiction."

"Aaaah. Aku juga sering baca itu. Hahahaha! Banyak juga yang bikin kita jadi suami-istri lho."

"Ne. Aku paling suka yang kaya gitu kok."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Hihi."

Si Namjoon dudukin badan, natap lamat pacarnya yang tiba-tiba aja udah dia bayangin make gaun penganten dan bilang 'I do' dengan cantiknya.

Tapi abis itu Namjoon nunduk dan ngela napas panjang bikin Seokjin noleh heran ke arah dia.

"Wae?"

Seokjin nanyanya lembut banget, kena pengaruh ff kayanya. Nutup hape lipatnya, si namja cantik dongakin pacar brondongnya penasaran.

"Jadi kepengen nikahin Hyung deh."

"Eh?"

"Hyuuuuung!"

Namjoon ngehambur meluk Seokjin. Terserah dah ntah membernya bakal ngeliat apa ga, yang jelas Seokjin ga pernah ga bikin perasaan Namjoon lumer kaya eskrim yang ditarok di dekat YoonMin yang lagi ena-ena.

"Kapan kita bisa nikah ya?"

Seokjin cuman dengus lucu, trus ketawa kecil balas pelukan Namjoon.

"Hyung."

Agak manja manggilnya, kadang sisi 'lebih muda' rapmon muncul kok kalo lagi bedua aja ama Seokjin. Dia emang seme, seme keren, gentle dan ngedominasi bgt. Tapi yang namanya pria jiah, kadang hobi nunjukin sisi manjanya juga kan ya.

"Wae?"

Yang lebih tua ngelus-ngelus surai Namjoon pas si Namjoonnya ngelepas pelukan mereka trus nindih Seokjin pake dua tangan yang numpu badannya biar ga sepenuhnya ngeberatin tubuh Seokjin.

"Sarang he."

Ugh. Seokjin langsung lemas dengernya. Dibikin berat banget suara Namjoon. Udah berat, seksi pula. Nadanya itu lho yang ga tahan, adem tulus serius, de el el yang sejenisnya yang pokonya kaya Jack ke Rose atau Naruto ke Hinata atau Yoongi ke Jimin (hehe). So sweet banget tentunya.

Pipinya tentu memerah, ditambah ekspresi Seokjin yang ngemesin banget. Jadi Namjoon senyum senang, nyium singkat bibir Seokjin abis itu ngendong Seokjin ala _princess._

"Dari pada ngebaca, mending ngerasain sendiri kan."

Kata-kata masuk akal keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Dia mulai ngelangkah ke kamar ngegendong Seokjin yang tampangnya udah merah kaya kepiting rebus.

Padahal udah biasa ngelakuin itu, tapi tetep aja, bagi Seokjin skinship ama Namjoon itu tetep aja bikin hatinya berdebar-debar ga karuan.

Jadi dia mingkem sambil mikir keras gimana caranya biar bisa nahan Namjoon supaya dia aman latihan dance buat besok.

.

.

-End-

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Lihat.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Yoongi lupa bahwa kekasih manisnya kini berubah dengan indahnya. Tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang semakin menggoda para wanita.

Tak ada lagi pipi chubby yang selalu gemas dicubitinya.

Tak ada lagi tatapan polos yang selalu melemahkan amarahnya.

Tak ada lagi kekehen manis yang selalu mempermainkan emosinya.

Rahang tegas itu bahkan lebih maskulin dari wajah manisnya.

Perut berotot itu menang telak dari perut datarnya.

Oh! Jangan lupakan sorot mata yang begitu menggoda itu.

Pantas banyak orang yang mengira Jimin menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka.

Nama panggungnya saja Suga. Alih-alih _shooting guard_ , agensinya malah dengan bangga memilih 'senyuman semanis gula' sebagai alasannya.

Kaki rampingnya bahkan dielukan-elukan sebagai sesuatu yang diirikan kaum hawa.

Fisik lemahnya-

No no no. Yoongi menolak tegas dikatakan lemah. Sepenuhnya ia bukanlah pria tak bertenaga, kalau iya mana mungkin ia bisa memuaskan Jimin diranjang. Ia hanya pemalas, pemalas yang hanya akan mengerahkan energi untuk hal-hal yang seharusnya.

Bagaimana dengan julukan 'genius dalam ber-aegyeo'-nya. Ayolah ~ Semuanya pasti tahu, itu hanya semata-mata untuk hiburan.

Dan pembawaanya yang kadang terlihat 'cute'. Jebal, apa _seme_ tak boleh sesekali terlihat manis. Setiap namja memang ada sisi yang seperti itu kan.

"Semakin hari, Jimin semakin seksi ya."

Yoongi menarik bibirnya, "ne..."ujarnya mengiyakan tanggapan tiba-tiba Hoseok terhadap lamunannya.

"Lebih maskulin juga,"tambah Hoseok menyenggol lengan Yoongi.

"Well..."

"Nah, tapi masih ada sisi manisnya kok."

"Yup,"angguk Yoongi langsung setuju.

"Manjanya juga tidak hilang-hilang."

"Geurechi!"

"Naif-naif polos bodohnya juga tetap ada."

"Benar, Hoseok-a. Benaaaaar sekali,"aku Yoongi bersungut bangga.

"Tapi."

"Tapi?"

"Aku suka perubahan Jimin dari segi suara, Hyung."

"Ne. Dia semakin bisa menguasai semua nada."

"Aigooo. Bukan yang itu, Hyungnim."

"Hm?"

Hoseok mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yoongi, "desahannya itu lho. Yang awalnya terdengar imut, kini jadi manja dan sangat seksi."

Sontak pipi Yoongi memerah, bersiap memukul kepala Hoseok sekeras-kerasnya tapi kuda itu sudah melenggang pergi dengan kekehannya.

"Aku sering mendengar kalian, Hyungnim ~ Hahaha."

"Dasar."

" _desahannya itu lho. Yang awalnya terdengar imut, kini jadi manja dan sangat seksi."_

Benar juga ya, Yoongi jadi ingin cepat-cepat memastikannya.

.

.

Jimin memukul-mukul keras dada Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melumat habis pasokan terakhir udara Jimin, tanpa ampun menyerang rongga mulut Jimin habis-habisan.

Merasa cengkraman Jimin tiba-tiba melonggar, Yoongi akhirnya melepas tautan mulut mereka berdua. Menyeringai, melihat Jimin terkulai lemah, mata berkunang-kunang dan kesadaran yang nyaris hilang.

Siapa yang bilang Jimin dominan hm. Ciuman dari Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan seperti ini. Belum lagi kedua _nipple_ nya yang kini menegang sempurna, Jimin dalam kungkungan Yoongi sudah melayang entah ke mana.

"Jiminie,"bisik Yoongi berat.

"Neeeh, Hyuuung...?"

"Em, bisakah kau melayaniku kali ini hm? Aku sedang ingin menikmati setiap desahan yang meluncur dari mulut manismu,"lanjut Yoongi menjilat singkat cuping telinga Jimin.

"Oh... Neeh..."Jimin mengangguk lemah, lalu bergerak menaiki tubuh Yoongi yang sudah menyandar santai di kepala ranjang.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu kali ini, kau bisa bermain sendiri kan."

"Em..."

"Hei,"Yoongi mengelus lembut pipi Jimin, "bukan kali ini saja aku menciummu seperti tadi kan, kenapa kau masih terengah hm?"

"Ani..."dada Jimin sudah mulai bergerak naik turun secara teratur. Ia lalu menggesekkan kemaluannya dengan milik Yoongi yang sama-sama masih terbalut boxer.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi dari keduanya. Yoongi hanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah Jimin yang memerah, memanas, terengah kembali, dan penuh keringat hasil dari milik mereka yang semakin cepat tempo gesekannya.

Sedang Jimin hanya terfokus pada kenikmatan pada selangkangannya. Lenguhannya menguat disaat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia mendesah sejadi-jadinya, tatkala klimaks sesaat lagi menghampirinya.

"Hyung?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, ujung kemaluannya tiba-tiba diremas oleh Yoongi. Jemari kurus itu menahan cairan putih Jimin yang sudah seharusnya menyembur keluar.

"Hyy, hyuuung..."rajuk Jimin. Memasang wajah seerotis mungkin, menyentuh dada Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual, memohon dengan lenguhan tertahan agar Yoongi tidak mengujinya seperti ini.

Yoongi malah tersenyum tipis, tangannya yang lain lalu memelintir _nipple_ Jimin. Mencubit tonjolan kemerahan itu, menariknya, memelintirnya lagi hingga Jimin frustasi karena bagian bawahnya tetap ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Aigo, aku tadi bilang tidak akan menyentuhmu kan. Tapi kau terlalu menggoda, Honey..."

"Hyy, hyuuung,"kedua tangan Jimin mencoba menghentikan Yoongi mengerjai putingnya yang semakin sensitif. Air liurnya padahal sudah tumpah, menetes di perut Yoongi. Alisnya tlah terpaut jelas. Tubuhnya gemetar tak sanggup lagi ditahan ejakulasinya.

"Mendesah lebih gila lagi,"suruh Yoongi.

"Anngh..."

"Lebih 'gila' lagi Jiminie."

"ANNGH! HYung! Yoongi-hyung~ AAH! Geumanhe... mmmphh nnghhh... Hiks... hiks... Hyung, jebal ~ biarkan aku datang..."

"Ouh, kau pandai memelas hm."

"AANGH! Anngh... AAH! Haaaah..."

Seketika Jimin ambruk begitu Yoongi melepas jemarinya dari milik Jimin. Semburan putih langsung terciprat di perut mereka. Tapi Jimin harus cepat-cepat sadar, permainan mereka masih jauh dari selesai.

"Hyung jahat!"

"Aw!"

Jimin menggigit gemas dada Yoongi. Bibir bengkaknya mengerucut lucu. Kedua pipinya mengembung dibuat menggemaskan, "kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bermain nakal heoh."

Yoongi terkekeh kemudian membalik posisi mereka, ia menjilati paha putih mulus Jimin dan mulai memasukkan jemarinya ke lubang Jimin, "aku hanya sedang ingin. Itu saja. Kadang melihatmu yang tak bisa melawan sangat menghiburku."

"Ugh."

"Kau itu _uke_ Jimin. Uke sejati."

.

.

END

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaa

WKWKKWKWKWK

Panas ga? Ga terlalu lah ya ~

Well, karena passion saya ke YoonMin mulai meredup, barangkali ngayal yang beginian bisa meningkatkan hasrat yang memudar itu. Jiah! Hahaha

Saya lagi ga bisa balas review ;(

Once again, gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa

.

.

WF16H07O15CAT


	20. Chapter 20

Jin tersentak begitu pipinya tersentuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Kepalanya langsung beralih dari pemandangan kota ke arah sampingnya, mematai seorang pemuda yang membawa dua minuman mengepul, dari ia berdiri hingga duduk tepat di dekatnya.

"Ini,"Namjoon menyodorkan salah satu mug yang ia bawa. Setelah Jin mengambilnya dan berterima kasih, keduanya lalu mulai menyesap americano panas itu. Edaran mata mereka sama, sama-sama menikmati gemerlap cahaya kota di kejauhan sana.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat yang sudah ratusan kali Namjoon katakan pada Jin. Bahkan tetap dengan intonasi yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama pula. Jika bagi orang lain, mungkin sudah bosan mendengarnya namun Jin tersenyum hangat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Ne. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jawaban yang tetap sama juga dari Jin. Bahkan kian lama kian lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat Namjoon balas tersenyum hangat dan mengelus singkat surai kekasihnya, padahal dialog mereka ini pasti akan terulang lagi di lain waktu.

"Sarapan besok, bagusnya aku masakkan apa untuk yang lain?"

Percakapan yang juga serupa dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Hmm. Bubur yang waktu itu saja."

"Yang waktu itu?"

"Ah! Jadinya kita menamainya apa ya?"

Jin tertawa kecil, mengingat perdebatan tiga teman mereka yang paling ribut untuk memutuskan nama masakan enak yang tidak sengaja Jin ciptakan karena keterbatasan bahan, "HopeJuk,"jawabnya semakin tertawa. Bahunya terguncang dan tangannya menutupi mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Manis sekali -begitu yang selalu Namjoon pikirkan ketika lengkingan keluar dari ranum indah yang merekah itu.

Jadi ia meraih dagu Jin, menutup kedua matanya dan mulai meraup bibir tebal itu. Seperti biasa, berawal dari kecupan manis lalu berlanjut menelusuri rongga mulut sang kekasih penuh nafsu. Jin yang mulai melenguh manja, sama seperti Namjoon menaruh mug mereka entah di mana, yang jelas tak ingin ada sesuatu yang lain yang mereka genggam. Tangan bebasnya kini beralih melingkari leher Namjoon dan meminta lebih, ingin dominannya menyiksa lidah kenyalnya sampai napasnya sesak membutuhkan udara.

SRET

Sontak ciuman mereka terlepas dan serentak menoleh ke belakang.

Sudah ada Jimin yang mematung mengacungkan jemari _peace_ seraya tersenyum kaku. Di sampingnya Suga yang berwajah datar hanya bisa menggaruk kepala lalu cepat-cepat menarik Jimin menjauh dari tenda mereka.

"Sudah kubilang tahan dulu sampai mereka benar- benar selesai dengan ciuman mereka kan."

"Habis, aku sudah _kebelet_ sekali, Hyung."

"Sudah tiga kali kau mengganggu momen mereka, mungkin mulai besok Namjoon akan memberimu obat tidur. Haha."

"Ish. Kita kan memang ramai, memang selalu sama-sama, pasti mereka maklum."

"Aku tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan maklum, dan sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan sekali ketika enak-enaknya mencumbuimu malah-"

"Hyung."

"Wae?"

"Kata-katamu..."

"Ya. Kita bukan bocah sekolahan lagi kan, mau se-vulgar apapun ucapanku seharusnya kau sudah mulai terbiasa sekarang."

Pipi Jimin mulai memerah dan memilih bungkam. Kemudian Suga merangkul kedua bahunya dan tersenyum nakal membisikkan sesuatu, "hei, selain pipismu itu,"jilatnya singkat pada cuping telinga Jimin, "aku jadi ingin kau mengeluarkan sperma dari-"

"Hyung!"

.

.

"HopeJuk!"pekik Hoseok melihat isi panci yang sedang diaduk Jin. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar mewangian masakan semakin menyapa penciumannya. Pemuda 22 tahun itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "haaaaaah,"hembusnya masih tetap tersenyum, "Hyung, apa kau tahu?"

"Hm?"heran Jin.

"Aku yakin, Koki Perancis sekalipun pasti bisa kau saingi."

"Jinjja? Haha."

"Andai _dance_ mu sebaik masakanmu."

"YA!"

"Hehe."

Jin termangu sebentar, dibalik wajah sebalnya ada kelegaan luar biasa melihat Hoseok yang beberapa hari ini benar-benar sudah bisa bercanda dan terkekeh riang seperti ini. Sudah tiga bulan sejak mereka kehilangan sisi penuh harapan seorang Hoseok, sejak Jihoon, pemuda manis Hoseok yang sangat penyayang meninggal karena sakit parah.

Itu yang membuat Hoseok semula enggan untuk ikut dalam rencana Namjoon, ia merasa kampung halamannya adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk ia menghabiskan hari hingga tua nanti, hingga ia menyusul Jihoon nanti. Memperlihatkan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai teman sepermainannya itu. Tapi kemudian pikirannya berubah, memilih untuk tidak terjerat pada masa lalu dan memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai Jihoon di manapun dia berada. Karena sosok Jihoon kini akan tetap selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

"Karena nama bubur ini menjadi hak patenku,"sungut Hoseok bangga, "aku dapat porsi yang paling banyak!"tandasnya berlalu menyusul Namjoon dan Suga untuk membasuh muka dan mengosok gigi.

Jadi kini fokus Jin kembali pada Jimin. Sosok yang sesekali memperbaiki duduknya setelah meringis kecil beberapa kali.

"Apa aku perlu memperingatkan Suga, Jim?"

"Eh?"dongak Jimin dari irisan daun bawangnya.

"Padahal Namjoon sudah secara tidak langsung mengingatkan dengan menyisihkan anggaran untuk sesekali menginap di motel kan. Belakangan ini kulihat Suga sedikit berlebihan."

Jimin kembali menunduk, memotong daun bawang jauh lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Ia akui, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya kewalahan menghadapi Suga, bahkan tadi malam Suga membuat mereka melakukan seks di tengah hutan.

Tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, kadang Suga memang bertindak seenaknya. Bahkan Suga pernah membuat Jimin melakukannya seharian penuh, ketika Jungkook menginap di tempat di Taehyung, lebih dari semalaman lubang Jimin diserang habis-habisan oleh milik Suga. Atau pernah kala itu, jelas-jelas mereka sedang berkumpul, Suga tak akan segan-segan menjilat dan menggigiti ceruk leher Jimin di depan semuanya. Suga mencintai Jimin dengan cara yang berbeda, tidak seperti Namjoon yang sangat _gentle_ kepada Jin _,_ Hoseok yang penyayang kepada Jihoon serta Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling memanjakan.

Terlihat jelas hubungan mereka benar-benar dikuasai sepihak oleh Suga. Suga cukup temperamen, dingin, kasar dan tipikal kekasih yang sangat posesif, jadi Jimin yang penurut dibuat tunduk dan hanya bisa memaklumi semua keegoisan Suga. Namun begitu, Jimin sangat mencintai Suga. Pun dia yang pertama kali mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan Suga yang tidak dapat menahan diri itu hanya sesekali muncul, jadi biasanya mereka masih tetap terlihat sebagai pasangan yang sangat manis.

Letupan bubur terdengar, memecah sunyi karena Jimin masih enggan bicara. Jin dan tiga orang lainnya memang Jimin anggap layaknya saudara kandung sendiri, sejak dua tahun yang lalu sudah tak ada rahasia lagi di antara mereka, tapi ia yakin Suga adalah tipikal yang sangat tidak suka jika hubungan intim mereka ikut dicampuri pihak lain.

"Kurasa Namjoon bisa bicara baik-baik kepadanya,"lanjut Jin, tersenyum lembut, "Namjoon akan mengajaknya bicara sebagai ketua yang tak pernah luput memperhatikan membernya. Jadi Suga tak akan mengira aku ataupun kau yang mengadu. Kau tak perlu cemas. Katakan padaku apa tanggapan Suga setelah mendengar Namjoon ya, dia pasti akan cerita padamu."

"Ne..."

.

.

Semuanya menyukai musik. Semuanya menyukai kebebasan.

Dan semuanya menyimpang.

Tujuh namja yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun.

Itu yang membuat Namjoon ingin berkeliling dunia memakai karavan bekas bersama lima sahabat dan kekasihnya. Mereka akan berkeliling sebagai musisi jalanan, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa perlu terikat pada suatu sosialisi yang akan menyudutkan orientasi seksual mereka.

Sebulan yang lalu semuanya setuju. Hingga memodif karavan tua peninggalan kakek Namjoon menggunakan tabungan mereka agar dapat lebih tahan dan lebih nyaman dibawa perjalanan jauh. Sisa tabungan mereka berikutnya adalah untuk menutupi biaya hidup jikalau penonton mereka sepi atau enggan menyumbangkan lebih.

Kadang mereka akan berpesta kecil ketika tampil di kota-kota besar, namun tak jarang hanya makan tiga kali sehari dengan menu yang sama. Atau keadaan paling buruk adalah seharian hanya bisa mengisi perut dengan cemilan.

Bagi Jimin dan Jungkook yang yatim piatu dan bekerja part time di sana sini, tentu tak jadi masalah. Hidup mereka memang susah sejak dua kakak beradik itu berumur belasan awal. Yang seperti sekarang tak akan menyulitkan keadaan mereka. Keduanya justru bersyukur, dikelilingi sahabat terbaik dan kekasih yang mereka cintai.

Bagi Hoseok ini jauh menyenangkan daripada terpuruk karena kehilangan orang terkasihnya. Pribadinya sangat pekawan. Sejatinya ia akan langsung setuju pada apa yang menguatkan persahabatan mereka.

Bagi Suga ini jauh lebih baik, sangat sangat jauh lebih baik, mengingat keluarganya tidak hanya miskin tapi juga hancur dengan Ayah yang pemabuk dan penjudi, Ibu yang selalu selingkuh, Hyung yang pengedar obat-obatan dan rumah yang tak pernah tenang selalu ribut oleh pertengkaran dan barang pecah. Karena itu Suga mulai bisa tersenyum ikhlas akhir-akhir ini, meski masih dihitung jari.

Bagi Taehyung, selama ia berada di dekat Jungkook maka tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, padahal keluarganya cukup berada, dan dia adalah anak pertama yang akan mewarisi toko elektronik Ayahnya. Tapi ia nekat kabur dan memilih Jungkook serta sahabatnya sebagai pengisi kehidupan ke depannya.

Namun bagi Jin, ini merupakan tantangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sejak awal keluarganya memang menentang Jin menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria, apalagi meninggalkan rumah dan melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan pria-nya itu. Jin tidak kabur, sisi lembut pada dirinya terbentuk dari keluarga yang penuh kasih dan sayang, jadi selama seminggu lebih ia tak berhenti memohon pada kedua orang tuanya dan berjanji akan selalu menghubungi mereka, maka Jin pergi dari rumah secara baik-baik. Apalagi orangtuanya kemudian percaya Jin cukup dewasa untuk hidup mandiri memutuskan pilihannya sendiri.

Dan Namjoon akan selalu menenangkannya di sela-sela waktu mereka berdua. Karena Namjoon tahu betul, dibalik senyum manis dan tulus yang Jin berikan, tersirat hati yang masih rapuh untuk hidup susah.

.

.

Jimin masih bingung. Karena itu kedua matanya masih segar memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Padahal sudah tengah malam. Dan seharusnya kini ia tertidur dengan lelapnya. Bukan, bukan.

Tidak seharusnya ia tertidur sekarang.

Seharusnya kini ia sudah sibuk menahan perih sembari tak berhenti mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Karena malam ini merupakan malam di mana Bangtan, nama panggung tim mereka, bermalam di sebuah motel sederhana.

Saat di tenda saja terkadang Suga suka bermain nakal, apalagi ketika sengaja diberi waktu untuk berdua saja. Sejauh ini Suga selalu mengutamakan kebutuhan biologisnya dibanding istirahat dengan tenang di kasur empuk yang jarang mereka temui.

"Kau belum mengantuk heoh?"

Sontak Jimin menoleh ke arah Suga. Memandangi punggung Suga yang membelakanginya.

"Tidurlah. Hari ini kau sangat capek kan,"lanjut Suga tak merubah posisinya dan tetap menutup mata.

"Em... Ne."

"Nah, berhenti memikirkan apapun. Tidurlah. Besok giliranku menyetir, dan kau harus tetap fit untuk menemaniku."

Mulut Jimin membulat, mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi sejurus kemudian dahinya sedikit mengerut.

Belum pernah Suga memusingkan entah dia harus menyetir, entah dia harus bekerja atau dia harus bertukang sekalipun untuk tidak menyentuh Jimin.

Jadi Jimin merengsek dan perlahan memeluk Suga dari belakang, "wae, Hyung?"

"Hha?"Suga menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap heran pada Jimin, "apanya yang kenapa?"

"Ani... Em... Tidak biasanya... Hyung..."

Suga mendesah kasar, "heol, tidurlah Jiminie... Tidur."

"Hehe."

Jimin malah terkekeh senang dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ani. Baru kali ini kita menghabiskan malam seperti ini. Hehe."

"Babo."

Ketus, tapi Yoongi mengasak surai Jimin, berbalik dan menenggelamkan Jimin dalam dekapannya.

"Aku hanya berlatih untuk tidak sembarangan menyerangmu."

"Hihi. Good night, Hyung ~"

"Good night, Honey,"kecup Suga pada kening Jimin.

.

.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kalian tenang seperti ini,"komentar Hoseok, bergantian menatapi Jungkook yang sedang menyetel gitarnya dan Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan _bass_ -nya.

Keduanya duduk berjauhan, berkutat pada alat musik masing-masing tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, padahal biasanya ada celotehan riang dari dua anggota paling muda itu. Atau saling melempar ejekan yang masih sarat akan gurauan penuh perhatian. Atau yang paling sering, mendebatkan sesuatu yang berujung gombalan dari masing-masingnya. Atau yang paling membuat Hoseok iri, candaan yang melibatkan sentuhan fisik entah rangkulan, pukulan sayang, jambakan mesra atau lainnya yang jelas menunjukkan bagaimana pasangan ini selalu mengundang tawa dan kehangatan.

Tapi dari tadi pagi, yang Hoseok lihat, Jungkook dan Taehyung bahkan belum saling menyapa satu sama lain. Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Dan berkegiatan dengan lebih membisu lagi. Jadilah Hoseok sekarang angkat bicara, mumpung hanya ada mereka bertiga di basecamp mereka kali ini.

Namjoon dan Jin sedang berkeliling menentukan tempat mana yang paling bagus untuk dijadikan panggung mereka malam ini serta Yoongi dan Jimin sedang pergi mengusahakan meminjam _soundsystem._

"Ada apa heoh?"seru Hoseok seraya mulai menyuci karavan mereka. Fokusnya ada pada badan mobil namun ucapannya jelas-jelas tertuju pada pasangan manis tak jauh darinya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tapi ada balasan, alunan gitar dari Jungkook yang berlomba dengan suar _bass_ Taehyung siapa yang lebih nyaring.

Hoseok hanya mendesah panjang, melanjutkan tugasnya memainkan busa, "well, yang namanya pacaran memang punya masa-masa seperti ini sih,"acuhnya memilih tak mengusik lagi pasangan yang sedang _diam-diaman_ itu.

"Euuuuy! Kami? Pasangan!?"

[Ehm, marilah kita kembali ke dunia nyata (?), di mana semua member BTS tengah melirik tak suka pada Author yang kehabisan ide buat BTS Daily LIfe ini. Gamsahamnida]

Jungkook dan Taehyung berujar serentak, saling pandang lalu merinding dan menatap tak suka. Ada rasa jijik pada sorot mata mereka.

"Euuuy!"seru dua maknae itu lagi. Kompak sekali, jadi tidak begitu merasa bersalah memasangkan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan kalian bersama kok,"ujarku mencoba memberi pengertian, "tapi, sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru sih."

"Jangan! Jangan dicoba,"protes Jungkook, "alien ini sudah kuanggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri."

"Ne! Kookie itu adikku!"angguk Taehyung semangat.

"Well..."

"Hyung!"ingat Jungkook akan sesuatu.

"Oh!"balas Taehyung sadar akan maksud Jungkook.

"Game kita kan belum di save!"teriak mereka berlalu secepat kilat.

Aigoo ~ Gelagat mereka manis sekali ~ Jadi semakin ingin 'mencoba sesuatu yang baru' Haha.

"Nah, kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan Woozi?"sekarang giliran Hoseok yang bersuara, "dekatpun tidak, sudah dibuat 'sangat mencintai' di sini. Heol."

"Hei! Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah aku beri pasangan!"sungutku berapi-api, "dan asal kau tahu ya! Banyak lho! Banyak sekali author yang menjodohkamu dengan Woozi!"

"Hha? Atas dasar apa heoh!"

"Em,"menggaruk-garuk kepala, aku juga tidak tahu sih awal mula tercipta Hoseok x Woozi, yang aku tahu hanyalah, "well, aku ikut-ikutan sih..."

"Heol."

"Tapi! Tapi! Tapi! Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik,"usahaku agar Hoseok mau menerima, "kau cocok kok sama Woozi! Kalian serasi kok! Dan anggap saja Woozi itu adik Yoongi! Kalian jadi ada sangkut pautnya kan."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya sama Jimin!"kesal Hoseok.

"Ish! Dasar kuda!"

"Dasar bantet!"

Ugh! Aku tahu aku ini pendek dan berisi...

"Sejak kapan aku jadi penggila seks begini hha?"

Wow, kenapa tiba-tiba dingin di sini.

"Kasar? Egois? Emosian? Hell. Apa-apaan ini,"dengusan Yoongi seolah-olah mengejek dan merendahkan tiap kata yang sudah aku tulis, "seenaknya? Sejak kapan aku seenaknya pada Jimin heoh."

"Ani..."aku menenggak ludah susah payah, sumpah, tatapan membunuh Yoongi mengerikan sekali, "namanya juga AU, jadinya-"

"Aku, aku suka kok Yoongi-hyung yang begini..."Jimin menyela dengan cicitan malu-malunya.

Sontak membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Jiminie?"kaget Yoongi menatap bingung Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin menekuk dalam, "eum... eum... Hyung benar-benar seperti Namja di sini..."

OOOOH! JIMIN! Andai tak ada Yoongi yang sedang melongo melihatmu itu, aku sekarang pasti sudah membius dan menculikmu! Hahahaha!

"HUWAAAA!"cepat-cepat Jimin menutupi wajah merahnya, "apa yang barusan aku katakan! Astaga! Apa yang barusan aku katakan!"

"Aku benci padamu, Thor!"tandas si manis itu bergegas meninggalkan kami.

Langsung di susul Yoongi yang merasa-

-entahlah ~

Apa Yoongi cemburu dengan karakternya sendiri di ff ini? Kurasa tidak, yang ada di pikiran rapper pucat itu pasti rasa senang seperti anak kecil karena ternyata Jimin suka jika ia bersikap mesum dan berbuat nakal. Benar, pasti hanya itu yang di pikiran Yoongi.

"Hubungan kami hangat sekali,"senyum Namjoon merangkul bahu Seokjin.

"Haha. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dirimu yang dewasa seperti ini,"kekeh Seokjin, "di sini kau _gentle_ sekali..."

"Aku memang _gentle_ kok."

"Apanya, kau yang _gentle_ itu hanya sesekali muncul!"

"Ani!"

"Haha. Iya, iya. Well, aku suka hubungan kita di sini."

"Yup."

Lalu kedua sejoli itu seperti mengacuhkanku dan menatap satu sama lain dengan mesranya, diikuti senyuman lembut, keduanya beranjak, berlalu entah ke mana sambil mengaitkan jemari dengan sangat erat. Kuharap mereka segera menikah dan menggelar konferensi pers untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

"Papi Mami memang beda ya,"ujarku kompak dengan Hoseok.

.

.

END

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA!

UGH! Gaje kan ya? Ngayal aja nih Author nya haha. Biarin!

Untuk yg juga baca karya saya yang lainnya, maaf ya, maafkan diriku yang mood2an iniiiiii

Ini juga di update karena satu dan tidak lain hal, karena satu hal aja haha. Saya chatingan sama penulis ff yang saya suka tadi sore, nah dia udah lama ga update2, trus ngobrol, saya bantu ide dll dan ujung2nya dia yang ternyata baca ff saya juga (gomawo) bilang kalo ini diupdate maka dia juga bakalan update. Nah! Hei, saya udah update nih! Ngebut ngetiknya dari sore! Awas kalo situ ga update! Hahaha.

Ada yg mau chatingan ama saya juga? (Ge er lo thor!) =.= Saya lagi butuh asupan mood soalnya.

Wanna be my friend? (Nah, itu kata2nya lebih sopan) Saya ada line juga bbm tapi ga punya WA dan yg lain, silahkan pm jika ada yang berminat (jiah! Udah kaya jualan belum? Hahaha)

Mian, lagi ga bisa balas review TTvTT

Once again gamsahamnida #deepbow

.

.

Btw, kencan di bandara sesuatu banget ya! Hihi. Meski YoonMin ga sekamar, terobati dengan Papi Mami yang sok-sok ga mau, bilang aja kalo takut hilang kontrol haha.

.

.

WF16H07O15CAT


End file.
